


The Moon's Pull

by tism



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 97,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tism/pseuds/tism
Summary: Five years after the war with Seele Shinji is starting over. A fresh start at university. Some lessons are harder than others but at least he has friends to help. AU, OOC Rated M for language and some suggestive scenes in later chapters.





	1. A Fresh Start

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Shinji groped for the snooze bar. He knew it was morning but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hmmm...Aurrrgh. Damn you Kensuke! No more all night online battle simulation games. I knew it would end like this. At least I remembered to set the alarm for…...EIGHT THIRTY?! Oh no, no, no."

He sat bolt up and scrambled to his feet. Shinji slid open his door and made a beeline for the bathroom. Rushing past the mirror he reached into the shower. A quick twist of the tap and steam started filling the room. As the water hit his head and rolled down his back Shinji closed his eyes, relaxed and started to breathe deeply.

So much life was jammed in to the five years since he arrived in Tokyo 3. Since Shinji's father Gendo had ordered him there. Shinji had been forced in to service for the military organization NERV, piloting one of three giant combat mechs called Eva's. The Eva used advanced heuristic circuits to "learn" from it's pilot. The pilot was installed in the unit via a "plug" that fit in the Eva's spine, near its head. Once the pilot was in place the plug was flooded with LCL, a sort of spinal fluid that helped maximize the link between Eva and pilot. The link not only meant the Eva and pilot moved as one, but that any damage to the unit was transferred instantaneously to the pilot's mind. Their bodies remained intact but the "pain" was real.

Shinji had barely arrived when Seele launched their Sachiel unit in a fierce attack. With Major Katsuragi at the com Shinji was strapped in to Eva Unit 1 and coaxed through his first mission. He still had trouble remembering the events clearly. He had hardly managed two giant steps before Sachiel hit him with two blasts that knocked Unit 01 back against the hills surrounding Tokyo 3. The next thing he recalled was waking up looking at a bland white ceiling.

Over the next two weeks he had lots of time to think and lots of visits from Misato. She was either worried and crying as his roommate, or reviewing his performance and spewing facts about his amazing sync rate with Unit 01. Shinji didn't care about fighting or his sync rates. The whole experience had been a horrifying nightmare that he never wanted to live through again. He didn't have the slightest clue why his father had called out of the blue. Why he was ordered to report. Considering he hadn't seen his father in four years, none of this made sense.

Shortly after his release from the hospital Shinji moved in with Misato. She told him it was to help him feel at home in Tokyo 3. Shinji figured it was a way for her to stop him from running away and keep her company at the same time. Considering he was 14 and Misato was 29 Shinji wasn't exactly sure how he could keep her company. Sharing an apartment with a grown woman was a constant source of embarrassment and nose bleeds. Shinji was naturally shy and the regular sight of her pantyhose hanging in the bathroom was just weird. Not to mention her choice of clothes, mostly a crop top and jean shorts. Or the constant stream of dirty jokes. For all the confusing messages she was sending, Shinji knew Misato did her best to make his life away from NERV as normal as possible.

"A fresh start...a fresh start..." he mumbled

It had only been two weeks since starting university and the last thing he wanted was to show up late.

"The world famous hero Shinji Ikari. Third Child, pilot of Evangelion Unit 1, tardy. Locked out of a physics class because he couldn't operate an alarm clock. Because he couldn't say no to a high school friend. Because he'd rather stare at a computer screen all night than risk falling asleep. Wow...I really am a piece of work."

None of that mattered right now. Shinji started soaping up and rinsing off at breakneck speed. Not even a moment to, ahem, enjoy himself. "What else is new?" he muttered, climbing out and toweling off.

A swipe of the mirror let him take a good look at his face. The same boyish features were there but the eye's were much older now. The blue had turned cloudy, murky. The lack of sleep didn't help either. "Oh yeah. I'm every woman's dream date this morning". He mumbled sarcastically. "I hope you love the unshaven, half dead hero look ladies, cuz that's what I've got goin' on."

Grabbing his toothbrush he headed back to the bedroom and rummaged round for clean clothes. He pulled out a maroon dress shirt, black socks, a pair of boxers, his only clean black jeans and made his way to the living room.

The clock showed 8:45.

A quick inspection of the room showed no changes since last night. It was a relief he didn't have to deal with the aftermath of the "Misato and Kaji bar crawl" night outs anymore. Still, it would have been nice to see some signs of life in the apartment this morning. During the war it wasn't unusual for Misato to be gone overnight, or be passed out in her room on her days off. Shinji would see her at NERV during training and they would eat at home (as long as he cooked), whenever the could. Since the new year they had both struggled to stay occupied but at least they had each other for company. Lately Misato had been spending more and more time away and Shinji was starting to feel a twinge of loneliness start to creep in again.

"Did Misato even make it home? I can't remember if she's pulling another week of night shifts at NERV or spending another week of nights at Kaji's."

Ever since he'd moved in, Shinji had been trying to figure out Misato. She was this strange mix of Drill Sargent, older sister, drunken sexpot and emotional landmine. All held together by sheer will, determination and crates of Yebisu beer. Crates and crates of Yebisu beer. At NERV she made life and death decisions at he drop of a hat. She was a brilliant tactician with a gift for thinking outside the box. All of the pilots knew who was in charge but they also knew she had their back. Conversely, Misato at home was a completely different animal. She was a slob. She was loud, inappropriate and an alcoholic. Frankly, she scared him to death. Shinji remembered too many nights ducking as cans or bottles came flying his way or holding Misato as she dissolved in to a weeping, waling pile on the floor. He had kept her going with proper food and always made sure she passed out in the recovery position with a bucket nearby.. One minute she was reassuring and kind, the next she was nuzzled up whispering lewd suggestions in his ear. He always turned beet red and she would always howl with laughter. Misato knew just how to get a rise out of him. She even kept it up when Toji and Kensuke stopped by in junior high. Misato knew she was hot and she would egg on his friends just to drive him nuts. It was all a game but he was embarrassed by her antics. To make matters worse, Shinji's bedroom was right next to his. It didn't matter if she was in there with Kaji or pleasing herself. He heard everything and like any normal teen he would fantasize and jack off. The resulting shame he felt caused him to stay awake worrying he'd be discovered. Life with Misato stayed like this for two years.

Once the battle with Seele was over Misato spent time in therapy sorting out her issues. Coming to terms with her father's death and her guilt. Accepting that alcohol didn't make her troubles or responsibilities disappear. Understanding that sleeping with someone was not the same as saying "I love you".

"Damn!" Shinji snapped out of it and finished pulling on his jeans and socks. "OK, gotta eat, gotta get there fast and gotta get someone to stall professor Yamato."

In the fridge was the remainder of last night's red miso soup which Shinji promptly inhaled. He checked the clock.

8:50

"No time to catch the train. It's a ten minute trip not including the run to the station. Looks like I've got to suck it up and use the NERV car service. I just hate looking like some kind of overblown super hero. The last thing I want is people pointing and staring at me when I get out of the damn car. I've had my fill of that shit."

Shinji looked at his phone and reluctantly hit speed dial 5.

"Good morning pilot Ikari, We will have a car outside in less than a minute."

Rushing for the door he grabbed his briefcase, a sweater and his mandatory NERV lapel pin. He pulled on his loafers and headed out. Struggling to get the sweater on he almost took a header down the stairs. By the time he reached the parking lot the huge black NERV car was waiting with an agent holding the back door open.

Shinji got in and closed his eyes. He could smell the leather interior as he sunk in to the back seat. He knew the car was soundproof and bulletproof. He knew all the windows were tinted. Just another way to keep everyone at arms length. And he knew the driver was trained to fight, kill or die for him. Right now he didn't care about any of that. What he did know was this car would literally stop at nothing to get him on campus before first bell.

"The Bentley Mulsanne. Top speed 269kmph and quiet as a ghost." He knew everything about that car, lord knows he'd been ferried around in it enough. After the fighting was over and the clean up around Tokyo 3 started Gendo decided the people needed to see and hear from their "Saviors". God, even now the thought of those trips made him sick. He wasn't anyone's savior. He couldn't even save himself. Every weekend meant hours in the car. Same routine, drive, speech, drive, speech, drive speech, home.

The first month was fine. He did his duty and even smiled while he was meeting the people who'd packed the halls and parks. After that things just got gray. He started feeling like Unit 01. A mech without a pilot. A dummy plug just going through the motions. He even spoke like a machine. Flat and robotic. It was a wonder anyone applauded. Rei always came on the trips. That was some solace but the First Child was always in the back. Away from the microphones, away from the people. Rigidly standing next to Gendo. Shinji understood her social anxiety made it near impossible to speak in public but it didn't help him cope either. He knew something was going to snap. It was just a question of when.

Shinji could remember the day everything changed. It was in Ubakoyama. He'd been sweating buckets the entire 3 hour ride from Myojogatake but like a good little soldier he toweled off and headed for the podium. As usual, on autopilot, Shinji just started speaking. He wasn't even looking at the crowd anymore. It was just another drill to master. Just another exercise in rote memorization. As he droned on, a car making it's way past the park backfired. The sharp "Bang!" snapped Shinji's head up. That's when he saw him. That's Shinji saw Toji. Laying on the grass in front of the crowd was his best friend, still in his plugsuit. The suit's right arm was burned away and Shinji could see the charred stump where Toji's hand had been. The same hand that socked him in the jaw the day they first met. The body was still except for the chest which rose and fell erratically. Shinji was frozen to the spot unable to process what he was seeing. His eyes traveled up to Toji's head which was facing the crowd. He watched as Toji slowly turned towards him. The face was almost unrecognizable. It was Toji but his skin looked like melted plastic and one eye as hanging by his cheek.

"Hey Shin man. Looks like a good crowd! Hahahahahahaha"

Shinji's eyes went wide in shock, He opened his mouth to scream but he started laughing and he couldn't stop. He was laughing so hard he started to hyperventilate. The last thing he felt was a sharp pain in his lungs then everything went black.

"Pilot Ikari?...Pilot Ikari?!"

"Yes?"

"We radioed ahead and cleared all traffic en route. All lights have been programmed green. It's a straight shot to the university. We estimate an eight minute trip."

"Fine"

He pulled out his cell and dialed Kensuke. "C'mon c'mon be there, he muttered."

"Hai, What's up Shinji?"

"Great! Listen, where are you? I need a favor. I might be late for first class and I need to get in there before Yamato starts lecturing. Can you find him before he gets there and stall for time? I only need two or three minutes."

"Uhhhmmm, I'm already in the hall with Hikari. I barely made it here myself. Damn that was a late night but the simulation was kick ass! Whadda a say we go another round tonight and see if we can really crack 'er open? Hello? Helllloooo?"

Shinji had hung up after the first sentence. Right now he was preying his next call would work out better. He pulled up the phone's address book and scrolled to "FC00". It was a number that was hard code in the phone when he got it from NERV. As far as he could remember it as a number he'd never called.

"Here goes nothing."

The phone connected and Shinji waited. One ring...two...three. He felt a knot forming in his stomach, then the line picked up.

"Moshi moshi, Ayanami speaking."

"Uh, hello Ayanami. It's me, Shinji. I mean, Ikari."

"Yes, I know First Child." returned Ayanami.

"Really? Wow, that's….creepy."

"I have memorized the phone numbers of all NERV senior staff and pilots. How may I help you?" she stated matter of factly.

"Oh, OK. I require your assistance. Due to unforeseen circumstances I am two or three minutes behind schedule. As a result Professor Yamato may begin the lecture before I arrive. Could you locate him and walk him to class?"

He waited.

"You and Aida were accessing the battle simulator all night again. Is that correct? It's very simple to set an alarm to help you wake up at a reasonable time Ikari. Another option would be to set a time limit on your use of the simulator."

"I set the stupid alarm. I just set it for the wrong time, OK? Never mind, I'll think of something else. Thanks anyway."

"Wait Ikari, she replied. I did not say I wouldn't assist you. If I find Professor Yamato I will have to miss purchasing my morning tea. Is that understood?"

"Yes...perfectly Ayanami. Thank you."

Shinji hung up and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"How much time until we arrive on campus driver?"

"We should be pulling up to the Yukawa building in less than three minutes Pilot Ikari" came the reply from the front seat

"Please stop at the student union building. I have something to do first. I will walk the rest of the way from there."

"Understood Pilot Ikari"


	2. Royal Milk Tea

It was a beautiful spring morning. If he'd had the time, Shinji would have noticed. The campus was busy with students heading to class, talking, laughing. There were still club tables set up with recruiters canvassing for new members. The student union building was covered with posters announcing a "Big First Year Mixer - Not to be Missed!" The trees lining the paths were full and green, the lawns were lush and perfectly manicured. The entire area was immaculate. Everyone took great pride in the university, so tossing trash on the ground was unthinkable.

Moving briskly forward Shinji spotted the little beverage cart. Not a single customer, but the owner was there smiling nonetheless. The gentleman was elderly, maybe 70, thin, about 5 foot 5. Wearing wire rimmed glasses, a faded blue cap, baggy black t-shirt, an apron dotted with various stains and bright red Nikes with a gold swoosh. He was tinkering with the tarnished copper cappuccino machine when Shinji arrived. The owner turned round and greeted him happily.

His face was showed his age, but his smile was honest and his eyes were clear and bright.

"Good morning to you, sir. How may I serve you?"

The air smelled of coffee, cinnamon, and chocolate. It was ….. Shinji almost lost track of his mission.

"Mustn't forget the order, mustn't forget," Shinji thought. "Ohayou gozaimasu. May I have one Royal Milk tea please, extra hot with half cream, half whole milk. Do you also have fresh organic honey this morning?"

"Oh course young sir, of course. It will only take a few short minutes to boil the milk and water. The honey is over on the side table. Please relax. I will let you know when the tea is ready. Would you like a free matcha cookie while you wait? Made this morning by my wife." He held out a small plate. The owner's grin grew wide enough for Shinji to spot a shiny gold tooth.

"OK, you convinced me." chuckled Shinji. He took a cookie, turned round and pulled out his phone.

"Kensuke, any sign of Professor Yamato?"

"Nope, negative" came the reply.

"What about Ayanami?"

"Nope Shin man, Her Highness hasn't graced us with her presence yet."

"Knock it off, Kensuke. OK, I'll be there in a minute. Thanks." He hung up and turned back to the cart.

Almost as if on cue, Shinji saw the elderly owner motion to come over and pick up the tea.

"There you are young sir, one Royal Milk tea, extra hot, half cream half whole milk. Please excuse me, but you seem rushed. Please use this tray and enjoy the fresh honey I included. 170 yen please."

Shinji looked at the paper tray and noted the tiny blue clay pot and honey dabber. He fished the change out of his pocket and put in in the dish on the counter.

"Osoreirimasu sir. You've made my day. May I have one more matcha cookie?" He bowed deeply and came back up smiling.

"Of course you may. Just return the pot and dabber when you're done with them."

Shinji smiled and turned. As he started toward class, the owner calmly called out.

"I hope Ayanami-san enjoys the tea."

Shinji stopped dead and whirled around to see the man grinning widely.

Making his way up the stairs and through the front door, Shinji began to feel nervous and excited. It felt like those nights staying out late with Toji and Kensuke, trying to sneak in without getting caught by Misato. Although back in those days she was almost always out cold when he checked her room. Every single time he made it home, Shinji had checked on her. It would have been so easy to creep in, slide back his door and collapse on to his bed but he always looked in. Sure, part of it was in hopes of sneaking a peak at those "awesome boobs" or those "smokin' hot legs" as Toji had christened them. Mostly though, it was out of worry that she had passed out, choked, and died, or worse, wouldn't be there at all.

His eyes kept darting back and forth, searching for any sign of Rei or Yamato.

All the campus buildings were fairly modern. Seisa University opened in 2005 as a hub for environmental science and liberal arts. The architects and engineers had worked together to incorporate natural elements in the design and structure. Each building was given its own signature element. Inside the Yakawa building large hydroponic panels hung on the walls. Twisting ivy climbed to the ceiling. Aerial roots hung down and covered structural columns, giving the appearance of huge indoor Banyan trees. A network of tubing ran under the floor to filter and recirculate the water and nutrients. The auditoriums were built into the middle of the building, just beyond the foyer. The hallways followed the inside of the building. Faculty offices were located on the second floor along with smaller teaching areas for the second and third year classes. The third floor held the Physics library.

The hallway outside the first year auditorium was quiet. Shinji took one last look round, closed his eyes, and said a small prayer as he put his back to the huge wooden doors and pushed.

The doors swung open and he backed in slowly to avoid spilling the contents of the tray. Turning round, Shinji surveyed the scene from the top of the auditorium.

The seats were laid out in curved rows like a concert bowl. Each seat had a small desk top attached. The rows were split by two sets of stairs about 15 seats apart, running down to the auditorium floor. There were sets of slim speakers bolted to the walls every fifth or sixth row. Down front, there was a small metal desk in front of a large LCD screen. The desk was empty, the screen was black. Everyone was seated, talking quietly or reading. Some looked to be turning from book to laptop, madly tapping away at their keyboards. Finally there were the bravest few. Heads back, eyes closed, mouths open. Some with headphones on, some not. There were still some open seats, including Ayanami's usual spot.

Shinji exhaled long and low and felt a sudden blush come over his face. "Made it!" he barely breathed. For the briefest moment, he was unable to move. Considering he hadn't stopped moving since he woke up, it wasn't surprising his body finally said, "Enough of this shit!" and froze him to the spot.

"How the hell did I get here? I was in bed dreaming just a minute ago, I swear." To be honest, he still wondered how he'd ended up at university this year. After Ubakoyama, Nerv had him sent on paid leave. That was the public statement anyway. "In consideration of his exemplary service to the people of Tokyo III, Pilot Ikari has earned a well-deserved, extended leave." Of course the location was "secret" as a matter of security.

They even printed a personal statement from The First Child where he bemoaned the idea of standing down. "I have to say, I'd rather remain with my fellow pilots on active duty. My superiors however, pointed out my nearly 7 months of accrued, unused leave and 'ordered me to relax'."

"It was all pure bullshit. Gendo just needed to make me disappear as fast as possible," he remembered.

Nothing was going to stop the Nerv hype train from rolling on. Nothing was going to halt Gendo from trotting out his loyal puppets to spread the gospel of "our divine victory". Sure Rei wasn't the ideal mouthpiece but Gendo knew she would eventually fall in line. And that's exactly what she did.

Shinji watched the televised ceremonies over the next few months. More specifically, he watched Rei. At first it was simply morbid fascination to see how she would cope with the spotlight. The first few speeches were truly painful to watch. Despite reciting the words flawlessly, Shinji could tell Rei was uncomfortable. As the months passed, Rei appeared more at ease. The words flowed, the crowds cheered, and Rei never faltered. Still, her facial expressions never changed. He started to wonder if the switch in Rei's brain had finally flipped to "Robot". It was almost as if….

"Yo Shinnnnnnnnnji. We're over here buddy!" shouted Kensuke. "C'mon, I saved you a seat. You can sit next to Hikari."

Shinji saw Kensuke, then he spotted Hikari doing her best to sink down out of sight, her face red with embarrassment.

He nodded but made a beeline for Rei's usual spot. Carefully, he laid the tray on the desk making sure each item was arranged neatly. He knew it didn't have to be all "feng shui", but Rei did expect things to be done properly. Once he was satisfied everything was as it should be, he started over to his seat. After a few steps, he turned back. Reaching into his pocket, he carefully pulled out the matcha cookie and placed it next to the hot tea.

Finally plopping down beside Kensuke, Shinji felt it was OK to breathe. That's when the questions started.

Hikari, apparently fully recovered from her red face, turned to Kensuke and pondered out loud, "Ayanami is not even here yet and Shinji is hand-delivering gifts to her seat. What do you think that could possibly mean Kensuke?" Her grin was so wide it almost made a circle.

Kensuke looked back at Hikari, then at Shinji, and burst out laughing. He barely managed, "Why, who knows?" before he doubled over and started coughing, tears streaming on his face.

Shinji rolled his eyes and stared straight at the pair. "Oh come on. For fuck's sake you two. Just leave it alone!" He meant to sound angry but couldn't help chuckling as Hikari made her best sad puppy face right back at him.

"Awwww Shinji, it was just a joke," Hikari moaned. "What, a girl can't have a little fun? With school work and my time at Nerv there isn't much time for fun these days, you know. I thought things were supposed to be sooooo much better when the war ended. If you ask me things are worse. Sure, I wanted to go to university, but I never expected to work for Nerv. I wanted to get married and have a family and grow old with Toji but…." She let out a long sigh and lowered her eyes. "I know it's not your fault, Shinji. I just hate Nerv and Seele. I miss my friends and I still cry every night when I think about Toji."

She was right. The war had torn families apart and left people confused and broken. Even though every citizen helped rebuild Tokyo III, there wasn't much done to rebuild the people. Sure, the physical injuries were mostly gone due to the fantastic job of the hospitals and field medical staff. Nerv had made every effort to return things to normal. Displaced people were given places to live. Education was subsidized. Hikari, Kensuke, and other students attended university for free in exchange for time working with Nerv. Walking around Tokyo III, you could see most people had returned to their daily routine. They greeted each other with a smile and nod. Folks were doing their laundry, getting the shopping done, going to work, picking the kids up from daycare. Everything you'd expect to see. Even those with physical disabilities were managing. There were still groups of old men meeting with their buddies for a smoke in the park. Housewives still congregated outside to catch up on the latest neighborhood gossip. From the outside it seemed normal, but Shinji saw something else.

To him, everything looked pale. The buildings, the sky, but especially the people. Their faces were drained of life, their bodies moved slowly, and every action looked painful. Even their smiles were weak. All Shinji could see was a sea of masks covering up so many broken souls, himself included.

"Fuck..fuck...fuck, get out of your own head, Shinji," he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Hikari, I know you were only trying to poke fun. I forgot what you must be dealing with. Maybe we all need to do something fun this weekend. How bout it, Kensuke? Up for a movie? We could all get dinner then catch a late show."

"That sounds great! There's a new sci-fi flick and a documentary I've been dying to see. It's all about weapons and planes from the Second World War," Kensuke gushed. "They say there's even a…"

"Whoa whoa there buddy. I have one condition for this night of fun. Hikari picks the movie." Shinji grinned.

"Whadda you say Hikari? It's been so long since we all hung out. We promise not to embarass you, don't we Kensuke."

"Yeah sure," replied Kensuke. "Please Hikari? Pretty please."

Hikari squinted and made a worried face. "I dunno… How do I know I can trust you boys?"

She sounded so sincere that both boys were taken aback. They just stared at her wide-eyed with their mouths open, not sure what to say next.

"Gawd, you two are toooo easy," she laughed. "It sounds great Shinji. Thank you. Hey, what if we pulled an all-nighter and went to karaoke after the movie?" Hikari's smile widened and Shinji could see she was getting excited.

"Absolutely, let's do it!" Kensuke chimed in.

They had started talking about what songs they'd sing and what they were going to try at dinner, when Shinji heard a sound. He looked over his shoulder and saw the top floor door barely open, then close again.

"Rei," he thought, and a slight smile formed on his face.

Less than 20 seconds later, the door swung open. First came Professor Yamato. He stopped and held the door open as Rei quietly walked past.

The pair stood at the top of the stairs, then Yamato turned to Rei.

"Now, as I was saying Ms. Ayanami, I'm sure your battle experience has provided countless practical examples of the principles I've covered in class so far. As a NERV pilot I'd consider your knowledge to be well ahead of most first year students. At least as far as physics is concerned. Your quiz scores show you have a firm grasp of the course material. I was honestly surprised to hear you felt unsettled here. You'll be fine, just do your best."

"Thank you professor," Rei replied, barely above a whisper. "Your feedback is...appreciated." She looked at him briefly, made a small bow and excused herself.

Shinji watched her make her way down the stairs. As usual Rei seemed oblivious to anyone else. As she passed by, Rei looked up for an instant and caught his eye. Neither of them made a sound, but the look let both know their mission had been successful.

She continued on her way looking straight ahead but Shinji watched her a bit longer.

When it came to style, Rei went by the book. The Nerv handbook, the Seisa student handbook. If there was a book, Rei knew the regulations, even when they concerned dress code. She wore the same white blouse, the same grey skirt and navy blazer. Her school tie was smartly tied, and her Nerv pin was carefully positioned on her lapel. The knee-high black socks and black leather loafers completed the look.

Shinji looked on and noticed it wasn't just her clothes that never changed. Rei's long brown hair fell straight down her back except for a single intricate braid in the middle. Her brown eyes were so dark they were almost black. She never wore perfume, makeup or nail polish. The only jewelry Rei wore was a small pair of stud earrings. She'd just appeared in class one day wearing them and said nothing. There was considerable gossip, which only increased when someone in class confirmed they were, in fact, diamond studs. Rei didn't notice the uproar and never offered a clue about the earrings.

Rei settled in her seat, and Shinji turned back to Kensuke and Hikari.

"Hey, what do you think about inviting Rei to come with us this Saturday? I bet she could use some time off."

"Well...I don't know," said Hikari. "I mean, she's nice and all, but I never pictured her as a member of the gang. She's either at school or Nerv or with your dad."

Hikari stopped talking and looked at Shinji. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say she and you dad, well you know. What I meant to say was Rei's so quiet and serious I didn't think she'd go for something as unnecessary as karaoke."

"It's OK, Hikari. I knew what you meant," smiled Shinji.

"C'mon Shinji, you can't be serious about asking 'The Ice Princess'. She'd kill the mood for sure," moaned Kensuke. "Besides, I'm sure she'll be studying or at some function with The Commander. If you ask me she's got it pretty sweet. I mean she gets whatever she wants. She's the perfect Nerv recruit and she has your dad's ear."

"Kensuke!" snapped Hikari.

"What? I'm just saying what most people are thinking," replied Kensuke.

Shinji sat for a moment, then spoke. "Look, I know what people say, but I don't care. It's not Rei's fault she was taken in by my father when her parents died. He didn't want her to be a ward of the state, so he stepped forward. She moved in shortly after I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. It's not her fault Father provided the best for her, helped her join Nerv, expected her to follow orders. He is her Commander after all."

"Oh and Kensuke? I'm serious when I said cut it with the Ice Queen remarks." He punched Kensuke in the arm and gave him a dead-eye stare.

As he watched Kensuke nod silently, Shinji felt a faint buzz from his phone. He looked at the screen and noticed a new notification from "FC00".

"The tea is satisfactory. Thank you, Ikari," was all the message said. Shinji smiled. He looked up quickly. Rei had her head down arranging her notes, drinking her tea as if she brought it herself.

"Well, at least it was a success. It's not like I expected her to jump up and down or put cutesy emojis on her messages. She's Rei. Still… when I was in the hospital we were almost…." he thought.

"Entschuldigung, darf ich hier sitzen?"

Shinji looked up and saw a very beautiful girl staring straight at him. She seemed to be getting impatient.

"Whaaaaaa?" was all he managed to say.


	3. Hentai Hero Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion.
> 
> It's been a while since the last update. I want to thank everyone for reading and following the story so far. The reviews and suggestions have been very helpful. A special thank you to keamoose for proofreading, love and the occasional kick in the butt. Also to Silvermoonlight GJ for your words of encouragements and support.

"Scheisse! Scheisse! Scheisse! Ich idiot!" mumbled the girl. "What I meant to say was, may I sit here?"

Shinji was still processing what he saw. This beautiful redhead was standing right there, talking to him. "Holy crap! She's got blue eyes!" he thought. "Where did she come from?" Before he knew it his eyes were giving her the once over, starting from the floor and slowly moving up. "Maybe a bit taller than me," he mused. She was wearing a shorter school skirt, just above the knee. A faint yellow blouse with a dark green blazer. There was a crest on the pocket but it was unfamiliar. His gaze shot back up to that hair. It was red, man was it red. From the front he could see she wore a matching dark green ribbon, and her hair flowed down with some of it falling over the front of her blazer. He took another long look at the crest.

"Hellooooo? Hey, Hentai Hero, my face is up here. You mind not staring at my tits? I mean, I know they're great and all but, can I sit here or what?"

"Huh, what? I mean, I wasn't…" Shinji sighed, knowing his face must be as red as her hair. "Sure, have a seat. I'm Ikari, Ikari Shinji."

"Of course you are. Don't you think I recognize the Hero of Tokyo III? I'm Asuka, Asuka Langley Soryu. Pleased to meet me!" She smiled widely and reached out to shake his hand.

" Uhm..hi," Shinji responded. "Asuka was it? I haven't seen you here before. These are my friends Hikari and…."

"Asuka!? Asuka, where are you?" came a voice from the top of the room.

Everyone turned round to look up at the girl with the big voice.

"I'm down here Mari!" yelled Asuka, waving her arm madly. "I got us seats next to a cute boy! And he's famous too!"

"K, I see you now," came Mari's reply. "Don't use him up before I get there."

Asuka turned back to Shinji. "Sorry about that. You were saying?"

"Oh right, so this is Horaki Hikari and Aida Kensuke. We've known each other since junior high."

Hikari and Kensuke leaned forward and smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you," they chimed almost in unison.

Kensuke's grin was so obvious that Hikari gave him a quick elbow in the side. "Don't be so rude," she whispered, "you really are embarrassing us."

"Ouch, ok, geeez. I get it," came his reply. "What is this, Beat-Up-On-Kensuke Day?"

If she noticed his grin, Asuka didn't react. "Hi you two! I'm sure we'll be great friends. Hikari was it? I looooove your dress. You'll have to show me where you bought it."

"OK, definitely," Hikari replied, not missing a beat. "There's a mall with some really good stores. We could go together if you like." She was positively beaming. "Finally! A girl who likes clothes and shopping," she thought.

Shinji stared at Asuka in amazement. "She makes friends so easily," he thought to himself. "I just don't get how she can start up a conversation with complete strangers like it was nothing. Using everyone's first name, right away. Who does that?"

"Hey you, where's my seat?" Shinji turned round to see a twin tailed girl in red cat's eye glasses, a cardigan, blue knee length skirt and a red blazer looming over him. She was tapping her foot and staring impatiently at Asuka. "Well?"

"Calm down Mari," Asuka replied. "It's right here between Hero and me."

"You don't mind moving down one do you all?" Asuka asked in her sweetest voice. "I always sit with Mari."

Shinji and crew looked at each other, then Mari, then back at Asuka. She was smiling and looking past them to the open seat next to Kensuke. As if on cue, Kensuke stood straight up and moved down one, all the while grinning like an idiot. Shinji and Hikari smiled silently at the newcomers and moved over to make room.

"There ya go girl. Sit yourself down and say hi to everyone," Asuka said. "Hikari and Kensuke, this is…"

"Jesus Asuka, I can speak for myself. Hi folks, I'm Mari, Mari Makinami," she said, squeezing past Asuka into her seat. "Please excuse the princess here," she said, nodding at Asuka. "She likes to hear herself talk… and she assumes everyone else does too!" Her mouth curled to a wicked grin as she turned to Asuka and batted her eyes.

"Shut up you!" Asuka blurted, and stuck out her tongue at Mari.

"Awwwwww, she's sooo adorable when she's angry, don't you think?" Mari turned to Shinji and gave him the same wicked grin.

"Uh, uhmmm, ah," was all Shinji could muster. His head was spinning with all the back and forth going on.

"Wow Asuka, this one's truly articulate. You really know how to pick 'em. You sure this is, what did you call him again, 'Hero'? Looks more like a lost puppy to me. One thing's for certain though. He smells...AWESOME. Mari leaned in and inhaled deeply. Damn Puppy, I do love your cologne."

"Actually it was 'Hentai Hero'. Caught him perving at my chest," Asuka chuckled. "But seriously, this is Shinji Ikari. You know," Asuka started to blush, "it's him. The one I told you about."

"Wait...The wallpaper. On your laptop, on your phone. It IS him!" Mari exclaimed. "Well, well, well. Nice to meet you Puppy," she smiled. "Betcha didn't know princess here is your biggest fan. Actually, I think 'Obsessed Stalker' is a better description."

A flash of fear shot across his face and Shinji's mind went into overdrive.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuck! A fangirl," he thought. "Another fuckin' crazed fangirl. Wait .. She seems OK. No, no, no Shinji," he warned himself. "Don't get sucked in. One minute she'll be all rainbows and sunshine, the next she'll have me hog tied to a chair, knife at my throat, babbling about wanting to ride 'Unit 01' and have my Eva babies."

"Thanks a lot Mari," spit Asuka, with a glare to match.

"I just think what Shinji… and the rest, did was amazing." Her look softened. Battling those Angels and piloting the Evas. It just seems like the most awesome, thrilling job. If you think about it, we all owe him our lives. I don't even want to think about what Seele would have done if they had succeeded." Asuka's eyes grew wide as she talked and her voice got more excited. "It was all on the internet how you loved fighting to keep us safe, Shinji." She smiled widely and her face started to turn red again.

"Yeah right Asuka," Mari scoffed. "'Oh Mari, isn't he dreamy?' 'Oh Mari, I could just eat him up with a spoon!' 'Oh Mari, do you think he has a girlfriend?' She's got it bad for you, Puppy. She really is quite harmless though. Just a serious case of infatuation and, well, hero worship."

Hikari and Kensuke had been observing the whole spectacle. They'd seen Shinji deal with this before. Normally, he was very polite and gracious. He always smiled and let the people have their moment. Then ever so gently he'd turn them down, or excuse himself or spout some official line about 'duty and loyalty to the team'. For the most part, people left happy and Shinji could keep his head. His friends loved how he never lost himself in that side of being a pilot. To them he was just 'Shinji' and he seemed to be reasonably at peace with that. They knew he'd spent some time away from official duties, but who could blame him.

Hikari could remember Toji talking about Shinji. He was expected to train harder, study harder, work smarter AND be the 'fighting face' of Nerv. Since then she'd been especially impressed with how Shinji carried himself.

She was caught off guard as he spoke up.

He started slowly, almost at a whisper, "She shouldn't...It's not like that...We didn't…" The words were coming out but it took a minute to string them together. Shinji started again.

"We're not heroes, so don't admire us. There was a shit job to do and we were picked. We DIDN'T volunteer, at least not me. I was guilted into that damn robot. What could I do? Ayanami was hurt and she… I kept pleading not to go back in. I didn't want to fight, I ran away but my guilt kept cramming me back in that DAMN ROBOT. I watched my best friend being crushed and burned but I kept getting back in. Unit 01's not the robot, I'M THE ROBOT!... I'M THE FUCKIN' ROBOT!"

He drew in a long breath and kept going.

"Mari? You love my cologne? Well it's called LCL by Nerv, and it makes me sick. I'm covered in it. No matter how much I wash or how hard I scrub, it just won't come off. It's still inside me even though I have to puke it out after every battle. My food tastes like blood, the air smells like blood, I cough up the shit when I have a cold..."

"Third Child."

By now everyone in the auditorium was staring at Shinji. It was like watching a car wreck, but they couldn't look away. Morbid curiosity had taken over. Even Professor Yamato had stopped to listen. Everyone was on the edge of their seat.

"Pilot Ikari. Eyes to me!"

No one had noticed Rei climbing the stairs, but she was there, at the end of Shinji's row. Her eyes locked on him as she repeated, "Pilot Ikari, eyes to me. NOW."

Shinji's head felt weak as it turned. His eyes stared blankly at Rei for a moment, then snapped into sharp focus. His back stiffened as he stood, and he executed a perfect left face toward Rei.

"Yes Pilot Ayanami!" came his direct reply.

"Follow me Pilot Ikari," directed Rei.

"Yes Pilot Ayanami!" he repeated.

Mari and Asuka looked at Shinji as he started to move. They stood up to let him pass and remained standing as he followed Rei up the stairs and out of the auditorium.

Mari and Asuka looked at each other, both at a loss for words.

It was Hikari who broke the uncomfortable silence all four of them felt.

"Shinji must be really tired, he was up all night playing video games with Kensuke. With that, work, and school he's got to feel burned out." She was looking at Asuka and Mari for some sign of understanding.

'Yeah," continued Kensuke. "Plus I can't even imagine having to...to…"

"To put up with stupid, ditzy fans gushing all over him," Asuka broke in. "Baka Asuka! Baka! I...never," her voice was starting to break. "I never imagined how hard it must have been for Shinji. I was only thinking of myself and my selfish desire to meet a famous person." Tears started rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry everyone, please forgive me."

She turned to Mari, who wrapped her arms around Asuka and squeezed. "It's OK Princess, you couldn't have known this would happen."

Hikari felt a lump building in her throat. She nudged past Kensuke and faced the girls.

"Is it OK if I give you a hug too Asuka?" she asked. Her voice was starting to waver as she spoke. "Please don't cry, you were excited and curious that's all. None of us can imagine what Shinji is going through. Well….no one except Ayanami. That's probably why she stepped in. I'm sure Shinji will be OK, so please don't cry, OK?"

Asuka lifted her head off Mari's shoulder and looked at Hikari. She started to cry even harder with big sobs and ragged breaths.

"I….I….I can't believe," Asuka started, "I can't believe how nice you're being to me. Thank you Hikari."

Hikari opened her arms and hugged Mari and Asuka, all three of them weeping and squeezing each other.

Kensuke stood and watched the girls in silence. He needed a hug but this wasn't the time to ask. Instead he just stood and stared for a minute then sat back down, completely drained.

The girls were still locked in a hug when Mari spoke up.

"You know, except for the tears, this all girl thing here is kinda hot."

"What!?" Asuka pulled back and stared at Mari. "How could you say that now?" she snapped.

"I mean Asuka, I'm just sayin'. It's been a long time since I've been in a three-way…. hug, with such hot girls." She winked at Hikari and smiled at Asuka. "Don't you agree Hikari?"

Hikari was turning bright red but managed to sputter a weak "Yes?"

"Hahahaha…relax Hikari, it's only a joke," quipped Mari. "I just needed to break the tension. Things were getting a bit too real for me."

Asuka beat weakly on Mari's chest, but Mari just pulled her in and squeezed again.

"It's OK Princess. Shinji will be fine and no one blames you. Everything will be alright. I promise." She stroked Asuka's hair and whispered softly.

"Are you sure?" Asuka asked meekly.

"I'm sure", replied Mari.

"You really are a jerk Mari," Asuka responded plainly. She pulled back again. "Who the hell tries to hit on defenseless, weeping girls?!" Asuka was starting to giggle just a bit.

"Well... it seemed like a good idea at the time," Mari deadpanned.

Both burst out laughing as the hug broke up. Even Hikari was smiling, but wasn't quite sure what to say. She looked back at Kensuke sitting with his eyes closed.

"Hey, c'mere Kensuke. Hugs?"

"What do you say ladies? Do we have room for one more?"

Mari and Asuka looked over at Kensuke and smiled.

The girls locked arms and opened a spot for Kensuke. He joined them and rested his head on Hikari's shoulder.


	4. Taking the Medication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Rei left the auditorium and didn't look back. She knew Shinji was in Pilot mode and would follow her anywhere without question. She'd used their training to get Shinji out of there before things got out of control. They walked in silence until Rei spotted an empty sick room away from the main hallway. Typically the rooms were pretty sparse, a simple couch and chair. The light switch activated a small lamp on an end table next to the couch. There were no windows and with the door closed the faculty claimed the room was soundproof. Rei doubted the last claim but it did cut out most of the outside noise. She figured they could have a private conversation and not worry about being overheard.

"Ikari, please go in and sit down." her tone was less harsh but Rei stayed firm and unemotional. She hoped by just using his last name and not 'Pilot', Shinji would start to calm himself. Rei watched as Shinji sat on the sofa. She flipped the light switch, followed him in and shut the door behind her. Rei pulled the chair up close to Shinji and sat down.

Shinji's head was swimming. He knew what had happened in class but it was almost as if he'd been watching another person say those words in his voice. He remembered zoning out, until Ayanami's commands broke through. The next thing he knew they were in this sick room.

Rei pulled her chair even closer until they were knee to knee, facing each other. Shinji's face was very pale, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were down, staring at his knees, shoulders slumped forward with his hands resting on his thighs. He hadn't said a word since they left the auditorium. Rei knew the signs of PTSD and Shinji checked all the boxes.

"This should give you a chance to relax Ikari," her voice softened.

Shinji barely moved. He let out a big sigh and kept staring at his knees.

All of a sudden he felt his arm move and something warm on his wrist. Shinji looked up and followed his arm until he saw Rei's hand. She had a loose grip on his wrist almost the same as when Dr. Akagi took his pulse. He saw Rei looking at him and quickly looked away.

"I want to make sure you're starting to calm down. Your pulse rate is still elevated. You may be in shock so if necessary we will go to the nurse's office. First though, there are some questions I must ask you. Please be honest with me, I will not judge you." Rei's voice was low and calm, almost reassuring now.

Again Shinji didn't move. Rei still had hold of his wrist and gave it a gentle tug.

"Ikari, look at me," Rei prodded.

"No," he muttered, not lifting his head.

"I need you to look at me," she asked again, trying not to raise her voice.

Shinji tried to shrug his hand away but Rei held fast. She slowly moved her hand up and rested it on his forearm. At the same time she leaned in closer and barely whispered.

"Please Shinji. Look at me."

Shinji finally looked up at Rei. It was like a splash of cold water to his face. He was awake again, and the cobwebs were clearing. His eyes were wide open and he straightened up.

Seeing his reaction, Rei started carefully.

"Did you take your medication today?" She waited to hear his response.

"I forgot", came his flat reply.

"I see. How many days have you forgotten to take the medication Dr Akagi prescribed?" Rei continued.

She saw the wheels turning in Shinji's head then the look of resignation. "I don't know Rei… I mean Ayanami."

"It is alright… Shinji." She said his first name quietly as if she might get caught saying it out loud. "When was the last time you slept?"

"What's today, Tuesday?" he asked wearily.

"That's correct."

"Well… Probably…. no wait, definitely February," he managed a feeble smile.

Then he gave her a look. A cross between 'Can you believe this shit?' and 'Here we go again'.

Rei realized Shinji was coming around but she didn't want to get distracted by his attempts to avoid her questions.

"Do you remember what I told you this morning? she asked.

"Well, we did talk about tea," smirked Shinji.

Rei was getting annoyed with his smart assed quips but she had a goal in mind so she let it pass.

"I told you I knew about everyone at Nerv. That means I know about you," Rei replied. "I am aware of your routine, your habits, your 'preferences'."

Shinji was starting to look bored. "This is too much like grade school," he thought.

Rei continued, "You were given a set of a prescriptions and a timetable for taking the medication. You understand the need for a proper amount of sleep each night. When you were released, it was on condition you would follow all the requirements laid out. I believe you signed paperwork to that effect. Is that not correct?"

"Yes Ayanami."

"Good. I'm going to say this again because it seems you have forgotten."

Shinji's eyes squinted as he tried to pull something out of his memory. He was struggling. It was almost there but he couldn't quite hear it in his mind's ear. He stared straight at Rei with a puzzled, almost desperate look on his face.

Rei looked him in the eye and calmly stated, "You will not die Ikari. I will protect you." She paused to let the words sink in.

He looked stunned for a moment, then Shinji spoke up, "It's OK Ayanami, you've done your duty. Seele is defeated, the world is safe. You don't owe me anything. I know Father is keeping tabs on me. You can let him know I'll be able to carry on with the Eva tours soon."

Rei was annoyed. It was only for a second, but Shinji noticed. Her mouth turned down ever so slightly and her face flushed. She regained her composure and replied, "You misunderstand, Ikari. I'm well aware Nerv tracks our movement, but I have not been ordered to monitor you. It is my choice. You and I have experienced the most horrible circumstances. We have piloted our Eva's and represented Nerv admirably. This is our bond. Suzuhara would understand also, but he was…. lost. More than that Ikari, you have always treated me with respect and acceptance."

"Toji wasn't lost, He was killed. Toji was mangled and crushed and burned alive!" Shinji snapped. "I saw it with my own eyes, Ayanami. He was destroyed and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it! He…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make light of the Second Child's death," Rei cut in. "I saw what happened and there truly was nothing we could have done. It's natural to feel guilt, but you must stop punishing yourself. You are not to blame. Do you think Suzuhara would expect you to carry this guilt with you for the rest of your life? I believe he would say 'C'mon Shin-man, get over yourself. You're really an idiot sometimes ya know.'"

The sight of Rei trying to impersonate Toji was too much. Shinji started to laugh so hard he was hiccuping. He tried to squeeze out a few words but it was no use. He was gone.

Rei shook her head and stood up. "Do you need something to drink Ikari? I was thinking of getting a milk tea."

"I think a Cold Shot Coffee would be great," he replied, trying to compose himself.

"Really? Aren't you having enough trouble sleeping?" she chided. If you need it, I believe I have some of your medication in my purse." Rei took her bag off her shoulder and started fishing around inside.

"You, have my medication, in your purse?" he teased. Without thinking he reached out and playfully swatted at the bag.

Rei was surprised by his sudden move and dropped the purse. It fell to the ground and tipped over on its side. Shinji watched as four or five small brown bottles rolled towards him and stopped as they hit his foot.

Shinji leaned down and scooped up the bottles in both hands. "Great move Shinji," he thought. "Way to embarrass Ayanami."

He lifted his hands up toward her and stammered, "I'm so sorry Ayanami, please forgive me. It was an accident."

He looked up at her hoping for forgiveness. What he saw was a look of shock. Her face was white as a sheet and her eyes were big as saucers.

"What?" he asked. "I really didn't…" Rei was still frozen.

Shinji looked down at the bottles in his hands and noticed the RX on each label. Taking a closer look he started reading: Alprazolam, Clonazepam, Chlordiazepoxide, Diazepam, Lorazepam. He recognized the last one as Ativan which he'd been taking since he left the hospital. The others were a mystery to him but they were definitely all prescriptions.

"Rei? What is all this?" He looked up at her again.

She calmly reached out, snatched the bottles from Shinji's hands and stuffed them back in her purse.

"Rei? What the hell is going on here? I know those aren't all for me."

"It's nothing Ikari," she replied quietly, staring down at her purse. "I…. will get your drink, then return to class. I'd recommend you go to the cafeteria and get some food. I will let the others know you are alright."

"But Rei…" he started again, rising from the couch.

"No Ikari." She was firm. "I do not wish to discuss it. Now, I must get back. I have to return the tea tray as well. I'll be back in a minute with your Cold Shot." She turned on her heel and quickly left, not waiting for his response.

Shinji sat there in silence but his mind was churning. In the space of a minute his whole understanding of things had been flipped on its ear. "What the fuck?" he wondered. "I mean, she's always been very quiet and a bit of a loner but this, this is just weird. Rei is strictly by the book. Sure some folks would call her a 'square' but she's dependable and responsible. Plus I'm sure Father has his eye on her…"

He was interrupted mid-thought as a can of Cold Shot Coffee appeared in his face.

"Here Ikari," Rei said, between sips of her canned Milk Tea. Her bag was back over her shoulder and she just stared blankly waiting for him to take the can.

"She's pretending it didn't happen," he thought. "She's ignoring it or hoping I've forgotten the whole thing. I know she said to leave it but I can't. Maybe she just needs an excuse to open up."

"Uhmmm, Ayanami. I'm sorry if I offended you. I just don't understand why you have all those pills on you. I'll respect your privacy but you are a….. friend, so I will listen if you have anything to say." He wasn't sure what to expect after he'd finished so he just held his breath and waited.

"Thank you Ikari. I have many things left to do before my next class, please excuse me."

Shinji felt a horrible sensation in the pit of his stomach. "She's not going to open up at all. It is like nothing happened for her." He thought there might be a tiny connection there but Rei wasn't having any of it. "I pushed too hard and now she thinks I'm a creep or weird. I should have minded my own business." He watched her walk away then stop just before opening the door.

Without looking back, Rei started, "Ikar...Shinji, may I ask a favour?" There was a pause. "As a…. friend, would you please not discuss what you saw with anyone?"

"Of course Rei, you have my word, as a friend." Shinji breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said, opening the door, still not looking back.

"You know, a bunch of us are going out Saturday to unwind," Shinji blurted out. "You should join us, it'll be fun."

"I see," Rei replied. "I didn't realize there's a price for your silence."

"What? No, it's not like that. I'd like you to join us Rei. It has nothing to do with keeping my promise to you. This is just a chance for everyone to forget about everything and just enjoy themselves. It's been too long since we all hung out together. "Whadda you say?" Shinji had gone from embarrassed to excited talking about this.

Rei turned to face Shinji. "Despite his own troubles, he is more concerned about the people around him," she thought. "That is admirable."

"I apologize for assuming your promise was conditional. I... accept your invitation, thank you," she answered. "I really must go now. Will you be alright getting to the cafeteria? I will make sure Horaki collects your things and brings them to you."

"That's great Rei and yes I'll be fine."

"In that case Ikari, I will see you later," Rei stated matter of factly.

Shinji reached out and held the door open, following Rei back out into the hall. They parted ways without another word.

He noticed how Rei had switched back to addressing him more formally. It wasn't unusual. It was more unusual for her to use his first name but this was a very unique situation. He could probably count the number of times Rei had gotten more 'personal' with him on one hand. It was true they shared a bond, but Rei always kept almost everyone at arms length. He was glad she'd agreed to the weekend plans; now there was something for him to do. If nothing else, the planning would keep him occupied. Not to mention the thought of Kensuke singing karaoke in front of a room full of girls was something he simply couldn't miss. "I bet he gets two lines into the song and forgets the words from embarrassment," Shinji chuckled to himself. "I know Hikari will pick the movie, so that's done. We'll all decide about dinner." He'd just finished the last thought when a loud noise brought him back to reality. He looked down and realized it was his stomach gurgling. "Guess the soup wasn't enough." He rubbed his stomach and headed for the cafeteria.

Rei walked purposefully back toward the auditorium. She had a checklist in her mind and she intended to finish all her tasks before heading off to Biology. She knew today's topic was genetics, a personal favorite, so there was no way she was going to let herself be late.

As she entered the auditorium it was clear the class had just ended. "It seems Yamato was able to gain control and finish the lesson. Good, Shinji wasn't too much of a distraction," Rei hoped silently. She made her way back down to the group.

Hikari spotted Rei and called out, "Oh...Ayanami, thank goodness. Is everything alright with Shinji? We were all worried sick. Didn't he come back with you? What's wrong?" Hikari kept going. "Did he have to see the nurse or…"

"Do not worry Horaki, Ikari is…. better now. He is going to the cafeteria to get some food. I made sure all was OK before I came back."

Kensuke saw Rei and added, "Hey Ayanami, what's going on? Where's Shinji?"

"Shhhhhhhh Kensuke," Hikari interrupted. "Ayanami was just telling me everything."

"He's my friend too Hikari, ya know", Kensuke sulked.

"Please," Rei broke in. "Ikari is doing well and decided to get something to eat. I realize everyone is concerned but I can assure you all he is fine. Hikari, would you please collect Shinji's things and bring them to him in the cafeteria? I have other errands to finish before my next class."

"Of course Ayanami." Hikari turned to Kensuke and smiled, "we'll get it done, won't we?"

"You bet," Kensuke replied trying to sound serious.

Hikari reached down and grabbed Shinji's textbook and notes from the desk then collected his briefcase from the floor under his seat.

"Come on Kensuke, let's go," Hikari almost ordered. She excused herself past Asuka and Mari and kept the path clear for him.

Kensuke was a bit shocked but not surprised. "She's back to being Class Rep Horaki," he thought. "She always did manage to keep everything under control back in junior high, including Toji," he chuckled to himself. He could see her clear as day grabbing Toji by the ear and dragging him out of class.

As they made their way up the stairs Rei was mentally crossing items off her 'to do' list.

Lost in all the activity, Asuka and Mari quietly gathered their things and stood up to leave.

Asuka spoke up. "You must be Pilot Ayanami. Thank you so much for taking care of Shinji. This is my friend Mari. We're pleased to meet you." Asuka flashed her brightest smile and bowed low. Mari looked a bit confused but quickly followed suit. They rose up waiting for Rei's reply.

Rei stared straight at them. "Hello Children," she replied plainly, then turned and headed down to her seat to get the tea tray.

You could hear a pin drop as Asuka and Mari turned to each other, mouths wide, faces bright red.

They almost fell over each other catching up to Rei.

"Wha… what's that supposed to mean?" Mari asked, trying not to sound too freaked out.

Rei turned in to her row, ignoring the question.

"Hey, you," Mari raised her voice, "did you hear me?" She grabbed Rei's shoulder, trying to get the girl to face her.

Rei shrugged off Mari's hand and lifted the tray from her desk. Without stopping to look back, Rei answered, "I don't understand. You are Pilot Makinami, Fourth Child, and Pilot Soryu, Second Child. I believe my response was appropriate and correct. There should be no confusion." She turned round, glanced at Mari and moved past her.

Asuka watched Rei breeze past her and head back up the stairs.

"It's like we're not even here," Asuka thought. "And how the hell did she know we were pilots? Nerv confirmed our transfer to Japan was top secret. Not even Kaji or Katsuragi were told we were coming."

Mari came out of the aisle shaking her head. "Well Princess, what's her deal? Looks like we didn't make a good first impression. Do you think she'll report us to HQ?"

"I don't think so," Asuka replied. "From what I've read, I'd say our dear First Child won't even give us a second thought. She'll only care that we can pilot our Eva's and follow orders. She was heavily decorated for her service during the war. She's very smart but didn't care for school. Her bio file is extremely thin. There's almost nothing about her family. Aside from the official speaking functions with Nerv she's rarely seen in public. It's not like she's gonna start telling all her friends we're here. I'm not even sure she knows anyone outside of Nerv. No, I don't think Ayanami will be a problem."

"What about your precious Shinji? Won't she let him know?" Mari shot back.

"My guess is she'll avoid spilling the beans to Ikari," Asuka figured, "considering his outburst today."

"Oh, is that so? And let me guess. You aren't going to tell him either." Mari raised her eyes coyly.

"Not yet. I've gotta have a little fun," Asuka smiled back at Mari.

Mari cocked her head to one side. "You're so bad. Looks like I taught you well. C'mon, let's get over to the cafeteria. I want to see what's going on with those three."

The two climbed the stairs and headed into the hallway.


	5. Are you Gonna Eat Those?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion.
> 
> Best compliment ever, "I want Shinji's lunch." keamoose mentioned this while reading and it made me smile. Must mean I'm doing something right.

Shinji looked at his tray. There was too much food but he didn't care. His stomach was the only voice he could hear and it was demanding he feed his inner man. The selections were a mish mash of flavor and form. Udon, fried shrimp, rice balls, some with plum centres, others with tuna, pickles with spicy dipping sauce. For dessert, an apple, some grapes and a chocolate pudding cup. He'd finished the first Cold Shot and collected another along with a bottled water.

Normally he made his and Misato's lunch but today had been too crazy. He picked up the bowl of udon and slurped to his heart's content. It was cafeteria food sure, but right now it was best thing he'd ever tasted. There was a momentary break as Shinji cracked open the Cold Shot and took a large swig. The room was full of people but he may as well have been alone by the way he looked at that tray. The pickles were next. A swift scoop brought up a big dollop of wasabi. The sour and spicy mix lit up his taste buds. Even the mighty Third Child was reduced to chugging water. He went back to the udon and had drawn up a huge mouthful of the noodles when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head whipped up causing the noodles to swing and send a spray of broth across the table.

"Oh! I'm sorry Shinji, I didn't mean to startle you," started Hikari. "We came to bring your things. We'll leave you to finish…. your meal." Hikari took a survey of the food and was surprised to say the least.

"Mo, pweafe sid…" Shinji sucked up the noodles and swallowed hard. "Sorry Hikari. Please sit down you two. I'm glad you're here."

Kensuke didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out a chair and plopped down next to Shinji. "That trick with the udon was epic, bud!" he said, nudging him. "Soooooo, are you gonna eat all those shrimp?"

"Here," Shinji said, passing over the plate of golden delicious prawn. "Have as many as you want, my eyes were bigger than my stomach."

"The nice thing about me is, I never let good food go to waste," Kensuke replied with a grin.

"More like you never met a meal you didn't like," Hikari muttered. She walked round the table and sat across from Shinji. "Here, I think we got everything, but check to make sure. Oh, we also invited those new girls Asuka and Mari to join us Saturday. I hope that's OK?"

"I trust you Hikari, sounds great. Thanks… and I'm sorry about everything that happened back there," Shinji said sheepishly.

"It's fine Shinji. Like you said, we all need to blow off some steam. You just started a little early is all." Hikari smiled so sweetly that Shinji knew he'd been forgiven. Kensuke took a moment to raise his head and nod, still munching away on the shrimp. "I think that means 'you're forgiven' in Kensuke-speak," she giggled.

"Now, speaking of blowing off steam," Shinji said, "any ideas where we're going for dinner?" He smiled. "I know that Saturday night at Karaoke Palace is 80's night so that's guaranteed to be hilarious. Hikari, I trust you to pick the movie. What do you think Kensuke?"

"I was hoping we'd try a buffet type place," Kensuke replied. "That way there'd be something for everyone. They're not usually too fancy, I mean, I want to have fun and eat good food. I was kinda hoping we could dress casual, you know what I mean? What if…"

"Here they are!" came a shout from across the cafeteria.

All three of them turned to see Asuka headed for their table.

"Mari? I found 'em!" Asuka called out again, still moving forward.

Mari appeared in the doorway looking a bit battered. "Finally. Jeez, Asuka, would you slow down!" She looked around to get her bearings. "Pretty typical," she thought. One side of the room was a series of tables lined end to end, the other a massive kitchen. The cooks were busy chopping ingredients, stirring big metal pots of soup or grilling meat. There were controlled plumes of steam and smoke coming up from the cooking stations. Others were plating food and putting it on the line counter for pick up. Finally, the cashiers rang in all the orders and handed over the prepared trays of food to the customers. All the kitchen staff were dressed in the same clean white uniform complete with a small blue brimless cap. The whole process was handled with military-like efficiency.

Despite all this, the huge space was also quite warm and inviting. The seating side of the room was fully carpeted in warm earth tones. The tables and chairs were modern and simple. The walls were off-white with a recurring pattern of bold, dark brown racing stripe-type lines and intersecting triangles. Music was piped in via the public address system. Trash and tray stations were located every few meters.

"Well, it's not too hard to tell who's running the show here," Mari thought. "Good on ya Nerv."

"Mari! Get over here!" came another shout from Asuka.

"Alright Princess, keep your panties on!" Mari responded boldly without thinking.

By this time Asuka was standing at the foot of Shinji's table. "Hi everyone! We would have been here sooner but someone doesn't have a very good sense of direction and…"

"Thanks for admitting that," Mari butted in. "Yeah, we got lost cuz Asuka here kept changing her mind about which way to go." Now standing beside Asuka, she gave a not-so-subtle sideways head-bob in the redhead's direction.

"Whatever, at least we're here now, right?" Asuka said cheerfully, trying her best to ignore Mari's little jab. "Did we miss any interesting gossip?"

"Sorry to disappoint you. No gossip here," Shinji smiled, "but we were planning Saturday night." He looked at Hikari and Kensuke, who nodded. "You two are coming with us. right?"

"Oh wow, definitely! Right Mari? We've been looking for something fun to do since we arrived," gushed Asuka. "Any ideas on what movie? Where are we going for dinner? Can we get all dressed up?" The questions tumbled out one after another without a breath in between. "Well whatever, the five of us will have a blast."

"Give the poor boy a chance to breathe," Mari scolded jokingly.

Hikari jumped in, feeling her excitement build seeing Asuka's reaction. "Right now I'm picking the movie and we're going to Karaoke Palace. We're still trying to decide on a restaurant and whether it's dress up or casual. I like your idea Asuka, I'd love to wear this new dress I just bought."

Shinji saw things were getting a bit out of control and spoke up. "OK guys, it all sounds great and it's six not five. I invited Ayanami to come along. So… we've got a day or so to decide. Trying to sound commanding, he changed his tone, "Your homework tonight is to decide on a restaurant and dress code. Remember Hikari, you are picking the movie so…."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, we won't gang up on Kensuke will we girls?" She tussled Kensuke's hair. She whipped out her phone next. "Let's exchange info everyone."

"Wait…" Kensuke replied, "you invited the Ice…" He stopped short remembering Shinji's last warning.

An assortment of bloops, pings, and dings meant all the necessary info was promptly passed around.

Now it was Shinji who was getting swept up in the excitement. Everyone was chattering or giggling. "This is perfect." He closed his eyes and was almost at ease when his phone went off with a familiar tone. He tried to ignore it but he knew it wouldn't stop. "Shit," he muttered softly.

"Pilot Ikari here, Major." He had a pretty good idea why Misato was calling.

"You are to report to Nerv immediately. Is that understood?" came her official response. That was followed quickly with the more motherly, "Don't make me repeat myself ,young man."

"Yes, Major," was all he said and hung up.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go." He grabbed his papers, put then in his briefcase and rose up to leave.

"It's OK, we've gotta get to class," replied Mari. "C'mon Asuka, time to learn about organic chemistry."

"Ugghh," Asuka moaned.

"Hey, is that with Professor Tsati?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," replied Asuka.

"Wow, looks like we're all in the same class," smiled Hikari. "Let's sit together."

"Sounds like a plan," Mari answered. "We better get going. See you boys later."

The girls turned and headed out.

Kensuke turned to Shinji. "Nerv?"

"Yup, gotta face the music I guess," Shinji sighed.

Kensuke put his arm around Shinji's shoulder as they walked towards the door. "Well… it could be worse, bud. Wanna trade? You take my Philosophy 101 class and I'll spend the rest of my day staring at Misato," he said dreamily.

"Trust me," Shinji chuckled. "It's not gonna be fun for me."

The two parted ways outside the cafeteria. Shinji headed back outside where the Mulsanne sat waiting for him.


	6. A Slab of Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Special thanks to keamoose for the love, proofreading and the occasional kick in the butt. Thanks also to Silvermoonlight GJ and jcmoorehead for the constructive feedback and friendship. 
> 
> It's a very, very long day for Shinji. There is cursing and technology ahead. You have been warned.

It was a short car ride to the train station. Shinji noted that there was a passenger up front with the usual driver. He was fairly certain Nerv had instructed them to drive him to the station. He was also sure they were going to escort him to directly to Misato.

The Nerv platform could only be accessed by individual prox cards given to Nerv employees. All cards were the same mottled green color with a silver Nerv insignia but were coded based on the individual's security clearance. As pilots, Shinji's and Rei's clearance gave them access to most areas of the Nerv compound. Only Misato, Commander Fuyutski, Dr. Akagi and Gendo outranked them.

On arrival at the station, the security agents walked on either side of Shinji to the platform. It was eerie as they waited. Normally, the transit station was jammed with people getting on or off trains, meeting people, or headed out to the street. By contrast, there was no one else waiting on their platform. The only sound was the automated announcements about the next scheduled train. Shinji's "handlers" were polite but quiet, which made him feel a bit lonely.

Shinji saw the train coming. Plain, off-white paint job with a double maroon stripe running the entire length. It wasn't any different from any of the other commuter trains serving the station. As it arrived, Shinji imagined going on a long trip to the country or up into the mountains. The spell was broken as the two security officers walked in lockstep with him on board and took seats on either side of him. The three of them looked like some sort of comical trio. Two huge brutes with a small man sandwiched in between.

The five-minute ride was uneventful, and the train pulled up to the secure stop at Nerv. Shinji spotted Misato waiting in the distance, arms crossed. Again, Shinji and his escorts used their cards to exit the gate. They walked directly up to Misato and stopped with Shinji right in front of her.

"As requested, Major Katsuragi," the first agent reported.

"Thank you, that's all for now," she replied.

With that, both agents turned sharply and headed back to the train.

"Let's go," Misato said. "We have a lot to cover today, so please keep up."

"OK Misato," he replied quietly.

"She's being awfully 'official'-sounding," he thought. "Better stay quiet. She's probably mad as it is, don't wanna make it worse."

After what seemed like hours of painful silence, they arrived at the pilot briefing room. Shinji saw Dr. Akagi waiting at the door. All three went in, and Misato closed the door behind her.

She stood at the head of the meeting table as Shinji tried to get comfortable in his chair. Dr. Akagi stood beside and behind Misato.

"You will be spending the rest of the day here, Pilot Ikari," Misato started. "As you have missed your regularly scheduled check-ins for the past month, there is a long list of things to accomplish. I'm sure you understand the need to follow orders and check in with your superiors."

"Yes….Major," Shinji replied.

Shinji heard the subtle inflection in Misato's voice when she mentioned the missed appointments. He started to shift uncomfortably in his chair. As much as he hated her impersonal tone, he knew she was right.

"From here, you will follow Dr. Akagi to the dispensary for a full physical examination. You will then report to the gym for hand-to-hand combat training," she continued. "The rest of your day will be spent in the VR battle simulator. Is that clear, Pilot Ikari?"

"Yes Major," he responded again.

With that, the three filed out of the office, Shinji following the doctor while Misato headed to her office.

Dr. Akagi didn't say a word as she wound her way through the halls to her office with Shinji close behind her.

"Jeez, everybody's giving me the silent treatment today," Shinji pondered. He focused on the back of the white lab coat as he followed the doctor. Occasionally he'd glance up at her dyed blonde hair or down at her brown pumps. During all his time at Nerv, Dr. Akagi had come across as sort of cold and clinical. He knew she'd met Misato in university and he also knew she was in a relationship with Maya Ibuki, one of the bridge staff. Aside from that there wasn't much to tell. Shinji was always cordial to the doctor and she was polite in return, but there was a clear line between the two.

Once they arrived at the dispensary, Dr. Akagi ushered Shinji in to an examination area and closed the curtain. Shinji saw a padded examination table and a small desk with a computer.

Dr. Akagi motioned for him to sit on the examination table, then spoke up. "You know Ikari, this would be so much easier if you just made your regular scheduled visits." She pulled a chart out from the desk drawer and flipped through the pages. After a sigh, she looked at him and continued, "We'll be here a while. I'll be back with a hospital gown, please get undressed." With that she disappeared from the room.

As soon as Dr. Akagi left, Shinji pulled off all his clothes. He stood there naked for what seemed like 10 minutes before an arm appeared through the curtain holding a johnny shirt.

"Put this on please," came the doctor's voice.

Shinji knew the routine for these examinations. He tied the laces on back of the shirt and slipped it over his head. His arms found the holes and he hopped back on the table.

"Ready," he muttered.

Dr. Akagi reappeared with a rolling cart. From then things started moving faster. The next hour was spent poking and prodding Shinji's body. Lights were shined, BP and heart rate taken, reflexes checked. She took samples of almost every bodily fluid he could produce. She pulled a syringe and small bottle from her coat pocket. Shinji watched as she quickly drew the liquid up and tapped the needle. In one swift motion, she spun him round and injected the contents into his butt.

Shinji was beginning to feel like a slab of meat. He used to be embarrassed being naked in front of anyone, but his time at Nerv had cured that. More than anything he hated the doctor's bedside manner, or lack thereof. His appointments with her were always like today.

"I might as well be 'Subject X' in some lab experiment," he thought. "Maybe my time at the hospital has spoiled me. At least they seemed to care about me and not just because I was a valuable Nerv asset."

"Dr. Akagi, I know I've asked you before but what is that last injection for?"

"It's designed to help increase stamina and endurance. All pilots receive these. It's nothing unusual, Ikari," she replied while scribbling a note on his chart. She checked her watch and continued, "We're almost done here. I'll be back with your prescriptions, then the Major will be by to collect you. Please get dressed and wait outside."

Once again, Shinji got dressed and headed out of the examination area. It was only a moment until he saw Dr. Akagi coming back with a small plastic cup in her hand.

"Hold this," she handed the cup to him. "Take these now," she said, putting two pills in his other hand.

Shinji knew the pills as soon as he saw them. "Here we go again," he sighed to himself. He downed the pills and drained the water from the cup. "It'll only be a few minutes before things start to level out," he thought. "I wonder if there's such a thing as 'too level'." He hadn't even finished that thought when Rei's face flashed in his head. "Oh…."

"Now, here are the refills for your medication, Ikari," Dr. Akagi interrupted. "Do not skip any days. Do not change the dosage. Do not 'share' them with ANYONE. Are these instructions perfectly clear?" She paused. "Pilot Ikari?"

Shinji snapped to. "Uhmm...right. No skipping, no changing, no sharing, got it."

"Excuse me?" the doctor shot back. "I'm not sure I heard that correctly." Her voice was stern and direct. Less questioning and more demanding.

"I understand, Dr. Akagi. Thank you," Shinji replied in an almost robotic tone.

"Good, now when you come in next week, we'll have a counselling session to see how you're progressing." Her tone softened. "We all realize your unique situation and want to give you all the tools you need to cope. Drugs will help, but they aren't the solution. OK?"

It was the most human thing she'd said since he arrived. "Thanks," he replied sheepishly, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment.

They stood in silence until they heard a set of determined footsteps coming from the direction of Misato's office. Sure enough, Shinji saw Misato turn the corner and head straight for them.

Misato stopped dead in front of Shinji and turned towards Dr. Akagi. "I assume we're all done here?" Misato asked curtly.

"Yes, he's all yours Major," Dr. Akagi responded, putting her hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"Thank you, Doctor," Misato replied. She turned to Shinji.

"Please come with me, Pilot Ikari. There's been a change of plans. Due to some unscheduled maintenance you'll be going directly to NVRES training from here. The hand-to-hand workout will follow after. Is that clear?"

"Yes Major."

They walked side by side for a bit before arriving at the Pilot change rooms. Misato spoke up again. "Get suited up and meet me in the sim room."

"Yes Major," came Shinji's reply. He was heading in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned round.

"Shinji," Misato said quietly. "We'll talk later, OK?" The hint of a smile appeared on her face.

A wave of relief came over Shinji and his shoulders dropped. "Sure ...Misato. Thanks."

Inside the change room, Shinji stared at his locker, sighed, then punched in the lock code. It had only been about a month since he'd been here but somehow it seemed like forever. "Looks the same as ever," he thought as he stripped down for the second time that day. Two plug suits hung side by side. The famous blue and white model was strictly for live combat and sync tests with Unit 01. The second, a blue and grey suit, was designed to work best with the simulator. As he reached in to retrieve the simulator suit, he looked down and saw something.

"There you are!" he smiled to himself. Reaching down, he grabbed the small SDAT player and pulled it out. Holding it up, he started talking to it like a lost pet. "I've been looking for you everywhere and this is where you've been hiding." He flipped open the tape door and smiled again. "Yes!" he thought, looking at the old tape inside.

He put the player on the top shelf, pulled out the sim plug and slipped it on. A quick tap on the wrist control and the suit clung to his body like a second skin. A quick once over in the mirror and he still felt weird. He grabbed the control nodes from the locker and fixed them to his head. One last look at the SDAT player, then he closed the locker door and made his way to the simulator room.

Shinji flashed his Prox card in front of the reader and the door to the simulator room slid open. He looked over to his right and checked the control room for signs of life. Maya Ibuki was staring intently at a screen and didn't notice Shinji. Two other bridge staff were working at a console on the wall behind Ibuki. Shinji gave the rest of the room a look before he focused on the four Eva simulators.

The NVRES or more correctly, the Nerv Virtual Reality Eva Simulator, provided a means to test the pilots in battle situations without the need to activate the actual Evas. The pilot control nodes acted as the link between the control room and the unit. Each simulator was about three meters long and looked like the front end of a bullet train complete with a blackout window that covered the front cockpit area. They were identical dark grey with "NVRE" stenciled in black and a single official gold Nerv badge on the side.

The cost-benefit to Nerv was obvious along with the ability to program any situation deemed necessary. In addition, the simulators could be programmed to act as any of the Eva units. This was all great, but Shinji was most grateful he didn't have to take a bath in LCL while using the NVRES.

"Oh, hi Shinji."

Shinji turned round to see Maya leaning in to the microphone.

"Ritsuko mentioned you were coming in today. Long time no see." She smiled at him through the glass.

He knew Maya understood the gravity of his missed 'visits' to Nerv but at least she tried to be nonchalant about it. She was Nerv through and through but her relationship with Dr. Akagi seemed to help her relax around her colleagues.

"Hi Maya. Yeah, I've been a bit out of sorts lately. It was about time for me to check in anyways so…" His voice trailed off as he saw Misato come through the Control Room door. "So here I am," he finished.

"Third Child," Misato started, "We have finished loading a brand new simulation for you. It's designed to test you physically and mentally, so please remember to stay focused throughout the training. It is adaptive in nature, so be prepared to react and improvise as needed. This programming is, we believe, the closest we have come to simulating actual battle conditions. Do not worry about a time limit, just carry out the simulation to its logical end. Please enter the NVRES and signal when ready to begin. Is that understood?"

"Yes Major."

Shinji settled into the cockpit and adjusted his control nodes. Within seconds, the unit's controls lit up and he completed the radio check with Maya. The cockpit layout was an exact copy of an Eva unit; control arms, visual displays, everything was set to mimic an Eva in order to provide the most realistic experience for the pilots. The sim's entire startup was done in half the time of an actual Eva, which meant more time to collect data and train. One final systems check with the Control Room and Shinji was ready.

"Unit 01 ready," he signalled. It was a standard confirmation that had been drilled into his head. Now it didn't matter if it was live or simulation, "Unit 01 ready" was always his reaction. "Guess I'm more by the book than I realize. Don't let Ayanami know." He smiled to himself.

The next thing Shinji saw was the wall of the launch tube speeding past his front window, then bright sunlight and the buildings of Tokyo 3 on the horizon. The sensation of rising up then stopping made his stomach feel just a bit queasy. He took a minute to get his bearings.

Shinji felt Unit 01's head lurch and heard a loud bang.

He checked the monitors and saw Eva 03's hand tapping on Unit 01's head.

"Hey Shin man, you ready? Let's get 'em!"

"You ready too, Ayanami?" Toji checked.


	7. From here to Hokkaido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Special thanks to keamoose for the love, proofreading and occasional kick in the butt. Thanks for Silvermoonlight GJ and jcmoorehead for the feedback and support. 
> 
> Bring your torches, it's dark. More swearing and some feelings and pain.

Shinji blinked twice and focused in when he heard Toji's voice. "Sure Toji, I'm ready." He punched up Toji on the video link, then Ayanami. "Eva Unit 01 checking in, please respond," he replied, this time more formally.

"Eva Unit 00 ready," came Ayanami's response.

"Eva Unit 03 ready…...to kick some ass!" barked Toji with a grin.

With that, Shinji closed the video link and looked out over the landscape. It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, and he could see Tokyo 3's burnt, crumbled outline in the distance. Turning the outside cameras, he saw Toji's familiar black and chrome Eva at the ready. The sun was almost blinding as it reflected off the polished metal stomach. Shinji felt a twinge of envy.

Eva Unit 03 was older than Shinji's Unit 01 but it was sleek and almost muscular in design. From the giant black feet moving up, the legs were a collection of hydraulic pistons, thick wire cable and polished armour plating. It was almost like striated muscle fibers bulging around the titanium frame. The armour was a mix of diamond plated, triple thick steel and smooth black powder coated accents. Its chest was black diamond plate, massive at the shoulders, tapering down to the waist. There was a V shaped cutaway at the midpoint and that's where the polished chrome midsection was on display. Shinji favourite line was, "If anyone's lookin' for Toji's abs, Unit 03's got 'em!" Its arms were the same mix of cables and pistons and covering down to the hands. The Eva looked like someone had started peeling back the skin to show the muscles underneath and hadn't finished. Its head was the same black and chrome mix, with four huge green eyes. Add to that a set of razor sharp 'teeth' that formed an evil smile and Unit 03 was definitely badass. The only negative was the wired connection from the Eva's spine back to Nerv's power grid.

Shinji's Eva had been cable-free since devouring Zeruel's S2 engine.

"Hey! Stop starin', ya perv!" Toji's voice cracked over the radio. He burst out laughing until Misato's voice cut in.

"Enough!" Misato yelled. "We've tracked eleven threats headed your way. First indication is 10 Mass Production Evas and one enemy we've never seen before. You three may have to figure out a strategy on your own to start. We'll feed you info as we analyze the new threat."

"Understood," came Rei's voice as if from nowhere.

Shinji realized he couldn't see Unit 00. He reached up and activated the rear head cam. Rei's Eva appeared on his screen, standing close behind, scanning the sky. Unit 00 was the first stable Eva produced. Shinji remembered the recording of Rei's entry plug being ejected and careening off the walls of the test chamber. Eventually she came to control Unit 00 so well that Gendo green lighted its release as a fighting Eva. The design was simple compared to the later models. The first generation titanium frame was covered with triple plated steel armour. No exposed mechanisms, and a basic head with one set of red eyes and one set of larger green eyes closer to the top. It was powder coated a mix of blue and white with some chrome accents.

"I've got 'em!" Shinji heard Toji's voice getting excited over the radio.

Unit 01's head turned up to the sky. Shinji could see the faintest dark circle around the sun and in the center a much larger black oval shape.

Shinji linked a channel between the Evas and the Command Centre. "Are you getting this Major? We have visual contact."

"Roger that, Third Child, we see the hostiles. We are analyzing the data. I recommend the Evas take up defensive positions," came her reply.

"Noted. Will advise you, Major." Shinji closed the link to the Command Centre.

"Defensive?! Screw that! Check this Shin man," scoffed Toji.

"C'MON YOU MUTHERFUCKERS, WE'VE GOT SOMETHIN' FOR YA," Unit 03 blared out to the sky.

"He's activated the external speakers again," Shinji sighed.

Normally he would tell Toji to cool it, but part of him wanted to see how far Toji would go. A sly smile formed on his face as he sat back to enjoy the show. He kept the three-way channel open.

"WE'RE GONNA FUCK YOU GUYS UP, SO HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE," Toji continued. With that, Unit 03's giant hand lowered down to crotch level and started stroking a huge imaginary dick.

Shinji started to laugh as he watched the performance. His monitor suddenly blinked on. It was Toji grinning like an idiot. The monitor blinked out. The threats continued.

"MY BUDDY AND I ARE GONNA GO NUMBER ONE AND NUMBER TWO ALL OVER YOUR HEADS. OH...AND SEE THIS FINE SPECIMEN?" He pointed to Unit 00. "IT'S GONNA CUT Y'ALL TO RIBBONS AND NOT EVEN BLINK DOIN' IT."

As much as he was enjoying the show, Shinji wondered what Ayanami must be thinking. At the same time he watched the enemies coming closer until they were about 50 meters overhead.

Toji kept going.

"HEY….ARE YOU LISTENING? WE'RE GETTING BORED DOWN HERE. WHATSA MATTER, DON'TCHA WANNA PLAY WITH US?"

Toji was on a roll.

"I DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO FIGHT US, SO YOU PUSSIES CAN JUST SUCK MY BIG, FAT…."

"Fourth Child...incoming attack," Rei interrupted.

Toji looked up to see a set of wings, then a blue grey projectile headed straight for him. He maneuvered Unit 03 into a side roll and it came up on one knee. He looked over at what appeared to be a lance dug in deep, exactly where he'd been standing.

Within seconds, the Mass Production Evas had touched down forming a circle around a huge black and red object.

"Units, Triangle Formation!" Toji called out.

With Unit 03 taking the point, Rei and Shinji fell in, forming a triangle around the enemies.

All three Children were familiar with the MPE's, their white bodies, their giant wings, their grotesque, red smiling mouths hiding gap toothed smiles. Looking past the circle, Toji could see a huge red and black form. The colours seemed to shift and flow into each other constantly. He couldn't see signs of eyes or a mouth.

Almost on cue, the MPE directly facing Toji curled its lips into a fiendish grin complete with huge teeth. It roared out and shot straight up in the air. The gap in in the circle widened as the rest of the MPEs bunched together, launched in a criss cross pattern then started circling above the three Children.

Almost lost in the display was the huge creature on the ground. Easily twice the size of the Eva units it stood on two legs, complete with club-like feet. The body was a shiny black tar, always flowing and changing. When it moved, the sun reflected blue, green and pink highlights, like an oil slick. Its arms hung down ending with mitten shaped hands. The head formed a soft peak. Its mouth and eyes were red shapes, but there was a small bright green sparkle at the centre of each eye socket. It seemed to grin at sight of the Children's Evas.

Rei was moving Unit 00 over to Shinji's left when Misato's face popped up on the pilots' video screens.

"This is what we have so far," Misato started. "The huge Angel is designated 'Yahoel'. It's an upgrade from an auto-combat unit originally created as part of Seele's 'Metatron Project'. They scrapped that project a while back, but it looks like they borrowed some of the plans for this Angel."

Toji had been eyeing the creature, then looked up at the first MPE, now being circled by the rest. "They're waiting," he thought. "It's a game to see which side will make the first move. Question is, what does 'Mr. Yahoel' here have? Only one way to know for sure." He looked over at a picture of Hikari taped above the instrument panel. "I promise I'll be back honey," he thought. "Just gotta get this done then we can celebrate." He grinned briefly then launched Unit 03 forward.

In back, Shinji had Unit 01 twitching to strike. Toji hadn't moved or said anything for almost a minute. Shinji checked the monitor, saw Rei sitting patiently. He took his eyes off the screens for a minute, then heard Rei.

"Unit 03 is attacking….Unit 03 is attacking," she announced over the comm.

Shinji looked straight ahead and saw Unit 03 perform a running leap. Before he even saw it land, he called out over the radio, "Damn it Toji! Rei take Unit 00 out wide and try to get beside the creature on its left. I'll do the same to its right!"

"Understood," came her response.

Unit 03 was mid leap when it reached its giant arm up across and pulled the Progressive Knife from its shoulder holster. The arm swung back down as the Eva landed, with the blade pointing right at the Angel's gut. Yahoel lunged for the knife, but Unit 03 dodged and drove the knife home into the creature's lower gut. Toji drew the knife up and pulled it out mid chest. He watched for any reaction. Yahoel stared down at the large gash. Toji took that hesitation and swung the knife again, aiming for the other side of the Angel's body. He watched as the Progressive Knife headed home only to see the creature's left hand flash down and swat the blade away. Just as quickly, the gash simply disappeared. Before Toji could move Unit 03, two large steel cable arms shot out from the Angel's midsection and wrapped themselves around the Eva's arms. Tojii tried to pull back but his Eva was held fast.

Shinji had Unit 01 running at full speed and holding its knife at the ready. A quick look over showed Rei moving Unit 00 up more slowly.

"Smart," he thought. "She's tryin' to be stealthy. Maybe if Toji and I can distract Yahoel, Unit 00 can come in for the kill. That is, if the MPE's don't jump in all at once."

Unit 01 was almost there when Shinji got a good look at the situation. Unit 03 was struggling as Yahoel held the Eva's arm wide open. The next thing Shinji saw was the Angel's huge fist slam in to the Eva's chest plate. Unit 03 shook from the impact, but appeared undamaged. Next, the Angel's fist started to glow red and Shinji could feel heat coming through into his cockpit. The heat increased as the color glowed brighter and started to change color again.

"Jesus, it's starting to super heat!" Shinji cursed to himself. "Ayanami, we've got a 'situation' here. Need your assistance right now!"

He didn't wait for a reply. "Unit 03's heat shields will only last so long, gotta give him a chance to break away," Shinji thought. He started swinging his Progressive Knife, trying to break the cables that held Unit 01.

He pulled up Toji on the video comm. "Hey man," he tried to joke, "mind if I cut in?"

Toji's face was red and covered in sweat. He looked up and answered, "Thanks Shin man. I'm gonna overdrive my battery packs to try and break free. If I blow out the works, our friend here will open me like a tin can. Any word from Ayanami?"

"I told her to get over here, but I haven't heard a thing," Shinji replied. "That's not like her."

"Ayanami, where the hell are you?" Shinji whispered under his breath. He scanned the area, but couldn't see Unit 00.

"Hey Toji?" asked Shinji sweetly, still stabbing at the cables.

"Yes Shinji?" answered Toji, just as sweetly.

"You must be one hell of a dancer, cuz Yahoel doesn't want to let you go."

Toji couldn't help but bust out laughing, complete with snorts and wheezing. He was about to shoot back a smart-assed reply when numerous alarms started to sound off at his control panel.

"Fuck! This isn't good man," Toji cussed."The shielding won't last. I've gotta make my move soon even though the battery packs aren't ready. Listen, if I can't break free, I'll be as good as going nuclear, so get yourself clear. At least I should take out Yahoel as well. It'll be a real good fireworks show."

"Not gonna happen buddy," came Shinji's reply. He was still hacking away at the cabling when Unit 01 was knocked back.

Yahoel had lifted its other arm and launched a flaming ball of magma like tar which hit Unit 01 square in the head. What followed was a series of molten mortar type shots that bombarded Unit 01 before Shinji could recover. The Eva was pushed back and ended up on one knee about 10 metres behind Toji.

"Damnit!" Toji yelled out. He could see on his screen that Shinji looked dazed, but uninjured. "You OK man?"

"Yeah...I think so. No major damage to the Eva that I can see. Just caught me off guard is all," Shinji answered in a weak voice.

Toji watched as Yahoel launched another volley and saw Unit 01 dodge most of them.

"Hey Shin man, you know what?"

"Nope," Shinji came back.

"I fuckin' love this! The heat, the fighting, the danger!" Toji grinned. "Reminds me of some nights with Hikari, if ya know what I mean." He winked, trying to break the tension.

Shinji's reaction was immediate. "What? You guys are at it again? I thought she broke it off with you a few months back. Soooooo...you guys are…."

"I'd been acting like an idiot tough guy," Toji started. "H got sick of it and broke up with me. While we were apart I tried to act like it didn't faze me. Even got together with someone for a while, but I realized I was just hurting them and lying to myself. A coupla weeks ago, I asked H to take me back and she said yes. We talked it through and agreed to stop with all the games. I still can't figure out why that girl loves me Shinji, but she does. I admitted I love her and since then, well, things have been really great. I'm not just talking about the physical stuff either. It's like we've started all over again."

"That's great man. I'm so happy for you guys." Shinji smiled.

"Thanks buddy but….." Toji paused.

"Yeah?" Shinji asked.

"If you tell H or anyone I said any of this stuff," Toji growled, "I'll kick your ass from here to Hokkaido. We clear?" Toji tuned his eyes down and blushed.

"It's all good man, consider it locked away like…" Shinji didn't get a chance to finish as Rei's face appeared on the split screen.

"Unit 01 get down. Unit 03 move your head to the left and turn away. Make sure you're clear of Yahoel's head," she directed. "I'm lined up behind him in the forest." Her face disappeared.

Without a word, both boys followed her orders. The next thing they heard was Rei's warning.

"Incoming!"

An ear shattering crash came from behind Yahoel as trees were ripped away and a silo-sized missile broke free. In the blink of an eye, it pierced the back of the Angel's head and exploded on its way through.

Huge chunks of flaming tar crashed to the ground and a horrific howl rose up from the Angel. More tar splashed down and ignited once it landed.

Shinji and Toji finally looked up. Both Evas were splattered thickly with patches of burning tar. Unit 03's arms were still held, but the cables were slack. Unit 01 rose up slowly to both feet and moved up beside Unit 03. Shinji and Toji looked up and saw the massive burning hole in Yahoel's head. The missile had ripped through dead centre taking out part of both eyes and its mouth. The Angel only stood still for a few seconds before tilting its head up and howling again to the sky. Shinji took this chance to unsheath the Magorox and swing with all Unit 01's might. The sword came down and sliced into both cables at once.

"Pull out Toji!" hollered Shinji. "Now!"

"That's what she said," Toji snickered to himself. He activated the cockpit control arms again and pulled back hard. The cables went taut, groaned and started to snap as Unit 03 moved back. Toji let up for a second, then yanked back swiftly. Both cables broke away and Unit 03 pulled its arms free, with pieces of the cabling still clinging to its forearms. Yahoel's hand also lost its connection to the the chest plate.

"YEESSSSSSSSSS!" Toji was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Unit 01 sheathed the Magoroku and looked at the Angel. Yahoel was retracting the remainder of the cables and seemed to be staring at its now white-hot fist. As it raised its head and howled again, Shinji noticed the all the MPEs responding by flying off in the direction of the forest.

Toji saw this too. "Shinji man, it looks like all the MPEs are going after Ayanami."

Rei appeared on the split screen again. "Your observation appears correct, Fourth Child." As she finished speaking, her Unit 00 rose up through the trees with its Sniper Rifle at its side.

"Jesus Rei," Toji chuckled. "I know you didn't fire that missile using your rifle. Exactly how many weapons are you packin' over there?"

After a noticeable silence, Rei replied curtly, "Fourth Child, I am always prepared. Is that understood?"

"Yes," he replied meekly.

"Yes what?" she responded, not changing her tone.

"Yes Ayanami!" Toji responded in military fashion.

Shinji cut in, "We don't have a lot of time. Yahoel is down but not out, and Rei, you're about to have 10 MPEs breathing down your neck. My plan is to…."

"You head over and help Ayanami," interrupted Toji. "Yahoel is looking pretty bad right now, plus he and I have some unfinished business."

"Are you nuts?!" Shinji shot back. "That thing had you almost barbequed to a crisp and you want more?"

"Third Child is right," Rei agreed. "A change in strategy would be best. Yahoel hasn't faced me yet, and it will take at least two Evas to defeat the MPEs. Once you have the MPEs down to half, then one of you will be my backup against the Angel."

The last sentence was drowned out by the sound of Toji launching Unit 03 at Yahoel with his Progressive Knife in one hand and his Pallet Rifle in the other.

"You know what they used to say, 'Ya snooze, ya lose'." Toji had already scored two huge strikes with the knife. "First Child, I know you fight better than... anyone, and Shin man, there's no-one I'd rather have my back, but, this is personal. Rei is right, ten MPEs are too much for any one of us. Unit 01 is in better shape, so Shinji you have to work with Ayanami."

They watched as Toji maneuvered his Eva at breakneck speed, lunging, stabbing and falling back. He drew the rifle up and got off two direct hits then rushed in for another series of gouges. Yahoel was twisting and sweeping his arms, firing off wild magma bombs, and Toji had Unit 03 almost dancing between the deadly mortars.

Shinji looked up at the MPEs and saw them starting to circle about Unit 00.

"I hate it when you're right, Toji!" Shinji yelled as he turned and made a beeline for the forest.

"Say it again my friend, you know how I love to hear I'm right," Toji answered, sweet as pie. "Come back in a bit and you can help me sweep up the crumbs."

Shinji had his eyes on Unit 00 but he could hear Toji laughing like a drain. He watched as Rei positioned the Sniper Rifle and pick off two enemies with one shot. Other MPEs were circling, swooping and diving at her Eva. The largest one rose above the others and flung its lance down. In one fluid move, Rei holstered the rifle and pulled out the scythe. She sidestepped the incoming lance, spun the scythe knocking three MPEs off course, and was ready to go again.

He knew she could hold her own for a while, but Shinji also knew the MPEs had S2 engines just like Unit 01.

Unit 01 was almost on site with Unit 00 when Misato appeared on his video screen.

"I've conferenced everyone in, so pay attention pilots," she urged. "We have determined Seele is almost out of options. Our European and North American forces report all fronts have been secured. They're telling us success today will crush the last of Seele's resources and end their objectives. We also have intel on your enemies. All hostiles are equipped with S2 engines. In addition, Yahoel has multiple S2's with no fixed location in its 'body'. Finally, all hostiles are drones. We've determined control is not, I repeat not, computer-generated. Rather it is through a central, neural-linking system. Dr. Akagi is working in the Magi to locate the central control node. In the meantime, be aware that Yahoel can direct the MPEs, but overall control of all hostiles is offsite."

"Understood," chimed all three pilots in unison.

Shinji called up Rei on his display. "Now that we have some intel, I have a plan for these MPEs."

"Go ahead, Third Child," Rei replied

"They're cycling attacks at you. I think it's an attempt to distract us from their next phase. If they can immobilize you and Toji, the fight will be over quickly."

"The umbilical cables," Rei responded.

"Exactly! I'm gonna move Unit 01 up, back to back with Unit 00. We rotate around to keep track of the hostiles. I'll make sure to clear your cable so we don't get tangled. We take turns knocking them down and destroying the S2 engines. Once the MPEs are neutralized, we can back up Unit 03."

Rei nodded silently.

"You get that Toji?" Shinji asked.

"Huh?...yeah….sure," came a halting reply from Toji.

Rei looked out and saw Unit 03 continuing its 'dodge and lunge' strategy against Yahoel.

"Fourth Child, please repeat. Is this clear?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"Clear, First Child. Just hurry up or there won't be anything left of Yahoel but a smudge. Don't want you two to miss all the fun."

Shinji moved into position and surveyed the MPEs overhead. Rei was still holding the scythe so he pulled out the Pallet Rifle and took aim.

In Unit 03, Toji was having the time of his life. His plan was working out perfectly. The quick hits seemed to be keeping Yahoel off balance. The Angel had started closing the gaping hole in its head but its attacks were still erratic. The magma bombs had only managed glancing blows on the Eva. Even better, between Toji's skill and Yahoel's wild swings, the molten 'fist' hadn't landed again.

Toji was almost giggling with delight as Unit 03 almost 'danced' around Yahoel's best shots then snuck in for a series of gashes with its Progressive Knife.

He glanced over at the picture of Hikari again.

"Just a little while longer baby," he thought. "Just a little while longer and it'll be all over. Then you and I can be together forever." He touched his chest and felt for his chain and the special attachment. "I've got your ring right here H. I know we're too young to get married, but I hope this will show you how serious I am. It was my Mom's so I hope you like it."

He was enjoying his thoughts when Misato reappeared on the screen.

"Pilots, we're closing in on the central neural link to Yahoel. In the meantime, we have a tracking device ready for one of you," she reported. "It's designed to adhere to Yahoel's S2 engines. You'll need to get it buried in the Angel; we recommend using a Pallet Rifle or handgun. The probe is self-guiding, so a hit anywhere on the Angel should start it moving towards the S2s. We'll feed the tracking signal to all three Evas. Should make coordinating your attacks much simpler. We're sending up the device now. Looks like you're closest, Unit 03."

A small metal box popped up about 3 metres away.

Toji retrieved the probe and loaded his Pallet Rifle. Turning toward Yahoel, he raised the rifle and took the shot. The Angel didn't react, but Toji started getting a signal almost immediately.

"Bingo! Now you can't get away, mutherfucker," he thought to himself.

Misato reappeared. "We show a successful hit. The probe is moving and sending a signal."

"I can confirm a clean shot to the target's ass, Major," Toji replied straight-faced.

Misato rolled her eyes ever so slightly. "Understood." The screen went black.

Shinji chuckled and shook his head. "Ahhhh Toji, never change man, never change." He was jarred back to reality as a MPE's lance pierced Unit 01's left forearm. "Aaaaaaaarrrrrgh! Shit, shit, shit!" screamed Shinji, immediately dropping the Eva control arms and wincing in pain. Even with the pain his survival instincts kicked in. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed the right control arm and made Unit 01 pull out the huge lance. Streams of LCL shot out of the Eva's arm.

"Pilot Ikari, retreat and recover," came Rei's voice. "I can hold the hostiles off until you return."

"I'm fine," Shinji lied. "If you can knock the last of them down, Ayanami, I'll crack 'em open and smash their engines. It'll work as long as we both pay attention to the incoming lances. By my count, there are four left including the larger MPE."

"You are injured Third Child. Retreat and…"

"No!" Shinji yelled. There was pause before he continued. "Ayanami, we have to get this done now." His voice was lower, but still shaking. "Toji is good, but he can't crush two engines at once."

"Understood, Third Child. We will support Pilot Szahara together."

"Thank you, Ayanami," said Shinji, as he dodged another incoming lance. Reaching out, Unit 01 yanked the lance out of the ground and drew it up.

"I'm ready when you are, First Child," called out Shinji. He checked the sky again. Clouds were beginning to roll in as the four remaining MPEs regrouped for another attack.

Unit 00 held the scythe in both hands, close to its chest and started slowly twirling it like a baton. As the first two MPEs swooped down, Rei had the scythe twirling faster and faster, passing it from hand to hand, over Unit 00's head and back down. The two grinning productions clearly weren't prepared for this defense, as one was caught by the scythes blade and sent crashing to the ground.

Shinji saw the impact, and in two huge steps had Unit 01 looming over the downed enemy. With a swift thrust, the lance pierced the grinning Eva's chest armour, exposing the S2 engine. He put Unit 01's foot on its chest and wrenched open the incision. He plunged the Eva's giant hand in, ripped out the engine, and crushed it. LCL flowed through its fingers as the engine collapsed.

"One down, Ayanami," Shinji counted off.

"Yes. Be ready," was all she said.

Rei's scythe was now moving so fast it formed a dull red bubble around Unit 00's head and chest. Another MPE dropped down behind Unit 00. With both hands, it jammed its lance into the red cloud, trying to snap the scythe or break the grip.

Shinji watched two white arms tumbling through the air, end over end towards Tokyo 3, landing with a smash on the ground, the lance still in one of the hands. Without thinking, Shinji yanked his lance free, took aim, and launched it at their armless enemy. It found the mark, slicing through the MPE's back and carrying on through its chest. A plume of LCL burst out along with shattered bits of the second S2. The body dropped to the ground with a 'boom'.

"Two down," he reported.

"I can count, Third Child," she answered bluntly. "Be prepared."

Rei watched the last circling MPE for about a minute, then made her move. She abruptly stopped the scythe, reached out, and simply swatted the flying pest to the ground. Within seconds of it hitting the ground, Unit 00's foot came down on its back. Both arms reached down, grabbed the wings, and pulled them off. After flinging the wings aside, Ayanami drove Unit 00's fist through the back plate, grabbed hold of the S2 engine, and crushed it in place.

"Only the big one left," Shinji announced. "Nice work Ayanami."

"It was efficient," she replied. "We still have work left to do."

In the space of ten minutes, Units 00 and 01 had almost cleaned up their end of things.

For the same 10 minutes, Toji had continued to play 'Catch Me If You Can' with Yahoel.

Shinji checked in with Toji. "Almost done here buddy, then we'll be over and the three of us can end this."

"Sure, sure, we can all toast marshmallows over the flaming remains," Toji joked. "Seriously though, after this we're gonna party til the first day of 12th grade. That's what, just over a month away? I figure Nerv owes us that much. Whaddya think?"

"Sounds like a plan man," Shinji agreed. "I bet we could convince First Child to..."

"Pilot Ikari," Rei interrupted.

"Sorry Ayanami, I was only joking. Right Toji?"

"Pilot Ikari, focus. I have lost sight of the last MPE. Repeat, I have lost sight of the last MPE. Do you copy?"

Shinji scanned the sky, but saw only dark grey clouds. "Where the hell?"

"Third Child, do you copy?" Rei repeated more forcefully.

"Yes I copy," Shinji shot back. "What the hell happened? Did it retreat?"

"I don't know," Rei answered back. "Major Katsuragi can you locate the last MPE? We have lost visual contact."

"Negative First Child, we lost it off our screens as well. Attempting to locate based on previous sightings," Misato answered. "Can anyone explain how we can lose sight of a giant MPE?" she called out to the bridge crew over the open comm link. "Does this thing have stealth capabilities? Someone get me some answers fast, damnit!"


	8. Looks Like the Cavalry's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Hi folks, It's still dark in here. Be advised there is swearing and blood and guts integral to the story. Fear not the fun is coming soon, I promise.
> 
> Special thanks as always to keamoose, Silvermoonlight GJ and jcmoorehead.
> 
> Comments are welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Toji had just fired a shot at Yahoel when he spotted something moving above. It was low in the clouds, but still hidden. He made another dash at Yahoel, but from behind he heard a whistling sound, like the wind. There was a loud thud, then a sharp "SNAP". The next thing Toji saw was every light on his display flashing and the battery timer counting down.

"Oh fuck," he thought. "Time to move your ass, Unit 03."

Yahoel seemed to sense the situation and started launching a new volley of flaming tar chunks at Unit 03.

Toji had one eye on the timer and the other on the incoming mortars. "Gotta keep moving." He checked the S2 tracker. "Good, still checking in," he thought. "If I can get to higher ground, maybe I can keep it back with shots until Shinji and Rei arrive. Wait! I'll bet they don't even know the MPE is here! Baka Toji!" he cursed. "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA," he hollered out loud.

Pulling himself together, he opened the the radio channel and heard everyone searching.

He barely dodged two close mortar lobs and turned his attention back to the radio.

"Guys," he called out in a low tone.

"...Someone get me some answers fast, dammit!" he heard Misato's voice come back.

Once more he had to dodge, but this time the flaming projectile glanced off the Eva's head.

"90 seconds of juice left," he muttered. "C'mon Toji, think!"

Checking the surroundings, he spotted his severed umbilical cord and the lance firmly planted in the ground. He had an idea.

He checked the scene again and powered Unit 03 toward the lance.

Yahoel fired off a few fireballs and watched the Eva zigzag out of harm's way.

Toji made another move towards the lance and was met with a barrage of fire and tar.

"60 seconds," he said as he watched the counter change. "Gotta check in, gotta let 'em know." Leaning in to the radio he yelled, "GUYS! I'm pretty sure the last MPE is over here!" For a split second the lights on the console flashed again then radio went dead. Toji slammed his fist on the console and checked the battery timer.

"45 seconds, OK," he exhaled. "Still got enough time for another dash." He exhaled again and started to look up from the console when his eyes froze. "OH SHIT," his mind screamed. The Entry Plug Ejection System was reading "activated" and the readout was counting down from 20. Toji knew once the entry plug was ejected the battery power didn't matter. He jammed the control arms forward and Unit 03 lept towards the lance. The Eva crashed down just short of its goal, reached out and was met with another blast from Yahoel. Toji's concentration was broken when he heard the explosive bolts starting to release.

Yahoel had noticed that Unit 02 had stopped, so the mortars started again. At least four were direct hits to the Eva's head. A minute later, the hatch at the top of its spine blew off. The Angel concentrated fire at the opening.

Toji knew his battle was over. He could feel the explosions. "Sooooooo close. So goddamn close," he cursed under his breath. Now his mind switched gears. "Should be shot clear of the scene. Just gotta make sure I stay safe and and outta sight." He sighed, "Might as well enjoy the ride, Toji boy. Gonna have to kick Shinji's ass for stealing my thunder." He sat back and grinned. "I'll be safe soon, baby."

Yahoel managed a few more shots before the entry plug started to appear.

Toji was being pushed back in his seat, then felt a sudden, violent jerk. His body slammed against the safety harness and bounced back in the seat. Silence.

"What the hell?" Toji sweated. "C'mon 03!"

From the outside, Unit 03's entry plug was ¾ exposed from the top of the spine, its body stopped dead, arms at its sides. Yahoel plodded over and stopped to almost inspect his enemy. Satisfied with the result, Yahoel grabbed Unit 03 by the legs, raised the Eva over his head and slammed it down smashing 03's head and chest into the ground. A second to survey the Eva again, then Yahoel carried on brutally smashing Unit 03 again and again until it snapped off at the waist. Dropping the useless legs, Yahoel grabbed the upper body and pounded it against the ground over and over. Pieces of Unit 03 were flying all over as the beating continued but the Angel didn't stop. Despite the mayhem, Yahoel seemed to have a goal in mind. After a particularly vicious slam, Unit 03's spine cracked and the entry plug flew out and landed, intact, a few feet away.

Toji felt every slam, smash and spin. When it ended with a thud, he did a quick once over. "Concussion, yup. Broken shoulder and ribs, yup yup. Pretty sure my feet are smashed. Welp, I'm still here and," he reached down carefully, "the 'boys' still are attached. Sooooo, I'm definitely not moving from here until Rei and Shinji arrive. Looks like I'll be in the hospital a looooong time. Better get that nurse outfit ready, honey." He chuckled softly, even though it hurt like hell. He closed his eyes and settled back. Everything changed when Toji felt the entry plug rise up slowly and come down twice as fast. "HIKARI! FUUUUUUUUCK!" he screamed. The crash was deafening as Toji felt his bones shatter. He felt the heat, looked up and saw that familiar black and glowing red tar. Raising his hand in front of his face, Toji screamed again and blacked out.

Shinji was checking his console and trying to tune out the background noise. "Where are you ya bastard?" He was checking with Rei when he heard Toji coming through low on the radio.

"Guys."

Shinji called back, "Toji man, just a little longer, we're on this." No reply. He looked over and still saw Unit 03 moving and Yahoel firing blasts. "Hang in there bud." After what seemed like an eternity, Misato appeared on the video link.

"Rei and Shinji! We've detected a battery countdown from Unit 03. Get over and support Suzuhara, we'll keep looking for the MPE. Check in…" There was a pause.

"What do you mean…!? Are you sure, Ibuki!?" Shinji heard the Major yelling at the bridge crew in the background.

She came back to the mic. "Pilots, Unit 03 is down to 75 seconds' battery power! Get over there NOW. Do whatever you can to protect and support Suzuhara. Misato out."

Shinji turned Unit 01 and forced the control arms forward. He had the Eva almost to top speed when he heard Rei's voice.

"Third Child, I've calculated we'll arrive in 60 seconds. First priority is Fourth Child's safety. You will shield the Eva and I will evaluate the threat. Understood?"

"Understood," replied Shinji. He saw Unit 00 almost up with him on the right side.

A few seconds later Toji's voice came over the radio. "GUYS! I'm pretty sure the last MPE is over here!"

Shinji called out, "We're on the way Toji! Should be there in… Ayanami! Time check?"

"40 seconds," replied Rei.

Shinji saw Unit 03 and Yahoel in the distance, but there was something else. He heard Rei again.

"I've identified a lance at the location, scanning now for the MPE."

"Ayanami," Shinji reported, "I'm picking up Yahoel's S2 engines on my scanner. Looks like we're in range of the probe." He studied the screen checking for patterns. "Looks like they basically rotate from head to chest and back. There might be a few seconds when they're fairly close together. Could make taking it down easier. What do you think?"

"Useful observation, Third Child. I have located the MPE flying just above the cloud cover. It hasn't…"

Misato's voice cut in, "The Ejection System is active! Unit 03's Entry Plug Ejection System has been activated! Do you copy? We show 19 seconds and counting. Dr. Akagi believes the Eva's system was hacked remotely. She's almost located the neural link but there won't be time to shut down the entry plug system."

"TOJI! COME IN!" Shinji called out. No reply. Coming closer, Shinji could see Unit 03 leaping towards the lance. "That's it, get it!" Shinji urged his friend out loud. He saw the Eva land and reach out. Yahoel's mortar exploded by the lance, stopping the grab. A second later, Shinji saw a familiar sight.

"Major Katsuragi, Unit 03's explosive bolts have just released, do you copy?" announced Rei. "We are still 10 seconds from site."

"We copy," came Misato's reponse.

Rei watched the scene as the entry plug fired and started to appear. "He will be blown clear of the site, Third Child. We can eliminate Yahoel quickly if we work together. Dr. Akagi will have the neural link located which should counter the MPE."

Shinji stared ahead. "Thanks, Ayanami. Knowing Toji, he's cursing that he can't be in the fight. He's always…" Shinji's voice trailed off as he noticed the entry plug. "Rei, it's not moving! The plug is jammed! IT'S NOT MOVING."

Both pilots watched in stunned silence as Yahoel destroyed Unit 03 and smashed the entry plug.

"TOJIIIIII!" Shinji screamed. In a flash, Unit 01 was in Berserk mode and headed for Yahoel.

"Major, Yahoel has attacked Pilot Suzuhara directly. His condition is unknown at this time. Unit 01 has gone to Berserk mode, about to engage the Angel," Rei reported while trying to catch up.

Rei saw Unit 01 reach Yahoel and begin unleashing a vicious series of slashes with the Magorox. The strikes were so fast Rei lost track. She arrived and quickly scanned the site. Turning her attention back to Unit 01, she saw Shinji was still hacking and slashing. "Pilot Ikari, we need to coordinate our attack."

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER DIE. I'M GONNA GUT YOU AND CUT YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD OFF. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Shinji screamed.

"Third Child, we must work together to end this." Rei called out more firmly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR! TOOOOOJJJJJIIIIIIIII!" was all she heard.

"IKARI!" Rei yelled. No response. She watched him drive Unit 01 past the point of Berserk mode and it scared her.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU!" He paused, took a deep breath, then started to laugh. The attack continued and the laughing turned uncontrollable. He wasn't making sense anymore. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, GONNA DIE, GONNA DIE GONNAAAA DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Misato's voice came over the comm, but Rei couldn't hear anything else. Shinji's maniacal laughter filled her head. She hid her face and put her hands over her ears but it wouldn't stop. She raised her head and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SHINJI! STOP! SHINJI PLEASE!" Her voice was changing to a wail and her face was red, "SHIIIIJJJIIIIIIIII PLEASE STOOOOOP!" Her voice broke and she started to sob.

Shinji was still laughing and fighting Yahoel when he felt something cool start running down his cheeks. He reached up and touched his cheek, then looked at his finger. Tears. He heard Rei's sobs and something clicked. "R...Rei? Rei can you hear me," he asked tentatively, quietly.

There was a long pause. "Yes," Rei almost whispered.

"I can't do this." His voice wavered. "I need your help. Please help me Rei."

"We'll do this together," she replied, more camly than before.

"Right," he exhaled. "Can you see the S2 tracker? I have a plan. Do you still have your sniper rifle?"

"Yes."

"Good. We need to get to the lance. Yahoel is in the way, but it's too slow to stop us. We still have to be careful. On my signal, make a break for it. Just get your Eva there Rei, I'll meet you. Understood?"

"Yes." Rei calmed herself.

He took a couple of deep breaths and focused. "Go," he whispered loud.

Unit 00 took off and was almost halfway before Yahoel reacted. It made a swipe at the Eva but Rei dodged and arrived at the lance.

"She made it," he thought. "Now it's your turn. You can do this Shinji." He gritted his teeth and Unit 01 made its break.

Yahoel saw the Eva coming and laid down a pattern of fiery mortars. Shinji saw the fire and made a leap to clear the danger. A couple more strides and he was at the lance with Unit 00.

"Rei, load up and get ready." Shinji pulled out the lance and held it at his side.

"Ready," she replied. The sniper rifle was at her side, barrel to the sky, hand on the guard.

"We only have a few seconds," said Shinji. "Bring up the scanner on your HUD. We have to hit both engines at the same time. You'll take the left target. Set your timer for 5 seconds and get ready. We fire on my command."

"Understood," Rei responded, sounding more confident. Setting the timer, she brought the rifle to Ready position and looked through the sight.

Shinji brought up the scanner, set the timer, and raised the lance to the side of Unit 01's head. He called out to activate the timer. "Timer, mark."

"Mark," came Rei's answer.

Shinji watched the probes move on his HUD. He slowly drew a breath and let it out. "Fire." The lance left Unit 01's hand.

Rei heard Shinji, and her Eva gently squeezed the trigger.

Shinji watched the scanner, saw the engines, and saw his lance and Rei's bullet hit Yahoel's back. In a millisecond, the targets on the scanner were gone. He blinked, then heard Yahoel's body explode into a burst of tar that spattered everything in the area. He cleared the scanner from his HUD and sank back into his seat. He closed his eyes and opened a three-way channel.

"Unit 01 reporting Yahoel has been eliminated, Major."

"Confirmed," Rei followed quickly.

"Great work, you two. We can report the neural link has been destroyed and the controller has been…. apprehended. The last MPE went down as soon as the link was broken. It crashed into Tokyo 3 bay. A retrieval mission is underway." She paused for a minute. "We have also located the Fourth Child. The medevac team have been dispatched."

Shinji lurched forward. "Where?" he demanded.

"Third Child, we have trained personnel en route, don't..."

"Where...is….he!" Shinji yelled. The radio was silent.

"Major….." Rei commented quietly.

Misato sighed. "We know he is about 50 metres due north of Unit 00."

Rei closed the channel to Nerv and called up Shinji on video.

"I'm gonna find him Rei. You can stay inside if you want, but I'm going out there to find him," Shinji announced.

"I know," she said quietly. "We'll do this together, understood?"

"Understood," he replied. "Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

The screen went dark and Shinji tore off his harness. He lowered Unit 01 to prone position and released the cable ladder from the entry port, then released the entry plug controls and heard the bolts pop. He felt the plug slide up and twisted the door release. The clouds had cleared and sunlight poured into the cockpit. Shinji put one foot on the door ledge, swung round and put the other on the ladder. He shimmied down the ladder and found Rei waiting for him.

"We will cover more ground if we split up," she said as they headed toward Unit 00.

"Agreed. First to find him will signal," he added.

"Agreed," Rei answered.

They headed north, then split up.

Shinji moved slowly, checking carefully as he went. He made a sweep of the area, then backtracked to start a more careful search. "C'mon Toji, where are you? We gotta get you to a hospital, so stop hiding man." Shinji kept moving up. "You are gonna have some amazing scars buddy. I hope Hikari knows what she's in for," he chuckled.

"Shinji!"

His head turned.

"Shinji! Over here!"

He spotted Rei waving her arms over her head. She was about 200 metres northeast of him, so he took off running. As he ran, he saw Rei standing in an open area but he couldn't see Toji. He ran right up to her and stopped hard.

Her face was emotionless.

"Did you find him?! Where is he?"

"I found him, follow me," she said calmly. She led Shinji in a straight line another 10 metres and stopped. She pointed at a pile of tar and rubble about 3 metres from where they were standing. "He's back there Shinji. The entry plug is partially intact and he's still strapped in," she announced calmly.

"Rei…. is he….?"

"He's alive and he asked for you," she replied.

Shinji felt the blood rush to his face and let out a big sigh. "Rei, would you come with me?"

"He asked for you," she repeated. "I have already spoken to him. You should go now."

Shinji walked a few steps past Rei and looked back. She hadn't moved. He turned to face the rubble and moved up. He noticed a faint Nerv emblem and realized it was the back of Unit 03's entry plug. As he stepped round the end of the plug, he saw Toji. The boy was still in his plugsuit. As Shinji moved closer, he saw that Toji's right hand was missing, his wrist a charred stump. The top part of the suit was burned away and the exposed skin was horribly burned. There were more charred spots where the skin was gone. Toji's head was turned to one side, chin to his chest. His face looked like it had melted. The eye and mouth were closed and one nostril was closed over. Toji's hair was gone, his scalp had the same melted appearance.

Shinji moved closer and crouched down by Toji's head.

"Hey….Toji?" he asked quietly. The body twitched but Toji didn't speak. "We ended it man, it's over," Shinji tried again.

Toji's eye opened slowly and he smiled weakly. "Shinji?"

"Yeah buddy."

Toji breathed in. "Gonna…...kick…" He breathed in again. "Gonna…..kick….your..." He exhaled and closed his eye.

"Yeah...I know," Shinji said softly. "You can kick my ass after you get out of the hospital, I promise. The medevac team will be here soon, so hang on."

Toji opened his eye and spoke again. "My…..neck."

Shinji leaned in.

Toji turned his head very slowly.

Shinji's eyes went wide. Toji's other eye was out of its socket and laying against his cheek.

"My neck…..take it….H," Toji almost whispered.

Shinji looked down and saw the chain, barely together, around Toji's neck.

"Take it," Toji urged again.

"Toji man, I don't wanna move ya," Shinji answered, still staring at the chain. "The evac team will be here soon. They can cut it off…"

"Do it!" Toji whispered emphatically. "Break it Shin..." his voice faded.

Shinji looked Toji in the eye, gently grabbed the chain in both hands and snapped it. As he carefully pulled it from behind Toji's neck, Shinji realized there was something attached. He put a hand down by the chain as it slid out, and the ring appeared and dropped into his palm.

"Maaaaaaaan," Shinji reacted. "You sneaky…"

Toji managed a grin. "My Mother's…...for H," he halted. Another jagged breath. "Love her… Wanted to marry…. She always told me no 'stuff' until…" He tried to laugh but just coughed.

The sound of the Evac chopper made Shinji look up. It came down and landed about 30 metres away. He saw Nerv 3 EMTs, dressed in flight gear and helmets with blacked out eye shields jump out and unload a stretcher. One had a bag or cooler. They ducked down and started running in his direction.

"Looks like the cavalry's here, Toj. I'll hold on to this for ya man," Shinji said, squeezing the ring into his palm. "Once you get right, we'll party our asses off. Plus, sounds like a bachelor party will be in order soon enough. No way Hikari turns you down after all this shit. Right man?"

He looked down and saw no movement. Toji's eye was closed, his body still.

The EMTs arrived and Shinji started yelling. "He's not moving, he's real bad!"

The EMT holding the bag reached inside, pulled out a syringe, grabbed Shinji's arm and injected him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Shinji yelled. "I'm not the patient! The EMT said something but he couldn't make it out. "Rei, can you hear me? Where the hell are you?"

The second EMT stepped up, grabbed Shinji by the shoulders, shook him hard and yelled, "You've got to get out Shinji!"

Shinji shook his head and screamed in their faces, "He needs help! Toji's gonna die if you don't do something quick! Look at him, he's…." Turning back, Shinji was stunned. The rubble was gone. He could hear the EMTs yelling behind him.

"Shinji, we can't understand you," came the voice, sounding oddly familiar.

Shinji continued to stare at the ground. Toji was gone. The entry plug was gone.

"He's still not responding," came a different voice, just as familiar to Shinji.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." The voice was almost clear now.

Shinji stopped looking at the ground and opened his hand. "It's not there," he thought. He turned back towards the EMTs and was met with a violent slap across his face. The blow knocked him to the ground. He sat up, rubbed his cheek and opened his eyes. The NVRES controls started coming into focus. He inhaled so quickly he almost hyperventilated. Turning to his left, he saw Dr. Akagi, with Maya just behind her. Misato was beside Akagi, rubbing her hand.

"What the hell was that?" Dr. Akagi snapped at Misato. "Are you OK, Ikari?" she continued.

Shinji just stared blankly.

"Look, we got him back and that's what counts for now," Misato answered. "Do you have any idea what happened Doctor? And just how much medication was in that hypo?"

"Misato," Shinji muttered.

"It's obvious he had another episode," Akagi shot back. "I gave him a slightly higher dose than normal."

"What's that supposed to mean? How much is 'slightly higher'?" Misato sniped.

"Misato," Shinji spoke up.

They both looked over. "Yes Shinji?" Misato answered sweetly.

"I'm gonna puke," Shinji said, sweating and looking pale.

"Maya, please help Ikari to the toilet," Akagi called out.

Ibuki came over, gently put her arm around his waist and led Shinji to the bathroom.

"So, how much medication?" asked Misato again.

"Enough so he won't be going anywhere today," the Doctor answered. "We'll keep him for observation tonight, but don't worry. You can take him home tomorrow morning. I'll give him a new prescription and I'll expect to have a LOT more sessions with him."

"Any chance he'll go back to 'The Retreat'?" Misato asked offhandedly.

"At this point, I believe it's better to keep him in a familiar environment surrounded by his friends and other people he recognizes," Akagi answered.

Maya reappeared with Shinji. "I think he's…...done. There was, uhmmmm, a lot."

"Thank you Maya, that's enough," Akagi replied.

Shinji was white as a sheet and sweating profusely, eyes half shut.

Akagi picked up the phone and two minutes later, Shinji was in a wheelchair on his way to a room in the infirmary. Two minutes later he was out cold.

Much later, the sun shone in through Shinji's window and he tried in vain to swat it away. He groaned, pulled the covers over his head and fell back to sleep. The next thing he knew, Misato had pulled the covers off and was talking.

"She's always talking," he thought groggily.

"Shinji? Dr. Akagi has cleared you for discharge. Let's go home, I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in your own bed. Do you need any help getting dressed?" She winked.

"No! Jeeez Misato, cut it out. What time is it?" he groaned.

"14:30," she chuckled. "It… was… a…. joke, Shinji. Just my way of saying you'll be alright. Now, there are some conditions for your release. You WILL BE off until Monday. In case you don't remember, today is Wednesday. You WILL meet Dr. Akagi here every other day for therapy. You WILL take your medication as prescribed. Got it?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I scared everyone, Misato," Shinji answered sheepishly.

"Stop worrying Shinji, just get dressed. I'll be outside."

Shinji pulled on his clothes and stepped out into the hall.

"You ready Shinji?" Misato smiled.

He nodded and they headed for the door.


	9. Have a Slammin' Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any portion of Neon Genesis Evangelion. As always special thanks to keamoose for the love and support. Thanks also to Silvermoonlight GJ for the feedback and suggestions. Thanks to andiekl for the nail polish answers. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Let the fun begin.

Wednesday morning was bright and sunny.

"Hurry up will ya!" Mari hollered through the door. "C'mon Asuka, you've been in there for half an hour and I gotta pee!" she continued, dancing from one foot to the other.

The door swung open with Asuka, in her yellow terry cloth robe, standing in the way. As always, her hair and makeup were perfect. "Geez, relax will ya. I was almost finished anyways," Asuka announced.

"Get outta the way!" Mari pushed past Asuka. Rushing for the toilet, she pulled down her shorts and sat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," the sigh of relief echoed in the small bathroom. Regaining her senses, she looked at Asuka. "Can you take out the trash?"

"Sure. I've got a while before I have to leave. First class isn't until 10:00," Asuka answered. "Do you want to have lunch today? Maybe some place off campus? I have no idea what's around, plus we promised to have some ideas for dinner on Saturday."

"Sounds good," Mari said. "Well, some of us have an early class. Do you mind closing the door? I gotta have a shower and make myself presentable," she smirked.

"Good luck with that," Asuka joked, as she pulled the door closed and headed for the living room.

"Bite me!" Mari replied, just before the shower started.

Sitting down on the couch, Asuka pulled out her laptop and started surfing the web. "Let's see," she thought as her hands flashed over the keys. "This is in July, so that's no problem. Two and a half months training should be enough time to get back up to speed. I can catch the train to Yokohama the day before, register, and have plenty of time to check out the course. She opened another tab and brought up another site. "I'm gonna get you," she said out loud, tapping the screen.

"Guurrrrgle," came the familiar sound from her stomach.

Asuka got up and headed for the kitchen. "What's in the fridge? What's in the fridge?" she sing-songed.

Opening the door, she spotted the pizza box from last night, a bottle of soy sauce, leftover soba noodles, and some cans of "Ultra Jolt" energy drink. Grabbing a slice of pizza, she closed the door and picked up her phone from the counter.

"Let's see, no new messages." She frowned. "What about you, Shinji?" As she scrolled through her contacts, Asuka finished off the pizza, pulled out two slices of bread, and dropped them in the toaster. "There you are," she grinned, pressing Shinji's contact info. As the phone started to ring, she opened the fridge again and retrieved the butter. The line picked up and Asuka felt a tiny jolt of nerves. Then she realized it was his recording.

"You have reached Ikari Shinji. I can't answer my phone right now, but if you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Hi Shinji, it's Asuka Langley Soryu, from school? I have a later class this morning, so I wondered if you'd like to meet up a bit early for coffee, or tea? Give me a call. See ya."

She hung up, put the phone in her pocket, saw the toaster pop up, then busied herself with buttering the warm toast.

With a piece of toast in her mouth, Asuka walked back to her laptop. "OK, gotta get you," she smiled, clicking on the open page. Fingers working furiously, she didn't hear Mari come over.

"Whatcha doin?" Mari dropped her chin over Asuka's shoulder.

Asuka panicked but managed to switch tabs. "Nuh...nuh...nothing," she stuttered.

"Were you looking at porn again?" Mari whispered in Asuka's ear.

"What?! No! I wasn't. I was just registering for… for.. .for 'Japan's Ninja Warriors'. See?" Asuka shoved the laptop in Mari's face, partially to hide her own beet-red face.

"You're kidding, right?" Mari laughed.

"No," Asuka lied. "I've been… thinking about this for a long time!" She clicked on the contestant page and started filling in her details.

"Hey, aren't you doing the triathlon in Yokohama? When are the tryouts for Ninja?"

"Uhmmm, I should be OK. Yokohama's in July. The tryouts are in…" Asuka scanned the page for the dates, "they're in May."

"Whoa princess, that's not much recovery time." Mari grinned. "You really are an adrenaline junkie." She squeezed Asuka's shoulders. "Have you thought of a cool name yet?"

Asuka was starting to get a queasy feeling in her stomach. "Go away Mari," she cursed silently. "Go away so I can finish fake filling out the form."

"What?" Asuka asked, barely catching Mari's question.

"Your Ninja name, you know! All the contestants have some wacky name. The Pancake Ninja, the Barber Ninja. Stuff like that. See, there it is on the form." Mari pointed at the screen.

"Riiiiiiiiiight, my Ninja name." Asuka tried to be cool. She typed in the space. "How about this?"

"Hmmmmm 'Der Donner Ninja'. The reindeer Ninja? I don't get it."

"Dummkopf! It means 'Thunder'." Asuka looked back and sneered at Mari. "Don't you have to leave soon?"

"I just wanna see you finish the application. I think it'll be soooooo cool watching you kick ass on national TV. Der Donner Ninja wipes the course with her competitors! I like it. C'mon, I gotta go. Send it! Send it!" Mari was bouncing up and down.

"Fine." Asuka clicked the send button. "Satisfied?"

Mari was already in the kitchen grabbing the toast. "You rule!" She gathered up her books and opened the front door. "See you at 11:30!" The door slammed shut.

"Scheisse! Scheisse! Scheisse! Baka Mari!" Asuka let go. She was still staring at the site when the familiar "ping" came from her phone.

"Great, that'll be the auto-reply from the Ninja folks," she muttered to herself. "I can't believe I sent the damn thing." She changed tabs and started smiling wide. "I gotcha!" she whispered triumphantly. Breaking her stare, she pulled out her phone and checked her email. "Two new emails?" she wondered. As expected, the auto-reply from Japan Ninja Inc thanked her for applying. It was the second email that made her jaw drop.

Ms. Langley Soryu,

Please find attached your two "Wrestle-rama Super Fan Passes". Included in the package:

2 Premium ringside seats

2 Wrestle-rama t-shirts

Commemorative programs

Your choice of foam finger, wrestling mask or poster

Meet and greet with the headliners, includes personal photo and autographs

*****CONGRATULATIONS*****

Your purchase was the 10 000th order and the final Super Fan Pass order. As a special thank you, we are including a third Wrestle-rama Super Fan Pass FREE!

Please have personal identification ready to ensure entry.

Thanks for helping us celebrate Wrestle-rama, and have a "Slammin' Good Time!"

Asuka read the email at least five times then started to laugh. She walked past Mari's room and stuck her head in. Sitting on the dresser was Mari's Japanese Luchador mask. "Hey you! We're going and you're going with us!" She started laughing again as she headed into her room and closed the door.

"Zzzzzzzzz," snored Shinji.

Hikari was in a rush to meet Kensuke at the train. She had just gathered up her briefcase when her phone went off. Looking down she saw the indicator flash and a bubble pop up. She smiled.

"Hi Sakura. What's up?" she typed happily, adding five smilies. Ever since Toji's death, she had grown even closer to his sister. It helped her stay happy and focused on moving ahead.

Almost instantly came the reply. "Listen Hikari. I'm probably gonna get in trouble for this, but Shinji spent the night here at the infirmary. I don't know why but I saw his name on the in-patient report. He's scheduled for release today but I doubt he'll be at Uni today. DON'T TELL ANYONE. g2g. S."

The sky was dark and clear, lit by tiny dots of light, but Rei's eyes were drawn to the glorious gibbous moon. It reflected an almost spotlight glow down on her. She slowly raised a hand and pointed her finger, covering the brilliant satellite.

"Gone so simply," she thought. "Incomplete…."

Her last thought was interrupted by a series of short low tones that grew louder and more clear.

Rei sat up in bed and looked around.

"The same walls, the same room," she thought. "It was a dream." She got up, looked herself over in the full-length mirror, and walked into her bathroom. She leaned over the sink and turned on the water. Squeezing a blob of toothpaste onto her toothbrush, Rei yawned and started to brush. From her reflection in the mirror, Rei noticed her eyes were puffy with dark circles underneath.

"Uhgh," she grunted softly, before bending down and spitting into the sink. When she was done, Rei picked up her light blue brocade robe from the door hook, put it on, and headed back to the bedroom. She walked to the bedside table and checked her phone.

"No new messages. Good," she thought. She put the phone in the pocket of her robe, stepped into her slippers, and headed for the kitchen.

When she arrived, Rei saw Suki at the stove cooking breakfast, with Gendo nowhere in sight. She walked to the fridge and peeked inside. As usual, it was packed with all sorts of ingredients, from eggs to salmon, from dashi to bok choy. What she really wanted was on the top shelf. Very cautiously, Rei pulled down the container of orange juice. With the door still open to shield her one way, Rei looked over to make sure Suki's back was still turned. Her eyes still on Suki, Rei lifted the carton and took a small swig, then another. A small smile formed as she quickly put the juice back and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She dropped the smile and quietly closed the fridge door.

Rei could smell the tamagoyaki and dashi. She knew bread was in the toaster and rice was being prepared. "Good morning Suki," she softly announced as she crossed the floor to the breakfast table.

Suki turned and smiled at Rei, "Oh, good morning Ayanami-san. Breakfast will be ready in a moment." She quickly turned back to the stove.

Rei took her seat, noted the empty place settings, and stared out the large panel windows at the skyline of Tokyo III. The sun streamed in and brightened the breakfast area. Looking down at the backyard, Rei saw a basket of new tomatoes and cucumbers outside the greenhouse door. She watched as the water in the koi pond moved gently and reflected the morning sun.

"Here are are, Ayanami-san," interrupted Suki. Rei turned back and watched as the eggs and toast were laid out. She stifled a smile when Suki poured a glass of orange juice and placed it on the table.

"Thank you," Rei responded. She looked at the meal and wondered how many times she'd done this routine. She picked up piece of the tamagoyaki with her chopsticks and studied it, inspecting it from all sides. "Nori and cheese… as usual," she thought.

"I know what you did. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Rei was jolted out of her haze. She looked past her fork and realized Gendo was staring straight at her. She put the fork down and automatically straightened up in her chair. "I was only…"

Gendo gave her a quizzical look. "What? No… It was nothing. Of course I'm still here!" He sounded annoyed. "I expect an answer and you will give me one, but right now I have a meeting. We will continue this conversation later, understood? Ikari out." He reached up and touched his ear.

"Bluetooth," she remembered.

Gendo sat at the table and touched his earpiece again. "Go for Ikari," he announced.

Rei watched the tiny blue flashing light and wondered idly if that was the only real sign anything was happening in the Commander's head. She stifled another grin and went back to her meal.

Suki put breakfast down for the Commander and left without a word.

The rest of breakfast consisted of Gendo talking to invisible contacts and Rei finishing her meal. Suki took the dishes away as Rei got up. Gendo was still talking to "no one". She excused herself and was heading for the hall when she heard Gendo and turned.

"Hold please," he said, muting the headpiece.

"Rei, you will collect Third Child's printouts for the rest of the week and deliver them to Major Katsuragi," he directed. "Is that understood?"

"Understood," she responded clearly.

"Also," he continued, "Sunday's event will go on as scheduled. That is all."

"Understood," she responded again. She turned and left the kitchen.

Rei felt a cold tightness in her chest as she reached her room. Her purse was on a chair and she reached out for it immediately. Fishing around, she pulled out a bottle and walked into the bathroom. Popping the lid, she spilled two tablets into her palm and filled a glass with water. She stared at herself in the mirror for a minute, then took the tablets with a big gulp of water. She stared again into the mirror before dropping the robe and pyjamas on the floor. One last blank stare in the mirror, then she climbed into the shower and turned on the water. It felt good. She exhaled.

Shinji woke up Wednesday night, looked at his phone, and sighed. "Nine thirty?" He tried to stand up, but his legs gave out and he fell back on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he tried to make the room stop spinning. It didn't work. Closing his eyes, he sat up and tried again to stand. He managed just a couple of steps before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

"Great… just fuckin' great," he muttered. From the living room, he could hear Misato and the sound of pounding feet. He also started to feel that familiar urge in his bladder and it was getting stronger.

"Shinji?" No sound. "Shinji?!" Misato called out, a bit more alarmed. She headed for his room quickly, then stopped at his door. Remembering she'd walked in on him once while he was "taking care of himself", Misato listened at the door, then called out again. "Shinji, are you OK? I heard a noise. Can I come in?" She heard his muffled reply.

"Yes."

She opened the door, and the light from the hallway showed Shinj sprawled face down on the floor. Misato rushed over and kneeled down. "Are you hurt? Can you move? Do I need to call Dr. Akagi?" she rattled off.

Shinji was glad it was dark, because he could feel his face heating up from embarrassment. "I'm OK, it's just…," he trailed off.

"Yes?" Misato answered quickly.

"I tried to get up, my legs gave out, and now I have to take a leak," he muttered.

"He's alright," she thought. "OK, here," she said, gently picking him up under each arm. "Lean on me." She felt Shinji give over all his weight as she put her arm around his waist and put his arm over her shoulder. Together they waddled into the bathroom. She lifted the seat and gently sat him on the toilet. "Need a hand?" she asked.

Shinji looked at her weerily. "No thanks, I can do this part myself," he answered, trying to smile.

"I don't know," she teased. Maybe I should call Ritsuko over and we can both help you. I mean you are kinda weak and… defenseless. It would be easy to… " Misato couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Just get out so I can have a whizz will ya! Jeez!" Shinji moaned.

"OK OK. I'll wait outside, just yell when you're done and I'll help you back to your room," she smiled and mussed his hair. Stepping out into the hall, Misato waited. To avoid hearing Shinji, she called out, "I bet Dr. Akagi can adjust your medication so you don't feel so woozy. You have an appointment tomorrow morning, so I can drop you off." No sound. "Shinji? Are you OK in there?"

From inside came his reply. "I'm fine Misato. It's just a little hard to... concentrate while you're talking."

"Oops, sorry," she giggled.

When he was done, they waddled back to his room and she helped him sit on the bed.

"Thanks Misato, I'm fine from here," he smiled weakly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Shinji," she smiled back. Misato closed the door behind her and leaned back with her eyes closed. "That almost felt normal," she thought. "I should enjoy this while I can."

PenPen appeared and Misato scooped him up.

"I'll pay you to tell him," she said wistfully.

"AAck!" squawked PenPen.

The next two days went along quietly. Mari and Asuka tried a couple of spots for lunch and decided on a place to present to the group. Asuka was getting miffed Shinji hadn't answered her voicemail. Mari tried to calm her down. Rei dutifully delivered Shinji's printouts to Misato, never once asking about him. Of everyone, Hikari had it the worst. Not wanting to get Sakura in trouble, she kept having to reassure Kensuke she had "no idea" why Shinji wasn't answering his calls. By Friday afternoon, everyone was getting anxious. No word from Shinji and no idea if the weekend plans were still on.

Rei was reading in the science library when a shadow appeared over her book.

"Hi Ayanami," Hikari said softly.

Rei looked up and smiled slightly. "Hello Horaki."

Hikari was a bit unsure what do do next, but finally spoke up. "May I sit down? I need to ask you something."

Rei motioned to the chair and Hikari sat down.

"I'm… a bit worried and you're the only one I think I can trust," Hikari started. "You know Shinji hasn't been here since Tuesday."

Rei nodded.

"Kensuke says he's not even answering his phone," Hikari continued. "I just wondered Ayanami….. do you know what's going on with him?"

Rei looked at Hikari and could see the concern on her face. "On Wednesday I was instructed by the Commander to collect Ikari's printouts for the rest of the week. That's all…" Rei didn't get a chance to finish, as both girls' phones went off with a buzz. There was a brief pause, then another series of notifications to both phones in unison.

Hikari pulled out her phone and looked. The group chat was active; she saw Mari and Asuka online, but then her eyes went right to Shinji's name. She joined the chat and a moment later she saw Rei come online. There was a whole line of "Shinji!" comments before she saw his response.

"Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been around for the last few days. Just wanted to let you know I'm alright. More important I wanted to tell you tomorrow night is still on! Hope everyone has been sorting out the details. :-)"

Hikari grinned widely and started typing. "I found the perfect movie. Since karaoke is 80's 90's, I found a place that's playing….. Top Gun! :-D :-D Kinda fits the theme. What does everyone think?" She watched as her screen filled with smilies and thumbs up.

Rei responded with "that's fine".

"Good," was Shinji's response. "Anyone come up with a place to eat?"

Mari responded. "Princess and I found a good place called The Farm. We went there for lunch and the food was great. They do a buffet style service for dinner and it's pretty close to campus."

"I do not eat meat," responded Rei. She saw the dots pulsing by Asuka's name.

"Don't worry Ayanami they have a full vegetarian and fish menu….. and they have 15 different flavours of RAMEN!. :-D :-D :-D :-D"

Just then, Kensuke's name popped up in the chat.

"Shin man! Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?"

Shinji responded, "Well Kens we've planned the whole night up to karaoke. So, it's The Farm, then Top Gun, then Karaoke Town for our all night party? Everyone agree?"

The notifications went on for almost a minute.

"Great," came Shinji's message. "Leave all the arrangements to me. I even have a surprise for all of you. ;-D Everyone meet at my place at 5:30 and we'll head out. Mari and Asuka, I'm sending you directions."

Hikari answered back, "We should all dress up! :-D :-D"

Kensuke responded, "Fine Hikari. :-P Hey Shin man it's kinda short notice, do you really think you can get all the reservations done?"

Shinji responded, "No problem, after all I am 'Shinji mutherfuckin' Ikari', consider it done!"

"There's no need to swear Ikari," Rei replied

"LOL LOL LOL. It was a joke Ayanami," Shinji answered. "Just leave it to me everyone and see you all tomorrow. :-)"

Hikari's face was as bright as the sun. "Wow!" she exclaimed, "I've got so many things to do now Ayanami. Gotta find the right dress and make sure about the movie. Think I'm gonna cut out a bit early. See you tomorrow… and thanks."

Rei said goodbye and went back to reading her book. She had just started the section on hereditary genetics when her phone buzzed. When she checked, she saw Shinji's name pop up. "Another chat?" she thought. Tapping on his name, she saw it was just him.

"... Ayanami, I'm glad you'll be there tomorrow night," came his message.

"I promised," she messaged back.

"I know," came his response, "Also, I know we have the event on Sunday but let's try to forget about that for one night. I want to have a blast, be silly and stay out late. Whadda you say?"

"I cannot forget, but I will do my best to enjoy myself," she replied.

"Thanks :-D" popped up on her screen, then his name disappeared.

"Be silly…." she smiled. Packing up her books, Rei put on her coat, looked at her hands, and thought, "It's gonna be a long night."

Misato woke to the smell of eggs and ham. "Mmmmmm, Saturday. Shinji must be back cooking. Hope he's put on some coffee," she wondered sleepily. "At least he's busy. Better than sitting around the house, twiddling his thumbs and going stir crazy." She got up and made her way to the kitchen. As anticipated, Shinji was at the stove preparing breakfast, but he was having a conversation on speakerphone at the same time.

"OK. Great. Please make sure everything is set for 6pm tonight," he stated directly.

"Absolutely Mr. Ikari and thank you," came the response from a very interesting sounding woman.

"Good morning, Shinji. You're busy, what's up?" Misato mumbled.

"Morning Misato, I just made a fresh pot," he replied, pointing at the coffeemaker.

"Bless you," she responded, pulling down a mug and pouring out the wonderful, hot brown liquid. "Want one?" she asked, taking a huge sip.

"No thanks, I'm good," he answered while making another call.

"What's with the calls this morning?" she asked.

"We're going out tonight. Me, Kensuke, Hikari, Rei, and two new girls. I'm just getting everything ready," he announced, before turning his attention back to the phone. "Yes, that's right, six. Uh huh, OK. And everything is set? Good. Thank you." He ended the call and put the phone down.

"Wait, you're going out?" she almost choked on her coffee. "And exactly what will you be doing? You know very well Dr Akagi has ordered bed rest, therapy and no stress this week. Not to mention… you have a public event tomorrow with Nerv. Did you think about that? I know it might not seem like it Shinji, but the orders are for your own good.. We all want you to get better."

"I know Misato," Shinji sighed, "and I'm willing to follow the Doctor's instructions, but tonight I have to get out with my friends and forget about all this shit. I've been shuttled between here and Dr Akagi's office all week. She's been injecting me so often I'm starting to feel like a voodoo doll. I've been in sessions with her too. She keeps telling me to gradually get used to being around people. Well I've been alone all week and now I need my friends. We're all stressed and we all need a night out. I just need you to understand and support me, OK?"

Misato just smiled, mussed his hair and shook her head. "OK Shinji. I get it. Have fun but I expect you to be ready for your responsibilities tomorrow." She took another big sip of coffee and headed back to her room.

"I'll call you when breakfast is ready, Misato." Shinji smiled and went back to his phone calls.

Rei climbed out of the shower, towelled off, and plodded into her room. She slid open her closet and pushed aside the sets of school clothes. There was a small selection of dresses to choose from, but she had a specific one in mind. Holding up the dress, she smiled. "This'll work." A dark blue number with a tight body that flared out to a wide skirt cut just above the knee. Spaghetti straps, a plunging neckline, and a cutout design above the stomach. Sheer blue material covered the upper body and formed the long sleeves that finished with a solid button cuff. It was finished with silver sparkles at the cutout and hem. She smiled again and laid it on the bed.

A quick check of her phone. "3:30, plenty of time," she thought. Three new notifications flashed on the screen; she knew who it was and ignored them. "Not today you," she muttered. For the next hour, she tried out four different hairstyles, but in the end she stayed with her hair down. Rei was putting in her diamond earrings when the phone buzzed. She looked at it and sighed.

"ØK2" was all it showed.

"What do you want?" Rei answered curtly.

"Awwww Rei Rei, don't be so mean. I haven't heard from you in weeks. Just thought you might be lonely," came the all too familiar man's voice.

"I'm fine thank you," she replied cooly.

"Well I missed you so why don't we meet in the usual place and have some fun," came his sickeningly sweet response. "C'mon sweetie, you know you want to."

"I already have plans with friends," she answered.

"Ohh?" he feigned excitement. "Does my sweet Rei have a date? Or are you just going to some stupid function with the Nerv flunkies? Will Shinji be there?" he added sarcastically.

"None of your business!" she shot back sharply.

"Soooooo, that would be a yes," he chuckled. "Just meet me and I promise, I'll make you forget about that little fly boy. You know no one can make you feel as good as I can Rei Rei. I just wanna see you. Don't you wanna see meeeeee?"

Rei knew he was right but she wasn't going to give in, "I know what you want," she muttered.

"That hurts Rei. Don't I always give you everything I've got?"

"Yes," she barely whispered

"And you feel better when it's over, right?" he nudged.

"Yeeeees, wait, no! No I don't!" she snapped. "I always wake up the next day feeling ashamed of myself!" her voice rising. "No amount of pleasure is worth that."

There was a pause then, "OK, I get it Rei Rei. You have fun on your date. You can always call me when it's over," he answered smoothly.

"Don't call me that!" she seethed. "You know I hate it. And forget about me calling you. Do you hear me?"

The line was dead, he was gone.

Rei put down the phone and realized she was shaking. After a couple of deep breaths, she looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. "You can do this." Feeling a bit more calm, she finished getting dressed. She picked up her clutch purse, made sure it was empty, then transferred over her NERV ID, some cash, and a credit card. One last check, and she closed the bedroom door behind her. Once she was out of the house, she made two quick calls and headed for the train.

As 5:30 approached, Shinji checked himself out in the mirror. Black jeans and a slim cut light blue shirt made him feel comfortable but sharp. He grabbed a casual sport coat and headed for the living room.

Misato saw him come in and offered her best wolf whistle. He tried to be cool but she saw him blush. "Wooooooooo Shinji!" she hooted, "looking good." She grinned and pretended to throw money at him. "C'mon pretty boy, dance for me!"

His face grew even more red. The fun was interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Thank you God," he thought.

Shinji opened the door and saw Rei.

"Hello Shinji," she smiled.

He didn't hear a word. Unconsciously a smile formed on his face, and he suddenly felt very warm.

"May I come in?" she asked, mildly amused by his reaction.

"Uh, what… Oh, of course Rei. Sorry, I spaced out there. You look great," he replied, a bit tongue-tied.

"Thank you," she answered.

She removed her shoes and followed him in. They exchanged small talk until Shinji had to answer the door again. Hikari and Kensuke arrived together and came in. Everyone was gathered in the living room chatting; Misato just sat watching everyone. The whole scene was very chill until there was a big thud from the hall followed by loud knocking.

Shinji opened the door to see Asuka sitting on the ground scowling up at Mari, who was smiling sweet as could be.

"Sorry we're late," Mari stated, "there was a bit of confusion about the address but we made it." Grinning from ear to ear, she reached down and pulled Asuka to her feet.

Asuka dusted herself off and paused to let Shinji take a good look. She had chosen a dark blue admiral's style jacket with brass buttons over a simple red shirt dress, sheer black thigh highs with red and black Mary Janes. "Dummkopf!" Asuka cursed. "Anata baka Mari!" she continued in Japanese. "You hip check me one more time and there'll be some confusion about your face!"

Realizing Shinji was staring, she smiled. "Hi Shinji, sorry we're late."

"It's OK you two, take off your shoes and c'mon in. Everyone's in the living room." Shinji stepped aside and let the girls pass.

Soon the living room was full of laughter and shouting. Asuka was trying to teach everyone a few German swear words. Kensuke was strutting around, fishing for compliments. Mari was making Hikari blush, saying how cute she looked. Misato's eyes got huge when she spotted Asuka and Mari, but she managed to play it cool.

A bit later, Rei headed into the kitchen. Misato walked in and found her rooting around in the fridge.

"Whatcha doin' Rei?" Misato asked casually.

"I'm soooo thirsty," she replied, head still in the fridge. "Do you still have some of my canned Royal Tea? I know I didn't drink it all the last time I came over for dinner. Never mind...found it." Turning round, she handed the can to Misato. "Could you open it? I don't want to mess up my nails."

Misato was a bit surprised, but grabbed the can and popped the tab. "Can I have a look Rei?" she said, handing her the tea.

"Mmmmmm hmmm," Rei took a swig and held out her other hand.

Each fingernail was sparkly dark blue-black with a tiny, carefully painted moon phase. The thumb had tiny stars dotted on the same dark background. Misato took Rei's hand and inspected the work carefully.

"God, that's amazing! It looks beautiful," Misato smiled.

"Thank you, I was up very late and had to redo some of them multiple times, but they turned out OK," Rei answered, looking at her work. "Oh… could you hold this please?" she asked, handing Misato the tea again. Rei reached back into the fridge and fished out 3 familiar drinks. Cradling the cans, she took her tea back from Misato and started for the door.

"Rei?" Misato touched her shoulder, "Don't take this the wrong way but, what's with you today? I mean that in a good way. You seem…. different, more outgoing."

"Well…." Rei paused. "I've been wanting to make some changes. Shinji told me he wanted to have a blast, be silly, and stay out late tonight and it sounded like a good time to try," she smiled.

"Really? What does the Commander think about you changing?" Misato wondered.

"He acts like I'm not even there most days, soooooo," Rei stated bluntly, "don't really care."

"Oh…. OK." Misato let that sink in while she grabbed some cans to offer the new girls. "Guess we should get back. They'll wonder what we're doing in here," she winked.

Rei stifled a giggle and backed out of the kitchen with Misato close behind.

"This could be an interesting evening," Misato thought.

Asuka and Mari were chatting when Misato came over. She leaned in and whispered in the redhead's ear. "What the hell are you two doing here? Don't tell me you're the new pilots. Do Shinji and Rei know? And how do you know the others? I can't believe the Commander didn't…"

A sly smile formed on Asuka's face as she whispered back, "Hi Misato, long time no see. Mari and I have been in town since last Sunday. We met everyone at uni of course. First Child knows but our boy there doesn't have a clue. Shhhhhhh… don't tell him though, don't want him to freak. Guess the Commander likes surprises."

Misato stepped back and looked at Mari who was smiling. "Soooooo you're Asuka and Mari?" she asked, a broad smile on her face. "I'm Misato Katsuragi, pleased to meet you. Have a drink." Inside she was boiling, but she held it in.

Rei walked up to the other teens and smiled, "Hi. You three look very nice. Here you go," she handed drinks to Hikari and Kensuke. "And for you Mr Shinji, your Cold Shot sir."

Turning to Kensuke she smiled, "I like your tie, is that leather?"

There was a brief, confused silence before Kensuke spoke up. "Sure is, thanks Ayanami," he beamed. "I borrowed it from my grandfather. It's called a piano key tie. He said it was really popular in the Eighties. Thought I'd try to dress the part."

"You're welcome, and please call me Rei. We've known each other for years after all.

She looked at Hikari and smiled. "Same for you, OK?"

Hikari and Kensuke looked at each other and back at Rei. "Of course Rei, same goes for you," they answered in unison.

"Thank you Hikari," Rei nodded, "your dress is wonderful. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, there's this store in the mall. I got it a while ago," she said running her hand over the material, "…...for a date with Toji. I don't think he'd mind me wearing it for a night out will everyone." Hikari's expression went sad for a split second then she grinned. "Besides, I look good and I wanted to show this off." She did a half twirl and the rest of the group applauded.

Shinji was smiling ear to ear. "This feels great. Everything's coming together so well." His thought was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone.

"Hello… yes? OK, thank you." He hung up. "Everyone, can I get your attention please. Thank you all for coming. I've arranged for special transportation tonight. If you all want to head out onto the balcony, you should be able to see it arriving."

Everyone was excited and rushed out to see the surprise. What pulled up below was a huge shiny black Hummer limousine. It was almost as wide as the driveway and barely fit in front of the building. The windows were smoked glass, the bumpers, grill and handles were polished chrome, and there were two moonroofs.

Shinji and Misato stood in the living room while the others gawked.

"Very nice Shinji," Misato smiled at him.

Shinji smiled right back then announced, "OK everyone we should leave now; there are more surprises waiting." He winked at Misato.

The whole crew filed back in, said their thank-yous to Misato, got their shoes on and headed downstairs. Shinji made sure everyone was on their way out then put on his jacket and shoes.

Misato tapped him on the shoulder.

"Have a blast, be silly, and stay out late," she smiled.

"Thanks Misato." He gave her a hug and was gone.

Everyone spilled out into the parking lot and ogled the enormous limousine. Once Shinji appeared, the driver got out and opened the doors. He helped all the girls up, watched Kensuke climb aboard, then waited patiently as Shinji strode up.

"Thank you sir," Shinji said happily. "We have reservations for 6pm at The Farm." With that, he slipped the driver a few bills.

"Very good sir, leave it to me," the driver replied. He watched Shinji climb in and closed the door.

As the limo started to roll, everyone was inspecting the huge interior. "WOW!" exclaimed Mari, "I could get used to this." She collapsed into the plush leather couch seat and laid her arms out across the top.

"You look pretty comfortable," laughed Hikari.

"Absolutely," Mari agreed, snuggling further into her seat. She wore a teal Chinese silk shirt, intricately embroidered designer jeans, and brown, hand-stitched cowboy boots with polished steel toe caps and heel guards.

"That's a great look for you, I could never pull that off," Hikari carried on.

"The trick is to hold your head high, look people dead in the eye, and don't take shit off anyone." Mari grinned and started to laugh.

Asuka was busy checking out all the amenities. "Hey Shinji, check this out."

He came over.

"Look!" she exclaimed, "A bar, electric moonroof windows, and a full sound system with internet access. I bet we could scare the neighbors with this bad boy."

"Well, I know the bar is only stocked with soft drinks, but let's see if we can rattle a few folks," he smiled. "I declare you DJ Asuka so get the music goin'!"

"How about DJ Asukahase?" Mari yelled. She knew the play on the German for Easter Bunny (Osterhase) would push Asuka's buttons.

"I'm not a fuckin' bunny, Baka Mari!" Asuka hollered back.

On the other side of the car, Rei and Kensuke were in serious negotiations.

"OK, let's get this straight," Kensuke summarized. "One Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Yes," Rei confirmed seriously.

"Fifteen minute ride to the restaurant," he continued.

"Yes," Rei smiled.

"If you lose, you have stand up, out the moonroof, make stupid faces at strangers on the street and yell 'WOOOOOOOOOOO BABY!' all the way to the restaurant," he confirmed.

"Yes," Rei felt her smile getting bigger.

"If I lose, I have to stand up topless, out the moonroof, wearing my piano tie like a headband, shouting 'I'm Kensuke Aida, kneel before me', all the way to the restaurant?" he double checked.

"Yes." Rei cleared her throat and tried to look serious.

"I still think I'm getting short-changed on this," he sighed. "Deal!"

They shook hands and got ready for the showdown.

Asuka was on fire; the music was pumping, the playlist was a mad mix of dance, metal, and JPop. Everyone was either bobbin' their heads or singing along. The redhead surveyed her small crowd with delight, crossed her arms and nodded approvingly. "God I love this. I am the queen of the dance floor," she was thinking when it happened.

Everyone started laughing hysterically as Kensuke pushed through and paid off his bet. Well, almost everyone. Shinji took a breath from laughing, and spotted Rei sitting quietly with the slightest smile on her face.

He'd seen that face before.

"Rei?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes Shinji?" she answered playfully.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" he looked her in the eye.

Rei just smiled sweetly and moved over.

Shinji shook his head and sat down next to her. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"I do not believe so," she replied.

Their eyes met and that was it. Both started laughing so hard they rolled onto the floor.

After a good two minutes, Shinji composed himself and looked at her. "You know that's not fair right? I mean, you did cheat. He may never figure it out," he grinned. "What did you bet?"

Rei recapped the wager.

"Well, since you did take advantage of him, I think it only fair…." he paused for dramatic effect, "that you get up there yourself, Ms. Ayanami." He playfully wagged his finger at her and got up.

Rei feigned despair, then frustration. She reached out her hand and Shinji helped her up.

"Because it's you and because I want to have the best time possible….. I'll do it," she whispered in his ear.

"I bet he'll be surprised," Shinji whispered back.

She leaned in again. "Oh, I'm full of surprises today," she replied almost devilishly. "I've been off my meds since yesterday afternoon and I didn't bring any tonight." She opened the clutch purse and flashed the contents. "And that's not all." She moved past him and headed for the other moonroof.

Shinji caught her softly by the arm. "Are you serious Rei? Don't you think that's dangerous?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry Shinji, I know what I'm doing. It's time for a change, so relax and come along for the ride. It'll be fun, silly, and a blast." She winked then moved away.

In seconds, she felt the breeze in her hair as she stood up and let out a loud 'WOOOOOOOOOOO BABY!' while contorting her face for all to see.

Kensuke heard Rei's voice and turned around. He smiled widely and she smiled right back. "I'm Kensuke Aida, kneel before me!" he proclaimed proud and loud.

"Yes! He's Kensuke Aida, kneel before him!" Rei confirmed as loud as she could.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO BABY!" he hollered and stuck out his tongue.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO BABY!" Rei echoed for all to hear.

They yelled and laughed the rest of the way right into the restaurant parking lot, then like two prairie dogs they dropped back down into the limo.

The limo came to a stop, and the driver got out and opened the doors. The sound of music and laughter spilled out as people stepped out of the car.

Shinji got everyone's attention again. "Thanks to Asuka for the tunes, and thanks to Rei and Kensuke for the show!"

The three culprits joined hands and bowed while Mari, Shinji and Hikari applauded and whistled.

Shinji started again. "OK everyone, we have our own room at the restaurant tonight. Everything is taken care of, no lines, and don't worry about the bill. One thing, we only have a two hour window since the show is at 8:15, so let's go folks."

Mari put her arm round Asuka's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Nice DJ-ing, Princess, you really had the joint jumpin'. What did you think of the Rei and K show up top, or were you too busy to notice?"

"Whadda you mean?" Asuka looked puzzled. "Notice what?"

"The beef show girl. Granted, I couldn't see a lot, but let's just say…. the K in Rei and K? ...Not too shabby. He looks… healthy," Mari grinned.

Asuka just shook her head. "You're such a perv, ya know?"

"What? He has nice nipples, OK?"

"You're hopeless," Asuka groaned.

"I know," Mari said with fake shame. "But that's why you like me, cuz I make you look good."

"Just shut up and let's get in there. I'm missing valuable ramen time!" demanded Asuka.

Inside, their private room was cozy, with a large, low square table. Tatami mats covered the floor and sliding screen doors separated them from the rest of the diners. Three servers were on hand to shuttle dishes and drinks in and out. When any of the group went out to fill their plate a line was cleared for immediate access to the buffet tables. Everything was efficient and everyone soon had plates full of all their favourites.

Shinji was about to raise a toast when Rei quietly interrupted. "One moment Shinji, please." She motioned to a server and whispered in her ear.

"Yes Miss, right away," the woman replied and all three servers scurried away. A moment later they returned, each carrying a tray with a small bottle and two tiny cups. They put a bottle next to Rei, Shinji, and Hikari and delivered a cup to everyone.

"What's going on Rei?" Shinji looked puzzled.

"Well Shinji, I think we can all agree this is a special occasion, so," Rei winked at Hikari, "we have arranged for some traditional sake to be served with the meals." She poured one for Shinji and herself.

"Hikari, if you will," she continued.

As Hikari was pouring, Shinji leaned over and whispered to Rei, "What's all this?"

Rei pulled back and looked him in the eye. "We're all adults here. At least that's how Hikari and I feel. We're all safe, we're all having fun and we're all gonna get a bit silly tonight. Let's do this, Shinji. Let's forget, just for tonight, tomorrow doesn't exist. OK? Please?"

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" interrupted Asuka.

"I was just betting Shinji he won't be able to keep track of how much sake he drinks tonight," Rei announced boldly.

Kensuke finished his first drink and shouted, "Don't do it Shin man! She's got a system or something."

Shinji, still looking at Rei, couldn't help but grin. He turned to everyone and raised his sake. "Kampai everyone! Let's do this!"

"Kampai!" came the reply, and everyone emptied their cup.

The sake was poured again, and everyone settled in to their food.

Later, Rei and Mari were relaxing after eating their fill. Mari reached for the sake and Rei noticed the girl's arms. There were tattoos peeking out from Mari's sleeves. Impulsively, Rei tried to flip up one sleeve for a look.

Mari stopped and looked at Rei. "Oh, you like?" she said, rolling up the sleeve properly. "I have a few, mostly to remind me of home or some are inspirational stuff, quotes ya know." Mari twisted her arm round to give Rei a good look.

"They're beautiful," Rei glowed.

"Thanks, I try to get at least one from every place I travel. Kind of like a souvenir. Wanna see the latest one?" Mari asked excitedly. "I just got it done yesterday. It's a kanji, since I'm here in Japan of course, that means courage."

"Sure!" Rei smiled.

Asuka stopped slurping her ramen and leaned across the table to take a look. "I mmmm waff wiff heww when fee got it dum," she said, trying to talk with her mouth full.

Mari rolled up her other sleeve and carefully peeled back the bandage. She beamed as she waited for Rei's reaction.

Rei stared at the kanji then back at Mari's face. "It…." Rei started.

"I know it's not fancy but still," commented Mari.

"It means soup," Rei stated plainly.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" came Mari's stunned reply. "He swore it was the kanji symbol for courage."

"It means soup," Rei repeated, this time a bit sadder.

Asuka almost choked. Her mouthful of ramen came flying out and barely missed Mari's cheek, splatting on the table and floor. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, soup! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She caught her breath long enough to ask, "Are you sure Ayanami?"

"Welllll, I soup pose I could be wrong, but I don't believe so," Rei replied, starting to giggle uncontrollably.

Asuka keeled over and started rolling back and forth holding her sides, "Sto… stop it Ayanami, you're killing me!" she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"For fuck sake you two," Mari scowled, looking at the tattoo. "It's not funny."

Rei leaned on Mari's shoulder. "Ok, OK, we're sorry, aren't we Asuka?" The redhead barely managed to nod. "We can go and get the character changed. There are a couple of options that might work. We'll talk later. In the meantime have another sake, OK?"

Asuka propped herself back up and agreed, "Yes, let's all have another sake!" She carefully poured out the drinks and all three downed their shots.

Shinji had Kensuke's attention as he told one of his favorite stories. "So the first time I saw Toji's Eva I was really impressed. I mean, it was all shiny black and chromed. It was definitely cool and Toj was so proud. One day after sync tests we went back home with Misato and watched TV for a while. It was retro hour and that Morphin' Somethin' Somethin' show comes on. Misato looks over and says 'Hey Toji, that robot one kinda looks like your Eva, the colours I mean'.

"Well…. Toji was not impressed. He started yelling and cursing while Misato and I just sat there laughing. Sad thing was, the more he complained, the harder we laughed. He ended up stomping out and walking home. After that any time we had a sync test or a physical or even during the Angel battles he was always," Shinji straightened up, threw out his chest and called out, "The Black Ranger! Even Rei got in on the joke."

"Hey Rei?" he called over.

"Yes Shinji?"

"The Black Ranger!" he proclaimed.

"Hahahahahahaha… Oh God, I totally forgot about that," she laughed.

"See?" Shinji grinned.

Hikari chimed in, "Yeah, he hated that. We'd go on a date and it would take at least twenty minutes for him to calm down. I didn't have the heart to tell him I thought it was funny." She stopped for a second and looked around. "He'd love this," she smiled.

"Yup, he would," Kensuke agreed.

Hikari grabbed the saki and poured the three a drink.

"I miss you honey, wish you were here." She raised her drink. "To Toji!"

"To Toji!" the boys joined in.

The drinks went down just as Hikari's phone went off.

"Hello? What? Are you sure? Ok then, no change in the time right? The arrangements still stand? Good. Thanks for letting me know." She stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Hey folks, there's been a slight change in the movie plans. Looks like Top Gun isn't playing tonight."

Kensuke groaned.

"But they are showing Risky Business. Sorry, no planes or combat Kensuke. It's a comedy, with romance. It does star Tom Cruise and it is from the 80's so it should be fun."

Shinji checked his phone, then stood up. "Speaking of which, it's about time to go if we want to catch the movie. The car's waiting outside so let's saddle up."

Everyone stumbled out of the restaurant and piled into the car. It only took a few minutes and they were heading inside the theatre. Hikari had reserved a whole row and they went in just as the lights went down. Shinji sat on the inside sandwiched between Rei and Asuka. Kensuke was in heaven with Mari on his right and Hikari on his left.

They all laughed at the underwear dance, along with a few hoots of approval from Asuka and Hikari. Mari and Kensuke both looked at Hikari and laughed.

The mood changed during the sexy train scene. From the moment the last man was carried off the train everyone was staring at the screen. Asuka did look over at Shinji for a split second. His eyes were wide open and she saw him swallow… hard. Carefully, she reached out and ran her hand up and down his thigh. With each pass her hand moved further up until she playfully grazed his crotch. She felt his whole leg stiffen. "Calm down, boy" she thought to herself. Her hand moved back down and rested on his knee and she felt him relax. "Mein Gott, I can't believe he's as turned on as me," she grinned nervously to herself.

Shinji looked down and saw Asuka's hand moving up and down his thigh. "Jesus, I can't believe this, still, it does feel good," he thought. Looking over, she was staring at the screen with a slight smile. He stared for a few more seconds. "Maybe she's not a fan girl." Turning back to the screen, he breathed out and a sense of calm came over him. Then he felt her hand brush against his bulge… and the calm was gone.

Rei listened to the music and watched as the scene played out. "It's like a dance when it's good. We could have been that," she thought as the pair on screen moved together. She felt her throat getting dry and her heart beating harder. She welcomed the familiar warm, tingling sensation as it spread over her body. "Don't squirm too much," she thought, "everyone will notice". Rei knew she was blushing and was glad for the darkness.

Both Mari and Hikari were enjoying the scene, but seemed to be enjoying teasing Kensuke even more. They'd exchanged knowing glances behind his head, and, in a series of moves that would make Nerv proud, took turns accidentally nudging, elbowing, and brushing against him. Mari was curious how far they could push him. Hikari knew he was suffering, but she was having too much fun. For his part, Kensuke alternated from paranoid to aroused to annoyed and back through the whole experience.

The rest of the movie was much less stressful, and everyone let out a few good howls of laughter to release all that built up tension. As the credits rolled and the lights came up, everyone stretched and adjusted to the lights.

Once everyone was in the lobby, Shinji directed them back to the limo and they were off to Karaoke Town.


	10. Here's to Having Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special credit and appreciation to Silvermoonlight GJ for working with me on this chapter. Love always to keamoose for tolerating my eccentricities and proofreading the work. Positive feedback and critiques are welcome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

A beautiful young woman waited in the lobby of the huge karaoke complex. She was excited; not one, but both Eva pilots were coming in tonight. "Stay cool Kyoko," she repeated to herself.

The main door slid open and she saw all of them at once. She recognized Rei and Shinji straight away. Stepping forward, she introduced herself. "Hello everyone, my name is Kyoko. Welcome to Karaoke Town."

Shinji faced her and bowed. "Good evening and thank you for having us."

"If everyone will step this way, we have selected our best suite for you this evening," she announced. "It's located on the top floor via card access."

Shinji lagged behind as his friends made their way to the elevator. He motioned to Kyoko and took her aside. "Everything is as I requested?" he inquired.

"Just as you requested, Mr. Ikari." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you Kyoko, and please, call me Shinji." He smiled back.

She handed him a set of six access cards, then the two joined the rest in the elevator.

The trip up was quick, and the elevator doors opened to a small foyer. Kyoko stepped out and was followed by Shinji and the rest. A short trip down a quiet hallway led to another open space with a set of polished, dark wooden doors. She flashed her card at the reader and opened both doors. Letting everyone file past, she followed them inside.

The suite was huge with floor to ceiling windows giving a full view of downtown Tokyo III, wall-to-wall carpeting, and low leather couches in various colors.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. The suite is equipped with our latest karaoke system featuring full internet access and voice control. If a song exists, you will find it and we will have a karaoke version. Paired with our state of the art surround sound system and 82-inch flat screen TV, we are confident you will be fully satisfied." Kyoko moved through the suite pointing out the extras. "Enjoy our menu and fully stocked bar: servers and your personal chef will cater to your food and beverage needs." She crossed the room, slid open the glass doors, and gestured. "The balcony stretches the length of the suite and it's great for stargazing and other fun." Next, she led them to a secluded area with soft lighting and more comfy couches. "For when you need some quiet time," she noted. "Finally, private bathrooms are located at the back of the quiet lounge."

She headed back to the front doors with Shinji beside her. "Just so you know, you have the suite until you leave and the servers were instructed to serve alcohol if you request," she mentioned to him quietly. "If you need anything else Shinji, here's my private number," she smiled.

"Thanks, you've been great. Have a good night," replied Shinji. She left and he closed the doors behind her.

With everyone checking out the suite and all the extras, it was Asuka who got the group's attention. "Hey, DJ Asuka here. If you check your phones, there's a Karaoke Town wifi. The password is here. Once you're connected, you can access their database to pick your songs. A nice little feature is you can listen to a snippet of a song before choosing. So, let's go people!"

There was a lot of typing as the searches began and it was Mari who found the first tune. She sauntered over to the small stage in front of the screen and found six mics and a stand. Choosing her mic she announced, "Alright now, sing along folks." She signaled Asuka and the opening riff of Celebration pumped out of the speakers. She danced around, shaking her hips and belting out the tune:

"Yahoo! This is your celebration…

Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

There's a party goin' on right here,

A celebration to last throughout the year.

So bring your good times and your laughter too

We're gonna celebrate and party with you!"

Everyone started to move and smile and sing back:

"Celebrate good times, come on!

It's a celebration!"

Mari danced up to everyone and got them to join in. She did the bump with Kensuke and twirled around Rei.

Asuka wandered up next to Shinji. "She's got some great moves huh?"

"Yeah, she's very….." he was searching for the right word.

"Bold, outgoing, brash… sexy?" Asuka purred the last word. "She's always been that way. Mari's never had any problem getting anyone she's wanted but it never lasts."

"Really?" Shinji kept watching Mari. "She strikes me as someone who's got it all together, you know…."

"Like she reels 'em in, has fun, then moves on to the next one?" Asuka continued.

"Well… I didn't mean she doesn't care or anything," Shinji stammered, feeling his face go red.

Asuka looked over and saw his face. "It's OK Shinji, I know you didn't mean any harm." Getting his attention, she continued. "It's a mask she has. She's been hurt pretty bad. Her Dad and her don't get along and anyone she's really liked has let her down. I've spent plenty of time consoling her after some boy or girl broke it off. Don't tell her I said this, but she's a very sweet person with a big heart."

Shinji smiled.

Now it was Asuka's turn to blush. "She's also a huge pain in the ass who always thinks she's right. She treats me like a kid and never puts the cap back on the toothpaste!"

Asuka seemed to run out of steam and Shinji just stared. Then they both cracked up.

As her song finished, Mari did a deep royal curtsy and retired to a couch.

"You're up Shinji," Asuka laughed, applauding Mari. "Any ideas?"

"Funny you should mention that," he grinned. Leaning over, he whispered in Asuka's ear. She turned bright red but nodded her head enthusiastically. The crowd watched as Shinji disappeared into the other room while the redhead set up the mic stand. She saw Shinji's message pop up on her phone and started the music. The piano intro sounded clearly and in a flash they watched Shinji, in his dress shirt, black boxer briefs and socks slide out and grab the mic stand. He belted out the first couple of lines then started strutting round the floor:

"Don't try to take me to a disco,

You'll never even get me out on the floor

In ten minutes I'll be late for the door

I like that old time rock 'n' roll."

When the song broke into the sax solo, Shinji fell back on a couch and twitched. Even without the splits everyone was cheering him on. He finished and gave a deep bow to all. On his way back to retrieve his pants, Asuka gave him a playful pat on the butt, a wink and a smile.

"Alright alright alright. Thank you Shinji for the enthusiastic, form-fitting floor show!" Asuka announced. While us ladies catch our breath, I have a special presentation. For those of you who may not have seen their live performance, may I present an encore of The Rei and K Show!" With that there was 82 inches of Rei and Kensuke doing their limo performance.

Rei and Kensuke exchanged an explosive fist bump, then she excused herself.

Mari nudged Asuka. "How did you manage to record a video, Princess?"

"I'm glad you asked," she whispered. "Seems the limo has a closed circuit camera system. I just hacked their server, downloaded the content to my phone, and streamed it to the screen here!"

"Damnnnnn girl," Mari grinned, "I almost forgot how good you are."

Asuka grinned back. "Yup, more than just a pretty face," she said, flitting her eyes innocently.

Rei checked herself in the bathroom mirror. "You're OK, you're OK Rei," she repeated in her head. She turned on the taps, splashed some cool water on her face, and nervously patted it dry with some paper towel. She knew tiny beads of sweat were slowly rolling down her back, but she chose to ignore them. One more pep talk: "You're clean, you're good, have fun Rei," she chanted in her head.

Kensuke was flipping through at least 5 screens of songs. He frowned, then flipped back and frowned again.

Mari watched his struggle, then finally came over. "Having fun picking out your first song?" she wondered.

"Ummm, hey. It's crazy," he fretted. "There are so many good songs, but I can't find one that really speaks to me."

"It's karaoke K, it's not rocket science. Lemme see what you've got," she said.

He passed over the phone. "The ones with stars are…"

"I think I can figure it out," she smirked. "Hmmm, OK…. and this, uh huh. He's right, these songs are OK," she thought, "but not what he needs." Mari noticed another batch of songs and spotted one in particular. "What's this?" She handed the phone back and pointed to the title.

Kensuke glanced over. "Oh, that's just one I've heard of. I listened to a few seconds of it and liked the bass."

"Have you read the lyrics? It'd be perfect for you," she coaxed. "I could even do the backup vocals."

"You really think I could pull it off?" he asked, scrolling through the lyrics.

"Well… sure. Listen to a bit more to get the feel," she encouraged. "You can totally do this, and imagine everyone's reaction!"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Mari," he agreed

"And look at it this way, if you fuck it up, It's karaoke…" she started.

"It's not rocket science," he laughed.

"I didn't think she'd be this easy to talk to," Kensuke thought, looking at Mari and smiling.

"How long have you and Asuka been friends?" he asked.

"Oh… Princess and I have been hanging around off and on for about 5 years now. We met in Germany and kept in touch when I went back to England. My mum was British and my dad is Japanese. Same for her, mixed parents, German mother, Japanese step dad. We kinda bonded over that."

"You guys went to school together then?" he asked.

"Well…. Asuka was a grade behind me. Our folks all worked together so we hung out a lot. Then Mum and I went back to England for a bit. She died while we were there and Asuka came to stay with me. After a few weeks, I decided to stay and finish school there and Asuka went back to Germany. She came back to see me last year when her mum died."

"Whoa! That's a sad story, but she sounds like a good friend," Kensuke looked at Mari in awe.

"Yeah," Mari chuckled. When she came over the second time I was working, so I had some cash and we had a real good time. I don't really get along with my Dad and I liked living on my own. At least until Asuka showed up." She smiled.

"I guess everyone has trouble with their folks," Kensuke responded.

"I guess," she repeated. "Anyway, since then we've been roommates over there and now here."

"So, what brought you to Japan? I mean university obviously," he wondered.

"Asuka and I wanted to go to school together again," she smiled. She leaned in and whispered, "Don't tell her but Princess is damn smart, like a physics whiz. I wouldn't be surprised if she goes for her Masters. I'm more hands on, so… don't laugh, my last job…"

"Yeah?"

"I worked for a demolition company, operating heavy machinery cleaning up all the shit that happened with Seele at home," she lied.

"That's sooooo cool!" Kensuke's face lit up.

"I know right?" I even took Asuka to work one night and showed her how the machines work. We each got in one and had fun battling each other," Mari laughed, "so I was thinking mechanical engineer."

"Definitely!" Kensuke smiled enthusiastically.

Mari smiled widely. "Thanks K, now let's get your song lined up!"

They saw Hikari getting ready to sing as they walked up to Asuka.

Rei had returned and was standing off to the side watching the former class rep.

"Here Princess," Mari announced, "cue this one up for my man K here. I'm doing background vocals so don't kill my mic OK?"

Kensuke just stood there grinning, then he heard Hikari and thought, "Oh no, not again."

"Wake me up before you go go…."

Shinji spotted Rei and came over. "Hi Rei, having fun?"

"'Cause I'm your lady, you're my fool (ha-ha, ha-ha)

It makes me crazy when you act so cruel (ha-ha, ha-ha)

Come on, baby, let's not fight (ha-ha, ha-ha)

We'll go dancing, everything will be alright (ha-ha)"

"Yeah, sure," she answered, watching Hikari perform. "The words are wrong," she frowned.

"Really Rei?" he responded a bit surprised. "I didn't know you were a fan of….Wham?"

"I… know that song, that's all," she answered softly.

"You sure you're OK?" he asked.

Rei paused for a second, turned to Shinji and proclaimed, "Of course Shinji, I'm having a blast! I'd better get my song ready."

"Whatcha gonna sing?" Shinji asked.

"You'll see," she teased, and headed off.

Asuka had been controlling the music and setting up requests for almost an hour. She was itching to perform. "I gotta WOW 'em. Mari got everyone wound up, even Shinji got their juices flowing," she muttered, "I'm not gonna lose to those two." An idea came to her, followed by a mischievous grin. She found the song she needed and said into the mic, "Get ready folks, cuz I'm Asuka Langley Soryu and I'm coming to get you!" in her most seductive tone.

She strode out, struck a pose, and hit play. The opening riff was sharp and loud, and Asuka started.

"You're a real big hitter with a long his-to-ry

For breakin' little hearts like the one in me"

Shinji shifted uncomfortably as Asuka strutted over and pointed her finger at him. He could feel his heart beating faster as she dipped down and slowly slid up his leg. He tried to look away but she smiled, grabbed his chin and kept singing right to him.

Asuka was in heaven.

She put her hand on Shinji's chest and pushed him hard enough that he fell back on a couch. Paying him no mind, Asuka strode over to Rei and kept it up. Asuka was on a mission, giving everyone a little taste to get their motors running, then leaving them wanting more.

Mari watched the display knowing what was coming. Everyone's face was red, their expressions a mix of shock and heat. "Well well," Mari thought, "she's really cranked it up. Those poor kids don't know what to do. Looks like I taught you well," she smiled to herself.

Asuka had saved Mari for last on purpose, and decided to pull out all the stops.

She did the same dip and slow slide up Mari's leg then she changed the lyrics:

"Before you put another notch in your lipstick case

I better make sure I put you in your place."

With that, she shoved Mari, who hit the couch smiling. Just as quickly Asuka put her knee up on the couch between Mari's legs and slowly slid it up as far as it would go. She put her free arm on Mari's shoulder just at the neck, looked her in the face and sang:

"Hit me with your best shot."

In the beat before the next line, she leaned in and whispered, "Do it."

She pulled back, looking her roommate dead in the eye again.

"C'mon, hit me with your best shot!"

Asuka popped up from the couch, grinned and finished the song. As the last notes sounded she stood defiantly in the middle of the floor with her fist raised in the air. With the shouting and howls still ringing in her ears, Asuka looked over at Mari and thought, "Mission accomplished!"

Mari didn't quite know what to do. It felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs. "What the fuck was that?" she panicked. "Wait, calm down stupid," she reminded herself, "it was just Asuka tryna fuck with my head. That and the sake musta made me drop my guard." She started to relax until she noticed a soft shudder had started below her waist and was steadily making its way over her stomach and across her breasts. The panic started again so she got up quickly, found herself a drink and mingled with the group.

"That was interesting," Rei thought, watching Mari. "Those two really don't have a clue, do they?" she wondered. "Oh well," she smiled to herself, "that's their puzzle. Now for the next surprise." She called over a server and whispered in their ear.

"Right away, Ms. Ayanami," they replied and disappeared into the kitchen.

Rei walked over and grabbed the mic, "Wow! That was an amazing show Asuka. And since the temperature seems to be climbing in here, I thought we could all use a cool drink."

Right on cue, the servers returned with 3 carts. Each one contained two large bottles on ice and glasses. After everyone had been served Rei spoke up again. "I want to thank Shinji for organizing this party and everyone for making it fantastic! So please raise your glasses and cheers to Shinji and cheers to you!" Everyone cheered and started to drink. Rei took a sip and stopped, "Oh…. and if the bubbles tickle your nose, that's what champagne is supposed to do!" She smiled widely, finished her glass, and poured another.

The servers disappeared again, and came back with carts of yakitori, raw vegetables and shrimp with dipping sauce. Another cart followed with all manner of dessert and soft drinks. Everyone swarmed the food then relaxed back on the couches.

Mari and Kensuke looked at each other. "Ready?" Mari asked. Kensuke, grinning like an idiot, nodded enthusiastically.

Kensuke grabbed a mic, made his way to the middle of the floor, and waited. Mari got everyone's attention, "Hey there, put your hands together for our boy K." She moved to her position, right next to Kensuke.

The bass line dropped, and Kensuke announced, "Hey everyone, this one's called Bust a Move." He was a bit rough to start, but as the song went on he found his flow. It also didn't hurt that Mari was bumping and grinding on him in between her lines.

Hikari was looking a bit annoyed.

Asuka leaned over, "What's the matter? He's doing great and he's having fun. Plus Mari can make anyone look good," she nudged Hikari.

"It's nothing… I mean, he's not like that, so I don't know why he picked that song," Hikari huffed, folding her arms. "I coulda helped him pick out something good. And what's with all that stuff?" She pointed at the pair, singing and moving together, arms and legs intertwined.

"Maybe he didn't want to be good," Asuka started. "Maybe he wanted to try something different. Karaoke means you can be whoever you want. He seems like a nice guy, and you saw how much fun he had with Rei in the limo. Looks like this is something he needed, and didn't Shinji say we all needed this?" She smiled at Hikari. "You wouldn't be a tiny bit jealous would you?" she wondered out loud.

"What? No, I wouldn't. I mean, I'm not. We're just…." Hikari sputtered.

"I wasn't just talking about him ya know," the redhead grinned.

Hikari was stunned for a second, then blurted out, "But she's… we just met and…"

"Calm down, it's OK," Asuka put her arm round the flustered girl. "You know what? I think you and me should sing a song together, and I have an excellent idea for the next tune." She lifted the champagne and poured one for her and Hikari. "Have a drink, it's gonna get real fun, real soon."

The former class rep let out a big sigh. "Here's to having fun," she laughed. They clinked glasses and finished watching the show.

As Mari and Kensuke finished their song, Rei took her mic and stepped up. "WOOOOOOOOO! Now everyone, he is Kensuke Aida, kneel before him. With that, everyone got on their knees and bowed down."

Mari whispered in Kensuke's ear, he pulled back and looked confused. She just grinned and nodded her head. He strode over to the line of bowed friends and one by one tapped them on the head. Everyone got the joke and rose to follow him until he sat down. As he leaned back on the sofa, Kensuke really did feel like a king.

Rei rose up. "With Kensuke's permission, I will now entertain."

Kensuke smiled widely and made a royal motion with his hand. Rei spun round and walked away as her song started.

Kensuke was watching Rei sing when Shinji sat down. "Yo buddy!" Shinji called out over the song.

Kensuke turned his head to see a fist waiting to be bumped. He smiled and gave Shinji the fist bump.

"Nicely done my friend," Shinji called out. "Or should I just call you K from now on?"

They both laughed.

"I don't know man, but I'm having the time of my life," Kensuke spoke up. "Mari is great and everyone is having so much fun. Thank you Shin man. This is a-mazing. Speaking of which, what's gotten into Rei? I've never seen her so…"

They both watched their previously quiet classmate swaying to the music and shaking her butt.

"Groove is in the heart… Groove is in the heaaaaart," came her voice loud and proud.

"I know. She's definitely letting her hair down tonight," Shinji answered Kensuke.

The three girls were watching when Rei came over and led Asuka onto the floor. She circled round Asuka as she rapped:

"DJ A is on a roll

I been told she can't be sold

Not vicious or malicious

Just de-lovely and delicious"

Rei and Asuka bowed to each other, then the redhead returned to the couch. Rei finished the song, bowed to everyone and wandered out onto the balcony. She leaned over the rail and looked up. A beautiful gibbous moon was up and almost glowing. "It looks like someone's poked a hole in the sky," she thought, putting her finger over the moon.

Asuka was huddled with Mari and Hikari discussing her plan for the next song. "Ok, so we're gonna do this right?"

The girls nodded and started to get up.

"Just a minute," she paused, "I'll be right back."

Asuka stopped to get two glasses of champagne, then headed to the balcony. She stood in the doorway and watched Rei for a minute. "Ayanami? What's up?"

"Just trying to plug the hole."

"Huh?" Asuka asked, stepping closer.

"Never mind," Rei said quietly. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Just needed a breath of fresh air before I go back in." She turned and smiled.

"Sure… listen Ayanami," Asuka started, handing Rei one glass. "I wanted to apologize for what happened the day we all met. You really seem like a fun person and I know we'll be working together so…"

"Rei."

"Huh?" Asuka stopped again.

"Call me Rei, OK? Ayanami's not here right now," she grinned.

Asuka grinned right back, "OK. So Rei, the other girls and I have a plan and we need your help."

Mari was watching the pair talking on the balcony.

"What's going on? Are they fighting?" Hikari was trying to see past Mari.

"I don't know OK?" Mari shushed her. "Dummy up, here they come."

Asuka walked up with Rei at her side. "Ladies, the plan is a go. We'll give 'em such a double whammy they won't know what hit 'em."

Shinji came out of the washroom and spotted Kensuke staring at the girls. "Sooooo Kensuke, perv much?" he laughed.

"They've been huddled like that for the last coupla minutes. Something's going on, I know it," the bespectacled boy warned.

Shinji took a look at the scene. "Uh...huh, OK. Whadda ya think, mass attack?" he deadpanned with fake urgency. He grabbed a Cold Shot for himself and handed one to Kensuke.

Kensuke took the drink and shoved Shinji. "Get out man, I just don't know what's up."

They didn't have to wait long to find out.

The girls broke their huddle and got a mic. Hikari stepped to the front while the others formed a row behind her. She took a quick look back at Asuka then spoke up.

"Ok boys," she announced, "you may be great, but just so you know, we don't need you to have a good time." She winked and started singing:

"I come home in the morning light,

My mother says when you gonna live your life right…"

Hikari's voice was strong and full of fun, and she sang out the words. At the end of the verse, Asuka stepped forward and carried on. Each girl took her turn belting out the anthem. When the chorus came up, they sang together and passed in front of the boys. Each girl had her own move. Hikari tapped each boy on the nose. Asuka blew them kisses. Mari tousled their hair, and Rei gave them a seductive wink.

"When the working day is done,

Oh girls just wanna have fuuuuun"

As the song went on, the girls joined hands in pairs and exchanged air kisses. Shinji and Kensuke stood in amazement at the choreography and fun before their eyes. By the end they were bopping along with the girls and smiling widely. It all came to an end with a line bow by the girls and applause from the boys.

"Thank you, thank you," Hikari proclaimed. "Now… Mr Ikari, would you please join us?"

Rei brought over the mic stand and set it up next to Hikari.

Shinji looked confused but stepped up.

"We've selected your next song," Hikari announced, "and…. as it would be terribly impolite to refuse, you should do your very best. She stepped back in line with the other girls, right behind the bewildered boy. As the first notes played and the words appeared, Shinji turned to see the girls doing a coordinated sway. He focused back on the screen, grabbed the mic stand and started:

"The lights are on but you're not home,

Your will is not your own…"

Kensuke looked on with a mix of amusement and jealousy as the girls cozied up to Shinji then dropped back to continue their synchronized steps.

Shinji was feeling great as he sang each line with a swagger and confidence he hadn't felt before. He was having a great time and didn't care what anyone thought. The words flowed out like the best pickup lines and his backup dancers were reacting.

From the back, the girls took turns putting their hands on his shoulders, his waist, wherever they chose. They even let their hands graze, or in Asuka's case, cup his butt.

The best part for Shinji was pointing to each girl as he sang the hook:

"You're gonna have to face it

You're addicted to love."

Everything was going great until he got cocky, pointed at Kensuke and started:

"You're gonna have to face it…."

"You're a dickhead in love!" shouted Kensuke in response.

That was it, everyone lost it, laughing in fits as the song carried on and ended without vocals.

After that, they all started to retire to the quiet room one by one. Servers brought out more carts of food, and of course, Rei made sure the supply of champagne was refreshed. It felt like the entire group let out a collective sigh and settled into the couches.

Shinji watched as the girls chatted and laughed about their successful plan. He grinned when Kensuke teased him about his spectacular moves during the last number.

Stepping out on the balcony, Shinji watched everyone and smiled. "At least they treat me like a normal person," he thought. "Guess I'll never really be normal, but at least they accept me warts and all. God knows I put them and everyone else through so much shit." He thought about tomorrow and felt his stomach churn. It would be his first official appearance since being released from therapy. Another round of him and Rei being the face of Nerv. "Another fuckin' monkey show," he winced. He didn't blame the people. They didn't know anything except what Gendo told them. He appreciated their thanks and good wishes, he just wanted to stop being Third Child: Savior of Tokyo III. He had enough challenges just being himself. Almost unconsciously, he started mumbling as he stared at his friends:

"Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes,

Hmmmm, hmmmm, hmmmm

Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care?"

Rei spotted Shinji, grabbed an open bottle of champagne, and headed for the balcony. She stopped to watch him for a minute.

"He's a million miles away," Rei thought.

She quietly walked over and stood right beside him, looking at the crowd. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear, "What are we staring at?"

He jumped about 5 feet. "Jesus Christ Rei, you scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry," Rei giggled. "Getting some air?"

"More like feeling sorry for myself is all."

The small girl took a swig from the bottle. A tiny stream ran down either side of the mouth. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve she passed him the bottle. "Here, take a drink."

He took the bottle, chugged a healthy drink, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Rei smiled. "Ya know Shinjiiii," she slurred a bit, "That sounds neither fun nor silly, come with me." Grabbing his hand, she led him to the stage. "What we need is a celebration for the man who's made this all possible," she announced. "Watch this." With a quick press on her phone, the wall was covered with official videos of Gendo, with the sound muted. She grabbed the bottle back, took a big swig and handed it back to Shinji. "That's right, this one's for you Gendo!" She tapped her phone and the song started.

It was almost surreal as Shinji watched the lyrics appear over his father's face, and when Rei sang it was almost as if she was throwing her voice:

"We're too young to fall asleep

Too cynical to speak…"

Rei turned to the screen and pointed accusingly.

"We are losing it

Can't you tell"

She stuck out her tongue at the screen, then turned back to Shinji and grinned.

By now, most of the gang had filtered back in and stood in stunned silence as Rei finished out the song:

"….We are grateful for our iron lung"

When it was over, she grabbed the bottle back and skipped to the other room.

Mari started to think quickly. She flipped through her song list. "Wow!" she thought, "Rei's getting bombed, I didn't see that one coming. Gotta get everyone's mind off that downer or this party's gonna die fast. Lemme see… Got it!"

She spoke up, "Alright then, let's get those bodies out on the floor!"

"You don't have to be beautiful

To turn me on…"

People were starting to groove as the sassy Brit turned up the heat. She came face-to-face with Asuka and sang while leading her across the floor.

"Women not girls rule my world

Act your age Princess, not your shoe size

Maybe we can do the twirl…"

Asuka pouted as Mari moved on and sung her heart out. She kept everyone moving until she spotted Hikari:

"You don't have to be rich to be my girl

I just want your extra time and your…."

She planted a soft wet peck on Hikari's mouth.

"Kiss"

Mari quietly walked away and got a drink, knowing she'd stirred it up perfectly. "Now they're totally distracted…. and confused," she smiled to herself.

She wasn't wrong.

Hikari knew she was blushing, but she couldn't do anything about it. "Why'd she do that?" she thought, panicked. "It's soooo embarrassing, I mean everybody saw, now I feel…" She meant to think shame but she couldn't ignore how her mouth felt warm and she was a bit light-headed. She sat down, trying to process the whole thing.

Asuka came over and sat next to Hikari. "Some show huh?"

"Huh?" the former class rep replied.

"Mari," the redhead whispered. "She doesn't know when to turn it off sometimes. Don't let the kiss freak you out, she's done that to me a ton of times. It's her way of saying 'Hi' or messing with your head. To be honest, I've known her for years and I still get the two confused at times."

Shinji was talking to Mari. "Glad you guys could come tonight, whadda you think so far?"

"Pretty rockin' time so far. Had to crank it up a bit after that number by Rei. Bit of a downer, but hey, it's cool," answered Mari.

"Don't be too hard on her, OK? She's been having a great time from what I can tell. Maybe she just wanted to vent is all. Rei's pretty cool, it just takes a while to get to know her." He smiled. "Anyways…. that was some performance, you sure got people dancing."

"It's what I do," she smiled proudly, "but if you'll excuse me, I gotta make room for more champagne."

Heading off on wobbly legs she thought, "Fuuuck… guess this stuff is getting to me." The lounge was almost empty. Rei was sitting with a bottle in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Hiya Rei!" Mari called out in passing.

Nothing.

"OK then, whatever," Mari muttered.

She had the bathroom in sight when she heard Kensuke. He was standing in a dark corner with his earbuds in, eyes closed.

"Planning his next tune no doubt." She walked over and stood right in front of him. "I'm gonna scare you so bad," she thought, smiling an evil grin.

"What I got you gotta get it, put it in ya!" he sang forcefully under his breath.

He felt a hand on his chest, pushing him against the wall, yanking his earbuds out. Opening his eyes, he froze.

"Really?" Mari purred. "I gotta put it in me do I?"

"What….no," Kensuke stuttered. "I mean, it's a song. I was just listening…."

Mari moved in closer, her body pinning the poor, stunned boy firmly against the wall. She had him dangling and she was loving it.

"What's the matter, don't you like me?" she crooned in his ear, gently running her hand over his chest. She knew she'd hit pay dirt when she grazed his nipple and felt him twitch against her thigh.

"Mmmmmm, somebody down there likes me," she said and kept going. "You're very cute," she added, kissing him softly.

Kensuke was freaking out. So many thoughts flooded his brain. "She's so hot. This is so wrong. What the hell is happening? It won't go down!" He'd tasted Mari's kiss and knew he wanted more. Now if he could only stop from passing out. Opening his mouth, he meant to say something, anything. Instead, he felt Mari's tongue snaking its way in, swirling around his, lightly flicking the roof of his mouth. Instinctively sucking on the warm invader, he was encouraged as her heard her soft moans.

"Whoa, he's good," she thought. "This is definitely not what I expected." She felt her temperature rise.

When they broke the kiss, Mari spoke first after catching her breath. "Verrrry nice." She felt him twitching against her thigh again, and his heart was beating like a trip hammer. Moving back a bit, Mari looked Kensuke in the eye. "Relax K. This is really fun, but I don't want you to have a heart attack or an accident," she smiled, looking at his crotch.

Kensuke let out a huge sigh and nodded his head.

The girls and Shinji had been passing the bottle, checking songs and generally cracking up.

"Seriously, I had to keep the three idiots in line," Hikari boasted to Asuka. Once Shinji showed up, they were inseparable, always joking around, not to mention perving at us whenever we had swim practice. They thought we couldn't see but they were soooo obvious. I was always having to yell at Toji…" Her voice trailed off.

"He was known for trying to skip out on room clean up, or shooting off his mouth in class," Shinji carried on, sensing Hikari's mood. "He also packed a mean punch," Shinji laughed, rubbing his jaw.

"What? Really?" Asuka had to stop drinking.

"Yup, my first week at school he cracked me a good one. He apologized later by making me punch him back. We were best friends after that."

"Oh...oh..oh!" Hikari interrupted excitedly. "Shinji, check this out, we have to do this one with Rei and Kensuke!"

Zankoku na Tenshi no These. Asuka looked at the title, puzzled.

"It's a hugely popular song here in Japan." Shinji smiled. "It's almost like the unofficial national anthem of karaoke."

"Right, plus we get to sing it in Japanese," Hikari added. "I'll go get the others!"

Once Hikari was out of sight Asuka turned to Shinji. "Shinji, I want to apologize for acting like a total fangirl when I met you. You're great without all the Eva stuff, and I'd like to get to know you for you." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"It feels so hot, I can hardly breathe," Kensuke thought. He was locked in a tight hold with a gorgeous girl from a foreign country. "What is she doing here with me? ...uhhhh… OK, I know what she's doing there," he thought, feeling her hand move lower. In response, he gave her a series of tiny bites on the neck. Mari leaned her head back and groaned so he continued his assault kissing down to her collarbone. He started moving back up as she brought her head up and opened her eyes.

She shook her head and patted down his lapels. "You are full of surprises."

"Yeah well, what I lack in experience I make up for with…. imagination," he grinned. "You're pretty impressive yourself."

"Thanks," she replied. "I thought I'd snap you up before Rei or Hikari got a chance." She felt the twitch again only stronger.

"Hikari!" he exclaimed under his breath. She was talking to Rei who was pointing in their direction.

"Yeah sure, you guys are always together," she stated plainly.

"No….. HIKARI," he whispered urgently. "She's headed over here, right now."

"Relax K, she can join if she wants." Mari noticed Kensuke's pale face but she also felt him react below the belt. "Maybe you'd like to watch?" she whispered in his ear.

Kensuke saw Hikari stop right behind Mari, arms folded.

"Hi girl," Mari called out cheerfully. "K and I were just talking about you." She pulled back from Kensuke and turned to face the young girl.

"Kensuke? I came over because we…. I didn't know you…" Hikari started.

"We were just having a little fun," Mari smiled. "Kensuke sounded worried you were coming over, but he seems pretty excited to see you, if you know what I mean."

Hikari's face turned dark as she turned to leave.

"Wait a minute Hikari," Mari reached out and grabbed the girl's hand. "Please don't go. We're all friends here and I don't want any hurt feelings." She opened her arms inviting a hug.

All Kensuke could think was, "Holy crap, Holy crap, holy crap…" as he waited for Hikari's reaction. He offered a weak smile and prayed. What he didn't know was, despite her cool expression, Mari was saying the same thing in her head.

"C'mon Mari," she urged herself, "don't screw this up. You've got a real chance with all these folks, don't fuck it up with everyone cuz of this. Asuka will never forgive you." She looked at Hikari and the thoughts continued, "Please Hikari, c'mon, please…"

Hikari looked at Mari then Kensuke and back. Shaking her head, she came in for the hug.

The collective sigh of relief was almost audible.

Mari squeezed her new friend tight and felt a few tears come up. "Thanks," she whispered.

"It's OK Mari, I overreacted," Hikari smiled. "I didn't mean to interrupt actually. If you and Kensuke are getting together that's OK with me. He's a good guy, and I can see why he'd be attracted to you."

Mari planted a kiss on Hikari's cheek. "Like I said, we're just having some fun. He's adorable and…." she leaned in, "He's a really good kisser. I mean, that boy has some skills." She brought Kensuke into the fold. He immediately hugged Hikari and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Hikari blushed but returned the peck.

"That's better," Mari announced, giving Hikari another soft kiss on the cheek, then sharing a longer, full kiss with Kensuke.

Hikari watched the full kiss and knew she was getting excited. That familiar itch she couldn't scratch was back, and it was building. "She's really good, isn't she Kensuke?" she thought to herself. "You certainly appear to be enjoying yourself," she continued, with a tiny bit of envy.

Mari let Kenske come up for air and looked at Hikari. She knew the look on the girl's face and decide to have some more fun. "Don't you think Hikari looks pretty tonight K? I know I do," she winked at the boy.

Mari gave the girl a longer kiss on the cheek, ending it with her tongue barely grazing Hikari's face. She heard the girl breathe out softly and cranked it up another notch. "To be honest K I've been wondering all night what it'd feel like to kiss Hikari, among other things. I mean, I do like having choices."

"That's OK, isn't it Hikari?" Mari asked, staring deep into her eyes. "If it's all fun and it feels good, I mean." She gently ran her hand down Hikari's cheek and gave Kensuke a glance. He looked hungry. Mari turned back to be met with an almost desperate kiss from Hikari. What followed was a series of hot, wet kisses on her neck, cheek and mouth. She just closed her eyes and let Hikari have her fill.

Hikari's mind was blank. She was sure every kiss was burning Mari but she didn't care. That itch had consumed her whole body in a red hot blush. It felt like she was melting from the inside out and nothing she could do would stop the heat. Instead of fighting it, she gave in and revelled in the flames.

Mari opened her eyes and decided to take control. She returned Hikari's tiny kisses until their mouths met in a full-on, brain-melting, French kiss.

Even as she was enjoying Hikari, Mari kept an eye on Kensuke. She could see he was at full attention and straining. "She's sooooo hot," Mari mouthed to him.

She turned her attention back to the former class rep and spent the next bit giving as good as she got.

Rei heard the sounds from the trio and put down her phone. She crept to the corner and quietly watched the show. "Everyone's horny but nobody knows what they need," she mused sadly. Despite her mood, the scene was starting to get to Rei.

Asuka stopped to fill her glass on her way to find the others. She smiled thinking about Shinji and their kiss a minute ago. "Always leave 'em wanting more." Heading into the lounge she saw Rei staring at something. "Hey Rei, have you seen the others?" she called out. Rei made a motion for her to quiet down and pointed. The redhead walked up and looked.

Mari looked at Kensuke again and took pity. She broke the liplock with Hikari and smiled, "That was better than I imagined, girl." Hikari looked a bit dazed with a goofy smile on her face. Mari spoke up again, "It looks like our boy enjoyed the kiss too!" staring as Kensuke tried to hide his excitement.

Hikari looked at the boy and couldn't move.

"This little huddle is getting pretty hot and sweaty. Time to move this dance along," Mari thought. Knowing her bladder was now sending her signals she couldn't ignore, she gently pushed her two new friends together into a hug.

"There," she spoke to Hikari, "Doesn't he feel good?"

Hikari nodded.

"And doesn't Hikari feel warm and soft?"

Kensuke nodded.

"OK then, you two can take it from here. I have something I have to do." With that, Mari made a quick exit for the bathroom. At the door she looked back to see the pair locked in a deep kiss.

Kensuke felt like he was dreaming. "Her mouth is so soft," he thought. "I never imagined it could be this good." He opened his eyes, saw Hikari's passionate face and kept going.

Hikari wasn't even thinking straight. "More… More… Mooooore," was the only word going through her mind. She was going strong until her stomach turned and she felt the blood run from her face. She opened her eyes in a panic and broke the kiss.

"Wha… what's wrong Hikari?" Kensuke looked shocked.

"I… I can't. I can't..." were the only words that came out before Hikari bolted for the balcony. She pushed past Rei and Asuka without a sound.

Rei and Asuka looked at Kensuke then watched as he ran after his friend.

Rei looked at Asuka. "Everyone's an idiot," she sighed and walked away.

Asuka puzzled for a minute then stomped into the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?" she hollered, barely through the door. She banged on the stall. "What were you thinking? Schweinhund! ...Dummkopf!"

"Hi Princess," came a voice from the stall.

"Hi Princess? ...HI PRINCESS? Is that all you've got to say?"

"What? It was just a bit of harmless slap and tickle. Everyone knew it was all for fun. Plus it seems to have got those two moving in the right direction." Mari appeared with a big smile and a nudge for her old friend.

"Well, last we saw, the balcony doesn't seem like the right direction."

"What are you going on about?" Mari snapped.

Asuka explained the situation and watched as Mari shook her head and chuckled.

"Those two sure are confused," she chortled.

"You do realize none of this would have happened if you had kept your hormones in check! Sometimes I just don't understand how your mind works," Asuka chastised.

"What can I say? I am who I am," Mari came back. "You know that."

"Yes my dear, I know that but they don't!" Asuka stormed out.

Out on the balcony, Hikari was pacing back and forth while Kensuke watched. He'd been waiting for the right time to open his mouth. He got his chance as he heard "Kensuke…." in a tiny voice.

He put his arm around the girl and noticed she was shivering. "Listen Hikari, I know we got carried away tonight but…"

"Kensuke," she interrupted, staring at him. "I….."

With that, she leaned over the rail and wretched. Kensuke held her from going over. After a minute she came back up, only to go back over again and throw up for another solid minute.

Kensuke held her gently but couldn't help thinking, "I can't remember if we closed the moonroof."

When she was done, he gave her a tissue and walked her over to get some water. "Let's go, we can rest in the limo. It's been a long night." He smiled.

She nodded and the pair left without drawing attention.

Shinji saw Asuka coming and sat up. "Everything OK? You've been gone a while. I thought you might have come back with Rei." He motioned over to the quiet girl thumbing through her phone.

"Rei didn't tell you?" Asuka seemed surprised. "Nevermind. Let's just say my roommate doesn't know her own strength."

"Uhmm… OK." Shinji was confused.

Asuka sat down and snuggled up to the boy. "I'm just glad you're here," she said, letting out a satisfied sigh.

Rei looked over at the pair with a blank expression then walked over and grabbed a mic.

"I am doll eyes, doll mouth, doll arms"

They could hear the hurt.

"I love him so much it just turns to hate

I fake it so real, I am beyond fake."

Asuka and Shinji looked at each other, confused.

"Yeah, she really wants you

She really wants you, but I do too…"

Asuka heard the words and frowned. By the time Rei finished, Asuka was pissed off, sitting with her arms tightly folded over her chest.

Rei sat down and took a drink.

"That was…. nice Rei," Shinji said softly, not sure how to react.

"Thanks Shinji," she answered, glancing at him with a faint smile.

Asuka watched this and blurted out, "Oh c'mon. It's obvious isn't it!? L'il Ms Rei here has a thing for you Shinji. She saw us getting snuggly and felt sorry for herself. Is that right?" She stared at Rei.

"You don't know anything about me Asuka. For someone so smart you really are are an idiot." Rei's voice got louder. "So why don't you just shut your trap and mind your own business!" She felt sick and sweaty, but but she wasn't gonna back down.

Shinji spoke up, "It's OK Rei, I'm sure Asuka didn't….."

"I'm not a child Shinji, I don't need to be protected," Rei shot back.

He felt bad enough, then, "Jeez, might as well call you Gendo Jr," she finished.

He felt cold as her words echoed in his ears.

Rei stood up, pulled out her phone and dialed. "Yeah hi. You still up for it? Great! Pick me up in ten. Uh huh, you were right, no fun. Hope you've got some good ideas."

She looked up at the pair. "Well, I'm outta here. You guys are bumming me out and I'm still up for more fun." She grabbed her purse and strode out the door.

"Where is she going?" Asuka wondered. She took out her phone and called up the limo feed. There was Rei, crossing the street. Shinji leaned over and looked. They saw Rei standing on the corner until an unimpressive blue van stopped. She got in the front and the van sped off.

Asuka put her arm around Shinji and handed him a bottle of champagne. He took two huge swigs and put the bottle at his feet.

Mari came out of hiding and walked over to Asuka. "Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Hey," Asuka smiled. "Where you been?"

"Just relaxing in the lounge. I think I fell asleep for a bit. Where is everyone?"

"Get your stuff, we're done for the night," Asuka said, watching Shinji down another two big swigs.

"C'mon Shinji, let's go. You can bring the bottle with you." Asuka got him to his feet.

The three of them left and headed for the elevators.

"Uhhhmmm… has anyone seen Hikari and K?" Mari asked.

"Not sure. You didn't see them when you came out did you?" Asuka asked.

"Nope, I did not," Mari grinned. "Maybe they got a cab, oooooorrrr," she said devilishly, "Maybe they found a love hotel." She laughed.

"Oh shut up will ya," Asuka moaned.

They found the limo and piled in. Asuka grabbed the bottle and chucked it out. The door closed and they were off.

They were getting settled when they all heard snoring. Mari looked over and saw Kensuke and Hikari dead to the world under the same blanket.

"Awwwwww, they're sooooo cute." Mari tucked in the blanket.

They weren't the only tired ones. Shinji was feeling the champagne and had to lay down. Asuka helped him stretch out with his head in her lap. He let out an exhausted sigh.

"Quite a night," Mari yawned.

"Yeah, it turned out OK though," Asuka ran her fingers through Shinji's hair as he slept. As they sped through the city Asuka closed her eyes and softly sang:

"Rush, rush

Hurry, hurry lover

Come to me…"

She felt Shinji move and opened her eyes.

"Asuka, I…." Shinji smiled.

"Shhhhhh, we're almost home," she answered.

Shinji smiled again, then rolled away and puked right on her shoes.

Mari laughed so hard she keeled over.

The last thing Shinji heard was some German woman screaming.


	11. The SuperFan Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change is inevitable and so is a hangover after all that drinking.
> 
> As always, much love to keamoose for proofreading and kicking me in the butt when needed.
> 
> Special thanks to Silvermoonlight GJ and jcmoorehead for their support and encouragement.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Is this what you want? You can stay if you decide to.”

Curled in the fetal position, Shinji couldn’t see a thing. Normally cause for fear, the young man felt strangely at ease. The darkness surrounded him, cushioned him, muffled any sound. Cocooned in this womb, Shinji felt nothing for the first time in forever. No fear, no friends, no tears. Something should be missing, he should feel emptiness, panic, doubt, but his stomach and mind were at rest. 

 

Misato was up and moving around the apartment. “I didn’t hear him come in last night. Lemme see...7:30, he can sleep for another 45 minutes,” she thought. 

She was impressed Shinji had been so quiet coming in. Based on how they all left last night she was sure alcohol had made an appearance. Compared to her many nights of crawling in, driving Shinji crazy with drunk come ons and vomiting, her young roommate was a dream.

Showered and wearing a freshly pressed dress uniform, the Major was getting into work mode, checking the itinerary and reviewing the guest list. The Commander had given her a detailed set of instructions and at the top was Third Child will be informed on a need to know basis. Although she worried about the impact of withholding information, Gendo was firm on this point. 

Misato remembered the initial event briefing had included only her, Vice Commander Fuyutsuki and Commander Ikari. 

Normally a very reserved leader, Gendo had been almost enthusiastic as he laid out his plans.

“This will be a reintroduction of the Evangelion program. Now no longer at war with Seele, we must consider Nerv’s willingness and availability to assist our allies when threatened. Although any current Eva can tip the balance in a conflict, we must expand. As such, I have instructed our best minds to re-engineer Units 00 and 01 with the latest technology. Two additional Evas and their pilots will bring Japan’s complement to four. The newest Evangelion units, the pilot designations, and their identities will be disclosed at a later date.”

He explained that this public event would have a distinguished guest list and a full press contingent. It was his intention to celebrate Nerv and to reignite the public’s interest in all things Eva. This would also act as an enticement for the visiting dignitaries in attendance.

Misato knew Shinji’s appearance today was of the utmost importance to the Commander. Third Child and Unit 01 had been the faces of the Eva program and Nerv all through the conflict and afterward. His absence had been a major factor in the decline of Nerv’s government funding and public endorsement. With the people’s support, it would be easier to convince major contractors to come onboard and major contributors to keep the cash coming in.

She checked her phone and called Kaji.

“Hi Kaji, just checking in. I’ll be leaving with Shinji a bit early…..” she spit out rapidly.

“Good morning to you too, Misato,” came Kaji’s response, smooth as silk. “I didn’t hear you leave this morning. Sneaking out to meet your other boyfriend?” he joked.

“Kaji,” she smirked, rolling her eyes. You know I have my other men on an alternating schedule.” She knew he wasn’t a fan of her flipping back and forth between apartments so she cut him some slack this morning. “You’re coming in for the ceremony, right? I know you haven’t been with Nerv for a while, but The Commander still considers you part of the Nerv family.”

“Gendo doesn’t consider anyone part of the family, he just likes to know where everyone is at all times. My invitation is just his way of keeping an eye on me. I love you and I don’t want to have to deal with his bruised ego. That’s why I’ll be there.”

“Well, at least I came first,” she smiled.

“Wasn’t that what you said last night,” he said in his sexiest voice.

She laughed out loud, then heard her phone beep. Checking the caller she changed her tone.

"I’ve gotta go, it’s Fuyutsuki. I’ll see you later.”

“OK, I’ll be the one with the red carnation,” he joked.

“I’ll be the one in the clown suit,” she came back. “Oh...and Kaji?”

“Yeeeeeess?”

“Love you.”

 

She didn’t wait for his reply, flipping to the incoming call. “Vice Commander Katsuragi here.” She listened carefully for almost a minute before replying. “I understand. We’ll be in right away.” The call ended and Misato just stood silent, “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit….” was all she could think.

 

Shinji floated free without any context or associations. He didn’t know anything or anyone and he didn’t care. All that mattered was the comforting, warm darkness. He did notice the muffled sounds were becoming more prominent, harder to ignore. The movement, flash of light, and pain that came next made him gasp out loud.

“Shinji, wake up! C’mon, I need you to wake up!” Misato urged, shaking him. “I’m serious, you have to get up right now!”

He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus, “Misato….. yelling….. pain. Am I at home? I must be cuz she won’t shut up,” he reasoned. The logical thoughts were quickly blocked by crushing pain. It felt like his head was in a vise and his brains were leaking out his ears. Closing his eyes he could hear Misato again.

“What?" He stayed perfectly still, trying to avoid the pain.

“Listen to me Shinji, we have to leave for HQ right away. You have to get up and get ready right now.”

“What time is it?” He opened his eyes again and saw Misato staring him straight in the face.

“That doesn’t matter right now, just get your ass up and into the shower. We leave in 15 minutes, is that clear?” She was in full Major mode now and wouldn’t stand for any delays.

Shinji knew that voice and got to his feet. “Mind telling me why the rush and… do you have any extra-strength pain killers?”

“I’ll fill you in during the ride” she replied. “Here.” She handed him two blue tablets. “These used to get me going during my….. worst mornings,” she smiled. “Now move!”

Ten minutes later, showered, shaved, and dressed, Shinji stood waiting for Misato. “Fooooood. I neeeed fooooood,” he thought. “I feel like I’m gonna puke, I’m soooo thirsty. Verdammt noch mal! Wait… what???”

Misato appeared and gave him a quick once over. “Let’s go.”

They were speeding through Tokyo III and Shinji’s stomach was suffering the effects. He tried to focus on his questions. “OK Misato, I’m here, what’s going on?”

The Major kept her cool and her eyes on the road.

“Rei is missing, Shinji. She didn’t come home last night or report in this morning. A full-scale search has turned up nothing. She’s disappeared. Any ideas? She was with you last night, right?”

“Whaaat!!?? What do you mean she missing??!! Of course she was with us!”

“And you all left together at the end, right?”  
“I…. think so? Things are a bit fuzzy right now Misato.” He hesitated. The honest truth was, he had no idea about the last hour of the celebration. He didn’t even remember getting home or how he got in bed.

She glanced over quickly and recognized that look. “Jesus…. did I look that bad when I was lit up?” she thought. “Bet he’s ready to toss his cookies any second, feels like his temperature is 1000°, mouth tastes like a sweat sock….”

“Listen… if you think of anything that can help, let me know,” she urged. “The Vice Commander called to tell me and I’m pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to spread it around. Remember, you don’t know anything, I didn’t talk to you about this. If anyone asks we’re here early to double-check the walkthrough. OK?”

“Play dumb,” he thought, “sounds about right.” Shinji was so used to not knowing, that sometimes he couldn’t remember what was real and what was Nerv real. His mind drifted to Rei for a second. “You left!” he remembered.

“Shinji, did you hear me!??”

He was started by his memory and the Major’s question.

“Yeah, I got it. I promise.” He gave her a reassuring smile as they pulled into the secure underground entrance and parked. “By the way, you’re looking very sharp today. Very official. Very by the book. Very…”

“OK, OK,” she smirked, “shuddup will ya. You know how much I hate wearing the clown suit but I have my orders.” She grabbed him in a one-armed headlock and tousled his hair before letting him free.

“Yeah, well, at least your uniform doesn’t put your privates out there for everyone to see. Nothing like the fear of poppin’ a stiff one in front of the public to add to the pressure of these appearances,” he countered.

Misato couldn’t help but laugh. It echoed as they rode the escalators down. “Alright, you win.” She checked her watch. “There’s still plenty of time until the ceremony. Why don’t you just hang out in the pilots' lounge for a bit, maybe get your head sorted out.” She winked. “How much did you guys drink last night, anyways? Nah…. forget it, I don’t need to know.”

Shinji just smiled and kept quiet. “How much did we drink?" He wondered silently. “ Oh God!” He had a flash. “Asuka… did I puke on… I did!” Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle started drifting together. “I’ll have to call and apologize to her when this is over,” he reasoned. “Hope she’d not too mad, but that explains the cursing. I thought it was a dream.”  
When they finally arrived Misato took him aside. “Look, I don’t know what happened last night, and if you don’t either we’re both safe. I have to see the Commander, so the less said the better, OK?”

Shinji nodded.

“Try and relax and when this is over we’ll go for lunch, my treat,” she smiled. Just as quick, she turned and was gone.

Wandering the halls, Shinji tried to play the night back in his head. “Limo, good. Dinner, good,” he mentally checked them off. “Karaoke… champagne… hands… Rei…” the list was getting longer and more unclear.

By the time he parked on the couch in the Pilots' Lounge, his brain hurt again. He broke out his phone and earbuds, “Music...save me” he prayed. The tunes started and he shrunk down, trying to relax, but it didn’t happen. Even as the songs played, a phrase kept repeating in his head like some sort of earworm. “Gendo Jr…. call you Gendo Jr…” His mind started to drift.

Shinji and Asuka stood waiting in anticipation. A woman appeared holding a small bundle and handed it over to him. He looked up to recognize Rei dressed in a nurse’s uniform, laughing and smiling. He heard a sound, and both he and Asuka looked down at the small, wriggling package in his arms. Rei carefully moved the swaddling cloth away as Asuka smiled and made soft cooing noises. Shinji smiled and looked down. His expression changed to horror as he saw a miniature replica of Gendo, complete with chin beard and sunglasses staring up at him. 

Shinji woke with a start, heart pounding, sweat soaking his shirt. “What the fuck?” He barely got the question out, when Dr. Akagi appeared.

“Pilot Ikari, it’s time to get ready.”

He stood and started for the change room.

“Wait a minute, please,” the Doctor stated. Reaching into her lab coat, she retrieved a capped syringe. “Roll up your sleeve, please.” She held his bare arm, removed the cap with her teeth and jabbed him with the needle.

Shinji just stood there dumbly as the Doctor finished with the injection.

She replaced the cap and swabbed his arm. “Just something to calm your nerves and help your confidence. Go ahead, get changed, then head over to the launch cage. The Commander has decided to present you and your Eva together for your return. She turned and walked out.

After a quick shower in the change room, Shinji stood in front of his locker dreading the next step. “Might as well get this over with,” he sighed to himself. Opening the door, he saw the usual plugsuits and another with a note attached. He took out the new garment and read the note: “Wear Me.”

He recognized Misato’s handwriting and gave the new suit a good look. It had a similar blue and white design but incorporated splashy silver and grey accents on the arms, core and legs. “Guess they decided I needed a new look,” he muttered. “As long as it fits right.” 

In his new plugsuit, Shinji made his way over to Unit 01’s launch cage. The Evas had been in refit since the hostilities ended, so most of the time their cages were wrapped in huge black construction plastic. As he passed by Unit 00’s cage and saw the black drape he worried, “Where the hell are you, Rei? You know I hate doing these things alone.” Even though she hardly spoke at the events, Shinji always felt a sense of comfort when he saw her.

As he rounded the corner he noticed Unit 01’s cage had a dark blue velvety drape instead of the usual plastic. “Well…. looks like we both got a makeover,” he spoke to the Eva behind the curtain. Nerv security agents were stationed in front of the unit preventing him from sneaking a peak. Despite his apathy about the event, he was curious about what was hidden just meters away. “Maybe it’ll look as cool as….” He stopped and reminded himself, “Toji’s dead, Unit 03’s mangled.” That launch cage was in a different area, and ever since their last battle, Shinji hadn’t worked up the courage to look at Toji’s broken toy. 

The number of people around Shinji increased as the event drew closer. Maintenance staff were busy polishing and sweeping. Misato checked in and activated the live feed so Shinji could be ready for his cue. Punctually at 10:00 Zankoku na Tenshi no These started playing and the huge crowd perked up.

“OK, so now there’s new music?” Shinji puzzled. He felt a knot growing in his stomach. If all this was happening, the Commander must be expecting him to go into overdrive with the interviews and public appearances. “This is what burned me out the last time; I’m not going through that shit again." His jaw clenched as he saw Gendo appear with Fuyutsuki, Dr. Akagi, and Misato in tow. 

The crowd rose and started applauding as Gendo stepped forward and basked in their adulation, while the other Nerv staff found their seats. Once he was sure everyone was in place he motioned for the crowd to be seated. Like a used car salesman giving a Ted talk, Gendo, complete with Bluetooth mic, started pacing the stage.

“Today marks the beginning of a new chapter in the history of Nerv. While we remember the past and pay homage to those heroes, it is also a time to look to the future…”

Shinji stared blank-faced as the Commander droned on. “Pompous asshole……. ignorant jerk,” the young man muttered under his breath. “Just gotta get through the next hour or so and we can go home,” he thought. “Just put on the hero smile and remember to thank the people.” He saw the green light on the wall flash and braced himself as the platform started to rise. The ceiling above him opened and bright daylight flooded the tube. As Unit 01 started to appear he heard Gendo...

“We’re excited to have Third Child back from his extended leave,” the Commander trumpeted. “As lead pilot and hero of the battle against Seele, he is looking forward to conquering new frontiers and battling injustice. Ladies and gentlemen, Third Child Ikari Shinji and Evangelion Unit 01!”

As the platform came to a stop, the curtain in front of Unit 01 fell away and Shinji saw it for the first time on the big screen over the stage.

It was the same colour scheme, but with chrome accents on the arms, core and legs, matching his plugsuit. The green and purple were now metal flake powder coat and gave off a rainbow illusion in the sunlight. From what he could see, there were shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. He also noticed an ornate image of a snake on the sides of the head, but the most alarming thing was his face. It was animated on his Eva’s new full-face visor. He watched as images of the new Unit 01 in combat were interspersed with shots of him smiling, in the cockpit fighting, giving the peace symbol, holding up a Cold Shot Coffee.

“What the hell?” he wondered. Then he heard his own voice coming over the P.A. 

“Hi everyone, it’s so great to be here with you today. My time off was great, but nothing could keep me away from my service to Nerv, my Eva, and you!”

The audience applauded.

“Who knows what the future will bring,” the voice continued, “but I feel confident with the recent upgrades to our Evangelion fleet, we can tackle any situation that comes at us. I hope you enjoy the presentation today, and feel free to browse the new Eva merchandise on Nerv’s official site. The Shinji on display took a swig from the can then continued, “Don’t forget, on a hot day like today you can enjoy an iced Cold Shot Coffee. It always keeps me alert and refreshed.”

Shinji watched as the image changed to a video of Unit 01 launching its rockets into Yahoel followed by a huge explosion. The video faded to black and Unit 01’s visor raised, revealing a pair of blood red eyes and a toothy grin.

Shinji was amazed, appalled, and confused. “What did they mean fleet? Why are we pushing merchandise and promoting products? What’s going on?” His mind turned all this over while he kept up the fake smile.

“Now, visiting dignitaries, ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to introduce the rest of the Evangelion Fleet….”

As the ground opened up a few meters from him, Shinji stared in awe as a gleaming red and black Evangelion appeared slowly. It had the same metal flake paint job, same full face black visor, but there was a stylized tiger painted on the side of its head. It was so impressive, he almost missed the diminutive pilot. Dressed in a red and green plugsuit, the pilot also sported a shiny red helmet with raised ‘ears’ and a full-face visor. The Eva’s visor lit up and ran a video of battle scenes, but it was what appeared next that stunned Shinji.

“I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. Charmed, huh?” in that familiar voice. “I’m the Second Child and this beautiful beast you see before you is Evangelion Unit 02.”

A series of glamour shots with plenty of hair flips and mugging for the camera followed. Unit 02 was shown slicing through enemies with its Progressive Knife, delivering devastating kicks, and tearing Mass Production Evas to shreds. The scene dissolved into a shot of Asuka blowing the crowd a giant kiss.

Almost on cue, the audience burst into shouts and cheers.

“I did all of that fighting using the HUD in my helmet. I can access any information at a glance, from the most complex battle strategies to the toppings on a Shinji Special pizza.” A spinning pizza appeared on the visor display. “It’s just one of the Nerv Children’s Specials from Nija Kyoto Restaurants,” the voice continued. “All their deliveries carry the Ayanami Guarantee: if your meal is destroyed at any time, we’ll replace it instantly with an almost identical copy. You won’t be able to taste the difference!”

As the Unit 02’s visor rose, Shinji saw its four green eyes, and heard the piercing snarl escape from its gaping maw. At its feet, he saw Asuka remove her helmet and smile widely. She gave him a quick wink and turned back to the crowd.

Gendo shot her a double thumbs up, “Thanks Asuka!”

Not missing a beat, he barrelled on, “Next up, everyone please put your hands together for Evangelion Unit 03 and the Fourth Child!”

Shinji’s stomach turned to ice and his jaw clenched hard.

On the farthest platform, Unit 03 emerged, with the pilot standing between its legs. Sporting a pink plugsuit with green and white accents and topped off with a helmet similar to Asuka’s, Shinji was reminded of that Ranger show. 

Unit 03 was now metallic pea green with brown and chrome accents at the arms, core and legs. An ornate dragon figure adorned the side of its head. Like the others, the head visor lit up and started playing highlights of the Eva in battle. Mari’s face appeared on Unit 03’s visor as her voice reached out over the crowd.

“Hi everyone, I’m Mari Makinami Illustrious, Fourth Child. Adventurous, Check! Outspoken, Check! Always up for a fight, Check! I love the smell of LCL so much I had a perfume made from it. You can order Angel/Evil direct from the Nerv merch site. I wear a dab behind my ears at all times. When I’m not killin’ it in battle, I love to spend time at Karaoke Town. They have all the top flight gear to make your party a smash. Ask for the Eva Pak for 3 hours of the most fun you can have standing up. Mention my name and receive a 15% discount!”

Once again the audience erupted with wild applause and Zankoku na Tenshi no These blasted out over the crowd.

Mari took off her helmet and gave a deep bow then shook her fist and smiled wide.

Gendo stepped forward, bowed, and gave Mari an air fist bump. “Thank you Oh Illustrious One,” he said with false reverence. “Last but certainly not least, we present Evangelion Unit 00. First Child Ayanami is on assignment but sends her best.”

Shinji turned as Rei’s Eva slowly appeared next to his. Now a darker blue-black with the same metal fleck paint, there were red and chrome accents like the others. Shinji noted a newer sniper rifle strapped to its back along with forearm mini missile launchers.

“Toji would be impressed,” he imagined.

The visor flickered from snow, to static shots of the residents of Tokyo III just after the war and back again. Next, looped stock footage of Gendo laughing out, “I’m a fake, it’s a lie, it’s a cheat,” ran over and over. Next Frankie Goes to Hollywood’s Two Tribes started blasting while “BUY BUY BUY” scrolled across the visor in big red stencil. Everyone gasped as Unit 00’s arms bent at the elbow, raised up and the mini launchers fired out confetti and LCL, covering the audience.

The pilots looked at each other, mouths open, as their Evas started to descend. Shinji’s last sight before disappearing was Gendo pacing the stage, screaming, “Will someone shut that thing down, NOW!”

 

The launch cage area was swarming with activity but Shinji felt like everything was moving in slow motion as he made his way to the showers. As the hot water rained down on his head, he wondered how he was going to untangle the mess that was the last two days. 

 

Kaji was still picking bits of LCL-coated confetti out of his hair when Misato and Shinji appeared. He looked up and smiled, “Quite the spectacle, I didn’t think Gendo went in for that sort of thing. Guess the Rebirth of Nerv is going to be more unusual than expected.”

Misato knew he was being sarcastic, but she didn’t have time for his jokes. “Not funny”, she sniped. “I spent months planning and this happens. The Commander’s livid and I had to stand there while he tore me a new one. Not exactly my idea of a beautiful Sunday morning.” With the venting over she leaned in and gave him a kiss. 

He whispered in her ear, “Sorry about your ass.”

Misato turned bright red and swatted him, “Hentai idiot.” 

As they headed for the car, Kaji spoke up, “If nobody minds, I’d like to grab a quick shower before we go to lunch. You two are fine but I doubt any restaurant will let me anywhere near smelling like this. Our place OK Misato?”

She nodded as they got in the car. Shinji climbed in the back, and they sped off.

 

Shinji stared at the apartment complex while he and Misato waited for Kaji. He’d been inside the apartment lots of times and knew there was a lot more space than her other place. “I can see why she spends more time here. Hell, I’d move in with Kaji for more space. It’s gotta be hard for Misato to bounce back and forth between here and her old place. Not much of a personal life.” 

“Hey Shinji, you OK back there? You’re awful quiet,” Misato interrupted his train of thought. 

“You shoulda told me Misato. I know my father probably wanted it kept quiet, but you should have told me about today,” he answered quietly.

Misato felt her face getting hot. “I’m sorry, Shinji. As your superior I was sworn to secrecy, but as your friend… well… I fucked up, OK? We all just thought it might be too much for you to handle…”

“I’m tired of everyone deciding what I can handle,” he interrupted with contempt. "That goes for my father, and Rei, and everyone else. From now on, if you’ve got something to say, say it. I have to deal with good stuff and bad, that’s what Dr. Akagi keeps telling me, so let me deal."

He would have kept going, but the door opened and Kaji jumped in.

“There, clean as a whistle and ready to eat,” he smiled. “Did I miss anything interesting?”

Misato looked at Shinji and smiled. “I’ll tell you on the way Kaji.”

Guuuurrrrrgle!……..

They both looked back at Shinji and laughed out loud.

“Shut up you guys, I haven’t eaten since last night OK,” he moaned.

 

When he put his tray down, Misato and Kaji had to look twice. Sushi, sashimi, tempura broccoli, yakitori skewers, green miso soup, tsukemono pickles and soba all crowded for Shinji’s attention. He almost bathed in the warmth and aromas of the feast in front of him. Water and his trusty Cold Shot Coffee stood beside the tray.

“We thought you got lost,” joked Kaji, “but I see it was an exploratory mission. I assume it was a success?”

“Everything!” the young man thought. “I need all of this now.” His chopsticks were a blur as he shovelled, scooped, and slurped his way through. Nothing, not Kaji’s jokes, not his phone blowing up with notifications, not even the other patrons staring deterred him from feeding his inner man. 

“Slow down Shinji, if you keep that up you’re gonna puke,” Misato warned. “Believe me, I have lots of experience there.”

Shinji looked up, cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk and swallowed hard before guzzling half a can of the Cold Shot. He was about to dive back in when Misato stopped him.

“Ahhh… Shinji. I, I mean we have something to say." She hesitated.

Kaji looked at her and continued, “The thing is Shinji, I love Misato. She’s been with me at my worst and still keeps coming back for more.” The wry smile on his face was interrupted by a swift elbow to the ribs.

“What Kaji is trying so badly to say is, we’re engaged. He asked and I accepted,” she stretched out her hand and wiggled her fingers. A simple gold ring with small diamonds was on her ring finger. “It also means…. I’ll be moving into his apartment,” she said sheepishly, still staring at her ring.

Kaji and Misato looked at Shinji for any reaction. They saw a pained expression come over his face as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Expecting the worst, they waited for him to say something.

“BRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!!!!” echoed from the pilot's mouth, followed by a volley of hiccups. He took a big drink of water. “Sorry.. hic…. I didn’t….. hic….. get any on ya… hic…. did I?” he asked before taking another big gulp of water.

Kaji let out a howl and Misato facepalmed.

“What I meant to say is… congratulations you two, that’s fantastic! ....hic.” Shinji grabbed the waitress, ordered a bottle of sparkling pear juice, and the three toasted the good news. After a few rounds of good natured ribbing at Misato’s expense, Shinji took a look at his messages.

“Let’s see… Kensuke, yup,” he thought. “Asuka, Asuka again, Asuka a third time.” He wondered if she was just trying to cover her ass for lying to him. “Nothing from Rei,” he worried. The last message wasn’t familiar and simply read 6d 6f 6f 6e. He didn’t recognize the number. “Goodbye spam,” he muttered and hit the delete key.

 

As the next few days rolled on into May, Shinji tried to get back to his routine. 

Counselling sessions with Dr. Akagi changed when Shinji made it clear that he wasn’t going to take any more drugs. He would talk as much as she wanted, but he needed other tools to help him cope. The doctor had agreed to minimal medication along with meditation and other self-strategies he could use to help cope with stress.

He saw Asuka and Mari almost every day between work and university but couldn’t manage much more than a polite hello. He came to Nerv, did his combat training and left. There had been a couple of sync sessions but he’d stayed quiet whenever Misato had the three pilots together to go over the results.

In class he, Kensuke, and Hikari still sat together, but there was something weird going on there. Everyone was polite, but the closeness was gone. 

Most mornings on campus, he would pass by the same coffee cart hoping to catch a glimpse of Rei. He even took to ordering coffee there just so he could talk with the owner. Somehow their small exchanges put him at ease. Maybe it was just the memory of his frantic tea order for Rei that helped keep the good thoughts alive.

 

Kensuke started coming over to the apartment again to play online games, gossip, and ask for advice. It also helped Shinji fill in some of the blank spots from their karaoke night.

“I mean… we still talk and all,” Kensuke said, “but I can tell there’s a wall and I don’t know what to do. I tried calling and messaging her Sunday after… you know, but she didn’t respond.” His face looked worried. “I feel like I’ve lost my best friend. No offense buddy,” he smiled.

“Well, based on what you’ve told me I’ll bet she’s got a million things going through her head,” Shinji advised. “Still feeling sad about Toji, excited and guilty for kissing you. She’s probably confused whether what happened was because of the booze or because she really likes you.” 

“Guess you’re right,” Kensuke reasoned. “ I don’t want her to think I was just waiting for a chance to slide in there. Toji was my best friend and I never looked at her that way before. Honestly, I kinda feel guilty myself, but I really like Hikari ya know. We’ve always been friends but after that night, I mean, she was sooooo…”

“A LALALALA… I’m not listening!” Shinji hollered.

“OK OK,” the bespectacled teen joked. “Speaking of girls, what about you and Asuka? There was definitely something going on with you two, am I right? Plus, I vaguely remember you passed out with your head in her lap on the ride home.”

“WHAT???” Shinji almost swallowed his tongue.

“Well…. it’s still a bit hazy,” Kensuke recounted, “but I remember Mari helping Hikari to her doorstep, then…. I heard a whole lot of German swearing and saw Asuka. You had your head in her lap, snoring. I blacked out for a bit then woke up to those two arguing. Next thing I know, Mari pulls you off Asuka, and you’re leaning on Mari while she opens the car door. You two disappeared; more swearing, then I think Asuka took off her shoes or something. I heard Mari get back in; there was a lot of yelling and laughing. Let’s see, I musta passed out again. Next thing I know, Mari is helping me to my door. She whispered something to me, I found my way inside, and heard the car leave. Good thing I got in when I did, cuz I puked for like 30 minutes straight before I finally crashed."

Shinji’s expression changed multiple times during Kensuke’s recap, mostly shock, awe, and embarrassment.

Even though Kensuke got a smidge of delight going over the gory details, he could tell his buddy was suffering so he moved on.

“Speaking of Mari and Asuka, I guess it’s OK to ask now. What do you think of them as pilots and what about their Evas!? I know you couldn’t say before but man! I got a good look at the specs and those bad boys are jam packed with the latest holo technology and targeting systems and….”

Shinji heard his friend but it all started to blend together. After about five minutes he cut in, “I didn’t know.”

“Huh?” Kensuke stopped.

“I didn’t know,” Shinji repeated. “About them as pilots, about the new Evas, about Mari becoming the Fourth Child, about her getting Toji’s Eva. I didn’t know any of it. Now Rei’s missing and I don’t know anything about that either.” His chin sunk to his chest and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Kensuke was confused, “Rei’s missing? I know she wasn’t in the limo but I thought…”

“She’s gone! She left Saturday night…. I’ve called her a million times but her phone is dead, not even voicemail!” Shinji sobbed.

Kensuke put his arm on Shinji’s shoulder and just let his friend cry. After a few minutes, he reassured, “She’s OK buddy. I know you’re worried but Ayanami… I mean Rei, is smart. I’m sure it’ll be OK."

Shinji looked up and saw his friend’s smile. It wasn’t much, but it helped him feel a bit better.

 

Most evenings, Misato was busy at the apartment packing her belongings, labelling boxes and throwing out junk. Shinji would help out and in a weird way it seemed like old times, except without the alcohol. 

“For years I’ve been trying to get you to clean up after yourself,” Shinji started, taping up yet another cardboard box. “Guess all it took was loooooooooooooooooovvve,” he swooned, sticking out his tongue. "I hope Kaji has lots of cleaning products and plenty of loooooooooovve on hand at your new place."

“Hardy har har,” Misato answered sarcastically. “Do we have anymore of the extra large garbage bags?” Despite her tone she knew Shinji was right. “How the hell did I manage to get all this crap?” she moaned to herself.

Shinji brought over the bag and started dumping things in. 

“Thanks for the help, Shinji,” she smiled at the teen. “I really appreciate it. You know, Kaji is great and all, but it’ll take some time getting used to being there 24/7. You’ve been a good roommate and a better friend.”

“Sure thing,” he answered back. “It’s sad that you’re going but at least this is keeping my mind off …..other shit."

She was still surprised when Shinji said shit or any other swear words, but she focused, “Look Shinji, if it’ll help here’s what I know. Rei’s been suspended indefinitely based on what happened with Unit 00. I don’t know why Asuka and Mari didn’t tell you they were the new pilots, but I do know Asuka. She’s a good person deep down, she just covers that up with bravado and false ego. When Asuka lost her mother, she changed, Shinji. All anyone could say was ‘Poor Asuka’ and she got sick of seeming weak so she made a decision never to rely on anyone else. Can you imagine someone so young making that choice? That girl’s a lot of things; loud, full of herself, a royal pain…. but she’s also loyal, funny, and dependable. Keep that in mind, and don’t close the door on her, OK? She needs friends too.”

“OK, I guess,” he answered quietly. “You know Misato, what you said, it was really touching.”

“Aww, thanks I…” she was interrupted as a giant bag of packing peanuts womped her in the face. Looking over she saw Shinji’s gleaming smile.

“What the hell was that…” she felt the bag hit her again on the head.

“OK, that’s it Mister, it’s on!!” Misato leapt up, grabbed another bag of packing peanuts, and swung with all her might. The two stood toe to toe trading blows and laughing, then Misato took off running with Shinji in hot pursuit. They were at full speed when the bathroom door opened and PenPen appeared in their path. Misato came to a screeching halt and keeled over head first as PenPen simply waddled past. Shinji came up behind and started swatting Misato on the butt repeatedly

Instead of admitting defeat Misato started yelling, “YES, YES, MORE GOD MORE!!” She started to laugh as the swats came faster. She could hear Shinji mocking her.

“You’ve been a bad roommate, take this! And that!” He kept at it, laughing out loud, until the bag broke open, spraying packing peanuts everywhere. He collapsed beside Misato, laughing hysterically as she dumped her peanuts over him. 

They lay on the floor for a minute and both sighed.

“Well,” said Shinji, “guess we’ve got more cleaning up to do.”

“Think we can get Kaji and Kensuke to do it for us?” Misato grinned.

 

Two big red circles dominated Asuka’s calendar: Mari’s birthday/Wrestlerama on the 27th, and the Japan Ninja Warrior tryouts in less than a week. As she flipped through her phone, a sense of panic was starting to creep into her head.

“Sync training this week, physics assignment, the damn Ninja tryouts coming up, this is gonna be fun,” she thought sarcastically. “Guess I’ll pull an all-nighter when we get home...” She knew the fridge was also getting bare, after they ate packaged ramen and frozen vegetables last night. “Hope Mari can do groceries this week.”

Adjusting to Nerv’s schedule was, well, getting on her nerves. She loved piloting her Eva and all the attention, but the scheduling and rules were a huge pain in the ass. She was getting slammed with official Nerv emails about appearances and the code of conduct, among others, and every one of them required her electronic signature. She was beginning to feel like her new boss didn’t trust her and it had only been a couple of weeks. 

As she sat in the Pilots' lounge listening to her phone explode, Asuka closed her eyes and imagined floating in the ocean off some sandy resort in the South Pacific. 

“Mmmmmm Hawaii…. no Fiji,” she muttered. Visions of tanned, muscular cabana boys bringing her Mai Tais and fresh fruit filled her head. Island girls giving her spa treatments, massages, rubbing warm oil all over her…

“Hiya Princess!”

Asuka opened her eyes and frowned, “Do you mind? I was having a moment,” she responded, shooting daggers at her roommate.

“Was it the famous rockstar moment, the island vacation moment, or the pink fuzzy unicorn moment?” Mari teased.

“The island vacation,” Asuka sighed.

 

“Oh yeah? So… how are Laylani and Sven?” Mari knew all Asuka’s characters by name.

“Never mind!” Asuka snapped, taking a swipe at Mari. “I needed a break from all this, OK?” She held out her buzzing phone. “Damn thing hasn’t stopped since I woke up this morning.”

“OK, OK, relax. I understand alright? I’m done with my training, are you ready to head home?” Mari asked. “We need to stop at the store first though, I’m starving and we’re almost out of food.” She looked over and saw the redhead staring at her phone.

“Asuka, did you hear me?”

“Mmmm hmmmm,” was the only response.

“Asuka!” Mari barked “You just finished bitching about that thing, what’s so damn important now?”  
The second Child was busy re-reading an email:

 

Ms. Langley Soryu,

Due to unforeseen circumstances the tryouts on May 17th for Japan’s Ninja  
Warriors have been rescheduled. 

Tryouts will now take place July 21st and 22nd in conjunction with the Yokohama  
Triathlon and the YokoHammer Music Festival.

We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience and look forward to seeing you there.

Yours,

Hiroji Shinginawa  
COO JNW Enterprises

 

“YES!” she practically shouted in her head. “No more stupid Ninja, no more stupid Ninja,” she sang gleefully to herself. Remembering Mari was there she put on a sad face.

“Shit, the Ninja tryouts have been moved to the same weekend as the triathlon in Yokohama. It’s all part of a big festival weekend there in July. Looks like Der Donner Ninja won’t be making an appearance cuz I’ve already registered with the triathlon organizers.”

“Well yeah, sure. You can’t do everything,” Mari replied. “C’mon girl, let’s go.”

Later they were wandering the aisles at the grocery store. Mari was pulling items off the shelves as Asuka lazily moved the cart along.

“Hey, do you want the Chocoberries or the Frosto Blasts?” Mari called out. “Honestly, I don’t know how you can eat this crap and not be in a diabetic coma all the time.” She looked back, Asuka was frowning at her phone again. 

“What is it now?” Mari glared.

“It’s been almost two weeks Mari,” Asuka sulked, “two weeks and Shinji hasn’t said anything. No ‘Sorry about your shoes Asuka’, no ‘Welcome to the team Asuka’, nothing. No texts, no IM’s, nothing.”

“He says ‘hello’ when we see him in class or at Nerv,” Mari reminded her. “At least he’s polite and still talking to us.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Think about it, we did keep quiet about being the new pilots," Mari replied. “I know we were just having fun, but maybe it went a bit too far. We lied to Hikari and Kensuke, but worst of all we lied to Shinji. He is an Eva pilot, just like us and we do owe him respect. If you ask me, we’re lucky he didn’t chew us out or get us kicked off the team.”

“Fine, I get it OK?” Asuka admitted. “He could have at least apologized for ruining my shoes,” she stated defiantly.

Mari just shook her head as they headed for the checkout.

At home with the groceries put away, Asuka spread out her homework on the couch and dove in. Mari flipped on the TV and picked up her knitting. They stayed like that for almost an hour, reading and knitting, neither one minding the silence. 

“I’m getting a drink,” Mari asked, tapping Asuka lightly as she walked into the kitchen. “Want anything?”

Asuka looked up, rubbing her eyes. “Something with caffeine, OK? I could use a break before this goes into overtime.”

“You gonna finish tonight for sure? Mari asked, head still in the fridge.

“Yeah, there are a lot of calculations but it’s all thermodynamics, so,” she flexed her arms, "I’ll crush it.”

Mari passed by again and handed her a can of Zot! Energy. “Nice gun show. Here,” she smiled and sat down.

“Thanks,” Asuka kept mock posing, throwing a few grunts for good measure.

Mari started to laugh and joined in, “Yeah? Well… take this!” She popped up and did a double bicep flex, spun around and showed off a back pose. She let out a yell and spun to face Asuka again.

“You think you can handle me Flying Tiger Soryu!” she announced into an imaginary microphone. “I still remember the match in Manheim when I left you broken and beaten in the middle of the ring!”

Asuka bounded to her feet and stood face to face with her adversary. Grabbing the pretend microphone she launched into her own promo. “You know what impresses me about you? Nothing! Nothing except your stooge’s skill with a folding chair! We both know I had you in the Tiger Tangle right in the middle of the ring until your buddy unloaded on me! 

They both cracked up. Mari was still laughing when Asuka ran off to her room.

“Get back here Flying Tiger!” Mari mocked, throwing her chest out and shaking her fist.

Asuka sauntered back in with her hand behind her back. “I was gonna save this for later but now seems like a good time. Here.” She handed over a copy of the Wrestlerama email. “Happy birthday,” she grinned.

Mari started reading. Asuka watched as her roommate's eyes widened.

“No….. Really??!!” Mari looked up.

Asuka grinned and nodded.

“No way, you’re shittin’ me!” she continued.

Asuka started laughing. “It’s real, girl, happy birthday.” She smiled wide and went in for the hug. She was surprised when Mari picked her up round the waist and started carrying her around the apartment.

“AAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!” Mari was yelling. She made a tour of the whole apartment before tossing Asuka back down on the couch in a fake wrestling move. Disappearing into her room, she reappeared wearing her favorite gold and green Hannya wrestling mask, flexing and yelling some more. Picking up Asuka again, she started shaking the redhead up and down.

“Stop it will ya,” Asuka pleaded, still laughing.

“Too weak to handle the awesome power of The Illustrious Masked Marauder?!” Mari boomed in character.

“No you idiot,” Asuka laughed, “Cramps.”

Mari eased up and let her down. “The Illustrious Masked Marauder understands and apologizes,” she said, bowing low.

“So….. you’re OK with this present then?” Asuka joked, rubbing her stomach.

“Of course,” Mari smiled wide and gave Asuka a gentle hug. “We’re gonna have such a great time. I do have one question though.”

“Yes?”

“Am I right, you have three tickets?” Mari asked coyly.

“It’s right there, a complete fluke, the 10 000th order or something,” Asuka answered offhandedly.

“Well…… what if we invite Mr. Sexy Pants to come with? Sort of an apology for being such butts?” Mari smiled.

“Mr. Sexy Pants… really? You know his proper nickname is Hentai Hero Boy, get it right.” Asuka scolded in fun.

“Hey, I can name him anything I like, and I like Mr. Sexy Pants,” Mari answered defiantly. Look, I know you like him. Leave it to me, OK?”

“OK, but could you take off the mask, it’s kinda hard to take you seriously like that,” Asuka smiled.

“Are you kidding?” Mari laughed, “I may not take this off until after the match!”

 

Despite her earlier claim, Mari lay in bed later that night without her mask and without a plan to break the ice with Shinji.

“C’mon brain, you’re letting me down. Think of something,” she puzzled.

She knew Asuka was hoping for a chance with Shinji but it wasn’t just about that. Mari wanted to let her guard down without worrying what people thought. She wanted to have more real friends like Asuka. There was something about Shinji and the rest that made her want to try. She rolled over, picked up her phone and started to type.

“Well… guess I’ll know….” she wondered. Her thought was interrupted by the phone.

“Blooop.”

She looked down and smiled. Rolling back, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

Shinji was about to put down his phone when he noticed another notification. 

“What the fuck?” 沈黙 flashed on the screen and was gone. “Silence?” He checked the sender, unknown. “Stupid spammers,” he muttered, deleted the message, put down the phone, and tried to sleep.

 

The sun was especially warm, so Asuka and Mari were sitting under a tree.

“Hey, what do you think of this?” Asuka handed her tablet to Mari.

“Not bad, but I’d check the sources. This paper is two years old and I think some of the main points have already been disproved. It’s a good overview though so I’m sure you can still use it,” Mari paused. “The Illustrious Masked Marauder approves!” she bellowed, sticking her chin out boldly.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing that mask at school,” Asuka shook her head.

“The Illustrious One must be prepared mentally for the match tomorrow night. It is my solemn duty to annihilate all adversaries and vanquish evil!” Mari continued.

“Baka Mari,” Asuka grinned. “You do realize you’re not...actually...wrestling, right? She shook her head again. “You really do love this stuff doncha?”

“It is who I am and who I shall always be,” Mari continued, not breaking character. “For it is…”

“Nice horns,” a familiar voice interrupted from behind Asuka.

“Thanks,” Mari answered. “Sexy pants,” she complimented right back.

“Thanks, mind if I join you?” Shinji asked.

Asuka’s head was turning one way and the other, trying to keep up.

“Asuka? Is that OK?” Mari asked too sweetly.

“OK, you guys officially suck!” Asuka snapped. "Mmmmmmari, I’m gonna kick your ass when we get home.”

Shinji sat down and reached out between the two.

“Whoa, whoa there Asuka, no fighting tonight. The Illustrious Masked Marauder must be in top form for tomorrow night’s event. I want to see her at her best, don’t you?” Shinji grinned.

Asuka looked at the two of them grinning like fools. “Forget what I said, you guys double suck! Schweinhunde! Idioten!...” The cursing continued as she stomped off.

“By the way princess, I invited Shinji for tomorrow night. I hope that’s OK,” Mari called out.

She turned to Shinji, “Thank you sooooooo much.” She smiled.

“It was fun.” 

“I meant thanks for giving us another chance, it means a lot to me and Asuka,” Mari answered earnestly.

“I know,” he put his hand on her shoulder. “See you at the station tomorrow night. 7:45, right?”

“You bet!”

 

Shinji arrived a bit early at the station. He’d decided to go casual tonight, sporting a plain black tee, navy walking shorts and a pair of sneakers. Despite starting out feeling anger and resentment towards Mari and Asuka he was really looking forward to spending time with them. 

“Gotta learn to let go,” he told himself. “I trust Misato and Mari did come to me and talk it all out. Gotta give ‘em a chance.”

He’d brought something special with him he hoped would help them bond.

Checking his phone, he saw an IM from Mari.

“On our way.”

Within seconds, he spotted them coming up fast. The pair walked arm in arm, Mari in her mask, a Wrestlerama 2016 tee, jean shorts, and cowboy boots. Asuka wore red walking shorts, flats, and a yellow t-shirt with a sunflower design.

“Hi!” Mari grinned. “Are you ready for the best night of your life?”

“Well…” Shinji started, “I’ve watched it plenty of times on TV but this is my first live event. I’m excited to see everything that goes on. If I ask stupid questions I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Don’t worry, Shinji,” Asuka piped up. “She’s a fricken encyclopedia about this stuff and she loves to share.” She glanced at her roommate with a playful smirk.

“Leave it to me, Shinji, you’ll both be experts by the time tonight is over. Considering I’m the only one here suitably dressed for battle, I consider your education a challenge.” Mari looked at her friends with a haughty stare, then laughed.

Asuka rolled her eyes.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Shinji replied slyly. “Mari, close your eyes please. I’m getting out your birthday presents. Asuka, I need your help.”

With her eyes closed Mari could hear rustling then Asuka’s voice.

“Whaaaaat?!! You’ve got to be kidding, I’m not gonna..”

“Now Second Child,” Shinji stated sternly, “it is Mari’s birthday and this is the gift.”

“Fine," she sighed.

“Alright Mari,” Shinji announced, “you can open your eyes.”

The birthday girl opened her eyes and did a double take. 

Her friends were sporting Lucha-style wrestling masks, Shinji a blue devil Oni and Asuka a red Hannya. 

“Happy birthday, Mari! I hope you like your gifts,” Shinji gleamed. Asuka just stood and smiled.

“I was trying to think...” He was interrupted as Asuka seized him in a bent over headlock.

“You, trying to think?” the redhead snarled. “Baka Shinji! I look ridiculous… and my hair! I’m gonna make you pay for this!” She squeezed tighter to make sure he knew she meant business.”

As Shinji squirmed a bit, Mari looked on in amusement, not noticing the crowd that was gathering.

“She’s got you Ikari,” she mused. “Here we go.” Mari knew Asuka was testing the water, seeing if Shinji had what she needed. 

“I can’t let you do that,” Shinji spoke out, and in one swift move he put his arm around Asuka and stood up.

The move caught Asuka by surprise as her feet left the ground and she started to panic and flail. The headlock was broken as Shinji held her seated in his arms.

“Nicely done Shinji,” Mari smiled to herself, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe there hope for you yet.” Despite all her protests, she knew Asuka’s panties were probably wet.

“Oh my God! Suplex! He’s going for the side suplex!”

Mari whipped round and was confronted with a crowd of people in Wrestlerama shirts, some with masks, some with signs, egging Shinji on.

“Suplex! Suplex! Suplex!” The crowd’s chant grew louder as Shinji held Asuka in the set up position.

The moment died as the announcement of the stadium train’s arrival came over the loudspeaker. Shinji looked at Asuka and put her down, and the pilots watched their train arrive. He didn’t notice, but Asuka was almost glowing bright red from embarrassment and arousal.

In a flash, everyone was crowding for a seat. Once the train started to move, the three teens were standing wedged in with the rest of the fans. There were heroic shouts and chants and even some singing as the train sped to the stadium. In no time, the doors opened and everyone spilled out to the platform and headed for the escalators.

Still in their masks, they waited in line to have their tickets scanned.

“They should have a separate line for Super Fan pass holders,” Asuka tapped her foot impatiently.

“Relax princess, it’s more fun this way. It’s all part of the experience. Plus, it’s my birthday and I wouldn’t want it any different,” Mari smiled.

“Actually,” Shinji said, touching Asuka on the shoulder, “I can see the Super Fan Check In from here. There’s just a mass of people to get through. It shouldn’t be long."

Sure enough, they found their way to the special check-in and within seconds they stood inches from entering.

“Tickets and ID please,” the pleasant lady asked. “You’ll also need to remove the masks until you’re inside.”

She took the tickets and IDs without looking up. After scanning the tickets she took the IDs and glanced, then checked again. She looked up at the three pilots, then back at their IDs. Very nervously she reached for the phone.

“You need to come here… now.” She hung up and turned to the trio.

“Please wait here.” She looked nervous and excited at the same time.

A gentleman and lady in business attire appeared and consulted with the ticket taker. They checked the IDs again and looked at the teens.

“I’ve had enough of this,” Asuka muttered under her breath. She put her hands on her hips and spit out, “Hey! What the hell is going on here. It’s my best friend’s birthday, we have our Super Fan Passes and in case you didn’t know, I’m Asuk…!” Shinji pulled her back and shushed her.

“Asuka," he whispered, “I want to get in as bad as you but please. This is not how we do things in Japan, plus I’m sure Mari would like to enjoy tonight as a fan, not as an Eva pilot. Your spirit is amazing but please, let me handle this.” He looked her right in the eye and smiled. 

She stared back at Shinji then glanced at Mari. “Fine,” she half pouted. “Do it your way. I don’t want to be blamed for ruining her birthday.”

“Thanks Asuka,” he smiled softly.

The two suits were actually waiting behind Asuka and quietly approached Shinji. The young man bowed in respect and the pair bowed back. Before Shinji had a chance to apologize the gentleman spoke up.

“Please sir, excuse the intrusion, but would you and your party please accompany my associate and me. My name is Tama Yamaguchi and this is Yuki Namara. There is no trouble, we only wish to speak with you if you would permit.” He bowed low again, followed by the woman. 

Shinji bowed then looked at his friends and nodded. Mari and Asuka had no idea and just shrugged. 

“It is not my decision, Mr. Yamaguchi, as today is my friend’s birthday,” he motioned to Mari. “This experience is my other friend’s gift to her,” Shinji motioned to Asuka. “I am their humble guest.”

Yamaguchi bowed and turned to Mari. “My humblest apologies to you both for intruding.” He seemed to be waiting for some reaction.

Mari cocked her head and squinted. “Did you say your name is Tama Yamaguchi?” she started to sound excited.

“Yes, Miss,” he responded quietly.

Asuka and Shinji were shocked as Mari bowed slow and low. “It would be an honour to speak with you both,” she responded with reverence. 

As they were led away, Asuka and Shinji looked at Mari for answers. The birthday girl could hardly contain herself as she whispered, “He’s The Shadow Warrior! I was his biggest fan when I was a little girl. Four time International Middleweight Champion, two time All-Japan tag team champion with Ito Yataka. That man is a living legend!” She was about to go full-on fangirl.

“Ahhhhh,” said Shinji in recognition.

“Well, that’s nice they got some of the older performers to greet the Super Fans,” Asuka nodded.

“Uhmmm, I guess you don’t know Asuka," Shinji informed, "Yamaguchi isn’t just a wrestling legend here, he owns and runs All Japan International Wrestling. Wrestlerama is his show."

“Yeah,” Mari chimed in. “Not to mention he owns a bunch of other companies.”

Yamaguchi led the group into a very large lounge, closed the door, and began to speak.

“Let me first say how thrilled I am that Nerv’s Eva pilots are attending tonight’s event. To meet you all in person is an honour. Second, please know everyone at All Japan International Wrestling respects your skill and courage during the war. We owe you our lives. A public announcement of recognition will be made before the matches begin.” He and Namara bowed low.

All three Children bowed back then Mari spoke up. “Thank you for the great honour. Tonight my friends and I only wish to enjoy this magnificent event as simple fans. It would be a disservice to all the athletes performing tonight if we took the spotlight even for a moment. Please allow us this concession.” She bowed again.

“As you wish,” Yamaguchi relented. "I do have an idea for you three, if you care to listen.” Mari and crew nodded and all five huddled together.

 

Twenty minutes later, Namara led Mari, Asuka, and Shinji to their ringside seats just as the house lights went down. Sporting their masks and toting all the swag they could carry, the three settled in for a night to remember.

The next three hours were full of lights, music, and explosions. Match after match featured All Japan International Wrestling’s stable of top talent. The enormous crowd was on its feet and cheering from the get go. Babyfaces were cheered, heels were booed, the level of excitement never seemed to dip. The card featured all manner of matches. From Tables, Ladders, and Chairs style to No DQ, there was something for everyone.

The Super Fan treatment included a personal attendant to take their orders and bring refreshments. It wasn’t the service that caught Asuka’s attention, it was the talent. Watching the seemingly endless supply of taut, young, athletic bodies parade past her to the ring or land, sweating and panting, at her feet, suited her just fine. Shinji marvelled at the whole spectacle and caught himself leering during the Ladies Championship tournament. Mari just soaked it all in, cheering, screaming and booing right along with the crowd. She delighted in educating her friends on each wrestler, their moves and history. 

When the lights came up briefly before the final match, everyone just looked at each other and howled, trading high fives and fist bumps.

As the lights dropped again the entire crowd could feel the electricity. This was it, the All Japan International Heavyweight Championship between Hitomi - the Black Dragon and Matsutaki Mato.

 

“I don’t know which is worse,” Misato stared at Kaji, “that you wanna watch this stupid stuff, or that you invited Kensuke and Hikari to watch it with you.”

“Hey, I missed almost the entire Wrestlerama PPV, it’s just luck we made it home in time for some of the main event. I invited Kensuke cuz, well, it’s a bro thing, plus we might catch a glimpse of Shinji and the girls. Hikari didn’t seem to mind, so at least you have company. Now shhhhhhh… the announcers are talking."

 

I don’t know how The Black Dragon managed to kick out of that pin, ladies and gentlemen, but Mato is clearly frustrated.

That’s right Hiro, I’ve never seen this level of fight from The Dragon and it’s starting to unnerve his opponent. Now Mato is hitting The Dragon with a series of vicious chops. Now a body sla… NO! ….He’s just tossed The Dragon over the top rope! Looks like he’s gonna turn this into a street fight and that’s legal tonight!

That’s right Goji, don’t forget everyone, the title can change hands on a pinfall, submission, or count out. There is no disqualification. These warriors have been at it for almost 45 minutes and it may come down to a mental slip by either of them that decides the title. Oh My God! Mato just slammed The Dragon’s head into a steel railing. This looks bad; The Dragon might be unconscious! Now Mato is shouting at the crowd and taunting some fans at ringside. It looks like a young fan at ringside in a red Lucha mask is yelling right back at Mato and… Oooooohhhh, she’s just dumped her drink on his head and tossed the cup at him!

I don’t like this Hiro, Mato is yelling right in her face and… WHOA! Did she just slap him!? I don’t know how he’s gonna react but it can’t be good. She’s got her arms in the air celebrating and waving to the crowd. Looks like her friends are trying to get her to sit down. OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! Mato’s grabbed her and pulled her over the rail. He’s not gonna, NO… He’s got her in a front facelock! He’s lifting her up!... GOD NO... HE'S GONNA SUPLEX HER!! Someone’s gotta stop this! 

 

“This is great! Misato, Hikari, you gotta see this! Some fan is interfering in the match and she’s just a tiny thing. Get a load of her mask,” Kaji laughed. “Her friends have masks too, check it out!”

“What are you yelling about?” Misato and Hikari came over and stared at the screen.

“That kinda looks like… Is that red hair? And the other one with…” Kensuke froze. “Holy shit you guys, that’s not a fan, that’s Asuka! Look! And Mari and Shinji!”

The other three stared harder then started jumping up and down.

“Do something Kaji!” Misato shook Kaji. “Don’t just stand there, do something!!”

 

What’s happening now?! It looks like her friends have come over the rail. Mato’s broken the suplex and pushed the girl down. Now her friends are yelling at him… Wait! What’s this? The Dragon is struggling to his feet… he’s got a steel chair! The fans have Mato distracted…. Here comes The Dragon. He’s spun Mato around, here comes the chair!!! OH MY GOD!! Mato ducked and The Dragon nailed the fan in the blue mask!! This is sick! That poor fan is probably dead, I don’t know. Mato’s just speared The Dragon! He’s going for the pin! One… Two… His shoulder’s up! It’s up and Mato can’t believe it! I think he’s gonna lose it Goji.

They've finally brought out the stretcher and taken one fan away. Medical staff are now checking on the fan in the red mask. Her friend in the green mask is kneeling next to her. The Dragon is checking on her now. It’s sad the fans’ night has to end like this. The EMT’s are moving the girl now and staff is trying to get her friend to leave with them. 

She’s not moving Hiro, she's just standing and staring as they take her friend away. The Dragon is consoling her. I think he’s trying to convince her to go with the EMTs. Meanwhile Mato is still pacing the floor around the ring, with a crazed look in his eyes. He must be wondering ‘What do I have to do to beat this guy?’ He doesn’t even seem to notice what’s going on now.

The Dragon is handing off the young fan to an attendant and heading back to Mato… but wait. The fan’s pulled away from the attendant and started back to ringside. She’s just picked up the folding chair Hiro! She’s got the chair! It looks like she’s trying to sneak up behind Mato.

The Dragon is back and now he and Mato are standing toe to toe just trading haymakers! Ooooohhh! Looks like that last one stunned Mato! Wait, the fan just spun Mato around and jammed the steel chair in his midsection! The Dragon’s just spun Mato back! He’s cinched in the headlock…… DDT!! DDT!!! D...D...T!!!! The fan’s grabbed the ref!! Here’s the pin! ONE…. TWO…. THREE. He’s done it! Hitomi-The Black Dragon is your new, All Japan International Heavyweight Champion!!! This place is going crazy, his masked fan is jumping up and down! The ref has just handed over the belt and here comes the confetti. The Dragon is on the ring apron, celebrating with the belt and the fans. Now he’s staring at the belt. 

Yes Dragon, all that hard work, all those struggles and now the belt is…

Goji, it looks like he’s inviting his accomplice to come up. He’s holding the ropes for her. She’s jumping up and down, running round the ring. Now she’s standing beside the Champion. He’s shooting a double bicep pose… and so is she!!! It’s a side by side pose off... hahaha!!! He just handed her the belt Goji, I can’t believe it. I think she’s gonna cry! Awwwww look at that hug and she handed him back the belt. The rest of the fans are loving this! One more pose off and now The Dragon and his SuperFan are headed out. There they go… wait, he’s handed her the belt again and he's kneeling…. Whoa! She’s riding the Champion piggyback with the belt over her head as they exit the arena!!!

 

Everyone at the apartment was freaking out. There was hugging and laughing and crying all round. When the pandemonium finally died down, Kaji just looked at Misato.

“So, you’re a fan now?” he grinned.

 

The Dragon carried Mari back to the locker room door and let her down.

“Thanks, that was fun. You were great,” he smiled. “I’m gonna shower and change, but if you go with Namara I’ll meet you and your friends in the lounge in a bit, OK?”

Mari just smiled stupidly and nodded. 

Namara led her to the lounge and opened the doors to let Mari go in first. The room was packed with suits and wrestlers but the first people she saw were Asuka and Shinji, both with huge smiles on their faces. Without thinking she grabbed her best friend in a tight hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you….” she kept repeating.

“Can't…… breathe….. Mari,” Asuka wheezed.

Mari let up and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek.

Shinji came over to join them. He gave Mari a fist bump. “You were awesome!!”

Yamaguchi stepped up next, “Thank you Ms. Makinami, you and your friends were tremendous. I hope you enjoyed the experience.”

“Yes sir, and thank you and your associates for the amazing opportunity,” she smiled.

With the formalities over, everyone relaxed and mingled for a bit until the doors opened again. First came Mato, then Hitomi. Everyone cheered.

Over the next hour, pictures were taken and folks swapped stories. Various wrestlers from the event came in and out to say hello and have their pictures taken with The Children. Autographs were traded and both girls got their swag and a couple of body parts signed. Hitomi gave Mari a kiss on the cheek and wished her a happy birthday. As the party started to die down, Yamaguchi got the room’s attention and raised a toast to thank everyone for making this Wrestlerama the best ever. As a final thank you to the teens, he had Namara put them in a company limo for the ride home.

 

Everyone was bouncing off the walls in the back of the limo. They were laughing and checking out their loot. No one noticed as they pulled up to Shinji’s place. 

“Thanks Asuka, I had a great time. Happy birthday, Mari,” he smiled. He closed the car door and was headed for the apartment when he heard Asuka.

“Wait up, Shinji!” she called out running up to meet him. They walked together to his door.

“I’m glad you had a good time,” she said softly, looking him in the eye. She moved in closer and whispered in her sexiest voice, “I… enjoyed our wrestling match tonight. I hope we can do it again.”

Shinji gasped and tried to speak.

Asuka responded with a soft, passionate kiss. Her tongue found his and slowly swirled around it. 

Shinji was enjoying the kiss and moaned as she gently sucked on his tongue before slowly pulling back and breaking the kiss.

“Good night,” she said and ran back to the limo.

Back in the limo the questions started.

“Soooo, it was good?” Mari smiled.

“Mmm hmmm,” Asuka smiled, replaying the kiss in her mind.

“He’s passed the test?” Mari continued.

“Let’s just say,” Asuka grinned, “I’ll be dreaming about Mr. Ikari for a while.”

“I’ll make sure to sleep with my headphones on. Thanks for the warning,” Mari teased.

 

Shinji stepped in the door, still trying to process what had just happened. He wandered into his room and peeled off his clothes. Collapsing on the bed, he started replaying the kiss in his head. The pillow and bed felt so soft, the next thing he knew he was out cold. He saw Asuka again and again; clothed, naked, covered in chocolate syrup. He saw both of them together, sweaty and writhing, swimming naked in a secluded pond. The wonderful dream was interrupted by an annoying sound that wouldn’t quit.

Shinji’s eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start. He was sweating and sporting a painful hard on. It took a second to realize his phone was going off.

He looked at the display. “Answer Me” flashed on the screen, followed by the familiar moon cycle emoticons.

He swiped to answer, and started, “Look, I don’t know who you are, but it’s almost 2 AM and I don’t…”

"Shinji? .....I need your help. Please?” came the soft voice.

His heart jumped as he answered, “Rei?”

There was a pause. “Yes.”


	12. Oh Gendo, You Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion.
> 
> As always, love and respect to keamoose for kicking my butt and proofreading my work. Very special thanks to Silvermoonlight GJ for the feedback and friendship.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As always, constructive critiques, reviews and feedback are appreciated.

“Rei! Thank God!” Shinji almost cried. “Where have you been? I was so worried. What the hell happened after karaoke?” Shinji’s mouth was going at breakneck speed as his brain just kept coming up with question after question. “We saw you…” 

 

“Shinji,” Rei interrupted. “There isn’t time right now. I need you to meet me in your parking lot in five minutes. I won’t have time to wait around, so you have to be there. Understood?” she stated firmly.

 

“Are you in trouble?” Shinji asked.

 

Rei ignored the question. “Understood?” she repeated.

 

“OK, OK. I’m on my way,” Shinji replied excitedly.

 

“Thank you. We’ll talk later, I promise. OK?” Her tone softened to reassure him. With that, the call dropped.

 

Shinji stared at his phone for a minute, almost not believing Rei had called. Shaking his head, he jumped up, grabbed his shoes, and headed out the door still wearing his shorts and Wrestlerama t-shirt.

 

He scanned the parking lot from above. “Nothing,” he sighed to himself.

 

It was a warm night and the big lights that lit the front of his building meant the cicadas were singing as usual. The only other sound was his sneakers as they made their way down the stairs. He slowed as the last step approached. Looking left and right, he still didn’t see anything. When his feet finally hit the pavement, Shinji felt like a cat burglar; moving quietly, head turning at any sound. He stopped and stood under one of the big light poles, waiting. His heart was thumping in his chest and his throat was dry.

 

“She’s OK…. She’s coming soon,” he kept repeating in his head. Every  _ woooosh  _ of cars in the distance was Rei coming to get him. How was she getting here? He didn’t know or care. All that mattered was that she was OK.

 

“But what if she  _ wasn’t  _ OK,” he started to worry. “What if she was on the run from Nerv, from Gendo?”

 

Shinji was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the faded blue van approaching. It carefully avoided the lights and rolled to a stop. The passenger door swung open.

 

“Get in.”

 

Shinji blinked. With the bright light, he could barely see into the van. As he moved closer, he recognized Rei’s voice as she repeated, “Get in, we have to go.”

 

Shinji started to jog, then jumped in and closed the door. The van turned and sped out of the parking lot. He settled into the seat, then looked over. The inside of the van was dark, but he could see Rei staring intently at the road. As they passed under the street lights, he caught glimpses of her just for a moment.

 

“She looks smaller,” he thought, trying not to stare. “It’s her, but  _ in a t-shirt and beat up jeans _ ? And what’s with the black watch cap? It’s gotta be at least 27 C and she’s wearing a winter cap? This doesn’t make sense.”

 

Rei reached down, put a CD in the van’s player and adjusted the volume. The music was loud, angry, and fast. Her hands gripped the steering wheel just a bit tighter and a slight grin appeared on her face.

 

“You can stop staring any time now. It’s me.” She just kept on looking straight ahead, never changing her tone or expression.

 

“Uhhh..sorry,” he replied sheepishly.

 

They drove like this for a while until, “Wrestlerama, huh?” Rei posed.

 

“Oh… yeah. It was Mari’s birthday,” Shinji started, “and Asuka invited me so….”

 

“You were pretty convincing taking that chair to the face,” Rei came back. 

 

“Yeah!” he grinned, “I wasn’t sure…. Wait, you saw?” He was confused.

 

“I’m not dead.” She turned to him quickly and grinned.

 

All at once, Shinji relaxed and almost melted into the seat. All his emotions started to bubble up. He felt a tear come up, then started to chuckle involuntarily.

 

“It wasn’t  _ that  _ funny,” she reacted.

 

“Ahhh Rei,” Shinji sighed. “Never mind, I’m just relieved that’s all. Stupid question, where are we going?” They’d been driving for almost an hour and he didn’t recognize anything, looking out his side.

 

“Sorry Shinji, I can’t tell you for now. I promise we’ll talk more later, but right now I have to concentrate. Relax, we’re  _ almost _ there.”

 

“Then the fun really begins,” she sighed to herself.

 

About ten minutes later, Rei finally stopped the van. 

 

Shinji looked out the front and side windows. They were parked in a small dirt lot with one lamp post. A few meters away, Shinji saw a low, two-storey building. In the dark it was difficult to make out details. He could see two rows of windows, some of them lit.

 

“Must be an apartment building,” he figured.

 

“C’mon, we’re here,” Rei announced tiredly.

 

They climbed out and went around behind the van. Rei unlocked the back and pocketed the keys.

 

Inside, Shinji could see an assortment of furniture; a dresser, a lamp, a mattress. The rest of the space was crammed with boxes.

 

“There’s not enough here to fill a whole apartment,” Shinji wondered to himself. “Does she have a roommate?”

 

“I’m on the second floor, let’s get started,” Rei said. “We’ll have to go in and out together cuz the building door locks behind us.” She waited for some reaction from Shinji, then started unpacking the van. Shinji followed suit and they walked to the door with their load. 

 

Holding her boxes with one arm, Rei retrieved the keys, opened the building door, and held it open with her butt. Shinji went through and Rei let the door close behind her. The inside was lit with old, overhead fluorescent lights that ticked and buzzed. The air inside smelled slightly musty.

 

“The stairs are just this way,” she said, taking the lead. 

 

Shinji followed Rei up, trying to take in the surroundings. “This place looks pretty old and run down,” he thought. The floors were covered in chipped, linoleum tile that formed a dirty checkerboard pattern. The walls were painted a bland grey, complete with water stains and big cracks. The apartment numbers were painted on in black as they passed several doors.

 

“This is me,” Rei nodded at the next apartment on the right. She unlocked the door, walked in a few feet and put the boxes down. “C’mon in and put down your stuff. I want to see your reaction when I turn on the lights.” Rei stood grinning in the dark.

 

“This can’t be good,” Shinji thought to himself. “OK, just be supportive and positive,” he repeated to himself, walking in and putting down his load. 

 

“Ready?” Rei asked with a hint of anticipation.

 

“Sure!” Shinji said cheerfully.

 

Rei flicked the switch and turned to Shinji.

 

He tried not to look surprised. The apartment was  _ very _ small. The open living room lay in front of them. The whole place was painted a dull white, but he could see familiar discoloured patches on the walls. It reminded him of Misato and how she used to smoke her brains out. A dingy blue couch and brown furry throw rug were already in place, and a little flat screen TV sat opposite, under the living room window. The big overhead light gave the room a yellow tint and the glass cover was covered in dust. He walked ahead and turned slowly. A small doorway showed what looked like a tiny galley kitchen. Off the living room was a short hallway with a door on each side. The last thing he noticed was boxes… everywhere.

 

He looked at Rei, who was laughing. “You should see your face! It’s just what I expected.”

 

He grinned. “It’s…. nice Rei. Really.”

 

“It’s a dump,” she smiled, hands on her hips, “and you know it. But you know what?  _ It’s my dump _ ,” she announced emphatically. “Now let’s get everything unloaded and in, then we’ll take a break.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Shinji smiled, heading for the door.

 

“One more thing,” Rei started, “I hope you won’t mind sleeping on the couch tonight. I need your help with something tomorrow and I can’t drive you back tonight.”

 

“Sssssuuuurre, OK,” Shinji hesitated.

 

“Relax, we’re not robbing a bank or anything.” She nudged him.

 

For the next two hours, they made several trips to the van and back. The next stage involved assembling various pieces of furniture. There was a slight delay as they hunted for an Allen key, but most everything went together without a hitch. By the time they dropped Rei’s mattress in its frame, it was almost 3 am.

 

“I think we’re done for now.” Rei looked at Shinji. “I could use a drink and something to eat. There’s plenty of leftover takeout in the fridge if you’re OK with reheated?”

 

“That sounds great. Right now I could eat a horse!” Shinji joked.

 

He followed Rei to the kitchen and they both squeezed in.

“It’s really only made for one. Sorry about the close quarters,” Rei apologized. I’ll get the food and drinks ready if you grab the chopsticks and plates,” she said, motioning to the cupboard and drawer on the other side.

 

Opening the cupboard, Shinji noticed three plates, bowls, and cups. When he checked the drawer, there were three sets of utensils. He was puzzled.

 

 “Rei?” He turned to her, “I don’t remember unpacking any of the stuff in here. And how come there’s food in the fridge and power and…?”

 

“Help me get this ready and I’ll explain,” she promised, cutting him off. “Do me a favour? Leave the black plate and just use the other two. Same with the chopsticks, OK?”

 

She closed the fridge carrying an armload of containers and two cans of ice cold soda on top, carefully balanced against her chest.  Putting everything down on the counter, Rei started arranging things in the microwave, then she felt Shinji’s butt graze hers. She was only startled for a second, then she smiled. “It’s really nice to have someone else here,” she thought, “aside from...”

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as the microwave beeped. She opened the door and gingerly started removing the hot food.

 

“Here, ow! Give me the plates quick, ow! This stuff is really hot.” Rei dropped the containers on the counter. 

 

With almost dance-like timing, both Shinji and Rei turned to face one another. For the first time, Shinji got a good look at Rei’s shirt. It was a black tee with the sleeves cut off. On the front, it ironically said “Fuck Sleeves!” Maybe it wasn’t the shirt, but her nipples poking through that caught his eye. He stood staring, with the plates in his hands.

 

“You gonna give me those, or what?” she asked, waiting as he continued to stare.

 

“Oh, sure. Sorry, I was just reading your shirt,” he reacted, handing her the plates.

 

Rei glanced down, turned, and started plating the food. “Yeah, it made me laugh.” When she was done, she grabbed the cold beverages and sighed with relief. “Could you bring out the plates and chopsticks?”

 

They put the food on the table and Rei pulled up two chairs. No one spoke as they attacked the food and slurped their drinks. Rei made another trip to the kitchen to scoop out the last of the takeout. Back at the table she divvied up the remainder, which they promptly polished off. When hers was all done, Rei pushed away from the table, slumped in her chair, and patted her stomach. Shinji wasn’t far behind, and both just enjoyed the feeling of being full and tired.

 

“Thanks,” Shinji spoke up. “That was the best. I can’t remember…. BRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPP!” The burp was loud and long and normally something he would boast about to Kensuke or Toji. Now it was just embarrassing as he blushed and apologized.

 

Rei looked at him carefully, straightened up, and took the last swig of her soda.

 

Shinji wasn’t quite sure what to do next. He watched as Rei leaned in like she wanted to say something serious. What came out was unexpected.

 

It started as a low, soft sound, but then Rei started, “GGGGETTTTTT IINNNNN THHHHHHE RRRRROBBBBBBBOTTTTT.” The remainder of this magnificently crafted belch ended quietly as Shinji caught the faint scent of cola and mu shu pork.

 

He burst out laughing, then got to his feet and applauded.

 

Following his cue, Rei stood and bowed low. When she came back up, she saw Shinji’s face and couldn’t help laughing along. 

 

They stood laughing for so long, Rei had to put her hand up. “Ok, OK. If we don’t stop, I’m seriously gonna pee my pants! Let’s move over to the couch, it’ll be more comfortable.”

 

They laughed their way over and flopped on the couch, sighing and trying to catch their breath.

 

Rei looked over at Shinji as he started to compose himself. She watched his shoulders drop as he made himself comfortable. “It’s gonna be alright now, I can trust him,” she thought. She could feel the weight lifting. She kicked off her sneakers and turned to face him.

 

“Thank you for everything. I couldn’t have done it without you.” She looked directly at him.

 

“You’re welcome Rei, I’m just glad you asked. At least now you’re OK,” Shinji smiled back.

 

“Oh boy, here comes the hard part Shinji,” she thought to herself.

 

“Shinji, I need….” she faltered. “I’m going to tell you a lot and I need you to promise you won’t tell a soul. I’m not even sure what you’ll think of me after this, but you deserve to know what’s been going on,” she said frankly, never looking away.

 

Shinji stared straight back, “I promise.”

 

She breathed out slowly and started. “I’m an addict. I understand that now and it’s something I’ll have to deal with for the rest of my life. For the last few weeks I’ve been in rehab, staying clean, going to meetings and taking baby steps towards getting my life back.” 

 

She paused and looked at Shinji. “He’s still here, that’s a start,” she thought.  “Probably helps I basically kidnapped him and now he has nowhere to go.” Almost before she’d finished that thought, she corrected herself. “Stop making jokes Rei, Shinji’s here because he’s your friend and he cares about you.”

 

She saw Shinji began to look worried, but he never took his eyes off her.

 

“Sorry, I was just getting my thoughts together. I’ll have to go back a ways to explain everything,” she advised.

 

“That’s fine Rei,” he reassured, “do whatever you need to do. I’ll wait.” 

 

“I was five when my parents died and I was sent to foster care. I still remember the child care worker Hinata telling me to pick out my favourite dress. I chose the red one with a white collar and puffy pink sleeves. My mother had made it the year before. It was too big for me then, but she promised I’d grow into it. While I was getting dressed, Hinata gathered my birth records and grabbed my stuffed rabbit. When I was done, she took my hand, led me to a big black car, and told me to get in. All the way there, she kept telling me how much I was going to like living with this nice family, in a house with a backyard and three other children. I just stared out my window and counted the telephone poles as we drove. When we arrived, everyone was waiting in front of the house. I stood with Hinata as the husband and wife came forward. Their names were Ito and Yama, they bowed and introduced me to the children. One by one, the children came forward, bowed and stepped back. The two boys were Hiro and Yanda, both older than me. The girl’s name was… Nama, she was about my age I guess. The three adults huddled aside for a bit, then Hinata called me over. She told me I’d be staying with these people for a while and to be a good girl, or something. She turned me over, and that’s the last I saw of her. 

 

“Over the next few weeks, everyone did their best to make me feel at home. Ito and Yama were real nice, but I acted out. I threw tantrums, I didn’t do as I was told, I’d draw and paint on the walls, and I wet the bed almost every night. They didn’t get angry, but they also couldn’t give me all their attention. They had the three other foster kids to care for too, so we all got the same treatment. When they couldn’t figure out how to help me themselves, we went to a doctor. They couldn’t afford a professional therapist, so a regular doctor looked me over and told them I had Attention Deficit Disorder, ADD. They started giving me prescribed medication and I became easier to manage. All the bad behaviours disappeared, but I started to withdraw. More time in my room reading, less time outside playing with the other kids. I’d make up stories and games to play by myself. They thought I was always daydreaming, but honestly I was probably just spacing out. They had this black and white baby rabbit, Snuffins. I’d just sit on the floor in the kitchen petting that thing for hours. Even when Yama was rushing around making dinner, I’d be there, on the floor, with Snuffins. I guess they didn’t think anything was really wrong; I was now just an ordinary, overly quiet little girl. I got held out of going to school for a year because they thought I needed time to adjust.”

 

Rei stopped and looked at Shinji. He was still staring intently, almost as if he were hanging on her every word. She waved her hand, “Hey, want something to drink? All this talking’s made my throat dry.”

 

“Sure, I’ll get ‘em. You take a breather,” Shinji smiled. He plodded off and came back, handing Rei a can and taking a seat.

 

“Thanks,” she smiled, raising the can up. “Cheers.” 

 

Shinji returned in kind and clinked his can. They both took good long drinks and stared off into space for a minute. Shinji knew this wasn’t over, so he settled back and waited for Rei to start again.

 

“For my sixth birthday,” she began, “they made me a cake and we had a party. Thinking back, it was weird because they never really celebrated anything, except for New Year’s. I just remember it was still a bit cold so we sat inside and Yanda brought out the cake. It didn’t have any candles or anything, but the frosting was blue and white. We all had a piece of cake and that was it really, not much of a party now that I think about it, but for me, back then, yeah it was.” She paused, lost in thought.

 

As he watched her tell her story, Shinji saw an almost wistful expression on Rei’s face. “I’ve never seen Rei like this before,” he thought to himself. He knew she was revealing herself and she’d chosen to share this with him. At that moment he felt an immediate, gut connection with his friend. This was going to bond them in an entirely new way.

 

Rei seemed to snap to and carried on. “They seemed to dote on me for the rest of the day, which again, was weird. But I enjoyed the attention. It was a couple of days later when Yama told me we were having visitors and to put on my best dress. I went to my room with her and put on the same red dress. When we came out, Ito was in the living room, speaking to someone in very respectful tones, but I couldn’t see their faces. Yama held my hand and politely interrupted.

 

“Ito turned and smiled, ‘Here she is.’

 

“He moved aside, and that was when I saw him. Gendo stood there in his Nerv uniform, looking at me. Yama whispered in my ear and gave me a tiny nudge. I walked over and looked up at this stranger. I remember Gendo just smiled at me, then looked over at Ito.

 

“Yama came over and led me to the kitchen. She gave me a couple of Macha cookies and something to drink. After a bit, she led me back to the living room. Gendo was still there. Ito came over and told me I was going to live with this man now. I started to cry and they both hugged me, telling me it would be OK. Ito took my hand and led me over to Gendo and said, ‘This is your new father.’ Out of respect, I curtseyed and said, ‘Hello, my name is Ayanami Rei.’

“Gendo said, ‘Hello Rei,’ and put his hand on my shoulder. The adults exchanged a few words, and within a minute I was in another big black car, counting telephone poles. He never said a word to me the entire trip.

 

“When we arrived at the house, I was surprised how big it was. We walked in, and there was a maid waiting to greet us. ‘Please go with her,’ were the first words he said to me since the car ride.

 

“If I’d only known,” Rei smiled wryly, speaking out loud to herself. “Oh Gendo, you idiot.”

 

Shinji’s face flushed, as he had a rush of memories about life at that house. He tried to focus as Rei continued with her recount.

 

“I was led through the house, and the maid, Suki, showed me my room, helped me unpack, and showed me the bathroom.”

 

Shinji nodded, “Yeah, she was there when I left. Nice woman.”

 

Rei nodded back and continued. “She left me to rest, and later, came to collect me for dinner.”

 

She looked at Shinji, pretty confident he knew the  _ Gendo routine. _ “At least he knows what it’s like living under Gendo’s roof,” she thought. 

 

“I won’t go into all the daily details of life with Gendo. You’ve lived with him. It was the same most days: get up, take the medication, have breakfast. He’d be at the table reading reports or on his phone. I was homeschooled by his handpicked tutors. After school, I would read and do homework until he got home. At dinner he’d ask me what I learned at school. In the evenings, more reading, then bed.

 

“I think I was about 12 the first time I asked him about work. He didn’t say a lot but it was the first time we had any kind of conversation. It was like I’d struck gold, and I got so excited. He noticed me, paid attention, really talked to me. A few months later, he asked if I wanted to visit Nerv. I was in heaven. The night before, I was so excited I couldn’t sleep. I’d spent days studying everything I could about Nerv, its history, and the HQ. In the morning, I had to keep it under control, but inside I was jumping for joy.

 

“When we arrived, I followed him around like a puppy, soaking up everything he said. I asked questions on what I’d read, and he seemed genuinely pleased to answer and even boast about anything Nerv. I know now I was basically stroking his ego, but as a kid, I lapped up any praise he gave. From then on things changed. At night he’d teach and quiz me on anything Nerv. It was like a little game we played. When it was time for bed, I’d beg for more time but he was firm. When I’d turn to go, he’d always say ‘You did very well tonight.’ That was better than a thousand hugs and kisses. I’d go to bed dreaming of working side by side with him at Nerv.”

 

So much of what Rei was saying struck home with Shinji, that he started nodding along unconsciously as she continued.

 

“As the months passed, I noticed other things, like how he reacted when the maid followed his orders exactly, or how he nodded slightly whenever I did what he said, no questions asked. I’d found the key to making him happy, so I became the perfect daughter. It was easy in the beginning; I needed the attention, and anything was worth getting his praise. It’s obvious now the drugs played a part in keeping my behaviour in line.

 

“By the time I was 13, I knew Gendo had me in mind as the test pilot of the first Eva. He wouldn’t tell me outright, but he kept testing me mentally and physically.  Other things changed for me too. I got enrolled in public school and ended up in 7 th grade  with Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari.  I’m pretty sure it was Dr. Akagi who recommended the move. After years of watching me roam around Nerv hardly talking to anyone except Gendo, she must have told him it would be better for me as a person to have some  _ other  _ social contact. It was also about then that he decided to move us into the house he has now. Obviously as Commander, he needed more space, but looking back it really was about flaunting his power. Once I was officially recognized as First Child to Eva Unit 00, that’s when the gifts started. I kept exceeding his expectations at Nerv, and he kept buying things he thought I’d like. The clothes, the phones, riding lessons, I really didn’t care about any of it. I lived for Unit 00 and for Gendo’s recognition. At school though, everyone thought I was  _ Little Miss Spoiled Bitch, The Ice Princess, The Commander’s Doll.  _ I know some kids thought even worse things about me and my  _ creepy _ adopted Dad. I didn’t care, and I didn’t have time for their foolish gossip or socializing. I had one goal, make Unit 00 a success.”

 

She paused and sighed.

 

“Gendo had been telling me about Seele from the time he started quizzing me.  It was during that year of 7 th  grade that things with Seele and Nerv really started to escalate. It was also when things started to change for me. There were a lot of things going on that Gendo  _ neglected  _ to tell me. He’d told me I was going to be the test pilot for Unit 00, that was true. What he didn’t tell me was Nerv had already built Units 01 and 03 and selected another pilot. My first surprise was when he showed me the other Evas. The next was when I was called to Nerv from school and found myself standing in a room with Gendo, Fuyutshi, Dr. Akagi, and Toji fuckin’ Suzuhara,” she smirked and kept going. “That bastard had been in my class and never said a word to me in private. Gendo told us Unit 01 was going to use a dummy plug to function, told us everything was tested and battle-ready. Everything was tested? That fucker had already tested Unit 00!”

 

There was a moment of silence before Rei carried on. Shinji could see her eyes roll up and her jaw clench, but just as quickly she took a few long, steadying breaths. In through the nose, quietly whooshing out though her mouth. She looked at him again, like he was some sort of anchor point, then kept going.

 

“After school and weekends Toji and I would combat train, do sync tests, and study battle simulations. For all his bravado, Toji was nervous to start, but he soon caught on. What I lacked in ability to sync, I made up in tactical ability. Toji was always good with the hand to hand training and piloting. We complemented each other that way and always focused on the team succeeding. 

 

“The first time the Evas went in to battle, it took time for them to coordinate. Especially with the dummy plug controlling Unit 01. Toji took the lead, I was sniper, and Unit 01 was used as a decoy or support. We managed to win the first few skirmishes without much damage. Every debrief was the same; Gendo would critique our performance and always comment on the dummy plug.”

 

Shinji listened with fascination since when he arrived it was only Rei and Toji. Finding out about the real beginning of the war with Seele was better than any history book. 

 

“As the battles continued, Toji and I got better, but the weird thing was Unit 01. It kept getting better, like it started anticipating our movements and taking the lead in some circumstances. We both thought this was so strange we went to Fuyutski after the debrief and cornered him. Turns out Gendo did have a third pilot, controlling Unit 01 remotely from a secret location. We weren’t  told anything about them. It was another secret, and another thing that made me start wondering about everything. Anyway, the skirmishes started getting bigger and we kept improving as a team. Then it happened.”

 

Shinji looked puzzled.

 

“We were in the middle of a firefight, and no matter what we did Seele kept beating us to the punch. If it wasn’t for Toji breaking formation and going in for the kill, we would have been done. As it was, all three of the Evas took such a beating. Everyone was confused and looking for answers on what went wrong. The thing is, it kept happening, and we got our asses kicked more than a few times. Toji and I both had to fight injured more than once. I was trying to understand and still have faith in Gendo, but Toji was freaking out. No matter what he tried, no one would say anything. It stayed like that for a few weeks, until one day Gendo told me all activities at Nerv were on hold until further notice. The message was relayed to Toji, and we just, well, waited. All the time Seele was making advances, and not just in Japan, but Europe and North America.”

 

The look on Shinji’s face was a mix of stunned amazement and shock.

 

“Things were so tense at home that I barely did anything besides going to school. Gendo even thought of pulling me out to avoid anyone asking questions. The atmosphere was the same as when I first moved in with him. Then, it was over. Activity at Nerv returned to normal. We did our sync test and studied. We worked out, and even fought, but without Unit 01. Toji and I had to work even harder, but we started to win battles again and our teamwork was rock solid. We never asked about Unit 01, because we knew Gendo would never talk.

 

“Just at the start of 8 th grade, Toji messaged me to come to the park near the school. He said he had something to show me. When I got there, he pulled out a tablet and started showing me classified documents, files, transcripts. The mysterious pilot of Unit 01 was accused of being a Seele mole. It said he’d been feeding Seele all our tactical data and even schematics of the Evas. Nerv didn’t want this to get out, so they made him  _ disappear.  _ It wasn’t difficult, considering he wasn’t a face. Just a body operating an Eva. So it was just done, and Nerv was minus one pilot for Unit 01.”

 

Rei stopped to take a drink. 

 

After he’d recovered from Rei’s story, Shinji watched almost in slow motion as she tilted her head back. Then he saw her throat move as she swallowed. “I must be getting tired,” he figured. Even watching her drink a soda seemed fascinating. The spell was broken briefly when she wiped her mouth with the side of her thumb, while still holding the can.

 

“And then, BFFFFFFFFTTT,” she burped, “you showed up.” She said it with a half smirk, half smile.

 

Shinji smiled and felt his face getting hot. “I only came because my father ordered me,” he said softly.

 

“It doesn’t matter how you ended up here,” Rei replied. “It’s what you’ve done since then. You made friends; people were drawn to you even though you had your own troubles. It was….. different, and good, and confusing, all at the same time. I didn’t understand you at all. You looked at me… differently. I can’t explain it. And you talked to me like a normal person. It had been so long that I didn’t even know how to respond. All the conversations, all the Angel battles, there was some connection there, and I couldn’t figure it out. I mean, I knew we were Eva pilots, but it was something else. For the longest time it drove me crazy, and I’d get nervous, anxious, or angry whenever I tried to speak with you. I didn’t have any coping skills, so I relied on the medication to keep me focused. For almost three years it worked. Then Toji was killed, and you….. had to leave, and I had no one. Gendo carried on like nothing happened. I had to do those stupid speeches. The stress was insane and the ADD meds weren’t cutting it. So I…  _ modified _ my prescriptions. A few lies to Dr Akagi, a keycard to the dispensary, and I was set.”

 

“I never knew.” Shinji looked up, eyes wide, tears forming.

 

“Don’t Shinji,” she stated. “Nobody knew. You weren’t responsible for my behavior, no one was, but you did help me stop.”

 

“I….” Shinji started, but Rei put her hand on his leg and he looked down.

 

“As you were recovering, Gendo would bring me along when he visited. I’m sure it was an obligation for Gendo, and I was meant to learn my responsibilities. We’d go about once a month and every time you’d be out. I mean,  _ un con scious _ . It was simple because Gendo never had to speak to you and we’d be done in 10 minutes. What I noticed wasn’t you so much, but how quiet it was there. And not Gendo quiet, but peaceful, I guess. One more trip and I hatched my plan. I checked with the staff to see when you were normally awake and when you slept. I arranged a ride back and forth and I told Gendo I was staying late at school. Suki covered for me and I made it work. I was nervous to start, but eventually it became a very comfortable routine. The staff knew me and were so impressed I was there. I’d spend an hour or two with you as you slept, reading or just stretching out in the recliner in your room. Sometimes I’d walk the grounds or sit in the quad watching the other patients. There was a lavender tree and juniper plants all around. The grass was so green, and the paths were nice white pebbled runs. I’d close my eyes and disappear. No matter what though, I’d always stop in before I left. You’d be there, breathing calmly. Sometimes I could tell you were dreaming cuz you’d be mumbling or, if it was a really good dream,” she grinned, “you’d be pitching a tent through the sheets.”

 

You could have picked Shinji’s up jaw off the floor. Rei just laughed. 

 

“It’s OK Shinji, I didn’t peek……. much.” She started to roll over laughing. “OK, I’ve talked your ear off and I absolutely have to pee. I’ll bring you a blanket and a pillow; I think it’s time to get some sleep.” She popped up and made a beeline for the toilet.

 

After a good two hours of listening, Shinji just sat and tried to digest everything. When Rei returned, he had questions ready to go. Rei laid a blanket over the back of the couch and handed him a pillow.

 

“Rei, I just wanna ask…”

 

Rei sat down and interrupted. “Tomorrow OK? I promise, more tomorrow and you can ask whatever you want.” She lifted her feet up and put them in his lap. “Sorry, but I’ve been on my feet all day, I’ll take ‘em down in a minute.”

 

He saw her stretched out, eyes closed, and thought, “She looks exhausted.” He felt her feet shift in his lap. Instinctively he reached down and started massaging her feet. “She’s worked so hard, this should help her sleep,” he thought. He started gently on the soles of her feet and moved up to her toes. Her soft “Mmmmmm’s” were a good sign. Moving back down, he held her calf and slowly rotated her foot, switching to the other and repeating. The cricks and cracks he heard in her ankles surprised him, so he took extra care not to push too hard. When he’d finished there, it seemed natural to move up to her calves. He looked up. Rei’s eyes were closed and she looked relaxed. He wanted to make sure she approved. A soft “Mmmm good” made him feel safe to continue. He rubbed and kneaded her calves a bit harder, and even bent her knees up a bit before laying ler legs straight again. He reached up behind her knees and softly rubbed the tendons. 

“If I keep this up she’ll be out in no time.” He smiled sleepily to himself. He briefly wondered how he’d move her without waking her up if she did fall asleep.

 

As he was pondering that, he started rubbing around each kneecap. Each leg got its own treatment before moving on to the other. Her jeans were soft and loose enough so he wasn’t rubbing the denim right into her legs. “She feels like she’s lost weight,” he thought, suddenly feeling a pang of sadness. He had no idea what rehab was like but he was sure it was hard.

 

He checked on Rei again. She was still sighing, so he started rubbing both legs just above the knees. 

 

“Mmmm hmmmm,” she responded sleepily.

 

He was able to get his hands all the way around Rei’s thighs which made it easy to really give them a complete rub down. Everything was nice and relaxing.

 

Rei felt Shinji’s hands and didn’t complain. The pain she’d felt was replaced with a warm feeling that started radiating up her legs as he moved his hands. The warmth was increasing as he kept working. Soon she felt it in her thighs and beyond.

 

Shinji noticed a change. Rei sounding even more comfortable. He watched as she started to shift in place. When she let out a soft moan, Shinji softly asked, “Is it OK?”

 

Rei’s eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked right at Shinji, then jumped up. “Uh… yeah. It was fine… but I think it’s time for bed,” she stammered, backing toward her room. “Good night Shinji.” She turned, went in and quickly closed the door.

 

She stood resting against her door. “What the fuck was that?”

 

Shinji played the moment back in his head and thought, “What the hell was that?”


	13. It Looks Like Dead Hay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. I do not own any part on Neon Genesis Evangelion. Thanks to all who are reading the story. I hope you continue to enjoy. There are adult situations in this chapter, enjoy or be warned. Your choice.
> 
> As always, love and thanks to keamoose for proofing my work and giving me a kick in the butt when needed. Special thanks to Silvermoonlight GJ for the friendship and support. Special thanks to tcrbang and Jane Austen for inspiration.

The living room was quiet except for Shinji’s quiet steady breathing. He’d passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Rei was seated in the drawing room with her Aunt and two younger sisters. As the maid came in and whispered in her Aunt’s ear, the younger girls were gossiping about the gentlemen of the village. Rei looked bored as she read through the recent mail.

“I do believe Mr. Aida, just this past Saturday, was seen in the company of the Miss Hikari,” the youngest sister, Rio, giggled.

“Not the eldest, Miss Horaki?” the middle sister Hina asked excitedly.

“No!” Rio gushed, “The middle girl, Miss Hikari! I’ve been told Mr. Aida even had her out for dinner in the village!”

“Scandalous! And with Miss Horaki being of marrying age, it seems unconscionable to think her sister would so brazenly flaunt her good fortune,” Hina admonished.

“Hush hush now you two!” Rei’s aunt Mei scolded. “Behave yourselves. I have just been advised that Mr. Edward Vangelion is on his way for a visit.”

Rei’s head popped up.

“And with his recent marriage, you two should consider Rei’s delicate state. We shall welcome him into our home and be pleasant and respectful,” Mei finished.

The two younger girls looked down, then hurried to the front window. In the distance, towering over the rolling hills, was the familiar green and purple robot advancing toward the Ayanami home.

“Oooooooo!” squealed Hina. “He’s riding in Unit 01 today, it is such a majestic beast!”

They felt the house shake as Unit 01 came closer. Quickly, all four women tidied, then took their places. They sat quite still as Unit 01 came to rest outside the house and Edward Vangelion climbed down.

You could feel the tension as the maid opened the drawing room door and the young man entered.

Rei feigned pleasantries while the other three smiled and laughed, trying to lighten the mood. 

Mei took the lead. “It’s so good of you to visit, and so pleasant to see you again, Mr. Vangelion.” She smiled uneasily.

“Yes, well. You have always been most inviting and kind in the past. It pleases me to see you well,” he answered. “And you Miss Hina, you are fully recovered from your illness?”

“I am doing much better thank you,” she blushed, “with the help of you and Rei.”

“And how is Mrs. Vangelion?” Mei inquired.

Edward seemed puzzled. “My mother has long since passed away, but this you knew.”

There was an awkward pause.

“Oh, perhaps you mean Mrs. Kaji Vangelion, my brother’s wife,” he answered haltingly.

“I…. I don’t understand,” Mei replied.

“Ah well, when I refused to get in the robot, my father disowned me. Shortly after that, Miss Soryu informed me of the transfer of her affections to my brother Kaji. As such, I felt it only fair to release her from her obligation and terminate the engagement.”

Rei’s eyes went wide and the tears started to form.

“You mean, you are not…” Mei said in disbelief.

“No,” he stated.

Rei began to weep hysterically with joy.

The three other women gently hugged Rei and left the room.

Two minutes later, Mei and Hino were calling up to Rio, who had a spyglass trained on the drawing room window from a tree.

“What’s happening now?” Mei called out.

“Oh! Rei’s just pulled down his pants and undergarments and pushed him to the floor!” Rio reported.

“Oooooohhhhhh,” Mei replied in anticipation.

“And now? What about now?!” Hina asked excitedly.

“She’s flung her underwear! It’s landed on the moose head above the mantel! Now she is straddling Mr. Vangelion and appears to be riding him just like Unit 01!”

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Shinji awoke with a start and sat up. It took a minute to figure out where he was. Then he heard someone through the front door.

“Rei-Rei…. Oh Rei-Rei?” the voice sing-songed out. “I’m here to help,” the voice continued. 

After a moment’s silence the pounding came again, but harder this time, and the voice turned.

BANG! BANG! BANG! “Rei! Quit fuckin’ around, it’s me! Let me in!”

Shinji’s eyes were wide open. He felt a knot forming in his stomach and the surge of adrenaline racing through his body. Slowly he laid back down.

 

Rei had been tossing from pillar to post before she finally settled down. The pillow suddenly felt so soft.

She was sitting in a clearing with the moonlight beaming down. She stretched out her legs on the yellow and blue blanket and listened to the radio coming from the van. 

“Everything is perfect,” she sighed. “I haven’t felt this relaxed in months.” She just took in all the sights and smells, getting lost in the moment. 

“Hey,” came Shinji’s voice from behind her. He sat down beside her. “Before I forget, thanks for the great outdoor birthday picnic. Anything I could do in return?”

“Welllll,” she smiled, staring at her feet. “A foot rub would be nice.”

Shinji just moved down, stretched out and put her feet in his lap.

“How’s this?”

Rei felt his hands and closed her eyes. “Harder.” 

Shinji upped the force and moved slowly to her ankles and calves.

That familiar feeling was building. The heat was crawling up the insides of her thighs. She could feel the wonderful ache and the dampness start between her legs.

“God, this feels amazing,” she thought selfishly. “This is bad. We’re friends and I’m laying here getting off. The heat was rising and she had to focus on not touching herself. Instead she tried to focus as he moved up to her thighs.

“This OK?” he asked quietly as he rubbed the back of her legs, then the front, alternating back and forth.

“Hmmmm hmmmm,” sighed Rei. “Don’t stop.” She felt his hands move closer to the bottom of her shorts. She was starting to moan softly and squirm when she heard him.

“Are you sure Rei?” he asked softly.

“Yessss.” She felt all the tension release. She reached down frantically and started undoing her shorts. Rei felt Shinji’s hands at her waist gently pulling, then felt the shorts and her underwear sliding down her legs and off.

Shinji started again, massaging her hips and and the sides of her ass. “Don’t stop Rei, do whatever you want. You’re safe with me.”

Rei opened her eyes, saw Shinji, smiled and closed her eyes again. She shivered slightly as she pulled up one side of her t-shirt, exposing her breast. Licking her fingers, she started gently squeezing her nipple. She slid her other hand past her stomach, down between her legs, and started rubbing slowly. Shinji’s hands were running up and down her thighs and calves as her hips started moving. She started thinking about Shinji’s face, his mouth, his cock. She could see the two of them writhing in a sweaty, naked tangle. She could hear their heavy breathing, see their muscles twitching.

Rei felt Shinji’s hand move to her waist, then felt him slide up beside her. She felt his mouth next to her ear, and her hand between her legs started moving faster.

“Rei, you look amazing. I’d love to help you cum. Is that OK?” he whispered.

She opened her eyes and turned her head. “Oh God yes, please. Do it with me Shinji,” she moaned.

Rei closed her eyes again and felt him slide down her side. She felt him tentatively poke around between her legs. Impatiently but gently, she moved her hand down from her breast and guided him inside. She was so wet it was almost embarrassing, but she loved feeling him moving inside her. She was surprised when the second finger went in. He started to speed up and Rei could feel the orgasm building. She’d settled into a rhythm when he suddenly pulled out and everything changed.

“His….. mouth!” her brain sparked. 

It was gentle at first, but she felt him licking and nibbling the insides of her thighs. Soon she felt his tongue darting in and out of her. She felt his mouth explore, suck, and lick everywhere. She felt him gently move her hand and start licking her clit softly. In a flash, she grabbed his hand and moved it off her thigh. He got the hint and moved two fingers back inside her. Rei just threw her head back and arched her back.

“Closer… closer… closer,” she was chanting in her head. She moaned long and soft. His hand was moving faster and she could feel the wave start. She felt him thrust all the way in and move his fingers.

“Al…. most.” When he pulled his hand away quickly, she felt the convulsions and let go. She moaned loudly as her hips started thrusting on their own. 

Still in the background, she could hear a faint voice, getting louder.

 

Rei sat up and heard the door. “Fuuuuuuuck!” She flipped up the covers and got out of bed. It only took a couple of steps before she realized she had to yank off her underwear. Fumbling around in the hamper, she pulled out a pair of running shorts and put them on.

“Reeeeeeeeeeei,” this time more plaintive, desperate. Then the banging and the cursing started again.

“You let me in, right the fuck now! If you don’t, I’ll let everyone know where you are!! Do you hear me Rei? I’m not fuckin’ joking! I’ll wake up the whole goddamn building!”

When Shinji heard Rei’s door open, he froze, closed his eyes and played dead. He heard her feet slap quickly against the floor as she made her way past the couch. A quick peek was surprising as she was wearing the same shirt, a pair of running shorts, and her hair was chopped really short. He closed his eyes again and listened as she opened the front door.

Rei was pissed. “What the hell are you doing here, now?!” she snapped, under her breath.

“What do you mean…” he started, talking at full volume.

“Shhhhhh, keep your voice down and get in here!” she scolded quietly.

He scoffed and pretended to tiptoe in. He turned in for a hug, but Rei batted him away.

“What, no love for me?” He tried to act surprised. “I came all this way just to make sure my Rei-Rei was safe and sound, and this is the welcome I get?” He shook his head with mock disdain. “Looks good Rei-Rei,” he said, scanning the apartment. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

“Never mind that,” she stated. “How did you get here?”

“I borrowed a friend’s motorbike.” He smiled slyly.

“You mean you stole it,” she accused.

“Well, when that friend gives me my money back, I’ll return his property,” he replied, casually strolling past the couch. He pulled out a chair and sat with his back to the table. “Got any food?”

Shinji heard Rei stomp part way over, then stop. “No, now get out!” she hissed.

The chair scraped across the floor and fell over. Shinji heard quick steps. He raised his head just so he could see over the back of the couch. The young man was leaning over Rei, hand on the wall, right by her head.

“Listen to me, little girl,” he said threateningly. Then he caught himself and softened his approach. “It doesn’t matter how many times you kick me out. We both know you’ll let me back in, cuz we share so much…. history. Why don’t we go back to the way things used to be, huh? It’d be so much easier. I mean, you took a shot, and I applaud you, but let’s go back to having fun, alright? You know I have what you want. Just make it easy on yourself, and I’ll be your best friend.”

Rei stared him straight in the face. “You listen. I know I came to you, and I appreciate all the help, but you’re going to leave. This is mine now, and I won’t let you take it from me. Those weren’t fun memories, you took advantage of me when I was weak, that’s it. There’s nothing you’ve got that I need anymore. So get the hell out and don’t come back!”

Rei watched as the stranger smiled and leaned in close. 

“Poor Rei-Rei. All alone out here with no friends. I know you and I know you’ll be on the phone begg….”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence.

Rei watched as the young man was pulled backwards and slammed the to floor. She looked up and saw Shinji standing there for a split second before he was down on the ground with the young man’s head in a choke. With the hold locked in, Shinji looked him in the eye.

“She said no, asshole!” he growled.

“Shinji, stop!” 

The young man brought his hand up and tried to slide his fingers underneath Shinji’s arm. He was smiling as he worked. Shinji ratcheted up the hold until the young man’s face started turning purple. Even then, he kept smiling.

“Shinji!” Rei yelled again.

“I can do this all day, so just keep smiling,” Shinji snarled. “When they find your head at least you’ll look happy.” He leaned back to apply more pressure when suddenly he felt intense pain in his ear and head.

“Ooooowwwwwwww! Fuck!!!” He winced, breaking the choke. 

He turned his head toward the pain, and realized Rei had hold of his ear and was driving her thumbnail into the cartilage. 

“Ow! Rei!” Shinji yelped.

“I told you to stop!” she yelled. “This is none of your business, so butt out!”

She let go of Shinji’s ear and knelt next to the young man.

“Are you OK?” she said in a strange way.

“Yeah,” he coughed, “I’ll be fine.” 

He looked over at Shinji. “Thanks for proving my point, kid.”

He turned back to Rei. “See? You can’t help yourself. You’ll never get rid of me.” He smiled weakly.

“Shut up, asshole. Just go wait in my room, I’ve got a few more things to say to you.”

The stranger headed into her room and closed the door.

Shinji was dumbfounded. “I try to stop that jerk from hurting Rei and I get reamed out?” he thought. “Maybe this is part of getting clean? Maybe she hasn’t sorted out her feelings yet? Maybe…”

“What the fuck was that, huh?” Rei yelled at Shinji. “Attacking someone, in my home, threatening them! Sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong! Did I ask for your help?!”

“Rei, he was...” Shinji started.

“Did...I...ask...for...your...help?” she enunciated slowly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“He was threatening you!” Shinji shouted back.

“Yes he was!” she countered.

“He wants… he wants…” Shinji tried to form the words.

“Yes?!” Rei stood with her hands on her hips. “He wants what Shinji?!” she yelled.

“He’s an asshole!” Shinji panicked.

“So I’ve heard!” she shot back.

“He’s trouble!” Shinji felt himself sinking fast.

“You bet!” Rei kept going.

Shinji straightened up and really looked at Rei. “He wants to hurt you, and I won’t let him!”

“Well that’s nice, but I know he’ll never hurt me.” She sounded more irritated then mad.

“How can you be sure?” Shinji sounded uneasy.

“Because, you idiot. He’s my brother, OK?!”

You could have heard a pin drop as Shinji tried to wrap his head around the news.

Then quietly, Rei added, “and… he used to be my dealer. So I think I know him better than you.” She stared at her feet, ashamed to look Shinji in the eye.

Shinji just stood silent, his mind racing.

Rei straightened up and spoke again. “Stay here. I have to deal with this first.”

“Ok,” Shinji replied.

She turned to go, then stopped. “One more thing. If you ever do that crazy shit again, I’ll kick your ass from here to Hokkaido.” She continued into her room.

For the next half hour, Shinji sat on the couch, staring out the big window. He checked his phone and saw it was just past 7am. The sun was up, and the apartment was full of morning light. Occasionally, he heard muted yelling coming from the bedroom, but mostly he just sat. This morning’s events had shaken him. There were so many questions that he couldn’t quiet his mind. When her door opened, he actually jumped a bit, then looked over and watched as Rei’s brother appeared and she followed. 

Her brother was taller than Rei by a head. Lanky and thin with light sandy hair and a chinstrap beard. His complexion was pale and pockmarked. Despite it being summer, he wore a long-sleeved shirt and a black bomber jacket, ripped faded jeans and black high tops. He was walking head down, but must have realized Shinji was there. The two exchanged a look, then Rei rushed her brother to the door. Shinji turned and laid back down.

Rei faced her brother and gave him a tired look.

“Remember what I said. Don’t come back here again unless you can prove you’re clean. If you need help, you know how to contact me.”

“OK Rei-Rei. I’ll be good this time, I promise,” he crossed his heart. “And tell your friend I’m sorry.”

She knew he couldn’t be trusted yet, but she smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ll tell him. Now get going before someone spots you.” She opened the door and he slipped out. When the door closed, she let out a long sigh and headed for the couch. 

Standing at the end of the couch, Rei gave Shinji a quick scan, then spoke up. “Hey sleeping beauty, you hungry?”

Shinji opened his eyes to Rei staring straight down at him. He grinned sheepishly. “Hi.”

Rei shook her head and smirked. ”Yeah, I know you were awake, OK? So, you hungry or what? I’m starving and I need grease. I was thinking breakfast drive through, then back here to eat. Sound good?”

“Sure,” he said, sitting up and spinning round. “My treat OK? You made me dinner last night, after all.”

“Deal. I was considering a shower, but,” she lifted her arm and sniffed, scrunching up her face, “it’s just a quick trip in the van. If you can deal with the smell, so can I.”

“Are you trying to tell me I smell?” Shinji asked with mock outrage.

“If the stink fits,” Rei grinned. “Let’s go. We can always roll down the windows if it gets real bad.”

“OK,” Shinji laughed.

“Oh, just a sec,” Rei spoke up, disappearing into her room. She came back wearing the same watchcap, her beat up red sneakers and a pair of sunglasses hooked on the neck of her t-shirt.

“Ready.”

Once they were in the van, Rei put on the shades and they headed out.

Shinji rolled down his window and noticed something immediately. “The ocean!” He thought. “We’re near the ocean.” The smell of salt was so obvious he was surprised he hadn’t noticed it last night. Once they hit the main drag, he saw basic things; a garage, an 11/7 corner store, a few random shops, a grocer, and of course an American-style fast food place, complete with drive through.

As she drove in, Rei looked over at Shinji. “Technically it’s the breakfast menu, but just let me order and it’ll be good. Trust me.”

Shinji was game and just nodded.

Once they pulled up to the window, Shinji watched in amazement as Rei rhymed off a list of food and drinks for both of them.

“LIsten to this,” Rei whispered to Shinji. She winked. “Can you read that order back to me?” Rei asked.

The speaker crackled, then, “Mmmm….Mmmmmm….Mnn...Mmmm Mmmmmm...Mmmm..” 

Rei and Shinji doubled over with laughter as this indecipherable noise went on for the next few seconds.

Shinji spotted something on the menu and tapped Rei. “You’ve gotta order those!” he said, pointing to the board.

“OK,” said Rei, and she added it to the list.

When they had the food and were headed back, Shinji asked, “How long have you been here, I mean, at your new place?”

Rei stared ahead. “A week. My brother found the place, paid first and last. I set up the utilities and signed the lease…”

“But the furniture, all the boxes…” Shinji jumped in.

“Some of it I snuck out of Gendo’s; small stuff, my stuffed rabbit, other personal things,” Rei said. “Most of it is second hand that we found and bought. The couch, the TV, my bed is all new to me.” Rei pulled into her lot. “Let’s take the food up and eat. I’ll tell you the rest when we’re inside.”

 

“See, what they do is this crazy American-Japanese mish mash,” Rei explained as they came through the front door. “They started out as an American fast food place and flopped big time. So as a last shot, they started mixing traditional Japanese food and American stuff together. You’ll see in a minute. Give me a hand, we’ll do this picnic style,” she smiled.

Shinji held all the bags while Rei pushed the couch further back from the TV and rolled up the throw rug. Next she sat on the floor and motioned for Shinji to start handing her the bags. While she was arranging everything, he took a good look at the last bag he was holding. The mascot looked like some animator’s twisted idea of fun. A red and orange hippo, rainbow eyes, sucking on a drink. He wondered if Rei saw the irony of eating food that seemed to have been prepared by a tripping hippo.

Rei called for the last bag and dumped out the contents of plastic utensils and napkins. Then she carefully tore the bag and laid it flat. One by one she transferred the food, tore each empty bag, and added it to the hippo floor cover. She arranged the food in the center and placed their drinks out.

After Shinji got over being stared at by so many rainbow eyes, he started to smell the food. In a second, his brain stopped and his stomach took over. His mouth started to water as Rei went over the menu.

“Here, fine sir, is what we’ve got.” She smiled, trying to be the elegant hostess. “Bacon cheese rice balls. Shishito Fries. Black bean beef burgers. Deep-fried nori chips. Steamed buns with tamagoyaki, shrimp and bacon. Deep-fried pickles with wasabi. Chicken nugget yakitori. And to wash it all down, your choice of strawberry or chocolate Mochi Shakes.”

“Why thank you, m’lady.” Shinji played along, sitting down. “Shall I serve?”

They both laughed and went for it. The feeding frenzy was interrupted only by various bodily sounds and frequent yummy noises.

Shinji watched as Rei reached for the deep fried pickles, then joined her. 

Rei took her first bite. She felt the loud crunch and tasted the briny sourness on her tongue. 

“Owwww...mahhhh...Gawwwww,” she looked at Shinji. “Thifffff ifff amafffffing.”

Shinj smiled brightly. “Try it with wasabi.”

She dabbed the pickle and took another bite. Immediately the inside of her nose got warm and the heat continued to build. It almost flowed down her jaw, to her chest, and carried on down though her hips, finally slowing at her knees. She wiped her brow and took another bite.

Shinji watched with weird delight as Rei’s face went red as she surfed the wasabi wave. For a brief second, she closed her eyes and bounced her legs on the floor, then relaxed and smiled deeply.

Shinji finished his pickles and tried the rice balls. The bacon was crumbled bits of crispy goodness, and he kept going back for just one more.

When they finally slowed down enough to speak, Shinji started, “So, your brother. He’s… been helping you? I guess I’m surprised based on the stuff that happened this morning. And…. you didn’t mention him at all last night so….” his voice trailed off.

Rei sat for a moment, sucking on her shake. When she spoke, Shinji could hear sadness.

“His name is Kaworu. I didn’t mention him last night cuz, well, that’s a whole story in itself. Anyway, I love him, but he’s still using, so I can’t have that anywhere near me now. He means well, and helps any way he can, but it’s hard for him to find work, so sometimes he falls back on…. bad habits. When I decided to go into rehab, he drove me there and visited when he could. In my heart, I believe he wants to go clean, but he’s just not ready. He feels alone now that I’ve quit, so he tries to convince me to give up. He thinks being brother and sister junkies will keep us together, but I won’t go back.”

She stopped, slid away from the food, and sat with her back resting against the couch.

“So, wrestling, huh? Did Mari have a good time?” Rei changed the subject. 

Shinji joined Rei. “Mari’s a big fan, I was surprised. I didn’t know what to think when she invited me. Seems her and Asuka wanted to apologize for lying to me about being pilots.” He looked at Rei and stopped.

“Go on, I’m listening,” Rei said, eyes closed. “They were sorry…”

“Yeah so,” Shinji continued, telling Rei about the whole night, right up to them riding home in the limo.

Rei was starting to drift. She laughed lazily or Mmmm hmmm’d as the story went along. There were a few moments of clarity; Shinji’s wrestling with Asuka at the train station, Asuka following Shinji on the stretcher back to the locker room. She wanted to sleep, she could feel it coming, but it wouldn’t arrive. It was like Asuka’s name was a grain of sand in her eye. Every time Shinji mentioned her name, Rei blinked awake briefly.

“A limo?” Rei yawned. “That’s pretty great, was it like the one from our night out?” She thought back. “Our night out, that night. Seems like a lifetime ago.”

“Yeah, it was good,” Shinji yawned. “Not as big but nice.”

“Cool,” Rei answered. “Sounds fun, but a lot less pervy than our karaoke.”

Shinji shifted a bit, feeling the blush coming on. “Suuuuuuuuure, nothing special…”

Rei knew she’d hit a nerve, and now she was wide awake. She wanted to know, but part of her didn’t. On top of that, she didn’t understand why it mattered to her, but it did.

“Oh?” She tried to act nonchalant.

“It’s nothing. It’s just, Asuka….” Shinji started to feel uncomfortable. For some reason it felt like he’d just cheated on Rei, and he didn’t understand why.

“You guys kissed?” Rei asked in a casual tone.

“Yeah well, more like she kissed me,” he yawned again. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh,” Rei reacted plainly. “Just curious, that’s all.” She felt the tiniest twinge, then put her head back and closed her eyes again.

“I don’t know,” Shinji stared ahead. “I mean, we’ve never spent a lot of time together. We were drinking the first time and….” He felt something nudge him.

SNRRRRRRRR

Rei was snoring away with her head on his shoulder. Some time during Shinji’s response, she’d given in to her eyelids.

Shinji put his chin to his chest and closed his eyes. He was out in seconds.

 

The laser had penetrated Unit 01’s AT field, causing its head to take severe damage. Despite every effort, Shinji wasn’t able to get any major systems working.

“This is bad, real bad,” he thought as his Eva collapsed, landing head down in a nearby lake.

 

The sun beamed through the living room window and landed squarely on the young man’s head. As Shinji’s eyes flicked open, he was blinded briefly and his skull ached. Rolling over to escape the sunlight, he felt the softness of a pillow and a warm, slimy dampness on his cheek. Propping himself up, he tried to get his bearings.

“Uuuugh, gross,” he groaned in disgust, wiping the drool from his face. He felt the stubble scrape his hand and realized he hadn’t shaved since Friday afternoon. Reaching up, he scratched the sleep out of his eyes and wiped it on his shorts. He looked down at the pillow and noticed a dark blue wet patch on the light blue material. “Great, I just love it when I drool in my sleep,” he thought sarcastically. It took a few seconds before he realized something was different. “I remember talking to Rei, then she fell asleep. I must have passed out then too. How did I end up on the floor, with a pillow?”

His mouth tasted like a dirty sock and his head still ached. He stumbled to the kitchen, turned the tap, leaned down and drank his fill. “Better,” he thought, running his tongue over his teeth. He turned off the tap and briefly searched for some aspirin. Then it dawned on him, “No meds idiot, she’s in recovery.” He checked his phone. “12:20PM! Man, I did crash. Guess Rei must have gotten up and gone to bed,” he thought. He also noticed the green flashing light on his phone and checked his notifications. “Three IM’s from Asuka,” he sighed. As he flipped through them, he noticed a change in her tone.

8:35am: Hi Shinji. Just wanted to say how much fun I had with you last night. ;-) I have some free time this morning. Maybe we can get together. Message me. :-) Asuka

10:05am: Hi, it’s me again. You must be sleeping in, that’s cool. Mari and I have to do this Nerv appearance thing, Uuuuugh. Message me when you’re up. :-) A.

11:57am: Still haven’t heard from you, what’s up? Hope you’re OK. I’ll try again tonight. A.

He put the phone in his pocket, feeling a bit bad about missing the messages. 

“Don’t wanna wake up Rei,” he thought, and started making his way very quietly back toward the couch. Then he heard a squeak from the bathroom and the sound of running water. 

He called out, “Rei?”

“Yeah?” she called back.

“Just checkin’.”

There were a few seconds of silence, then BANG! quickly followed by, “Owww!! Fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit!” Each Shit! sounding more and more angry.

Rei looked at the mess and gave up with a big sigh.

“Shinji? I need your help here!”

The bathroom door swung open, and the first thing Shinji saw was Rei, hands on her head, her hair held up with all manner of clips, pins, and elastics. She was dressed in another black t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and bare feet. With her hands up, the t shirt rode up and exposed her toned stomach and a belly piercing. As he got closer he saw it was a small, dangling crescent moon in silver.

“Can you get that?” She looked at a hand mirror on the floor by her feet.

Shinji retrieved it, then looked at Rei, then at the sink and counter. It reminded him of a chemistry class gone wrong. There were tubes of stuff and a foul-smelling concoction sitting near the sink. Several black plastic brushes with rat tail handles were laid out. Each one had a wide, flat head, with shorter bristles. The foul-smelling goo was mixed in a bigger white plastic jar with no label. There were small boxes and plain white unopened packets scattered on the counter. A hand held hair dryer leaned against the wall; the green and purple finish reminded him of Unit 01. He also saw several pairs of blue latex gloves, laid out just like on Dr. Akagi’s medical carts. All of a sudden, he started replaying several, ‘Bend over please’ and ‘Turn and cough’ moments shared with the good doctor. He shuddered.

“Thanks,” Rei said, staring in the mirror. “Just put it on the counter, but don’t go anywhere. I’m gonna need your help in a few minutes.”

With no place to sit, Shinji just stood and watched as Rei checked her hair and all the pieces holding it up.

“Thanks for the pillow,” he commented.

“Hmmmm?” Rei answered, now clenching a comb between her teeth.

“The pillow? Out there? Thanks,” he repeated. “Sorry about the drool.”

Rei took the comb out of her mouth and sat on the toilet. “Ahhh, my arms are killing me,” she winced, windmilling each one a few times and rubbing her shoulders. “You’re welcome,” she smiled. “When I got up an hour ago, you slumped right over on your side. I figured you’d be more comfortable with a pillow than just the bare floor. Oh, and don’t worry about the drool, it’s an old pillow. Did you sleep OK?”

“Uh, yeah, except the sun was burning a hole in my skull. It shifted while we were asleep, so, laser beam.” He pointed to his temple. “Head’s kinda sore.”

“Need something?” she asked.

“Well I kinda figured, you know, you’re recovering so, no drugs?” he asked carefully.

Rei shook her head, stood up, and opened the medicine cabinet. “Relax, aspirin are OK. Here,” she tossed him the bottle and closed the door.

“Oh, OK,” he sounded puzzled. He turned on the tap, took two aspirin and washed them down.

She thought about explaining the aspirins but decided to give him a break from all the addiction talk.

“OK, here’s the plan,” she put her hand on his shoulder. “I’ve cut my hair, you probably noticed.”

Shinji grinned.

“Now I’m gonna dye…. my hair and you’re gonna help. This is a dangerous mission, Shinji,” she clowned, looking him in the eyes. “Are you up to the challenge?”

“I am ready,” he responded with mock bravado.

They both laughed, then Rei continued. “Seriously though, my arms are killing me, so you’ll have to hold the mirror when I bleach the back. Added bonus: if I fuck up this part I’ll fry my hair so, yeah. It’s gonna take about 20-25 minutes and it’s gonna stink. I’ll start in the front and tell you when I need help. Are you ready?”

He nodded and watched as Rei put on the gloves, dabbed the bleach, and started spreading it with the brush. It was fine for a few minutes, then the smell got stronger. To keep his mind off the stench, he started asking questions.

“Why did you cut it, your hair I mean. And why change the colour?”

“Wellll,” Rei paused. “It’s something I can control. I can make the choice and not have to worry if it’s right or wrong.” She continued applying the bleach to each area of her hair, working around to the sides. “When I left rehab, I was scared shitless, I still am. I’m constantly worrying I’ll screw up and have to go back. Sometimes this thing is so overwhelming….” She felt herself getting off track so she stopped bleaching and put her arms down.

Shinji watched as she took a series of deep breaths, then raised and lowered her shoulders a few times. When she was done, her arms went up again and she calmly asked him for help.

“Sorry about that. I’m about to start the back and I need you to hold the mirror so I can see what I’m doing. We don’t have a lot of time, my head is starting to itch, so pay attention.”

Shinji came to her holding up the mirror. She moved his arm up over her head and checked in her mirror.

“A bit to the left and don’t move. That’s it. Stay… right… there.”

She worked quickly, smearing the bleach on and moving on. At one point she couldn’t get the brush at the right angle. After a few tries, she called out to Shinji.

“I can’t get to one spot back there. Take the brush and cover this area.” She made a small circular motion above the area and loosened her grip on the brush. “Don’t worry about getting more bleach, there’s plenty.”

Shinji took the brush and started lightly painting the area.

“You need to make sure the bleach coats all the hair so don’t pussyfoot around, get in there,” she commanded.

Shinji mashed the brush down and swirled it around the area, making sure all the hair was well coated.

“OK, that should be good, thanks.” She took the brush and laid it over the edge of the sink. Next she turned on the taps and the bathroom mirror started getting steamy. “I have to wait a bit then rinse my hair. You can wait at the table, I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Once he’d left, Rei set her phone for 30 minutes and took a seat. “Might as well surf. Let’s see what’s on Rabbitt today?” she wondered to herself.

Man forced to live in cardboard box apartment.

“Hope it doesn’t rain.”

Blur classic lineup to reunite and tour select basement venues in 3 cities.

“Girls who are hmmmmm hmmm hmmm, Boys who act like hmmmm, hmm hmm,” she hummed idly. “Nope.”

Rei checked her phone. “Five minutes? Is that all?!” She checked her hair in the mirror and sighed. “Still brown.” She flipped through the apps to her calendar and confirmed her group meeting on Tuesday. Next it was her journal. She went over the last few hours in her head and started writing. The words came so easily it was startling. They’d told her talking about everything would be hard at times and they were right. Every word so far had been a struggle to find, every paragraph a labour. That’s why watching the words flow out onto the screen so smoothly shocked her. Once she let go of the fear, everything else just disappeared and the story just appeared like magic. If she hadn’t heard a noise from the other room, she might have never stopped writing.

Checking the timer, she freaked, “OH SHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!” Twenty minutes had passed in a blink, so when she looked in the mirror, it was a full panic moment. Then she heard Shinji’s voice.

“Rei! What’s wrong? I’m coming in!”

“No! Don’t! I’ve gotta rinse my hair!” she yelled.

Shinji stood by the bathroom door, heard the water come on and Rei splashing. When the water stopped he called out again, “Everything OK in there?” When he didn’t hear anything, he started to worry, then the door opened.

First he saw Rei’s face, then the dark blue towel, then her hair. She was nervously dabbing her hair and gingerly wringing it out. He kept staring to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. It was still very wet, but his eyes were right.

“It looks like dead hay!” he thought. “The colour…. it’s gone!”

The more Rei tried to dry her hair, the more it resembled a ragged bird’s nest. She peeked out from under the towel and saw Shinji’s half shocked, half amused expression.

“It looks worse than it is, OK!” she snapped. “I’m just glad I didn’t fry it.” She heard him start to chuckle softly. “What?!”

“Really,” he chuckled harder, “It’s not that bad. I just realized you’re a little Rei of sunshine now,” he laughed harder.

She meant to be mad, but watching Shinji laugh was too much. “Shut up OK?” she giggled. “I have to wait for this to dry. So enjoy yourself now, for soon we will dye!” she proclaimed, laughing with him.

As he started to settle down, Shinji looked at Rei. “Thank you for this,” he said in earnest. “This has been the best night slash day I’ve had in forever. I don’t understand everything that’s going on, but being here with you is the best.”

His smile was so honest it startled Rei. “Really it’s me that needs to say thanks,” she said, “and more importantly, to apologize. I’m sorry I left without explaining why.”

He could tell Rei was struggling. “It’s OK, all that matters….”

“No,” she interrupted softly. “It’s not OK. This apology is important for you to hear. You’re my friend and I let you down. I’m not trying to make excuses, I’m trying to make amends. It’s part of my recovery program, but it’s most important cuz it’s you.” She looked deep into his eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She wiped her face and spoke clearly. “That night when I disappeared, I was so messed up, not on drugs but everything else. The first part of the night was OK, I was having a good time. I hadn’t taken any pills since Friday. The sake was working and I figured I could make it no problem. By the time we got to the movie, things were starting to go bad. If it wasn’t for the dark, I probably would have embarrassed myself. At karaoke, I was starting to have withdrawal symptoms. When I wasn’t in the bathroom trying to talk myself through it, I had the champagne close at hand. As the night went on things just got worse. Between the sad songs, the booze, and the groping, I was miserably sad and so horny I could barely stand.”

Shinji raised his eyebrows in surprise at her last statement.

“I knew I had to get out of there,” she continued, “so I called Kaworu. He’d been bugging me all day, trying to get me to party with him. It wasn’t exactly what I wanted, but I knew he’d come get me no matter what. When he picked me up, we finished off the champagne and drove around for a while. We also shared some drugs.” She quieted. “That’s when he started slamming all of you and saying how he’d been right all along. Said we were all stupid puppets and I would go back to Nerv like nothing had happened that night. I remembered thinking he was right, but I realized it was Gendo pulling the strings. I wanted to hurt him, break his toys, make him look like an idiot. That’s when I hatched my plan. Kaworu was more than happy to help, so we spent the next few hours accessing Unit 00’s systems, arming the missiles, editing the video. Making sure everything was ready for Gendo’s big day. When we were done, we partied into the morning. When I came to, I panicked, not cuz of what we’d done but cuz of what I was. I thought about all of you, about what I remembered. I tried to get hold of Kaworu, but he didn’t answer. I panicked again, then finally called the rehab centre to come and get me. That’s all I’ll say about that for now.”

Rei checked her phone, then her hair, and declared, “I’m dry, let’s go!”

Back in the bathroom, Rei made Shinji sit and close his eyes. 

“Really? What’s with all the suspense?” Shinji asked.

She picked up the package and held it behind her back, “OK, open ‘em.”

Shinji opened up, and saw Rei bring out the box. The model was fair like Rei but with blue hair. There were hints of purple and silver but it was blue, a few shades lighter than sky blue to be exact.

“Whadda ya think?” she held the box next to her face.

He saw the happy expression on her face, and smiled back. “I bet it’ll look great. What do I do?”

For the next ninety minutes, Shinji helped with pinning Rei’s hair, holding the mirror while she applied the dye, and timing it after she was done.

“You know,” he said, “I’ve learned more about hairstyling this afternoon than I ever expected.”

“Hey, you never know when you might want to dye your hair green,” she laughed.

The timer on his phone chimed.

“That’s me,” she said. “It’ll only take a few minutes. I really should take a shower to make sure I rinse out all the extra dye. I read that everything will be blue after I’m done, so don’t be surprised if I look like a Smurf when I come out of the bathroom.”

“All blue?” he thought. “I wonder if that means her pubes will be…” 

“Shinji, you OK? You’re blushing,” she asked.

“Oh, uhm, yeah. OK here. I mean, I’m good,” Shinji muttered.

Rei disappeared into the bathroom.

Shinji had drank two glasses of water and read everything he could find, waiting for Rei. He’d just started to feel the water when his phone buzzed.

“Asuka,” he sighed to himself, putting the phone back in his pocket.

He heard the bathroom door open and Rei appeared.

“Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected. It’s hard to dry my hair when it’s like this,” she smiled. “So?”

He looked at her hair. She was still wearing the t-shirt and sweatpants. Her neck and hands were light blue. She wasn’t wearing any makeup, and he couldn’t look away. Once he realized he was staring, he came to. “It looks awesome,” he answered happily.

Right then, his phone buzzed again.

“Let me guess,” Rei said. “It’s Asuka. You really should answer her. Girls don’t like being ignored, you know. Let me get my shoes, and I’ll take you to the train. It’s time for you to get home. 

Standing by the front door, Shinji felt confused and a bit sad. “Should call Asuka,” he thought. It felt more like a to-do task than something to anticipate. At the same time, he was glad Rei was back, but right now he felt more sad than while she was missing.

“What the hell is going on? I had a great time here, but Asuka’s cool.”

“C’mon, let’s go,” Rei interrupted his train of thought. She put her shades on and they left.

It seemed like a really short drive to the station to Shinji. When they pulled into the parking lot, he turned to Rei. She spoke first.

“Uhhhm, so thanks. I mean it. It was fun.”

“Yeah, it was. I’m… glad you’re back. I guess you’ll call?” He started getting out of the van.

She reached out and touched his arm. “I could still use some help with the apartment. Maybe tomorrow night?” she asked casually. “If you’re free that is.”

He smiled. “I’d like that. Call me, I’ll be home.”


	14. The Milk Might Be Spoiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. Sorry for the delay but things irl have been keeping me busy. Time to check in on Hikari and Kensuke.
> 
> As always, much love and thanks to keamoose for proofreading the work and kicking my butt when needed. Special thanks to Silvermoonlight GJ and jcmoorehead for their friendship, ideas and advice, Also for letting me talk their ears off. And thanks to all of you who are enjoying the story. Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome.

Sunday afternoon in Tokyo III, and the clouds were gathering overhead. It was only a short walk from the station, but he walked slowly on purpose. Partially because it was so humid, and partially because he didn’t want to seem too anxious.

“1:23pm… She said 1:30, so it’s not time yet,” Kensuke thought nervously, checking his phone. “And no answer yet from Shinji. Damn I could use his advice right about now,” Kensuke worried. Tugging at the collar of his Polo shirt, he felt the material pull away from his neck and back, then paste itself back in place. The sweat made his whole body slick, and he squirmed as he felt the beads run down past his waistband.

Hikari’s house wasn’t far from the station, so Kensuke struggled to slow down. He sat in the park and checked the latest edition of Weaponry and Worlds on his phone. He thumbed past articles on amphibious armoured vehicles and new calibre ammunition. Miss June caught his attention briefly, even though she looked ridiculous in a thong and halter holding the latest AK47, with two strings of ammo over her shoulder. Checking his phone again, he noticed the time.

“1:28. Good, I can head over,” he breathed out.

The Horaki house was surrounded by a small fence that guarded a patch of healthy green front yard. A cement walkway led up to a brown, one level bungalow with a flat roof. The front had small windows to let the sun through, and the porch was small but tidy. A wind chime hung lazily above his head as Kensuke rang the doorbell.

He’d been here before, but for some reason he was nervous. When Hikari opened the door, he almost jumped out of his skin. She was barefoot, wearing a light green and blue madras sleeveless shirt and blue cotton capris.

“Hi,” she said quietly. “Thanks for coming over.”

She grabbed a pale blue bucket hat and started putting on her white, slip on sneakers.

“Sure,” he said cautiously. “What’s up?”

She closed the front door and turned to Kensuke. In a hushed voice she said, “There’s something weird going on.” Then she put on the hat and walked away briskly.

Kensuke stood puzzled for a moment, then jogged to catch up. “Hikari?”

She kept going, moving faster.

“Hikari, wait up!” he called out. 

“I didn’t realize she could move so fast,” he thought, finally catching up to her.

“Hey.” He put his hand on her shoulder.

She stopped and turned around.

He could see she was crying. “Toji is gone,” she said quietly. “He’s gone, and I don’t know what to do Kensuke,” she continued.

Instinctively he took her hands in his. “I know it’s hard to let go, but I’ll help however I can,” he said softly, looking at her with concern.

She looked at him, eyes wide, and cried harder. “No, his grave,” she sobbed. “His grave is gone! I went there this morning… and it’s not there!”

Kensuke’s mouth dropped.

Hikari continued haltingly, “I… went there… this morning. Sometimes I just, you know, want to tell him I’m OK. Let him know what’s been going on since he’s been gone. I wanted to tell him about… you…”

Kensuke felt a lump of ice form in his stomach.

“So I brought all his favourite foods with me,” she started. “Got some incense and was all ready to clean his grave. I went to the same place I always go, and his marker wasn’t there. I mean there was a marker there, but it wasn’t his!” She broke away and started running.

Kensuke chased her for a block before she finally stopped and sat down on a bench. He came up and stood in front of her. She scooched over, and he sat down next to her. He sat for a moment, trying to digest what Hikari had said. So many thoughts were swimming in his mind that he forgot the class rep, who’d started to sob again. When he did come to, he was met with a few concerned stares from passers by that flipped from him to Hikari and back.

Looking at Hikari again, a thought repeated in his head. “Don’t ask if she’s sure….. Don’t ask if she’s sure…… Don’t ask if she’s sure…..”

“Are you…. I mean, how can I help?” he asked.

“I need you to come with me and make sure I’m not losing my mind,” she said, wiping her arm across her eyes. “I looked for the usual caretaker this morning, but couldn’t find him. There was a new guy there instead, and when I asked him, he said there was no record of Toji ever being in the cemetery. That’s when I came home and called you.”

“Sure, let’s go. This sounds really weird,” he said. “We’ll figure it out.” He smiled at her briefly.

“Thanks.” She smiled back.

He watched Hikari exhale and put her head back, and he just relaxed for a moment. The adrenaline he’d felt earlier was dissipating and he almost melted into the bench. Suddenly, he noticed the cherry blossoms, their colour and scent. He looked around and saw people going in and out of the small shops across the road. Saw cyclists whizz by and heard people laughing as they passed.

Hikari felt relieved. “At least I’ve got someone to come with me,” she thought. “Maybe I just got so flustered that I missed it. Maybe the caretaker looked for the wrong name. Maybe I was thinking too much about how to tell Toji about….”

“You ready?” Kensuke asked.

“Let’s go,” she sighed.

The cemetery was a couple of train stops and a short bus ride outside Tokyo III. The trip was mostly silent, but not uncomfortable. Both of them felt calm, and each figured this whole thing would be a simple mistake. Later they’d laugh, and imagine Toji making fun of them for being so worried.

When they arrived at the cemetery, Hikari ran ahead while Kensuke let the memories rush back. 

He remembered Toji’s funeral. NERV considered it an official event, so there were lots of people there no one recognized. The priest gave his blessings, and the traditional Buddhist ceremony concluded with his family and most of NERV paying their respects. Kensuke could still see Shinji and Rei in full dress uniform standing emotionless on either side of Gendo. Shinji told him Gendo expected all pilots to face death without fear or sorrow. That emotions compromise a pilot’s ability to perform. They even blew up an official NERV photograph of Toji and displayed it beside the coffin. Everyone who knew Toji knew he hated that picture. He’d made a copy of the original, blacked out some of the teeth, drawn horns and a goat’s beard on it, and stuck it in his locker at school.

He remembered seeing Hikari and Toji’s sister Sakura crying and placing small items in Toji’s coffin. Hikari wore the same black dress she had on at the wake. Her sister Kodama told him Hikari even slept in Toji’s track suit for a week after the funeral. When she finally came back to school, her attitude was very carefree. She never paid attention in class, she didn’t hand in assignments, and she was constantly late or truant. Hikari was still nice to everyone, but she seemed lost. He’d always catch her daydreaming, or staring into space humming that stupid Wham song. It took a long time for her to start talking again, to start hanging around with him and Shinji. She spent time with her sisters and with Sakura, but she slowly came back to being more like the Hikari he knew. For the past six months, she’d been doing really well and now this had to happen. Kensuke just hoped it was all a mistake.

The cemetery layout was simple. There weren’t any monuments, just row after row of plain grave markers, each with a name and two dates. The war had filled up a lot of ground, and there were always people paying their respects. Everyone was supposed to be treated as equals in death, but Hikari knew a secret courtesy of Sakura. People who fought in the war were grouped together, and those who worked and died for NERV were given a special area with the slightest extra space between their markers and the rest of the fallen. She was there when they buried Toji’s ashes and she’d visited regularly for the past 15 months. She’d memorized his marker and all those around his.

“He’s not here, I’m not losing my mind. There’s Aoba,” her eyes shifted, “and there’s Hyuga, so Toji should be right here.” Hikari focused on the spot. There was no marker, no disturbed soil, no open spot. It was as if nothing was out of order.

Kensuke met up with Hikari as she was combing the rows of markers. He’d been to visit Toji’s grave so he also checked the spot. For the next 20 minutes, they double and triple checked the area with no luck. Everything else was in its proper place.

Hikari sat on the ground back in front of Toji’s spot. At this point the tears were gone, replaced with frustration. “I knew it!” she muttered under her breath. 

Kensuke came up. “Well, he’s definitely not here. I just don’t get it.” He stood with his hands in his pockets. “When was the last time you saw it? His marker I mean.”

“The day before we all went to karaoke, I came to talk with him,” she answered. “I thought it’d be like he was still here if I invited him. It’s stupid I know but, sometimes I still forget he’s gone.”

“It’s not stupid.” Kensuke hung his head, thinking about everything that had happened since.

Getting up, Hikari came over and the two stood staring at their feet for what seemed like an eternity. She slowly looked up. “I’m gonna find him. I have to.”

“I know,” he said solemnly. He couldn’t read her for a minute. Her face was sad, determined, and pleading all at once. “I’ll help, if you’ll let me,” he continued, looking her in the eyes. He was surprised when she moved in and gave him a tight hug.

“Thanks,” she said softly.

His heart started thumping in his chest, but he pulled away. “Let’s find the caretaker. You said the old one wasn’t here this morning? Is he the same man who was here,” he hesitated, “when Toji was…”

“Yes,” she replied.

“Did you talk to Sakura? Maybe she knows something,” Kensuke wondered. “They must have to tell the family if they’re gonna make changes like moving people.”

“Not yet,” she sighed. “I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going crazy before I told her what was going on.”

“Why don’t you call her while I check on this caretaker? Maybe getting more than one inquiry will make him look harder. If we don’t get anywhere, maybe we could ask Shinji to help, if that’s OK.”

“Yeah, sure,” she agreed. “He was Toji’s best friend, so that makes sense, plus he probably has more access to NERV’s records. Hikari looked over and noticed a pained expression on Kensuke’s face. In an instant it dawned on her. “I’m sorry, that was so wrong. I know you and Toji were close too. I just meant…”

“It’s OK,” he lied.

“No,” she came back. “I know Toji might have been a jock and a pilot, but he respected you. How smart you were, your loyalty, how you made him laugh. He was always looking out for you, but I know he’d be proud if he could see you know.”

“I wonder how proud he’d be if he knew I made out with his girlfriend,” Kensuke wondered to himself.

“Kensuke?”

“Thanks Hikari, I mean it.” He smiled. “I’ll meet you back here when I’m done.” With that, he turned and headed for the caretaker’s office.

Hikari watched him leave, then pulled out her phone and stared at it. “Hi Sakura, did you know Toji’s missing?” she practiced. “Sakura, there’s something I need to tell you about Toji,” she tried again. With a big sigh, she brought up Sakura’s number and dialed. “Hi Sakura, do you mind if I ask you some questions?” 

The caretaker’s office was more a small home located at the far end of the cemetery. On his way, Kensuke watched families paying their respects, washing the markers, leaving gifts and food and incense. “Toji’s grave would be piled high with food and manga,” he smiled to himself. Watching Toji polish off a bowl of soba was something to behold. Broth splashing everywhere, noodles flipping around. The slurping, the burping. The hours spent reading their favorite mangas or spending their after school at the arcade. Kensuke’s smile got bigger as he thought about Toji, scoping out every girl in their class, talking about their bazongas, their boobies. He acted so macho but Hikari was his weakness. Kensuke saw his friend turn into a blushing idiot at the sight of her. Their fights were legendary. Kensuke knew Hikari challenged his buddy but he also knew it was all a cover so Toji wouldn’t ruin his rep. They really were a match.

When he arrived at the caretaker’s Kensuke knocked and waited patiently. The door opened quickly and a huge, younger man stood there taking up the entire door frame. It was definitely not the older gentleman Kensuke had expected. The one who’d worked the grounds when Toji was laid to rest.

“How may I help you,” the man asked in a calm, quiet voice.

“Deep voiced, giant man who could squash me. OK Kensuke, be cool,” the teen boy collected himself. 

“I’m trying to locate a friend. He was laid to rest over a year ago. His name was Toji Suzuhara and he died in the war,” Kensuke spoke up.

“Lots of people died in the war, son. Are you absolutely sure your friend was buried here?” the man asked in a calm, soothing voice.

“Yes, I’m sure. If it helps, he worked for NERV. He was an Eva pilot, he helped end the war, he died in battle. Toji Suzuhara, can you check please?” Kensuke asked, a bit annoyed.

“Calm down, son. Come in and I’ll check the records,” the man sounded calm and caring.

The caretaker offered Kensuke a seat while he punched away at the keyboard. “Why does that name sound so familiar?” he wondered out loud. “Wait, do you have a sister, about your age? There was someone asking about this Suzuhara earlier.” He finished typing and looked up. “I’m sorry son, there’s no record of your friend in our system.”

“That can’t be,” Kensuke sat up. “I can’t believe he’s buried somewhere else, I remember the funeral here.”

The huge man had a blank look on his face. “Maybe I didn’t explain myself properly. When I said there was no record of your friend, I meant he’s not in the Japanese Burial Database. There’s no record of a Toji Suzuhara at all.”

“That’s crazy,” Kensuke’s voice started to climb. “Oh, OK. He was with NERV so maybe the information is private.” He reached into his wallet and showed his NERV access card. “It’s OK, I work for NERV so don’t worry.”

“I’m sorry son, it wouldn’t matter. Deaths must be reported and recorded in the JBP, it’s the law,” the caretaker responded directly.

Kensuke started to panic. “Are you trying to tell me my friend isn’t dead?! This is crazy, he’s got to be in there! Look again!”

“I’ve checked three times. I’d like to do more, but you’re not a family member so my hands are tied in this matter. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other duties.” He moved to show Kensuke out.

The door opened and closed, and Kensuke was looking at the rows of markers again.

By the time he returned, Hikari was sitting on the ground again, phone in hand, furiously typing away.

“Hey,” he called out.

She looked up and scrambled to her feet, dusting the grass off her behind. “How did it go? Did you get any further than me?”

“As far as they’re concerned he isn’t even dead!” Kensuke responded. Hikari freaked, then Kensuke explained his visit to the caretaker.

Once she’d calmed down a bit, he cautiously asked, “How did things go with Sakura?”

“She’s in shock. Ten days ago she was out to visit and everything was normal. Nobody called them about anything. I spent most of the conversation helping her calm down. I told her we’d do whatever it takes to find Toji and get to the bottom of this. She’s gonna ask Maya and Dr. Akagi for help. I told her we’d be asking Shinji too.”

He heard a big sigh and watched Hikari’s shoulders slump. Stepping forward, he gave her a soft hug and felt her head rest on his shoulder. “We’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise,” he said gently. “Do you want to go home for now?”

“What I’d really like,” she answered, “is some food. I’m starving. Come with me?”

He pulled back and smiled directly at her.

They ended up at a 50’s style diner called Pop’s. The interior was all booths decorated like the interior of a car in pale blue and white upholstery with chrome accents. The floor was checkerboard black and white and a huge jukebox sat at one end of the floor. 

They marvelled at the interior and laughed as a waitress in an angora sweater, poodle skirt, and saddle shoes came over and took their orders.

“I’ll have a double cheese burger, curly fries, and a triple thick chocolate shake.” Hikari smiled at the server.

Kensuke grinned. “You weren’t kidding about being hungry,” he said, staring at the former class rep.

She grinned back, blushing slightly.

Turning his attention to the waitress, he rhymed off his order. “I’ll have the Big Bopper burger, onion rings, no switch that, sweet potato fries, and a Cherry Coke.”

Once the orders were taken, Kensuke and Hikari started formulating plans.

“I hope between all of us,” Hikari started, “we can get some kind of a lead on this. Remains don’t just disappear.”

“You know who would be perfect to help with this?” Kensuke spoke up. “Rei. She always knows everything, so it makes sense she’d have some ideas about what’s happened. She was a pilot with Toji after all.”

“But no one’s seen her since karaoke,” Hikari cut in. “She’s been gone for over a month now.”

“Yeah, a lot of,” Kensuke paused, “crazy stuff happened that night.” He turned his face down, and was grateful when the food arrived. Tucking in to his burger, he made a conscious effort to avoid looking at her.

Hikari watched as he tried his best to ignore what he’d just said. “Kensuke, do you regret what happened?” Her voice was quiet but sweet. “I didn’t exactly feel great at the end, but I remember you took care of me. And the stuff with Mari was…” Her voice trailed off. She nonchalantly stretched out her foot and started casually bumping his leg under the table. “You’re a good kisser.” She blushed.

“Nnnoo, I’m not sorry.” He blushed. “I, I mean we really did…” He started to feel Hikari’s foot moving up and down his calf. “I’ve wanted to talk with you about this since that night but...” He stared at Hikari as she took a sip from her straw and licked her upper lip.

She leaned back and quickly slipped off one of her sneakers under the table. “But what?” She raised her eyebrow and carefully slid her foot up the inside of his leg.

“It was hard to talk about with you about, you know.” He was becoming more and more aware of her foot and the growing bulge in his pants.

Hikari knew what she wanted, but she had to be sure Kensuke felt the same way. “Oh, yeah. It’s been hard for me too.” She moved her foot up and rested it on his crotch. “Even now, it’s hard for me.” She started rubbing his crotch gently with her foot and felt his cock growing. “Is it still hard for you?” she asked softly.

Kensuke looked at her sweet smile and tried to ignore her footwork. Her innocent look paired with the heat under the table made him so hard it was almost painful. He almost closed his eyes, but her next question brought him back.

“Kensuke? Did you hear me?” she purred.

“Huh? Sorry,” he managed to get out.

“Is it still hard?” She slowly stroked his bulge with her foot.

He panicked. “I… I’ve gotta go to the washroom. Excuse me please.” He bolted from the table, slightly hunched over, trying to hide his excitement.

Kensuke rushed into the washroom and headed for the sink. He tried to calm himself. “OK, OK, OK, OK,” he repeated, “gotta get it together Ken. She’s just found out her boyfriend is missing…” Even though he tried to relax, his cock wasn’t paying attention. It was still remembering her game of footsie. Worse, he’d started replaying their karaoke makeout session in his head. The teen splashed some water on his face, then turned and stepped up to the urinals. He bent down and took a quick peek under the stalls. “Thank God, no one else is here,” he exhaled. “Now, all I have to do is...” He managed to get the zipper down, but getting his dick out proved harder than expected. He finally managed to free himself, but it was pointing in the wrong direction. “Jesus, this is worse than morning wood. I woulda done better pissing in the sink.” He stared at it for a minute. “Give me a break will ya. I just wanna take a leak and get back out there. Just go down for a minute,” he bargained, “and I’ll take care of you later.” Fortunately, his stress managed to overwhelm his hormones and in a few minutes he was relieved to be relieving himself. “Ahhhhhhhhhh,” he sighed, as he started to feel more relaxed. He even managed to chuckle as the stream just kept going and going. “God, I didn’t realize I could hold that much,” he grinned to himself. When it was all over, he gave it his customary shake, zipped up, washed his hands, and headed back with a spring in his step.

“I went too far, I knew it,” Hikari fretted. “I wanted to take charge, but I freaked him out. It was fun to play the vixen, but I should have checked with him first.”

Before she could think more, Kensuke reappeared and sat back down. “Sorry I was gone so long,” he apologized. “Hope my food hasn’t gone cold.” He took a big bite. “Nope, still good.”

“I was getting worried,” she replied. “I thought you might have tried to escape through a bathroom window or…. or…. well, never mind,” she trailed off. After a minute or two, she looked at him eating his burger. 

“Kensuke?” she asked quietly.

He looked up and put down his food. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry I got carried away. I should have really checked with you before things got crazy. I did it again, didn’t I? Got you all worked up cuz I was, well,” she lowered her voice, “horny.” She giggled and Kensuke started to chuckle as well. They sat back and finished their meal in happy silence. 

The sun was beating down as they stepped out from the diner. Hikari was stuffed and was carrying her almost full shake with her. She looked over at Kensuke. “Want a sip?” She handed over the cup.

“Thanks,” he panted. The cool cup felt great in his hand, and he actually welcomed the ice cream headache that followed his long draw from the straw.

“Hey, leave some for me, will ya!” Hikari snatched the drink away. She took a small sip and brushed the cup against her forehead. “Ahhhhhhhhh,” she sighed.

Kensuke watched her enjoying herself and started feeling a rise in his pants again. “Uhhmm, so we should talk to Shinji and let him know what’s going on. I’m sure he’ll help figure this out.”

“OK, I’m gonna stop by Sakura’s when we get back,” Hikari replied. “She sounded really upset, so I want to see if I can do anything for her right now. Is it OK if I tell her what we’re planning?”

“Yeah sure,” he answered.

“She’s always worried about everyone else,” he thought. After Toji died, she was always checking with his friends to make sure they were coping OK. He couldn’t count the number of times she’d called him just to talk, or dragged him out to shop or play at the arcade or whatever. She seemed to have a sixth sense for when he was feeling low. His mind would get stuck in a Toji black hole and like magic, there she’d be. He knew she hated checking out the military museum or spending hours reading manga but she never complained. “I guess it didn’t matter what we did as long as it kept her from remembering he was gone,” he realized.

“Why are you making that face?” she interrupted his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“You’re looking at me like, I don’t know. Like you just found the special edition of that seinen manga, you know, Evil Apocalyptica. The one you’ve been wanting forever,” she grinned.

“Oh, sorry,” he blushed. “We better pick up the pace if we want to make the next train.”

“It’s too hot to run,” she let out a big sigh.

“OK,” he conceded.

They dragged themselves along for the next ten minutes before they finally saw the station. Finally up on the platform, Kensuke was checking the schedule when he heard Hikari, who had lagged behind.

“Come here quick!” she squealed. “Hurry up!”

Kensuke could see her waving through the crowd, and did his best to push through.

“OK, the next train home is in 10 minutes,” he announced.

“Look!” She pointed excitedly, ignoring the information. “They’ve got purikura! I’ve always wanted to try. C’mon!” She grabbed his hand and yanked him along. 

The photo booth looked big enough for three or four people, with smiling faces and doodles printed on the outside. Without stopping to think, Hikari slid a few bills into the machine and practically threw Kensuke inside. She popped in another couple of bills for good measure and joined him. Turning to close the door, she noticed the lock was broken. The door wouldn’t latch properly either and swung open just a crack. She tried again but the door swung back open slightly.

Kensuke watched as she tested the door. “Might as well leave it, Hikari. The door’s busted and you don’t want to waste time playing with it. Speaking of time, exactly how much money did you put in?”

“I dunno, we’ve got….. ohhhhh.” She paused.

“What?”

“It says we have almost 30 minutes,” she said meekly

“WHAT?! That’s almost four thousand yen. FOUR THOUSAND, Hikari!”

She turned and sat down next to Kensuke.

“Well,” she grinned defiantly, “I finally get to try this, so we might as well have some fun. The instructions say the camera will start once that light over there turns green. Please, Kensuke,” she flashed her best puppy dog eyes.

“Guess we’re missing the train,” he sighed, giving her a smile. “What do we do?”

“Let’s just act goofy and have fun. Make some good memories today, OK?” She smiled back, just as the light turned green. “Ready?!”

For the next few minutes, they posed, made silly faces, and mugged for the camera. They changed from sitting to standing and back. Despite the fun, the room was heating up and Kensuke signalled a time out.

“Can I have a bit of your shake? I’m getting really thirsty.” He sat down.

“Here.”

He took a sip and was surprised it was still so cold. “Mmm, thanks.” He handed it back and watched her sit down and take a big sip. As she finished, a blob of the chocolate was left on her mouth.

“You’ve got a little chocolate on your...” He made a circle with his finger around his mouth.

She stuck out her tongue and licked all around. “Did I get it?”

“Hold still.” He reached out a finger and softly wiped the chocolate off her mouth. “Here, see?” He held up his finger.

“Oh,” she said softly. “Thanks.” Without thinking, she gently licked his finger, then softly sucked in the tip, trying to get every last bit of the chocolate.

Kensuke sat in stunned silence as the room suddenly got warmer and his cock started coming to life again.

Hikari let go of his finger and moved right up next to him. She leaned in and almost whispered, “Would it be OK if I kissed you?” Her heart was pounding and she could feel the ache of anticipation at the back of her throat, waiting for him to answer. 

He nodded yes.

In a flash, she climbed up on the couch, straddled him on her knees, and sat down on his thighs facing him. Grabbing the back of his neck with one hand, she planted a hot, wet kiss on his mouth, her tongue snaking its way inside. Hikari wiggled in tighter until her knees hit the back of the couch and she rested right on his crotch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went in for another kiss. Her mouth smeared across his and her tongue darted in and out of his mouth, tasting and exploring. 

Kensuke’s eyes were closed, simply enjoying this magical girl in his lap. This was the kind of stuff he thought of when he jacked off, but it was actually happening. She still tasted like chocolate milkshake, her mouth was warm and wet, and her tongue was….

“Your shirt is all sweaty,” she whispered in his ear, moving her hands down to his waist. Cautiously, she moved her hands up under his shirt and touched his bare stomach. It felt warm and slippery with a trace of fine hair. “Does this feel good?” she asked, moving her hands back and forth. When Kensuke smiled back, Hikari’s hands started roaming, running up to his chest, feeling every inch, peeling the shirt away and finally stopping on his pecs. Again, she leaned in and they kissed passionately, tongues dancing, sometimes teeth clicking. Hikari was getting wet from all this action, but when she moved her hands she went from wet to outright horny. She’d grazed Kensuke’s nipple, he’d groaned and she’d felt his cock twitch right between her legs. Now she had the key to his libido and she was going bust the door open. Abandoning everything else, she focused on two simple spots and watched as Kensuke’s expression changed from calm to crazed. Even better, his cock was rock hard and straining against her. Eventually, his hips started to rise and fall, and she ground hers into him to match.

As much as he was enjoying this sweet torture, Kensuke didn’t want to finish too soon. He barely managed to grunt out, “Hikari… if you… don’t stop… I’m gonna cum in my pants.” 

She blushed as his plea seemed to make her even more excited and wet.

Now it was his turn to wait. “Please don’t move, please don’t move, please don’t move,” he prayed silently. He gained some control as she pulled her hands out from under his shirt.

Then they both heard a girl’s voice from outside.

“Ooooooo look! It’s purikura! We went to one in Akihabara and it was so much fun. Let’s do it!”

Kensuke’s brain started to melt down. “They’re gonna catch us,” he hissed out at Hikari.

Hikari heard his words, but she also felt his cock strain even more than usual.

He repeated himself, and she felt it again.

She wanted to test a theory. Instead of panicking, Hikari started unbuttoning her shirt and unhooked her bra. “They could just open the door and see us like this,” she said with fake concern. Kensuke’s cock jumped and Hikari smiled sweetly. “Getting caught with that bulge in your pants and a topless girl on your lap?” She turned up the tension. “You can touch them if you want.” She dipped her chin to her chest. “Or do you want to watch me do it?” She licked her fingers and thumbs and started gently squeezing her nipples. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot… at night.” She kept her eyes locked on his.

The second Kensuke heard that, his hands reached out and cupped her breasts. “They’re so soft.” He looked at her.

The voices from outside interrupted again. They were much closer. “It says we get five minutes for 650 yen. How much money have ya got? Oh, looks like someone’s in there. Jeez! They’ve still got 10 minutes left. I wonder what kinda poses they’re doing.”

Hikari grinned, then purred, “Lick them Kensuke, please.”

Kensuke was desperately trying to use his foot to close the door and hold it, but Hikari squeezed his legs hard so he couldn’t reach.

“Please, I want to feel your tongue,” she said softly. She straightened up and nodded.

Kensuke’s reason was all but gone. Leaning forward, he looked at her, cocked an eyebrow and stuck out his tongue. His circled one nipple, then the other. Flicked them gently, then softly sucked one in and palmed the other breast. Instinct took over as he gently nibbled, sucked, and tongued her hard nipple. Her moans just drove him on.

Hikari felt the goosebumps and her nipples got hard. Without thinking, she moaned out, “Oh god, please, can I see your cock?” She felt it strain again.

Kensuke hesitated for a second. Pulling back, he trailed a thin string of spit from her nipple. Looking up, she nodded again. He was about to answer when the voices outside started again.

“Hey! Look over here, the door’s not even closed. Maybe they left. Can you see anything?”

Kensuke froze as he saw the light from the outside disappear.

“I can’t see a thing. I guess we could go in but what if they’re in there? They could get mad at us. There’s only 5 minutes left.”

Hikari groaned loudly. “This isn’t going to work. We can’t do this…”

He exhaled and looked at her. “I understand. It’s too soon. We can stop and I…”

“What? No. I mean… I’ve got a leg cramp from kneeling so long.” She got up and shook her leg. Kensuke stood up and realized his pants had a wet spot in front. He stood looking at Hikari. “Now what?”

She grabbed his shirt and backed him against the door. Reaching down, she tugged at his belt, undid his button and slid the zipper down. His underwear were barely hiding his erection. Hikari hooked her thumbs in the waistband and tugged hen down. His pants dropped a bit as his cock sprung free. She moved closer and looked at Kensuke. “Do you want to…” She sucked in her stomach.

Kensuke reached down, undid her pants, and slid his hand down. “God, her skin is so soft,” he thought. His hand moved further, fingers slipping into her underwear. He looked and saw her, eyes closed.

“That’s it, keep going,” she panted. His hand moved further and she felt his fingers slip inside her. “Two fingers, so good,” she smirked to herself. She opened her eyes and stared at him, then down at his hard cock. Reaching down, she wrapped her hand around the shaft and started stroking up to the head and back down.

“It’s… bigger than I thought,” she said quietly. “Am I doing it right?”

Kensuke could only nod as he moved his fingers deeper. He knew his dick was not that big, but it felt so good to hear her say that.

“Move your fingers in and out faster…. faster” her voice faltered. “And look at me. I want you to see me when you make me cum,” she groaned.

She tried to focus as she stroked his cock faster. In a moment of inspiration she lifted his shirt and licked and sucked his nipple. The reaction was immediate as his cock seemed to get even harder. She stroked up to the head and felt something warm and slippery on her palm. She dropped the shirt and looked down. “He’s done already, what do I do now?” she panicked in her head.

Kensuke could see her expression and moaned out, “Precum. It’s….” he felt her inside, squeezing his fingers, “precum. Keep going.”

Hikari’s brain was overloading. “Keep going Kensuke. That’s it, just like that,” she almost pleaded. She could feel it building and building inside. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t….” She’d adjusted to his rhythm and was ready for the orgasm when she felt him pressing just a bit harder inside. The orgasm caught her by surprise. It was strong, sharp, and immediate and it traveled through her entire body in waves. She moaned loudly, and fought hard to keep her eyes open, staring at Kensuke as she came. Her mouth dropped open as she felt his fingers still moving. 

As the waves calmed, she managed to get out, “Slow… slow down, gently.” She exhaled and gave him a goofy smile.

Kensuke smiled back as he relaxed and removed his fingers. He was just focusing on Hikari’s hand on his cock, when he felt something bump against the door.

“Hey, are you in there? Time’s almost up and we want to get pictures too, ya know.”

Hikari looked at the timer. “Two minutes! They’re gonna catch us!” She felt him get harder in her hand. “I don’t know if I can make you come that quick!”

Kensuke was a ball of emotions: disappointment, lust, embarrassment, but mostly lust. He was harder than ever, and time was running out.

“I’ve got an idea,” she whispered in his ear, and quickly dropped to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him, then stared at his hard on. She licked the head and tasted the precum.

“Salty, hmmm.” She looked around quickly, and grabbed the chocolate shake. Taking a small sip, she swallowed, then smiled mischievously. Taking a bigger sip, she quickly opened her half full mouth and took in his cock part way down. She twirled her tongue, swallowed the shake, and sucked gently as she let his cock escape.

Kensuke flinched when she licked his cock, but he felt his balls squeeze tight when he felt the cold shake and her hot mouth on his cock. He was almost at his limit when she let it slip out of her mouth.

Hikari kept this chocolatey blow job up until she realized there were barely 30 seconds left. She could tell he was really close, so she didn't want to distract him. Calmly, she said, “Kensuke, look at me while I make you cum.” When he looked down, she took a small sip and took the head of his cock in her mouth. At the same time, she gripped the shaft and stroked slowly and deliberately. She swirled shake over the cock head and swallowed. Letting her lips slip off his cock, she kept up the slow thorough stroke, then snatched up the partially full cup. She tilted the cup close to the head of his cock and looked up at Kensuke.

“Cum for me, Kensuke. Let it all out.”

Her hand was almost a blur, as she stroked furiously. “Do it! Cum!” 

She felt his cock grow in her hand, and then it released. She watched the first long spurt of cum shoot out, arch and land in the cup. She looked up at Kensuke whose eyes were wide staring at her. He gritted his teeth as he kept cumming. Hikari was amazed he could cum so much. 

When he finally calmed down, there wasn’t time to do anything but get him zipped up, do up her shirt, and snap the lid on the shake cup.

When they stepped outside, a collection of five girls was impatiently waiting.

“It’s about time!” one snapped at Hikari. “What’s the big idea of taking double time for just you two?”

Kensuke just stared at them all and watched as Hikari stepped up. “That’s none of your business. We’re out on time so stop complaining.”

The girls looked over at Kensuke.

Hikari walked over to Kensuke. “Don’t bother with them. Let’s go home.” 

They turned to leave, then Kensuke grabbed the shake from Hikari and turned back.

“Look, we’re sorry. You waited so long, and it’s so hot today. Here, take this, it’s still cold. We’ve gotta run, our train is here.”

“Thanks,” called the girl, watching Hikari and Kensuke dash away.

 

They just made the train and collapsed onto the bench seats. All the adrenaline started to drain from their bodies and then the laughing started. 

“Ha ha ha… I can’t believe you did that!” Hikari giggled.

“I should have told her the milk might be spoiled,” he smirked.

“Pfffftttt…. hahahahahahaha!” Hikari howled. “Still, you gave another girl my shake. I mean, I get that it’s half yours. At least, based on how much you put in there,” she grinned.

Kensuke blushed then put his head back. “Mmmmmmm.” There was so much going through his mind he didn’t know what to say. So he smiled and closed his eyes. “Think I’ll just rest a minute.”

Hikari looked at him and leaned over. She swung her feet up and put her head in his lap. It took a minute to adjust comfortably. With everything that had happened, Kensuke was still sporting a mild erection. She smiled, then closed her eyes and drifted off.

Attention, this is Tokyo III station. This is the final stop on this line. Please remember to take all belongings when you depart the train. Tokyo III station, with connections to Yokohama and Fuji lines. Please exit the train. Attention, this is….

“Huh? Hikari, we’re back.” Kensuke nudged her awake.

“Haaaaaaaaa,” she yawned, sitting up.

 

They walked together in silence most of the way. After a few blocks, Hikari turned to Kensuke. 

“I’m gonna head to Sakura’s from here.” She smiled softly and gave Kensuke a sweet kiss on the mouth. “I’ll call you later OK?”

“Sure,” he smiled back.

 

Standing at Sakura’s front door, Hikari tried to sort out what she was going to say. She took a deep breath and rang the buzzer.

“Ping pong,” the buzzer sounded.

Sakura opened the door and saw Hikari, grinning uncontrollably.

 

Kensuke laid back in his room, replaying the whole photo booth episode in his head. He was starting to get excited again, when he realized tears were rolling down the sides of his face. He sat up quickly and checked his face.

“What the…???”


	15. I Wish I Had Your Boobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy. As always constructive feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Much love to keamoose for the support, proofreading and occasional kick in the butt. Special thanks to Silvermoonlight GJ and jcmoorehead for the feedback, friendship and support.
> 
> Now, on with the show.

"Fooooooooood, I need food!" Asuka groaned.

"Yeah well, move it will ya. My bladder is gonna burst!" Mari shoved past her roommate, sprinted down the hall, and slammed the bathroom door.

Asuka flopped on the couch, pulled out her phone, and started scrolling through her favorite list of take-out menus. Normally she was pretty conscious about her diet, but now was not the time. Visions of bratwurst and schnitzel and sauerkraut danced in her head, but lunchtime was long gone. What they did get for lunch was pitiful, plus she hadn't had any decent German food since she'd left home.

"No, no, no," she flipped through the choices. "Mein gott, I'm starving and there's nothing to eat. She checked her IM. "Nothing from him either," she sighed to herself. Putting her phone back in her pocket, Asuka closed her eyes, laid out, and stretched her arms over her head.

"Maaaaari," she called out.

Mari wandered out of the bathroom and stood between Asuka's arms, staring down. "Whaaaat?" she mimicked.

"Feed me." Asuka opened her mouth.

"I thought you were in charge of ordering food since you were soooo hungry. I'm gone two minutes and you've given up already?" Mari joked.

"Mmmmmm, I'm tired and I couldn't find anything good," Asuka moaned. She opened her eyes and stared up. "All I want is some real German food. Just jump in a NERV jet, stop in Hamburg, grab some nice breads, rolls, and sausages. Oooo! And some mustard and cheese and pickles! Then fly back. I'll send you a list." She closed her eyes again.

"Yeeeeeeah, I'll get right on that," Mari smirked. "I suppose when I get back I'll just hand all this stuff to you? Or do you want me to chew it up and put it in your mouth for you?" She grinned, sticking her tongue out and lowering her head towards Asuka. "Open up little birdie, Momma's got your dinner."

"What?!" Asuka opened her eyes just as Mari licked her face. "Aaaieeee, gross!" She sat up and wiped her cheek.

Mari just laughed. "C'mon, get off your ass and we'll go to the convenience store. Not a full course meal, but better than that takeaway crap."

"Pleeease let's just get takeout, OK? You can even pick. All I wanna do tonight is curl up in a ball and veg out." Asuka gave Mari the lost puppy look.

"Fine." Mari rolled her eyes and started looking for something reasonably healthy. "I'm not surprised you're wiped out. You musta signed a bazillion autographs and taken a gazillion photos. Every time I looked over you were posing or gabbing with someone."

Asuka's mood changed hearing about the crowd. "Do you really think I looked good? I mean, it's obvious, right? Everyone was just dying to meet me, right? And who am I to ignore my fans, right?"

Mari put down the phone and looked up at the excited redhead. "Yes princess, everyone loved you." She got up and up her hand on Asuka's shoulder. "You did great." There was a calmness in her voice she knew Asuka needed.

"What about you?" Asuka grinned. I saw you with Unit 03. Blasting your way through the dummy forces. Swinging round, doing a flip, and landing on your feet. Show off!" She smirked and grabbed her phone.

"Hey, give that back," Mari snapped, "I haven't finished ordering dinner." She snatched the phone from Asuka. "And no, there are no new messages from Shinji. Just... go do something. I'll holler when the food gets here."

Asuka's face turned sour as she sat up and glared at the older girl. "You think just cuz you're a year older than me, you can boss me around!" She got up and stormed off to her bedroom.

"I love you tooooooo," Mari joked, hearing Asuka's door slam.

"Baka Mari, thinks she's sooo smart," Asuka fumed silently. She started pulling off her clothes and tossing them. Her shirt landed by the mattress, balled-up socks bounced off the door. Her pants came down, and stepping one foot free, she kicked them across the room. She unhooked her bra, let it slide down her arms, and dropped it on the bed. Letting out a big sigh, she plodded over to the full length mirror. Standing there she gave herself the once over. "Damn bra, why can't they make a decent one? All these Japanese girls have way smaller boobs than me." She ran her fingers over the red marks under the breasts, where the bra had cut in. "Fffffffffff," Asuka sucked in her breath, realizing how sore she was. She pulled the control nodes from her hair and ran her fingers through her red mane. "Oh yeah, sexxxy Asuka, really sexy." She looked to one side of the mirror and found her favourite picture of Shinji. "Betcha didn't know I look this hot," she asked him in her head. Returning her attention to the mirror, Asuka reached over, grabbed a red scrunchie and did her hair in one big, loose ponytail. She gave herself one last look, then headed over to the mattress on the floor. Looking around her bed, she flipped the covers and kicked a laundry basket out of the way. A few seconds later she was down on her knees, searching through the piles of clothes on the floor. Grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose yellow t shirt, she gave them a quick sniff and pulled them on.

Crossing the hall to the bathroom, she flipped on the light, opened the taps, and started removing her makeup.

"Himmel, I've got another zit," she muttered to herself, staring, then carefully touching her face. "Oww," she moaned.

The warm water felt really good on her face as she rinsed off and she finally started to relax. With her eyes closed, she groped for a towel and patted her face dry. Tossing the towel on the floor, she turned and headed for the living room.

"Food here yet?"

"Nope. I just ordered, so it'll be a few minutes," Mari responded

"So, what are we having? Quinoa burgers with bean sprouts and tofu chocklit shakes?" Asuka grabbed her phone and took a look.

"Maybe for you, smartass," Mari smirked, "but I ordered dinner from The Farm. I found their takeout menu online and ordered for us. Now… I gotta get out of these clothes. Answer the door if the food comes will ya."

Mari disappeared and Asuka checked the list of food her roommate had ordered. Her stomach started growling in anticipation when she saw roast chicken and fresh salads, cheeses and fresh fruit. She barely noticed the drool that hit the floor, but when the phone went off she felt the butterflies rise up.

"It's him!" she reacted inside, then took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Come on Asuka, get a grip," she scolded herself. "It's not like you don't have lots of experience dating boys."

Even with that pep talk, another tiny voice in her head was making her heart beat faster and no amount of reassurance would shut it up. She hated feeling like this, out of control, weak, nervous. It was so foreign to her. She needed to lead this dance, but her body was betraying her. This boy was messing with her mind and every step she took with him felt like she was stepping-on-his-toes clumsy.

Mari heard the phone go off twice and yelled from the bedroom.

"Are you gonna answer his call or what?"

"I'm making him wait," Asuka called back, seeing Mari come back into the living room.

"If you 'make him wait' any longer, you'll miss the call and well, there's nothing sexier than voicemail," the Brit joked. "You've been leaving the boy messages all day and now he's calling you back. Answer it."

Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Well hi there Shinji," she answered cheerfully. "What's up?"

Mari looked at her best friend and just facepalmed. "Jesus girl, he's not an idiot," she thought to herself. She took a seat and watched Asuka do her best to stay cool.

"Welllll, we just got home so it's lucky you caught me. Yeah, the public appearances went great. I think you should know I've probably got as many fans as you," Asuka chuckled. "Uh huh, Mari was showing off doing backflips and kicks, the crowds were eating it up. Lots of pictures and autographs. All in all, I'd say it was a pretty successful day. What's that? Hold on OK?"

Asuka muted the call and looked at Mari. "He wants me to put him on speakerphone!" she whispered in a panic.

"Well?" Mari questioned.

Asuka glared back at her friend with a look that clearly said "thanks for the great advice".

She went back to the call and laid the phone on the table. "OK, I've got you on speaker, Shinji."

"Thanks Asuka. Sounds like you're a natural for all the PR stuff, that's great! I still haven't mastered all that stuff. Maybe you could give me some pointers." He sounded upbeat.

"Suuuuure, I could do that. Just name it. So, what's with the speakerphone?" she asked.

"Well, is Mari there?" Shinji responded.

"I'm right here," Mari called out.

"So I was thinkin', I checked out the videos of last night's main event and saw how much fun we were all having…"

"Yeah, it was a blast," Mari chimed in.

"So I was wondering if I could repay you both by showing you a night of traditional Japanese sumo wrestling. I can't promise any 'off the top rope' stuff, but I think it's pretty cool. Thought it'd be nice for you two to learn a bit about Japanese traditions and have some fun at the same time. It's a week from this Thursday. I hope that's OK."

The look on Asuka's face was a mix of shock and sadness. Mari tried to hide her excitement when she saw the redhead's reaction. There was a weird moment of silence until Shinji called out.

"Asuka? Mari?"

Asuka swallowed hard and composed herself. "That sounds wonderful, Shinji. Mari looks awfully excited too."

"Great!" he replied excitedly. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"Sooooo, what about you?" Asuka asked, trying to be playful. "What did you get up to today? I left a couple of messages. Maybe you missed them."

Mari rolled her eyes. "A couple, yeah. More like five or six," she muttered to herself.

Asuka shot daggers her way.

"Yeah, I meant to apologize for not answering you back sooner. Sorry," he answered. "I had some... personal stuff to deal with."

"Well, I do have top-level NERV security clearance, so any secret stuff is safe with me," Asuka coaxed.

"Nothing that exciting," he chuckled.

The doorbell rang and Mari headed for the door.

"Oh, do you have visitors? Maybe I should go," Shinji asked.

"It's just the delivery guy," Asuka answered quickly.

"Right, I forgot you guys must be starving," Shinji replied. "I should be going anyways. I haven't made dinner yet and Misato's over at Kaji's tonight soooo… Talk to you tomorrow OK?"

"Sure Shinji, see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams," Asuka finished sweetly. She spotted Mari carrying in the food and put down the phone.

"I hope you got lots. I'm starrrrrrrving!" Asuka felt her stomach growl again.

The next thirty minutes were a blur as the two scarfed down everything in record time. The usual chatter was replaced with slurps and burps. Arms stretched out to grab containers and condiments. Neither of them made eye contact as they focused on their food for fear that it would disappear. A sense of inner peace filled them almost as much as the food in their bellies. When the meal was over, both looked happy, teetering on the edge of a self-induced food coma. This perfect little bubble of time was popped quickly.

"Oh my God…. I ate too much," Mari groaned. Pushing her plate away, she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "If I fall asleep here, just remember to get me up in time for first class."

She heard Asuka's chair move and her feet plod from the carpet to the kitchen tiles. The fridge door opened and closed, the trash bin lid flipped up and down, then the same feet came back into the room. Mari heard the food containers being pushed around and picked up. She opened her eyes and brought her head up just in time to see her best friend walking back into the kitchen.

Mari followed Asuka into the kitchen. "Crisis averted, I made it out of my chair," she grinned.

Asuka kept calmly putting the food away.

"Man, I was worried I ordered too much food," Mari kept going. "From the looks of things, we really pigged out, hey?"

Asuka stopped what she was doing and stared at Mari before walking out to the living room.

Mari stood still for a second, then turned. "Asuka?"

The redhead didn't stop.

"Hey… Asuka." Mari followed after her.

Asuka went straight for the TV remote, then powered up the game console. Sitting a foot in front of the screen, she was about to slip on the headphones, but Mari walked up behind her and pulled them off.

Twisting round, Asuka glared at the older girl and tried to snatch the headphones back.

"Hey, stop OK? Talk to me," Mari held on to the headphones.

"Speakerphone," she shook her head. "It was my phone call," Asuka said quietly. "He called me, he called my number. He called me." Now she had a confused, sad expression on her face. It was like she was trying to solve a physics problem that had no solution.

Mari dropped down and sat cross-legged as Asuka continued searching for answers.

"He does know I'm interested, right? I mean, we kissed. I felt him react when we kissed, that has to mean something. I even apologized for coming on too strong when we first met." She puzzled some more. "I know we all had a good time last night, but I thought I made myself clear enough. Don't tell me I have to spell it out for him." She looked at Mari as if she expected the 19-year-old to answer all her questions.

Mari just looked tired and sad. She'd been in Asuka's place, asked the same questions. Even though they were so close in age, Mari felt she'd lived ten times the dating life as Asuka. This was gonna be one of those moments that hurt, but she knew her friend would respect her honesty, eventually.

"I don't know," she started, looking at her friend. "You'll only know if you ask him, Princess. He seems like an honestly nice guy, so he'll treat you with respect. You might just have to try a different way with him. Let's face it, you don't know him really well, do you?"

Asuka shook her head and stayed quiet.

"Maybe this will be good for you… and him. Maybe it won't be what you expected or wanted. Maybe it will be what you need. I don't know. Try to take things at his pace for a while. Look how long it took for us to be able to talk like this; I'm not saying it will be like that, but isn't that what you'd like to have with him?"

Again, Asuka nodded.

"Yeah," Mari smiled. "Take your time, be funny and bold and smart. Be self-confident and sarcastic and cocky. You'll know when to let him see the other parts of you. One day, you'll feel safe enough to let him in. It'll just happen and you won't feel nervous or scared, you'll just start talking like we do. The best part is, he'll start sharing with you, and that's the best feeling ever. Trust is an amazing thing. People can try to earn it, but ultimately it's your decision who's earned yours. All those things you want; respect, love, a real physical connection with someone, will grow out of trust. You've got so much to give, don't rush. Try to focus on getting to know him and not just what's in his pants."

"You really sure this will work?" Asuka asked eagerly.

"What I'm saying is, be honest with him and respect his feelings." She looked at her friend knowing the next part would be tough. "Sometimes it doesn't end up all hearts and flowers, so don't go in all or nothing. I can't promise you two will fall madly in love, but sure as hell you'll both have someone you can depend on."

"But…"

"Jesus, just have fun and stop overthinking it!" Mari mock scolded her friend.

Asuka was getting teary-eyed looking at her friend, so she wiped her face on her arm. "What I really want," Asuka started, "is to be more like you. You…. have it sooo together now. You have so much confidence, and you know who you are, it's not some act…. like me," Asuka quietly admitted. "I wish I had your guts."

"Yeah, well I wish I had your boobs," Mari joked.

They both laughed as Asuka sat up straight and proudly displayed her pair.

Mari looked away for a moment. "I wouldn't wish any of my shit on you, Asuka. I know you've helped me through some pretty tough times. When my Mum died, when some idiot boy or girl broke it off with me. I told you I didn't get along with my Dad, but I never really explained why, did I?"

"I guess it's because... you told him you were bi and he freaked out?" Asuka asked.

Mari smiled faintly. "The first time I brought home a boy, my Mum was cool but my father gave him the evil eye. The whole night was questions and questions and more questions. The poor boy must have been scared shitless. It was my father's way of making sure this boy was good enough for his daughter. It was also a test to see if I knew how to pick the right sort of people to associate with. After it was over and we were alone, my father told me how proud he was. He had this thing where, if I'd done something good, he'd smile and pat me on the head. It must have started when I was real young, like four or something. Anyway, he smiled and patted me on the head, and I went to bed. What he didn't know, I was in my room touching myself, fantasizing about that boy and about the new girl in my class."

She looked over at Asuka and continued.

"When I invited that same girl home one day after school, it started out OK. Mum was friendly and my father was kind and polite. Everyone was getting along, but I remember the exact moment it changed. We were all in the living room when I dropped my phone on the floor. I bent down to get it but Yuta, that was her name, got there first. When she came up her arm accidentally brushed my leg. It was innocent enough, but I blushed like mad and got all flustered. The rest of the night my father was more quiet than usual. When Yuta went home, Mum and I chatted and giggled about my embarrassment. It was no big thing to her. Later, I came out to the living room where my father was watching TV. I barely got two words out before he said he was going to bed and left the room. He never even looked at me."

Asuka's eyes got bigger as she listened.

"As I brought more people home," Mari continued, "my father kept getting more and more distant. It didn't matter how I felt about any of them, he assumed I wanted to date all of 'em. I learned to hide my feelings and never mention anything personal around him. Mum knew the tension was there and tried her best to bring us together but it was still there. My father was very good at keeping up appearances. In public, he played the proud father, but when we got home, in private, he ignored my personal life. He didn't get mad, he didn't do anything. He built a wall and there was no breaking through. Eventually, I stopped trying and accepted the silence. Mum ended up like a go-between relaying messages and trying to keep us both happy, but it took a toll on her. Mari's face changed and her voice broke. "I know it was wrong, but I'm pretty sure we blamed each other when Mum got sick. By that time, we were basically not talking and even our grief wasn't enough to change that. What finally ended it for me, was at the funeral. You saw it, my father kept me close and accepted condolences for both of us. Both of us! He spent the whole day steering me around in public with him, but the minute we got home he ignored me. I cried for three days straight but we never talked once. By the next week, I'd decided I had to leave. The night before I left, he knocked on my door. When I opened it, we just stared at each other for a minute, then he pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket and held it out. His face looked down as he held out the money. I took the cash, and he turned and left in silence.

"What?" Asuka was in shock. "Sooo… but, when I came to stay with you, you were at your house."

Mari felt the blood rush to her face. "I need to tell you something. When I left home, I went to the local drop-in centre. They listened to my story and put me up for a couple of nights. They also worked to find me a place to stay and told me I needed to find a part-time job. For about two months, I looked for work and went to school while I got shuffled from place to place. Sometimes it would be a few days or maybe a week, but I didn't have a stable place to stay for a while. When I did finally get a job at a fast food place, I managed to find a flat with four other people. It was a real shithole, but I had a bed, and some of my roommates were in the same state as me. Kicked out or had to leave home, so I guess we kinda bonded. Pretty close to when you came to stay, I got word my father had gone on a six-month work trip back to Japan. I made up some bullshit story about reconciling with my him, packed all my stuff, and used my ATM card to jimmy his front door. He'd changed the locks and the alarm codes, but I got in. By the time you arrived, I'd been back in there for a week. The neighbours never looked twice seeing me around. He was probably too embarrassed to tell them he'd kicked me out."

"But wait, you and I spent two weeks just hanging out at your place. What about your job?" Asuka butted in.

"I convinced my supervisor to cover for me," Mari stated plainly. "She was only a year older than me, so twenty minutes of heavy necking in the back room for a few nights bought me a couple of unpaid weeks off. No questions asked. You remember we couldn't do much for fun 'cept hang out, right? That's why." Her voice was almost nervous, worried these truths would kill their friendship.

"Remember I told you I wanted to stay and finish school there? After you went home, I went back to work. When school started again, I worked part time and moved back into my shitty apartment. Told my roommates it didn't work out with my father, and they welcomed me back with open arms." Mari took a deep breath then continued. "Anyway, things went on like that for a while until the day I got called to the principal's office at school. I sat outside waiting and wondering what I'd done wrong this time. When I went in, the principal introduced me to a man he called Sub Commander Fuyutski, then excused himself. This stranger told me he'd met my father in Okinawa at some work function. Always the respectable man, my father had mentioned he was a widower with a young daughter. Supposedly they'd struck up a friendship over drinks and exchanged business cards. The Sub Commander told me he was in England on NERV business so he decided to locate me and make sure I was doing OK. We talked for a few minutes, then before he left Fuyutski gave me his card and told me to keep it in case I ever wanted a job. I guess you know the rest," Mari's voice trailed away.

Asuka sat in stunned silence, then erupted, "Do I?! Do I really?!" She stared through her friend. "Is there anything else you need to tell me? Maybe you come from a traveller family and you routinely squat at other peoples' homes? I just don't get it, you're my best friend and you couldn't tell me this from the start? Come on Mari, you and I both know I can handle my share of shit, so I just don't understand." All the anger was just a cover, as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I….. did some awful things." Mari stared at the floor. "Treated people so bad when everything happened. I didn't want to disappoint you. I knew you kinda looked up to me, so I lied and didn't say anything about it. You had enough going on, so I didn't want to pile my crap on top of your stuff. I…"

"That's bullshit and you know it," Asuka interrupted, lifting her friend's face. "If we can't be honest with each other, then it's stupid to stay friends. I can find a million people who'll tell me what I want to hear, but I always come back to you cuz you tell me straight. You talked about trust before, and now I don't know if I can trust you." The tears were streaming down now and Asuka was having trouble breathing. She inhaled really hard and almost coughed up a huge wad of snot. "Great," Asuka sobbed, getting up and heading for the bathroom. Mari followed behind.

Asuka spit in the sink, sniffed hard, and coughed up another wad. When she came back up and stared in the mirror, she saw Mari, tears streaming, standing behind her. "Now look what you made me do you idiot," she sniffed. "I look like this and it's all your fault."

"I'm sooooo sorry Princess," Mari blubbered. "I've been a rotten friend, but please, I want to make it up to you. I promise this is the only time I've lied to you and you have every right to be angry with me. You are my best friend and I'll be heartbroken if I've fucked this up." Mari waited, afraid of what might come next.

Asuka stared at her red, puffy eyes, then looked at Mari's face. Turing to face her friend, Asuka reached out and gave her a tender hug and patted the older girl's head. "No more lies," she said softly. She could feel Mari's jagged breathing and her huge sigh as the tension left her body.

"Promise," Mari sighed.

Almost immediately, Asuka felt crushing pain as Mari's arms squeezed her tight. "I gant bweeef ooo iwiot!"

Mari eased up and looked at Asuka with a big smile. "Sorry."

Asuka knew Mari was serious from her blush and the soft apology, but she couldn't help taking a playful jab. "What're you tryna do, smother me? And stop crying will ya, the top of my head is getting all wet! Jeez!" Asuka blew her nose, rinsed her face, and headed back to the living room with Mari trailing behind.

Mari reached down and picked up her knitting, then sat in the armchair crosswise with her legs dangling over the arm. Asuka made a detour to the kitchen to get leftovers, then sat down and continued gaming. Things stayed like this for an hour or so, until Mari looked up.

"Asuka? Does it seem weird to you about today? I mean, we were basically mobbed, but we were only introduced about a month ago. If you think about it, these folks don't know us from Adam."

"Mmmmm, I dunno. Like you said, we're new so I guess folks would want to get a look at us. Can you imagine if Shinji or Rei was with us? People would be going apeshit," Asuka suggested.

"That makes sense," Mari replied, "but doesn't it seem strange that Rei would be on assignment when we get added to the team? I mean, you told me she took off after karaoke that night, but I wonder what's going on there. I haven't seen her at all, have you? You don't think she's disappeared or something worse do you?"

"I doubt it. She's probably doing something super-secret like spying or whatever. No one at NERV is freaking out, at least when I've been there. What I wanna know is, when are we gonna kick some ass. I'd give my right eye to be back in Unit 02 tearing some bad guy a new one. These sync tests and hand-to-hand stuff are getting soooooo booooooring. And another thing: if that Doctor injects my ass one more time, I'm gonna slap her."

Mari couldn't help herself. "Sooooo, no interest in getting injected… in the ass?" She laughed out loud.

Asuka didn't miss a beat. "Depends who's injecting," she answered smugly, sticking out her tongue.

Mari went back to her knitting, and Asuka kept going. "Are you still working on that winter hat? You do know we're not in England anymore, right? It's 23 degrees out, and I don't think it gets that cold in winter."

"Shut up! You'll wear this hat and you'll like it," Mari joked.

"Listen, as much as I'd love to keep blabbing with you, I'm beat so I'm going to bed." She wandered toward the hall. "Don't forget to wake me up in the morning, I've got an early class. And don't stay up all night looking at porn." With that she closed her bedroom door.

Mari finished off the row of stitches and put the project away. She leaned over and picked up her tablet from the table. "9:30? Wow, she must be wiped. Now, what kinda fun can I find tonight?" Mari wondered, ignoring Asuka's advice.

Two hours and countless sites later, Mari was poring over her favourite amateur message board. Always a great place to see what folks were trying. Mari clicked through everything from bondage to watersports. Ever the voyeur, she clicked on a post labelled Purikira Porno Pair from a user named Tigertigertail.

The place: the Purikira at Yobyama station.

You thought you were so smart giving me that milkshake.

But surprise, you forgot your photos!

Since I have some respect, I'll give you a chance to reply.

If I don't hear from you in 24 hours, everyone will see.

Mari clicked on the attached photos and her mouth dropped open.

"Holy shiiiiiiiiit…."


	16. You've Seen the New Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion.
> 
> Thanks for your patience. I was able to have a bit of a break but it was good to get back at it
> 
> As always, love and respect to keamoose for kicking my butt and proofreading my work. Very special thanks to Silvermoonlight GJ and progdor for their feedback and friendship.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As always, constructive critiques, reviews and feedback are appreciated.

The university cafeteria was buzzing with activity as everyone searched for their morning pick-me-up.

“So, it’s the weirdest thing, right?” Hikari asked, taking a sip of her green tea.

Shinji was about to answer, when he spotted Kensuke and waved him over.

“Hey folks.” Kensuke pulled up a chair and took a big sip of his coffee. “Mmm, what’s goin’ on?” he asked, putting down his paper cup.

Hikari looked around the room and leaned in. “I was telling Shinji about Toji.” She kept her voice low.

“Yeah, it was so weird,” Kensuke chimed in. “I mean, the cemetery superintendent tried to make it seem like Toji wasn’t even dead.” He recounted his conversation and how it had gone nowhere.

Shinji sat quietly and listened. He hadn’t been to visit Toji’s grave since just after the funeral, but it was still clear in his mind. It had been a closed-casket ceremony, NERV had seen to that. He knew Toji’s family had demanded details of the battle and how Toji had died. They only got the briefest of looks to identify his body, and that was through a window that overlooked his remains at the morgue. With all the craziness that had followed the burial, Shinji had wanted to give Toji’s family and Hikari time to be alone with his best friend at the cemetery. He felt guilty for being part of NERV. He didn’t want to be a constant reminder of all the grief and bullshit Toji’s family had gone through, but the biggest weight was his guilt about surviving and not being able to save his friend.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to help. I owe Toji that much,” he said solemnly. “We’ll get to the bottom of this.” 

There was a collective sigh of relief before Kensuke broke the tension.

“It’s like one of those, whadda ya call it? Oh yeah, Scooby-Doo mysteries!”

Hikari and Shinji just looked at each other in confusion, then listened as Kensuke filled them in. With a quick search, he pulled up a clip of the old cartoon and started singing along with the theme song.

Hikari shook her head. “I swear, you know the weirdest stuff.”

Kensuke beamed back at her. “I prefer to consider myself a fount of useful information. So, Shin-man, what can Hikari do to help out?”

“You two got the ball rolling. Give me a day or so to see what I can find out. Hikari, you said you talked to Sakura? I’d suggest we keep this whole thing quiet for now. If there is something weird going on, we want to have all the facts before we do anything public.”

“You know whose help we could really use?” Hikari said softly. “Rei. She always knows everything going on with NERV. Any idea what’s going on with her? She’s been completely out of sight for weeks now. Maybe we should start looking for her. I might be out of line, but you don’t seem very worried about her being gone so long.” She looked at Shinji.

“I’m sure he’s concerned,” Kensuke butted in, “but come on. Are you kidding me?” He stared at Hikari. “My boy here just had a massive weekend. Part of the best Wrestlerama EVER. Thousands of fans cheering him. Got to hang with all the coolest people after the match, including a certain redheaded Eva pilot who has the major hots for him.” He winked at his friend.

Despite Hikari’s seriousness, Shinji couldn’t help but grin as he heard Kensuke’s recap.

“There it is! Tell us all about it, Shin-man,” Kensuke urged.

“It was pretty awesome,” Shinji started, and carried on hitting the highlights of the night. Even Hikari found herself drawn in by the recap.

After Shinji described the limo ride home, Kensuke prodded for more info about Asuka and any possible private action.

“Asuka and Mari were great.” Shinji smiled. “It was a really fun night.”

“C’mon. Is there anything going on there?” Kensuke asked. “With you and…”

“Kensuke! Don’t be so rude,” Hikari scolded. “You should know…” she blurted out, before realizing. Her hands shot up to hide her bright red face.

Shinji gave a stunned look at the girl, then over at Kensuke.

“Uhmmm hey, we really should jet if I’m gonna make class bud,” Kensuke changed the subject. “You know Kinto gets pissed whenever someone is late for his class. Plus it’s the only place where I have chemistry on this whole campus so I can’t miss it. Get it?” He laughed at his own joke. “You can come part of the way since you’ve got Calculus over that way.”

“Suuuuuure,” Shinji agreed and excused himself. “Don’t worry Hikari, we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

“O...OK,” she mumbled from behind her shield.

Kensuke gathered his things and trailed behind Shinji. He glanced back at Hikari as her hands came down slowly.

“Thank you,” she mouthed with a feeble smile.

Kensuke just nodded and smiled before he turned back and caught up with Shinji. The two walked to the elevator, then headed outside toward the Chemistry building.

“Do anything interesting yesterday? Beating back female fans with a stick? Answering reams of adoring emails?” Kensuke kidded.

“No, not really,” Shinji lied, squinting in the bright sunlight. “Saturday was fun ‘n all but I needed a break. Too many people, ya know. Crashed mostly, that and packed up more of Misato’s stuff.” He stopped and fished in his backpack, pulling out his sunglasses. 

“Oh yeah, how’s that all going anyway? She must be moving in with Kaji soon. Got a new roommate lined up yet?”

“No, not yet. Misato told me NERV will assign someone, but yeah she’ll be moving out real soon.” He flipped on the glasses and started walking again. “Don’t tell her, but I’ll miss her being around. She’s been pretty great since I got back from….. the hospital. Pretty fucked up right? Can’t handle crowds, but can’t stand being alone,” he wondered out loud.

“Hey! You two!”

The boys turned to see Asuka coming up, almost dragging Mari behind her.

“Morning, guys.” Asuka smiled. “Mind if we walk with you? You’ll have to excuse The Masked Marauder here. She was up way too late scouring the internet, even though she said she would go to bed early.” Asuka stared right at her friend.

“Lay off will ya,” Mari yawned so hard tears formed. “I never promised anything, I just got…. carried away is all.” She yawned again.

“Ok Ok, Mari, I’m sorry. You gonna be able to make it through class this morning?”

Mari nodded sleepily, trudging along behind the others.

“I’d go with her,” she whispered to the boys, “but there’s a lecture on aerodynamics that I have to catch this morning, and the Chemistry building is way over there. Plus, I know this is bad, but I’m dying for a coffee before I get there.”

“If it helps, I’m on my way to Organic Chemistry,” Kensuke volunteered. “I could walk Mari to her class since we’re in the same building.”

“Thanks, Kensuke.” Asuka smiled. “I guess it’s partially my fault. I made her wake me up early and I was in such a panic this morning, we’ve been rushing around from the word go. Then I dragged her along to drop off my Physics project before class. Any chance you could make sure she has a snack before class, Kensuke?”

“I’m sure we can find something,” Kensuke said, nodding. Mari was starting to sway as he guided her in the right direction.

Shinji and Asuka watched the pair heading off for a minute, then turned in the other direction.

“Wanna grab that coffee?” Shinji asked.

“Thank you, yes.” Asuka fake crumbled on the spot.

They walked on and watched as this part of the campus started to get busy. Students were rushing to class, some were sprawled out in groups on the grass. The pebbled paths were crowded and small vendor carts dotted the way. It didn’t take long to find two coffees. Shinji offered to pay but Asuka declined, ordering the biggest cup on the menu. He watched as she topped a caramel latte with a big dollop of whipped cream and a shake of cinnamon.

“Asuka?”

“Yeah,” she responded, carefully slinging her bag over one shoulder.

“What do you want to do now that we’re, you know, regular students,” Shinji asked. I mean, we can work for NERV, but if you could do anything what would you do?”

“Mmmm mmmm,” Asuka tried to reply mid-drink, then wiped whipped cream off her mouth. “Too early for me to answer that,” she responded.

“Still undecided?” 

“No.” She glared at him. “Too early as in it’s not even 8:30 yet. If I didn’t have to hand in my project this morning I’d still be asleep.”

Shinji stopped in his tracks. “What about the aerodynamics lecture?”

Asuka turned to face him and smiled. “I mean yeah, I have to go but I’d rather be sleeping.”

Shinji grinned in agreement.  
Asuka turned around and was immediately slammed into by an older man, knocking her latte all over her jacket and face.

“FUCK! Scheisse, scheisse!!” She wasn’t injured, just embarrassed and pissed off. She looked down at the older gentleman gathering up his belongings. In that split second, Asuka regrouped and bent down. 

“Do you need a hand?”

The man continued to collect his things. Once done he stood and bowed. “I am so very sorry, young miss. It was all my fault and I humbly apologize.”

Shinji was still behind Asuka, but he could hear the conversation. Something sounded familiar, but he couldn’t see the man.

Asuka was surprised by the sudden, honest apology, and stood speechless for a moment. Thinking quickly, she bowed deeply in respect. “Apology accepted.” She came up and met his kindly smile.

With the moment over, Asuka finally felt the coffee seeping through her clothes and knew she wanted to tidy up. She turned to Shinji in a rush. “I gotta go clean up. It was fun. I’ll call you later, OK?” With that she headed for the nearest washroom.

He was still watching her leave, when he heard that familiar voice.

“Hello once again, young sir.”

Shinji saw the little old man, recognized his face and the gold-toothed smile.

 

Fuyutsuki’s mind was not focused as he made his way to Gendo’s office. It was another call from the Commander to get here immediately that made his head spin. Normally a stern man of quiet deliberation, Gendo's personality had changed radically over the past few months. What used to be short, direct meetings had become long, meandering trips down the yellow brick road before finally getting to the point. Not to mention the point now seemed ridiculous, outlandish or just plain stupid. As Gendo’s office came into sight, the elderly gentleman wondered what strange and warped trip waited for him this time.

Gendo having recently reassigned his secretary, guests now simply dialed an access code on their cell phones on arrival and waited for him to respond. Technically, it wasn’t responding so much as a loud click signalling the large double doors to his office were about to open. It wasn’t just the Commander but his entire surroundings that had changed. Gone was the ornate office with leather wingback chairs, walls of old books and manuscripts, and his cherished mahogany desk. In was a light airy space with lots of natural lighting, huge windows, and a slim glass desk and computer. The walls now had modern abstract art and any information was stored on a private mainframe that stood in a personal server room only Gendo could access. Despite all the latest technology, Fuyutsuki understood Gendo was hopelessly lost as a user. The Sub Commander simply humored his boss as he rambled on about some new gadget, knowing he would eventually get the call for technical support. The IT dept had long ago given up and farmed all Gendo calls direct to the Sub Commander. 

As the office doors opened, Fuyutsuki could see a crowd of suits surrounding Gendo’s desk. There was a lot of conversation, and he could see Gendo’s arms flailing above the crowd. By the time he’d worked his way through the crowd, Fuyutsuki could see that Gendo was worked into a frenzy, waving pages and shouting orders while the suits just stared blankly. Gendo finally slammed the pages down and the Sub Commander got a look at the cause of all the commotion. 

In plain black marker were three crudely-drawn stick figures. One with a blue circle for a head, one in red, and one in green. Several squiggly lines surrounded the figures, and words like AWESOME! AMAZING! and for some reason, ZOT were scrawled in block letters. Floating around all this were what looked like UFOs or flying pizza pies.

“I don’t give a damn!” Gendo yelled at the crowd. “I’ve given you an amazing idea for the website! You are the web people, or did I just hire a bunch of idiots? I want more action, more excitement! I want more, what’s it called again?”

“Hits sir, web hits,” replied one of the nameless suits.

“That’s it, hits!” Gendo smiled. “We need more people talking about us, buying our stuff, playing our games. I’ve given you a perfectly good idea,” he pointed emphatically at the paper, “now, PhotoGimp it, Java the fuck out of it. Do whatever it takes to make them come alive, or heads will roll!”

He caught a glimpse of his second-in-command and smiled widely. “Fuyutsuki, good. I have something very important to discuss with you.” 

He looked at the suits. “Well?? Get out, and don’t come back until you can show me something that will make me both happy and horny to buy more of our shit!” Someone grabbed the pages, and the crowd left.

Gendo turned his attention back to the elder statesman. “Have a seat. I need to discuss the Third Child’s birthday. It’s next Tuesday.” 

“His name is Shinji.” Fuyutsuki sat down.

“Yes, of course,” Gendo responded in an offhand way. In a flash, his mood changed to excitement. “What I’m seeing is a big, big birthday bash. Formal, with lots of pomp and ceremony. It’ll give us a chance to show off the boy and the others too. We’ll invite everyone who’s anyone. You know, celebrities, famous athletes, government bigwigs. Offer them lots of swag, free food, a cash bar, a chance to be seen with the boy and us.”

“This is a birthday party. Isn’t it customary for the guests to give gifts to the birthday boy? And usually his friends would attend,” Fuyutsuki reminded Gendo.

“Sure, sure, and here’s the beauty part.” Gendo smiled. “We’ll let people know they can make donations to The World Saviour Fund in lieu of presents. It’s good for the Third Child to come off as selfless. Makes us look like we’ve instilled the employees with a sense of greater purpose.” Gendo sounded very proud of his idea.

“Oh Jesus…” Fuyutsuki thought. He knew The World Saviour Fund was just one of many titles Gendo had for a slush fund used for everything from procuring crates of his favourite scotch to funding illegal weapons research.

“The reason I called you in is this.” Gendo spun his laptop and the Sub Commander was immediately faced with pictures of anthropomorphized bears, a boy in a cowboy hat riding a hobby horse, and another of a different boy, wearing a fireman’s hat and playing with a toy engine. “It’s down to these three, and I wanted your opinion.” Gendo sounded serious.

“These three for what??” 

“The invitations,” Gendo waited, “for the party?” He sounded genuinely surprised when there was still no reply.

Fighting every urge to lash out, Fuyutsuki swallowed hard and calmly offered, “Listen, you’ve already got so much on your plate Gendo. Let me take this one.”

Gendo paused then replied, “OK, I’ll send you the content and an emailing list. Make sure all employees understand attendance is mandatory, but don’t forget to make it fun.”

Gendo spun his laptop back and started typing furiously.

The elderly gentleman knew that was his cue to leave, and excused himself.

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Mari yawned so wide her jaw hurt. When she opened her eyes she saw Kensuke’s hand holding a paper cup with a cardboard cuff. 

“Here, drink this,” Kensuke said, handing her the beverage before taking a swig of his Cold Shot.

Mari grabbed the cup and took a drink. She was surprised when it turned out to be cold, fruity, and almost like syrup. It tasted OK, but the shock made her react.

“Uhhhgggg, what is this?” She took another sip.

“Equal parts Red Bolt, GeigerAde and Jazz Cola,” he answered, taking another swig from the can. 

“Wait, what?!” she coughed.

“I call it my Study Guide. It’s gotten me through some really long nights of cramming and gaming.”

Mari could feel the rush coming on as they walked on. “Thanks, I think this will keep me going all day.” She nudged him playfully.

“No prob. Staying up all night doing research or whatever requires the right supplies,” he grinned.

“Research? What’s that supposed to mean?” She knew exactly what he meant and decided to play along.

“You’ve never mentioned being into games so that leaves studying and porn.” He kept grinning.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I take my school work very seriously.” She was fighting to keep a straight face.

They both broke down, laughing out loud. 

“Guilty as charged,” Mari chuckled. “I’ll show you my search history if you show me yours.”

Kensuke was about to answer when all hell broke loose in the building. Waves of notification tones went off and everyone stopped to check their phones. Mari and Kensuke each felt the familiar buzz almost at the same time and checked to see what was going on.

 

I still can’t breathe, I’m a lie, a fake. A mask hides the ugliness, the crawling skin. Every day is a nightmare I don’t have to face as long as you are with me. I don’t need anyone, I don’t have anything. The blood and bone and bile can be replaced. You give me wonderful magical powers. To disappear, to fly, to close my eyes and stop the pain. 

She read it silently, over and over. “I still can’t believe that’s all that came out the first time. It felt like I wrote for hours, shit, for days,” she thought. “That stupid pen felt like it would take forever to make each letter. My brain was racing with ideas and anger and regret, and I worried my hand would drop off when it flew across the page to let it all out.”

Rei flipped through the rest of the pages and noted some of the entries. It was still hard to see some of the words, phrases, the mindless scrawl. She knew reviewing what she wrote every day was an important part of her recovery, but some of it read like she’d stuck her finger up her ass and smeared the pages with her foulest, darkest shit. 

She adjusted her wire-rimmed glasses and skipped ahead to the next blank page. The pen was getting lighter each day and thoughts were flowing much more freely. The next thirty minutes was a mix of soft breathing, sighs, and pen scratching. The journal and pen were also required. Something about not being able to backspace or erase away what was meant to be there. When she was finished, Rei promptly closed the diary. Another rule, no review until the next day.

Switching gears, Rei headed for the kitchen and pulled down all the fixins for a Royal Milk tea. It was a calming routine as she put the kettle on to boil and proceeded to make her favourite. All the fuss was worth it, because it stopped her from making the call yet. She finished making the tea, sat down and took the long first slurp. The noise registered and she unconsciously looked around to see who else heard. When she caught herself, Rei couldn’t stifle the laugh.

“Losing it you are,” she said out loud in her best Yoda voice. She grabbed the phone off the table.

“Six thirty.”

She felt a tingle, and speed dialed.

Fifteen minutes later, the music was loud and the tea was almost gone, when her door buzzer went off.

“What the hell?!” She crossed through the living room, turned down the volume, and looked out the window.

Shinji could hear a door close and feet pounding. The door flew open almost smacking him in the face. Rei stood there, mouth open.

Shinji couldn’t help laughing when he saw her expression.

“I just called you, what are you doing here so fast?” Rei blurted out.

Shinji just smiled as she let him in and led the way to the apartment. She was confused, surprised and secretly pleased all at once.

Not wanting to let on, she walked upstairs, checking behind her as they went. He kept smiling. Once they were inside with the door closed, the interrogation began in earnest.

“OK, so?” she tried to act stern, staring at him closely.

Shinji was having fun. “So, what?” he answered innocently.

“So, how did you get here so quickly? Did Misato or Kaji drive you!? I asked you not to tell anyone didn’t I?” She felt nervous and agitated despite herself. “Things are set up just the way I want!”

Shinji immediately reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “No one drove me. No one knows. I promised you.” 

Rei felt his eyes reach right into her and she felt a calming warmth. Her shoulders dropped and she let out a long sigh.

“I, I caught the train after class….” he started.

“But what if I hadn’t called you until late?” she interrupted.

He shrugged. “You said you were gonna call and I mmmm…. Mmmmm… mmmm,” he muttered the last part.

“What was that?” she urged.

“I said I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible, OK?” He could feel his face getting hot, but he looked her in the face as the words came out. 

“So… you’ve been at the train station for,” she checked her phone, “almost what, 3 hours?”

“Give or take,” he answered.

Rei paused and looked at Shinji. “I’m glad you’re here, but please, next time don’t take the train until I call. I mean it’s great to see each other, but if I didn’t know you, what you did would make me feel really uncomfortable.”

Shinji’s smile dropped instantly and Rei felt the mood change.

“I’m just trying to keep control of things.” Rei looked frustrated and started again. “I’m scared all the time now, Shinji. I’m afraid I’ll make a mistake and fuck up everything. That’s why I freaked out about you getting here. I doubt my decisions, I know I should trust people, but I’m so paranoid. I don’t even trust my own brother and now I’m doing the same to you. I am so glad you’re here, but now I’m worried about what happens when you leave. Pretty pathetic huh?”

At this point, Shinji wasn’t sure what to do so he smiled and tried his best. “It’s not pathetic. I didn’t think about you when I made the decision to hop on the train. You can depend on me to help when you call. We’re not fighting Seele anymore, but I remember what it means to be there for you.”

Rei could tell he was struggling to apologize and make her feel better. She decided to change the subject and relieve the pressure. “Enough with all the drama. What’s been going on with everyone?”

For the next half hour, Shinji recapped everything from Misato’s plans with Kaji to Asuka’s run-in with the coffee cart gentleman. Rei couldn’t help but laugh as Shinji described how the whipped cream ended up on her nose and one eyebrow.

“C’mon Rei, I didn’t have the heart to tell her. Plus she offered to help him up, so I figured she deserved a break. That latte must have been hot but she kept her cool, I guess. She did let out some good swearing to start though.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Rei had a strange feeling in her stomach as she listened. “Sooooooo, it sounds like Asuka is making an impression,” she asked nonchalantly. Her heart beat just a bit faster as she waited for him to answer. “What’s happening?” she wondered, her stomach flip-flopping again.

“Whadda you mean?” Shinji asked.

“Well, the wrestling Saturday, the coffee today. You mentioned the three of you are going to Sumo. And I vaguely remember some kissing that night at karaoke,” Rei recounted. 

“Yeah well,” he hesitated, thankful she didn’t know about his and Asuka’s post-wrestling liplock. “She’s nice.” He smiled briefly.

“OK listen, being shy is cute and all, but you should tell her how you feel. We aren’t mind readers ya know,” Rei counselled.

“It’s not like that,” Shinji answered quietly. “I don’t know how I feel OK?” He was a bit embarrassed discussing this with Rei, but something told him it was safe to open up.

“Oh, well that’s OK too.” Rei felt a couple of butterflies in her stomach. “So tell her that. At least you’re being honest and she’ll know where she stands. But don’t take too long to figure things out. That’s not fair to her or you.” 

The words had barely left her lips when they both hear her stomach growl loudly. Rei put her hands on her stomach and Shinji chuckled.

“Maybe you should have some dinner?” Shinji smiled. “Since I screwed up your schedule, how bout I make you something?”

“You don’t have to. We could go get take out.”

“C’mon Rei, it’s no big deal.” Shinji straightened up and stated proudly, “You know I like to cook and since Misato’s been at Kaji’s I’ve been trying some new recipes.”

“OK, but only if you join me. I don’t know what you’ll be able to do though. There’s not a whole lot in the kitchen,” she warned.

Those words were like magic to Shini’s ears. He loved a challenge and he loved surprising with his creations. He got up and started inspecting the kitchen. Rei followed behind.

“OK for me to look around in here?” he asked.

“Go for it,” she replied, trying to give him some space. “I’ll get out of your way.”

“Actually, I could use some help,” Shinji suggested.

“OK.” Rei smiled. 

She watched Shinji move around the kitchen as she directed where to find pans, utensils, and ingredients. As he set up, Rei began to forget about her journal, her once a week meetings, her plans to confront Gendo. All she knew was, sticky rice was bubbling on the stove and the kitchen was thick with steam and the smell of good food. She watched the vegetables being prepared, the knife slicing through the carrots, bok choy, and onions, his wrist and hand moving smoothly and effortlessly as he worked. 

“‘So, the latte accident,” Shinji said while chopping. “It was the weirdest thing.”

Rei looked confused.

“It was the coffee guy who ran into Asuka,” Shinji informed her. “The older gentleman who usually makes your Royal Milk Tea.”

“Oh?” she responded.

“Yeah, he was very polite and we chatted for a few minutes. I can’t put my finger on it, but I always get the feeling he has ESP or something.”

“Whadda you mean?”

“Well, like I said, we were chatting cuz he’s seen me around and when you were missing I’d stop by his cart hoping you’d show up. So anyway, when we finished talking he turned to go, then he stopped and looked at me. I asked if he was OK and he just smiled and said, ‘You’ve seen the new moon.’ Then he turned and went on his way.”

Rei looked sort of thoughtful then shook her head. “Yeah, weird.”

By now, the veg was in cooking and the slight smell of sesame oil was was making them both extra hungry.

“Would you check the freezer and tell me what you’ve got?” asked Shinji, furiously stirring the contents of the pan.

Rei headed over and excused herself as she gently rubbed up against his butt in passing. He couldn’t see her face turn the slightest shade of red.

Opening the fridge freezer, she listed off the contents. “Strawberry mochi ice cream, ice cubes, two ice packs…”

“Huh?” Shinji was surprised and looked over. “OK, what else is in the fridge?” He’d rushed to get the veg and never properly looked around in there.

Rei pulled open the fridge door. “Miso paste, milk, tofu, green tea KitKat…”

“Grab the miso and tofu please.” Shinji was improvising but he had a plan.

He heard the fridge, then saw Rei putting everything on the counter next to him. Shinji grabbed the ingredients and dumped them in the pan. A huge plume of steam rose up. “Quick, get two plates down and a serving spoon. I’ll bring the pan to the table if you’ve got a pot holder.”

Rei gathered everything, walked out and set the table. 

Shinji opened the drawer and pulled out the chopsticks, leaving Kaworu's in their spot. He put two tea towels over his arm, carried out the pan, and placed it down carefully on the pot holder.

Rei’s smile was huge as she anticipated dinner; her stomach was at full growl.

Shinji came over and pulled out her chair. He folded the towel and laid it next to Rei’s plate. “Have a seat.”

Rei giggled and sat down. Shinji pushed her in gently then took his seat.

“Dig in. I hope it’s OK.” He smiled.

Scooping up a big helping, Rei could smell the miso and onions and slight hint of sesame and her mouth started to water. She popped a bit of tofu and rice in her mouth and tasted the umami and sweetness. Next bite was onion and carrot and bok choy. Again the sweet, mixed with the crunch of veg and a bit of the miso sauce.She closed her eyes and focused on the flavours.

“Mmmmmmmm,” came out almost unconsciously. She opened her eyes to see Shinji casually eating.

“Shinji, where did you learn to cook?” she asked, “This tastes amazing.”

He looked up and saw her waiting for his answer.

“Thanks. My uncle taught me the basics. He loved to cook and started showing me simple things. Most days I’d come home from school and find him in the kitchen rooting around for ingredients. He’d show me what things went together taste-wise or I’d fetch things for him to use. He’d always call me over and say ‘Look at this’ or ‘Taste this’. I’d watch him mixing or cutting or cooking something and he’d tell me a story about the ingredients, like where they grew in Japan, or where they came from. On weekends we’d all go out, my uncle and aunt and me. At the market, he’d check all the vegetables, have me smell herbs and spices. We’d look at the seafood and he’d explain how one tuna was better than the other. Stuff like that.”

“He’s back there,” she thought as she watched his face, “and he’s brought me back with him.” Rei smiled and relaxed.

“Sounds wonderful,” she said in a happy, dreamy kind of voice.

“Yeah, well. They both taught me a lot. They treated everyone equally and had a real sense of community. My aunt was very determined and strong, but she always thought how her actions would affect people. She used to speak with strangers at the grocery store, you know, ‘How’s your day?’ or ‘Looks like you’re having an interesting dinner tonight.’ Worse still, she’d introduce me and say ‘This is my sister’s boy Shinji, come to visit from the city.’ I’d cringe and turn bright red introducing myself,” he laughed. “It made me so uncomfortable, but by the time I was a few years older, I was doing the same thing. I felt comfortable because everyone was friendly and no one had an agenda. It was, I don’t know, normal. Whatever that means.” He paused and took a stab at his food.

Rei was lost in the moment, seeing that small Shinji blushing at the grocery store in her mind. He looked so cute she just wanted to give him a big hug. She didn’t realize she was blushing too as she spoke up. “I guess things changed a lot for you pretty soon after,” she said cautiously.

“Yeah, they did.” He looked up again. “I mean, out of the blue I get a call from my dad saying he wants me to come back? I was happy, mad, sad, confused. All of ‘em, all at the same time. And it wasn’t like I had any time to decide or even think it over. It was all bing, bang, zoom and Shinji’s back in Tokyo III. Misato screeches in, shoves a file in my lap and tells me I work for NERV. Who the fuck does that to a 14-year-old kid?”

Rei just nodded as she watched Shinji’s walls start coming down. 

“You, me, and Toji did what we had to do, but every time I got in that damn robot it tore away at me bit by bit. By the time it was all over, my aunt and uncle and Toji were dead and I was basically a ghost inside.” His voice lightened. “You and Toji really kept me alive inside. You were my rock, dependable, grounded. He always made me laugh and helped get me out of my head. Any free time we spent goofing with Kensuke, gaming or, uhm…” he trailed off.

“Or what? Watching anime?” Rei asked. “Reading seinen manga? Checking out the girls in our class?” she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“Wellllll,” Shinji grinned.

“Yeah, you guys weren’t exactly subtle. Every girl knew what you were doing. To be fair though, we did our share of looking too,” Rei admitted.

“We? You mean...”

“You think you were the only one with raging hormones?” Rei laughed and flicked a bit of her rice, hitting him on the chin.

Shinji wiped the rice away and smiled. “Thank you.”

“No problem, I can flick rice at you as much as you want,” she grinned.

He shook his head. “I meant thank you for this. Spending time with you feels normal, whatever that means.”

“Uhmm, you’re welcome?” Rei felt a bit uncomfortable. Shinji started to apologize, but Rei cut him off. “I guess I don’t think I come across that way, but thanks for being here.” She smiled nervously and started eating her meal quickly.

They finished eating in silence except for a few quick glances, making sure the other wasn’t looking.

After dinner, Rei put Shinji to work. They sorted through boxes, put up shelves, and organized the bathroom. It took almost three hours, but by the end the apartment was rounding into shape.

Shinji sat back on the couch, closed his eyes and started to drift off, just to feel a cold shock on his neck.

“Whoa!” He saw Rei’s arm come around and present the can.

Rei came around and dropped down beside him. “Thanks again for the help, the place is finally beginning to look normal.”

They both laughed.

“Listen, do you mind if I drive you to the station soon? I don’t want to keep you up too late, I know you have class tomorrow. Plus I’ve got something I have to get started tomorrow and I’ve got my meeting.”

“Meeting?” he asked.

“Yeah, I told you before. It’s part of my recovery. I go to meetings and we talk and listen to each other. People there are going through the same thing as me and it’s good to know they can relate.”

“Right, I remember,” Shinji said.

They chatted a bit more, then headed down to the van and took off. It was a short ride, maybe five minutes, so Shinji spoke up.

“Rei? You know, next week is my birthday and I wondered if we could meet up? NERV has this whole big stupid thing planned, but I was hoping we could…” He looked over, there was no reaction.

Rei didn’t say a word.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Rei brought the van to a stop at the station and Shinji spoke up again. “I’m sorry if I went too far, I was being greedy again about spending time with you. I’ll wait to hear from you, thanks for the great time.” He was about to get out when Rei stopped him.

“So Gendo is throwing you a party?” she said wryly.

Shinji started fishing for his phone. “Yeah, it’s ridiculous. Here, have a look. I think Fuyutsuki sent this one though, check out the note at the bottom.”

What Rei saw was childlike and insulting. The first image was of a young boy in a cowboy suit, riding a stick hobby horse with the caption, “Happy Birthday Buckaroo!” 

Rei scrolled down to read the rest. In fancy, formal font, the invitation continued:

You are cordially invited to help NERV celebrate the First Child’s  
19th birthday.

Join us for dinner and birthday cake.   
For our older guests, we will have an open bar and appetizers.   
Enjoy the chance to mingle with some of the brightest minds   
and most fashionable celebrities. Have your picture taken with  
our Eva pilots.

In lieu of gifts, the First Child has suggested that all guests feel free  
to make a contribution to The World Saviour Fund. NERV prides itself   
on instilling a true sense of community and selflessness in its co-workers.

Date: Tues June 6th  
Time: 19:00  
Location: NERV Facility Tokyo III

*NERV EMPLOYEE ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY

At the bottom was a note obviously written with a stylus. Rei recognized the Sub Commander’s  
handwriting:

Shinji,

I wanted to let you know I hope you have a good birthday.   
Please understand your father ordered me to send the invitations, but I thought you  
deserved a more personalized note.

Yours,  
K. Fuyutsuki

 

Rei shook her head and felt a mix of warmth for the personal touch and disgust for the crassness of Gendo’s plan. She looked up at Shinji and sighed. “It’s sweet that Fuyutsuki did that for you, but you have to know that I can’t go to this party. I’m not sure I would go even if I were still an employee. This is just wrong on so many…” She stopped her rant and tried to calm down. “I can’t promise anything right now, but I would like to spend time with you on your birthday.” She smiled.

“Sure, I understand.” Shinji opened the door and slipped out.

Despite his calm answer, Rei noticed a slight hop in his step as she watched Shinji head for the platform. “I can’t believe he was able to be so cool in combat,” she smiled to herself. “He looks so cute with his….”

“Oh crap,” she said out loud.

She turned up the radio in the van, but she couldn’t hear it. “Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,” was playing on an endless loop in her head all the way home.

By the time Rei got home and locked the apartment door, she was starting to panic. She put on the fastest, darkest metal she had and turned up the stereo. The sound was brutal, but the voice in her head just got louder.

“FUCK….. FUCK FUCK FUCK! I’ve too much going on right now! I’ve got meetings and therapy sessions to deal with! I’m still getting my shit together! I’ve got all the NERV bullshit and Gendo to straighten out! FUUUUCK!!”

She instinctively pulled out her phone and speed dialed.

“Hello, sensei? I need your help! I’m freaking out! I think I need to go back to rehab! I can’t handle this! Hello? Sensei?”

There was a short pause before a calming male voice responded, “Ayanami, please slow down and tell me what is happening.”

"I've screwed up everything! I've been trying so hard sensei, please believe me."

"Tell me what happened. Were you tempted? Did you slip?"

"No," Rei took a deep breath, "it's not like that. It's just….. I realized I like someone. Like, like like."

"I see. And what are you going to do?"

“That's why I called you, sensei. I need your help. Maybe I should go back to rehab until I can figure this out." Rei's mind was racing again.

“Ayanami, I am your sponsor. That means I am here to offer the benefit of my experience. I will not tell you what you should do. You know we strongly recommend waiting at least a year before starting a romantic relationship, but ultimately it is your decision. Also remember that rehab is not to be used as a place to hide from your challenges. Part of your recovery is learning to cope with the obstacles that may occur in your life.”

“I understand sensei, thank you,” Rei responded quietly.

“Is this someone you have already discussed?” the man asked.

“Yes.”

“Regardless of what you decide, you should discuss your situation with this person. Honesty is important when dealing with all matters, but most especially with personal relationships. Remember also Ayanami, this person has the right to choose. Keep that in mind, and respect their decision.”

“Thank you sensei, I appreciate your counsel. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Ayanami, be well.”

 

“Mmmmm… awww….” Asuka sat up in bed, flipped off the covers, and stood up. “Soooo thirsty,” she mumbled, opening the bedroom door and heading for the bathroom. She cranked open the cold tap and put her hand down to catch the water. She put her head down and started gulping the water.

Mari sat in the dark in the living room furiously setting up an account on the amateur website from the previous night. Making sure the VPN was activated, she scrolled down through the posts and found Purikira Porno Pair again. Next she clicked on Tigertigertail’s profile and copied down all the personal info. Finally she clicked on the IM icon and paused. “Come on my little fly, come dance with me.” She smiled to herself. The online icon was active next to Tigertigertail’s icon, so Mari began to type:

I saw your post and hope you’d be willing to give the photos back to us. I humbly apologize and ask for you to send the photos over the site’s secure server back to us.

Belladonna

 

“That’s weak enough to draw her out,” Mari thought.

While she waited, Mari opened up another tab and brought up the corporate site that owned and maintained the chain of Purikira booths. She was drilling down through the first few backdoors to the photo server, when she felt something behind her.

“What are you doing!” Asuka whispered in an annoyed tone. She looked over Mari’s shoulder and spied the string of server addresses. 

“I was just checking out some password hacks a user posted online,” she whispered back. “Thought I’d dig around in their server and see what sort of goodies I can find. They’ve got a tricky system and I’m coming up against a brick wall. I was thinking about forcing my way in.” Mari looked over her shoulder.

Asuka sighed. “You could do that, but it’s messy and takes time. A far more elegant way to handle this would be...” she reached over and started typing a set of command strings in a quikdoc. “This should do the trick, and it won’t leave a trace as long as you’re hidden. Please tell me you’re using the VPN.”

“I got it, I got it.” Mari flashed up the IP address and showed the redhead.

“I’m goin’ back to bed,” muttered Asuka. “I’d say don’t stay up late but whatever.” She stumbled back to her room and closed the door.

“Damn she’s good.” Mari grinned as the directory trees started appearing on the screen with thousands of folders. Mari checked through a few levels and confirmed the contents were truly wide open. She checked off a reasonable date range and set the crawler software to strip all the folders and drop them on the pair’s home mini server farm.

She sat back and watched for a few minutes, then flipped back to the message board.

“Bingo,” she smiled. You have a new message from user TigerTigerTail blipped up on the page, then disappeared. A quick click, and Mari saw the response:

Well hello there, Belladonna. 

I have to say, I’m truly impressed with your photo collection. They certainly proved educational and… aw hell they were haaaaaaawwwwt! I can’t believe you left them behind but oh well, good for me... and my bank account!

There are loads of websites that would kill to get their hands on these beauties. So I think it’s only fair to be paid in exchange for returning your pics. I mean, you wouldn’t want your families to see these, or maybe your bosses or classmates right?

Let’s say ¥55000 to start, then maybe we can negotiate.

Sleep on it (if you can).

TTtail 

“Perfect!”

Mari tracked the conversation back and discovered the sender’s IP was from a range available only to cell phone providers. She yawned and decided it was time to call it a night. It was too bad her alarm was set to go off in just over an hour.


	17. Teach Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone. :-)
> 
> As always, love and respect to keamoose for kicking my butt and proofreading my work. Very special thanks to Silvermoonlight GJ and progdor for their feedback and friendship.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As always, constructive critiques, reviews and feedback are appreciated.

Kensuke sat hunched over his personal laptop in the NERV cafeteria, crunching some serious code. Minutes of furious typing, a pause, a tap on the Return key, followed by his head popping up and 30 seconds of cursing. He’d been at this for over an hour and things were going nowhere. It wasn’t exactly the way he’d envisioned spending his Wednesday night lunch break, but getting to the bottom of this Toji mystery was more important to him than anything. Even calling Hikari.

It was about 8:30pm, but the place was still relatively busy. NERV operated 24/7 and someone was always having a break or dinner or even breakfast depending on their shift. Kensuke had settled in to a 4pm to midnight shift, so this was his meal break. After one particularly long stretch with the laptop, he closed the cover and drove at his food hoping to re-energize himself.

“Thanks Dad,” he said to himself, enjoying the leftovers of rumaki, rice balls and and pickled veg. Even though they shared all the chores, Kensuke always preferred his father’s cooking. Maybe not having his mother around made any meal made by his dad more special. Maybe it was the real ingredients. Whatever the case, Kensuke was enjoying the food until he hit a particularly vinegary carrot strip. Scrunching up his face, he wiped his mouth and got up in search of a drink.

Pulling out all the ingredients for his famous Study Guide out of the cooler, Kensuke headed for the checkout only to spot Asuka already there. As he came closer, he could hear the cursing.

“Does she always let go like that?” he wondered. His upbringing meant that hearing any woman cursing was a bit surprising, but he was impressed with her stream of imaginative expletives all the same. He also enjoyed the view. Her hair up in a ponytail, what she had on was definitely not NERV-issued. A bright red, yellow and black cropped workout top with what looked like printed claw slashes across the back, paired with black tights, Deutschland in red and yellow running down the outside of the right leg. What really surprised him were the neon pink and green hi-tech runners she was wearing.

“Where the hell is it?” Asuka let out a long sigh and a series of curses that could make a sailor blush. She’d come straight from the running track and had her workout bag slung over her shoulder. She’d shifted the bag in front and was rooting through the contents. 

“What’s missing?” Kensuke asked.

“My fuckin’ prax card.” Asuka kept digging, not looking up.

Kensuke looked over and saw a huge tray of food sitting on the counter.

“C’mon, don’t make me go back to the…” Asuka was getting really annoyed.

Beeeep.

“Here.”  
Asuka looked up and saw Kensuke holding her tray in one hand and his prax card against the reader in the other.

“Grab this will ya?” he said, looking at the tray.

“Thanks.” Asuka swung her bag to the back and took the full meal.

“No prob.” Kensuke snatched up his three cans from the counter and paid.

They walked together and Kensuke stopped to get an oversized cup and straw.

Asuka spied the cans. “So, is that the magic concoction that powered Mari through class Monday?”

“Yup.” The pair kept walking til they were at Kenuke’s spot. “Join me?”

Asuka saw the laptop. “You’re working, I don’t wanna bother you.”

“Oh, no. That’s mine. I’m on lunch and I need a break.” He sat down.

“Wait, you’re on lunch and you need a break? I don’t get it.” Asuka sat down across from him.

“It’s kind of a project I’m working on. Been at it for a while, but I’m not making much headway. Figured I’d make up some Study Guide and get back at it.” He started popping open cans and pouring them into the cup.

“Is that what you call it?” Asuka smirked. “Mari wouldn’t shut up when she got home, plus she was up singing and dancing all night long. When I got up in the morning, she was finally starting to wind down. By the time I left, she was out cold on the couch. So, thanks.” She took her first bite.

Kensuke stared at Asuka’s tray. An inch-thick pepper steak with gravy, sticky pork ribs, a small bowl of boiled potatoes and a helping of pickled veg similar to Kensuke’s own. There was also a cup of what smelled like the pickling liquid, plus pads of butter and packets of salt and pepper. To wash it all down was a bottle of water and a big iced Coke. He watched as her knife and fork started making a dent in the mountain of food.

“Uhm, oh, sorry,” he clued in. “I mean, sorry about Makinami. Is she OK?”

“Mmm hmm.” Asuka finished her mouthful. “She’s fine. It’s just, I think she was a bit freaked out when she woke up yesterday. She barely made it to sync testing and the rest of the night she was like a zombie.”

“Oh, crap.”

“Yeah, so no more of those things.” She pointed her fork at his oversized cup, then took a healthy bite of the pickled vegetables.

Kensuke decided it would be good to change the subject. “So, doing extra training? It’s kinda late for hand-to-hand combat.”

“Nah, I’m training for the triathlon in Yokohama next month. It’s not exactly the same, but at least I can swim and run and bike,” she used air quotes, “on my own schedule. I just need to get myself back in competition shape, so it’s good enough.”

“That explains the food then,” he smiled, “and the outfit.”

“Yup. Actually the tights are mine. The top is on the NERV website. It’s from the 02 Collection.” Rearranging her food Asuka took the cup of pickling liquid, poured some in with the potatoes, and mashed away with her fork.

Kensuke looked very confused.

“What?” Asuka shot back. “They don’t have any real German food here, so I have to get inventive. I’m used to sauerkraut and potato salad with vinegar, so ta da! This is the best I can do. Forget about bratwurst or schnitzel or spaetzle...” She started to sound almost dreamy.

“Ahhhhh, I guess I never thought of that. Well anyway, that’s plenty of good food and you’ll need lotsa protein and carbs. That triathlon has taken down some of the best athletes from around the world. Most do OK in the first stage, but the middle stage really decides the winner. Ever since they extended the course to include the hills in the west part of the region, the bike stage has really kicked people’s asses. By the time they start the last stage, most competitors have already used up their reserve. They end up flat on their faces less than halfway home.”

Asuka’s mouth dropped open. “Don’t tell me you’ve done the triathlon.” She tried not to sound insulting.

“Nope,” Kensuke smiled, “but I’ve been keeping stats on the race since I was a little kid. Once I figured out the math I started doing statistical analyses, comparing results before and after the course changes. Add in the competitors vitals and race stats and I think my results are fairly accurate predictors.”

“So you do this kinda thing for the whole triathlon series here in Japan?” Asuka asked.

Kensuke took a sip from his cup, “Nope, just Yokohama. I was born there and grew up watching the triathlon every year. My dad is a fan and he started taking me before I could even talk. The math part was just for fun. Later on they added a music festival and this year they’re gonna hold tryouts for Japan’s Ninja Warrior series. The whole area gets flooded with people for the events, not to mention the beaches. The Ninja Warrior part should be fun but it’s nowhere near as cool as the old series. Now it’s all people who train hardcore. The original show had average folks dressing up in crazy costumes and acting silly. Folks watched for the weird outfits and wipeouts, which were EPIC. Still it should be fun.”

Asuka was intrigued and her ego poked out its head. “Actually, I have a tryout with them if I want.”

Kensuke stopped mid-slurp. “Whaaat?” Now he was intrigued.

“Yeah. It’s complicated, but the Ninja people offered me a tryout. I filled out an application to confuse Mari about the whole birthday Wrestlerama thing and they ended up wanting me. It’s cool and all, but I’ve been planning for this triathlon since before Mari and I arrived in Japan.”

“Sure, I get that. You’re committed. Speaking of which, I have to get back to this. Excuse me.” He flipped open the laptop cover and scanned the page. “Hmm… hmm… hmm… aha!” He started typing.

Asuka’s curiosity was piqued. “Mind if I ask what you’re trying to do?”

“Well, I could tell you but then I’d have to kill you.” There was a pause before he chuckled. “Seriously, right now it’s all just a lot of boring code.”

Asuka’s face lit up. “Well, I’m pretty good at debugging code. I can have a look if you like.”

“Thanks, I wrote a debugging program and that came back clean. At this point I’m pretty sure it’s already outdated for what I’m writing here, so I’m checking the code line-by-line. It’s not very long so,” he spun the laptop round. “See?”

“Here we go,” Asuka thought. “Time to shine.” Instead, what she saw shocked her. There on the screen was something she’d never seen, ever. It was like seeing code for the first time. There wasn’t even a frame of reference she could use to recognize what he was doing. As for being short - she checked the corner of the screen - “598 lines? Holy shit!” she thought.

“Don’t worry. I’ll just keep at it.” Kensuke recognized her blank stare and spun the laptop back to him.

He was typing away when Asuka pulled out a notebook and began writing. “Have you thought about this?” She slid the notebook over.

He stopped typing and had a look. “Yeah, been there, then I did this. Then this and this. I even tried this. His pen was flying and Asuka was getting worried. When the notebook returned, she looked at the result and decided to backtrack. It didn’t take long to realize Kensuke had a gift, and she felt her respect for him grow exponentially. All she could do was smile.

Kensuke looked up from his screen again and smiled back. “Like I said, don’t...”

“Teach me!” Asuka interrupted.

“What?”

“Well, at least let me help, please??” She sounded like a kid at Christmas. “What you’re doing looks amazing. Totally confusing but amazing too. I’ve never seen anything like that code and I want to learn. Could you tell me again what it is you’re trying to do?”

“I can’t believe she’s so excited,” he thought.

“Well?”

He just shook his head and grinned. “OK fine. I’m looking for something and I haven’t found it yet. This is gonna be a tool to help me find what I’m looking for.” He didn’t want to go into any details yet in case the whole plan blew up.

Asuka listened carefully and started to read between the lines. “So, maybe we could work on this on our free time. You know, away from work and school.” She was testing the water to see his reaction.

“That’s what I was thinking. Look, I have to get back. I’ll see you tomorrow at school, OK?” He got up and walked off.

“Definitely,” she called out. “OK, he’s up to something, but I have no idea what based on his work,” she thought. “Well Asuka, looks like you’ve got a mystery on your hands.” She smiled and went back to her food. “Auugh, cold!” She grabbed the tray full of food and headed to the microwave.

 

The Data light on the modem was flashing like crazy, the living room dark except for Mari’s face lit up by her tablet. Dressed in an oversized green t-shirt with Suck It across the front in a spray paint design and baggy grey track pants rolled up to the knee, she was listening to her favourite mix through big over-ear headphones, reviewing her work. Music always made things flow smoothly for the young Brit. As she bobbed her head to the slow pulsing rhythm, she checked off each task one by one. Everything was just the way Mari liked it, and right now she was laser-focused and feeling great.

“Files downloaded, check. Naughty Kensuke photos located and stored, check. Backdoor to Tiger’s connection, open. OK, here we go.” 

With a few keystrokes, Mari could see everything, all the devices connected to the remote router.

“Let’s see, a laptop, her TV… hmmm interesting and… her phone, BINGO!” she almost shouted to herself.

Unsure how much time she had, Mari systematically scanned all the connected devices and downloaded everything.

“Better safe than sorry,” she smiled to herself. 

Next, she dug into the OS files and dropped in a few surprises, making sure to cover her tracks as she worked. Satisfied with her efforts, Mari turned her attention to the message board where all this started. With a bit of work, she accessed the site’s directories and downloaded all the content, making sure to remove the Hikari and Kensuke photos.

“Time for some fun,” she said out loud.

Mari pulled together a few pics from the photo booth server and uploaded them to Tigertigertail’s original post.

“Impressive what a superuser account will let you do,” she grinned, fully satisfied. “Now, Belladonna makes her move.”

Hi…  
I’m REALLY sorry but I haven’t been able to raise the money you asked for.   
Is there anything else we can do to avoid the pictures getting out? My family would be sooooo embarrassed. I’m sooooo ashamed!

Belladonna

“Short, sweet and pathetic. Perfect! This should get Tiger salivating about all kinds of bribery options,” Mari grinned.

As she waited for the reply, Mari opened the folder she’d labelled KHXR and started flipping through her friends’ photos. At first there were a few chuckles and a smile or two, but as she got farther in, Mari felt her face getting warmer, her body reacting in that familiar way.

A blip appeared on Mari’s screen and the counter for her inbox changed to (1) unread. 

It took a moment for Mari to focus but a sly smile crossed her face. The game was underway and she couldn’t wait to spring her surprises. 

Clicking on the new message, her smile grew wider as she read. “You are soooo easy, aren’t you?” she thought.

Well, well. I guess we could work out something, but I’d rather get paid now. If I can’t get it from you, there are plenty of companies that will cough up the cash. Thanks for the great content, looking forward to spending all that money. :-D

Next time, keep it zipped and don’t be stupid. Enjoy the shame. :-P

T³

“Awwww, she doesn’t wanna play,” Mari pouted to herself. “Oh well, guess I can start here.”

Popping up tabs showing Tigertigertail’s router and the website server, Mari zeroed in on the phone and activated the keylogger. Mari watched as her new nemesis started searching for the folder with the x-rated pics.

“That’s right, click away sweetheart. You just keep looking and looking.” The activity was getting busier on the phone as each minute passed. Mari watched as the phone searching stopped and picked up on the home laptop. 

“Nope, not there either,” Mari teased out loud. She pulled up a picture of her prey and smiled, imagining the confused look on that angelic face. 

To add insult to injury, Mari triggered the surprises she’d planted and watched as the data transfer rates at the router skyrocketed. She knew the laptop and TV would be stuck in an endless loop of popups and known malicious sites the next time anyone loaded a webpage, but it was the phone that made her most proud. Mari could listen in on any conversation and also use it to remotely switch on Tiger’s lights and her TV. Just a bit of fun to start, then the phone would up and die at her command.

Mari sat back and sighed, knowing her work was done. The lights on the modem were getting dim and visions of Kensuke and Hikari were flipping through her mind. Sure, they were her friends but it didn’t stop her from wondering how...

She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard “Hey you” softly in her ear.

Mari’s eyes opened, then went wide. Her face felt so hot she was surprised it didn’t glow in the dark. She sat up and spun to look at Asuka.

“Jeeesus, you scared the shit outta me!”

“What? I was trying to be nice and not startle you. It’s not my fault you freaked out,” Asuka snapped. “Still, it’s nice to know I haven’t lost my touch,” Asuka smiled to herself, flipping on the living room light using her phone app.

“Ughh,” Mari groaned, reacting to the brightness. “You know I hate when you do that! Anyway, how’s the training going? You’re out later than usual.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t get motivated,” the redhead answered. “You know I work out better on my own so I decided to wait until the pool was almost empty. By the time I’d done the swimming, the bike ride, and the run, I was starving, so I grabbed dinner at the cafeteria.”

“Lemme guess. Boiled potatoes with vinegar and cabbage? Some giant slab o’ meat?”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Asuka scoffed. “For your information it was pickled vegetables. You think you’re so smart.”

“No, I just know you is all. So, you sat in the cafeteria complaining about the food to anyone who would listen, I'm guessing.”

“Wrong again dummkopf. As a matter of fact, I’ve got an interesting story for you. Kensuke was there having dinner, so I joined him. Did you know he’s from Yokohama? Plus he’s been keeping stats on the triathlon since he was a kid.”

Mari’s ears pricked up at the mention of his name but she played it cool. “Oh yeah?”

“Oh, and you’ll be glad to know I made him promise not to give you any more of his Study Guide. Can’t have you bouncin’ off the walls like the other night,” she teased.

“Knock it off will ya. I already apologized for keeping you up the other night.” Mari felt a mix of embarrassment and annoyance.

“I was only joking.” Asuka gave her best friend a little squeeze. “I’m sorry.” She knew that despite her bold personality, Mari really didn’t like to be teased. Asuka had learned the hard way not to go too far, but she loved dancing close to the line.

“So you got some info on the triathlon? Cool.” Mari continued to act nonchalant.

“That’s not the best part,” Asuka started to sound excited. “That boy is some kinda uber coding genius! He showed me some stuff I’d never seen before.”

“Wait, back up for a minute. How did you find all this out?” Mari asked.

“Welllll, he had his laptop at the table and we got to talking. He told me he was building a tool to search for something. When I offered to help he showed me the code and…”

Mari froze. “Did he say what he was looking for?”

“Nah, he made some joke about having to kill me but he didn’t give me any details. I convinced him to let me help, so we’re gonna work on it in our spare time. I gotta tell you, it’s a bit of a turn-on that he’s better than me,” Asuka grinned.

“I’ll bet he’s discovered the pictures are missing,” Mari thought. “That must be it. Maybe I can have a bit of fun with those two, but if he’s as keen as Asuka says, I’ll have to work fast.”

“Helllllooooo. Earth to Mari, come in please.”

“Huh?”

“I said, it’s a bit of a turn-on. Jeez what’s up with you tonight?”

“What? Nothing. Are you serious?” Mari tried to focus.

“What can I say? I like a challenge and this is definitely something I wasn’t expecting,” Asuka replied.

“Me either,” Mari said quietly.

“So, whacha been up to?” Asuka asked.

“Just playing some cat-and-mouse games online. Terrorizing people in general,” Mari replied. “Simple stuff, you know. Blackmail, extortion, petty larceny.” She grinned.

Asuka just rolled her eyes. “Well my little felon, I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late and…”

“Don’t spend all night looking at porn,” Mari said in sync with Asuka. “I know.”

As soon as Asuka’s door was closed, Mari started making fake accounts to contact Hikari about the stash of personal photos.

“Hopefully I can have some fun with those two. Just gotta steer clear of Kensuke online based on Asuka’s new info.”

 

Kensuke had just finished his latest report from the Network Control Centre. As the newest member of the team, he’d drawn the 4:30 to midnight shift.

“23:30 No incidents to report.” He looked at the line and sighed. 

Even though he was well-paid, this wasn’t exactly what he called an exciting evening. Mind you, when something did go down what followed was periods of manic activity, followed by root cause analysis reports, reviewing downtime logs and filing more reports.

He scanned his four screens and sat back, bored. Pulling out his phone, he brought up the code editor. In the middle of a line of code, Hikari’s chat bubble popped up.

“How’s work?”

“Boring, what are you doing up so late?” he messaged back.

“Can’t sleep. Stress and frustrated,” came her reply.

“??”

“No luck with Toji so far and...” 

“Try not to get too stressed. I’m working on something to help us search for info.”

“:-D” popped up on his phone. He knew her emojis were very cutesy, but he smiled just the same. Ever since the photo booth, he’d been feeling even more attracted to Hikari and not just in the pants.

“I know it can be frustrating,” he tapped, “but we should get together with Shinji and see where we are with this. We’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise.”

There was a long pause as he watched the dots flash on his screen. Finally he saw her response.

“Thanks for that. Actually, when I said frustrated I meant…" There was another pause. Three blushing emojis appeared. "Why haven't you shared the pics? I'd like to look too. ;-)"

Kensuke read the last message a few times, his face looking confused. “??? You have the pics,” he sent back.

He watched the dots next to her icon pulse and pulse and pulse. “No I don’t,” was all that appeared.

Kensuke thought back to Sunday. “In the booth… Left the booth. Walked away… Smart ass remark… Walked away….. Train,” he counted off in his head. “Nope, don’t remember putting in my email to send the photos.”

He messaged back and they compared notes until Hikari finally sent an all-caps reply. “OMG!!! WHERE R THE PICS??????”

 

“Friday, finally.” Shinji breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the school week was over for him.

He came out from the darkness of the Chemistry building and waited while his eyes adjusted. Making his way over to the large open green space everyone called ‘The Common’, Shinji started scanning the crowd. Kensuke had messaged suggesting they meet up to discuss the Toji investigation.

Other students were close by, sitting in groups chatting and laughing. Afternoon classes were done for the most part and this was a popular meeting spot. The sound of music came from all directions as everyone was either reviewing their week or planning for the weekend. Shinji recognized a few people and waved but didn’t stop. Even with the therapy and public speaking experience, he still found it difficult to start conversations. He was aware that made him seem like a snob but most folks treated him well, and that was all he needed for now. Scanning the lawn, he spotted Kensuke and headed over.

“Hey.”

No response.

Shinji crouched down and eyed his friend. Kensuke was sitting propped against a tree, sunglasses on, his books and laptop neatly stacked beside him. It only took a moment before the snoring started. “Another long night at NERV, then school, no wonder he’s out,” Shinji thought. 

A loud snort from Kensuke snapped Shinji back to reality and a grin started to grow on his face. Carefully, the First Child leaned in to Kensuke’s ear.

“Kensuke, we’ll have to hurry up, Shinji will be home soon,” Shinji whispered in his best Misato voice. “You know I love it when you call me Major.” Shinji tried not to laugh.

Kensuke shifted and moaned, “Just five minutes more, OK?”

Shinji kept going. “Oh, you naughty boy. OK, just five minutes more and I promise I’ll unlock the handcuffs.” He was was almost busting.

Kensuke’s eyes popped open as he took a startled breath. Before he could calm down, he heard Shinji. Looking over he saw his best friend, curled up on the grass, laughing so hard his face was bright red.

“I fuckin’ hate you, Shinji Ikari,” Kensuke muttered, pushing down his sunglasses.

“I couldn’t resist,” wheezed Shinji, trying to catch his breath.

“Well lay off. I didn’t get any sleep and I have to work at 4 today.” His grumpiness was coming through loud and clear. “I’ll be sleeping through my whole weekend. Hoo fuckin’ ray,” he cheered sarcastically.

Shinji propped himself up and gave his friend a good look. He definitely looked pretty ragged. “Sorry bub. Really.” He saw a faint smile growing on Kensuke’s face. “If it makes you feel any better, me, Mari, and Asuka, we‘ve got all-day training, sync tests, and physicals tomorrow. The works. So, Hoo fuckin’ ray too.”

“Yeah, if it weren’t for the free education and the friends I don’t think NERV would be my first choice, but whatever.” Kensuke managed to smile. “Listen, I’ve got something to tell you about our little project.”

“I figured. What’s up?”

“So, last night I ran into Asuka at work and we got to talking.” Kensuke explained the conversation as Shinji nodded. “She’s really enthusiastic and smart with coding, so I was thinking. We could include her in this plan. I mean, we’ve got a lot of work to do and we could use the help. She doesn’t seem like the type to blab. Whadda ya think?”

“Well, I guess it’s OK, but if we bring her in, what about Mari?” Shinji asked. “I think Asuka’s great, but I can’t imagine her keeping quiet about this with her best friend. I realize this isn’t official but we don’t need anyone outside of our group knowing what we’re doing. I also think Hikari should have final say on this, I mean, it is Toji after all.”

“I knew you were gonna say that,” Kensuke shifted uncomfortably.

Shinji knew his friend had been struggling with his feelings for Hikari since Toji’s death. Every gaming session had included some chat about the situation. He was fairly sure Hikari knew what was going on, but she never mentioned it. Kensuke didn’t dump on him, but Shinji thought things had reached a point where his friends were able to hang out without feeling weird or uncomfortable. Kensuke’s reaction made him a bit uneasy to ask but he pushed on.

“I thought you guys were getting along fine.”

Before Kensuke could answer, they both spotted Hikari making a beeline for them. She came up quickly and stood over them both.

“Hi Shinji.” She looked almost as bad as Kensuke.

“Hi. We were just talking about you.” Shinji smiled up at her.

She mumbled something, then looked down at Kensuke. “Hey.”

“Hey.” he looked up and scooted over.

Hikari almost collapsed down next to him.

Kensuke read the look on Shinji face. “We were up late working on the Toji thing, before you jump to conclusions.” He glanced at Hikari, hoping she would get the hint.

“Tthhats right, we were,” she followed up sleepily.

Shinji knew better than to ask any more questions, so he switched gears. “I’ve been doing a bit of research and it looks like NERV records don’t show anything about Toji since the battle with Yahoel. All media coverage only mentions Unit 00 and Unit 01, or Gendo, Rei, or me. Anything prior to that is locked down tight. I can’t get in even with my clearance. They don’t have a service record, a copy of his death certificate, nothing. Something is definitely fishy.”

“OK, so we know we aren’t nuts here. At least that part is good,” Hikari reacted.

Kensuke turned to Hikari. “I was telling Shinji about the code I was working on that might help crack the security on the missing info on Toji but,” he paused, “I also told Shinji I want to bring Asuka in to help us.”

Hikari looked confused.

Kensuke continued, “She could really help with the coding, and it might help to have someone who isn’t so emotionally attached involved. This is a lot of work and we can use all the help we can get. Also, we aren’t sure what to do about Mari, so we want your opinion.”

Hikari thought for a moment. “Look, I know you’re both worried because it’s Toji, but if you think Asuka can help then I’m OK with it. I’ll admit I was shocked and pretty emotional when everything happened at the cemetery, but now I just want to get to the bottom of this. I think we can trust Asuka and I think, if you two agree, we should get Mari to help too. Like you said, we have a lot of work to do.”

Shinji and Kensuke both a bit surprised by Hikari’s matter of fact answer but it didn’t last long.

“Ok then,” Shinji announced. “I’ll message Asuka and Mari to meet us here.” 

A few quick taps, then Shinji fell back on the grass, feeling the stress leaving his body.

The other two joined him, and within minutes all three were snoozing.

 

“Owww!”

“C’mon, we’ve gotta go! I just got a message from Shinji about meeting with everyone,” Asuka pulled her friend along faster than needed.

“I got the same message. That’s no reason to pull my arm off!” Mari snapped.

After about ten minutes of wandering, Mari spoke up again. “Do you even know where you’re going?”

“Of course I do, it’s over….” Asuka looked confused, then annoyed. A minute longer and she looked at Mari, her face like a lost child.

“C’mere,” she put her arm around Asuka’s shoulder. “It’s OK to admit you don’t know everything. I promise not to tell anyone.” She smiled and gave a squeeze.

Asuka rolled her eyes but was secretly glad Mari understood her so well.

“Honestly though, we’ve been going here since what, April? And you don’t remember the way to one of the most popular places here? I don’t know,” she teased.

Asuka pushed away, “Remind me again why I like you.”

“I’m smart, I’m funny, aaaand you wish you had my boobs?”

“Shuuddup!” Asuka blushed, glancing down at her chest.

“Over there. I think that’s them,” Mari ran off across the lawn. 

Asuka came after and pulled up next to her friend.

“Seriously?” Asuka looked down at the sleeping teens.

“Maybe they got tired of waiting for us? Pfffffttttt….” Mari tried to hold back her laugh.

Asuka nudged Shinji in the ribs with her foot and grinned at Mari.

“Hmmmm?” Shinji mumbled and open his eyes to the redhead looking at him. “Oh, hi Asuka. Sorry.” He reached over and smacked Kensuke on the arm.

“Whaaat!?” Kensuke sat up and pulled off his sunglasses. He looked around and saw the newcomers. “Hi Mari, Asuka.” He leaned over and tapped Hikari. “Hey, wake up. They’re here.”

Once everyone was sitting, Shinji explained the situation and the plan to find out what happened to Toji. 

Then it was Hikari’s chance to speak up. “Would you be willing to help us? Toji deserves this. We all want you in on this, we trust you, but the choice is up to you.”

“Wait, so, I’m Toji now. I’m the Fourth Child. I pilot Unit 03. What the fuck!” Mari steamed. She looked at her friends before stopping on Hikari. “I know I’m the new girl but I had no idea.” She looked at Asuka, then back at her friends. “At NERV in Europe we only knew about Rei and Shinji.”

Asuka nodded.

Mari shook her head and looked at Hikari again. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t have a say. If anyone’s to blame, it’s the Commander,” Hikari reassured her.

Asuka moved over and gave Mari a big hug. “You can count on us,” she announced to the group.

“Right?” She looked Mari in the eye.

Mari nodded and looked round at the others. “Definitely.”

There was almost a collective exhale as the tension was gone. They all sat and divvied up jobs and responsibilities. Shinji and Kensuke shared some more Toji moments while the girls laughed.

It was getting close to 4:00 when Kensuke got up to leave. “Time for work, but it looks like we’ve got another mystery to solve, gang. Meet you all at The Mystery Machine later,” he grinned.

Dead stares.

“Scooby Doo? Anyone? No?” He shrugged and turned to go.

“Wait, can I talk with you a minute?” Hikari got up.

“Sure,” he answered and they started off.

Hikari turned back, “Thanks everyone,” then carried on with Kensuke.

Once they were out of sight, Hikari stopped again. “Have a look at this email I received from someone called Belladonna.”


	18. The One Cart With a Wonky Wheel,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion.
> 
> As always, love and respect to keamoose for kicking my butt and proofreading my work. Very special thanks to Silvermoonlight GJ and progdor for their feedback and friendship.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As always, constructive critiques, reviews and feedback are appreciated.

For most people, the weekend meant a break from the work week and a chance to recharge and reconnect with their families and friends. Rei had spent the last month working on herself, 24/7. So another Saturday meant another day with things to do and goals to accomplish.

This morning it had been all about groceries. Rei liked shopping for food; the sights and smells, the fresh veg and fruit. She smiled every time the automatic mist came on over the vegetable display and jungle sounds played in the background. There was something wonderful about meandering through the aisles looking at all the packages or breaking out into an impromptu happy dance when something familiar came over the piped-in store music. Not to mention the air conditioning, which had been a relief as the outside temperature and humidity started to climb. About the only thing that spoiled the adventure was her shopping cart. It seemed she always got the one cart with a wonky wheel, and no amount of steering would make the damn thing turn left. It became a game to see if she could navigate the store making only right hand turns. The staff was always cheerful and Rei always took time to exchange hellos and smiles. They knew she always brought her own cloth bags. They knew she liked to have her meat wrapped in its own separate plastic bags.

She’d also spent a few hours this afternoon at the local laundromat watching her clothes go round and round. Where the grocery store had been a haven, the launderette was hellish torment. The combination of dryers made for a sweatbox experience. Everyone there moved slowly and only when absolutely needed. The giant fans didn’t really help as they simply pushed the warm air around. The smell of cheap powdered detergent was overwhelming to start and almost unnoticeable by the time she was done. Still, she preferred unscented detergent and wondered how people could stand walking around smelling like artificial flowers all day and night. Despite all of this, she liked the owners, an older couple who helped with charging up the pay per use cards and dispensed the local gossip. There was a homey feel to the place, with old timey posters about “How to Wash and Dry Your Clothes” and stacks of outdated magazines to read. It was almost like the place existed in its own little retro time bubble. One thing that wasn’t a throwback was the equipment. The shop housed a row of five top-of-the-line washers and dryers, each with a card reader slot. Everyone was given a card to charge up with money and the machines just debited for the wash or dry. The whole exercise ate up the better part of her Sunday. By the time she’d finished, the bag and a half of dirty clothes she brought in had ballooned to three canvas sacks of exactly the same, clean clothes.

Hidden during all these jobs was the time Rei spent writing in her journal. Whether she was out front of the grocery store sitting with a fresh baked muffin and her tea, or parked in front of a dryer watching her t-shirts loop the loop, her pen never seemed to stop moving. Something was driving her more than usual, to capture every thought that passed. Her expression changed from sad to mad, then happy and back again as she wrote, and she didn’t stop until she got home.

Having the van made life so much easier, but she still struggled humping the bags up the stairs and down the hall to her apartment.

“Ugggh.” The bags hit the bedroom floor. Rei sat down on the bed and checked her phone. “OK, 6:00pm. Just a quick break, then I’ll get back to cleaning.” She closed her eyes for a second.

_Rei was startled by the sound of groaning metal. Something cool hit the back of her neck and she shivered. She looked up to see the corner of her bedroom ceiling torn away, a big full moon and stars beaming down from the dark night sky. Her eyes swept the room; everything was in shambles. The bare floor was strewn with random dirty clothes and garbage, the bed now an old, rusted frame, with a stained mattress and a faded blue blanket. In the corner, a small metal table was stacked with empty pill bottles._

_Suddenly, a shadow darkened the room and Rei felt a tingle on the back of the neck again. When she looked up this time, she saw what looked like fine dust coming down from the open corner of her bedroom. More shocking though, was the huge silhouette that almost blotted out the moon. It was a crude figure with long arms and hands with claw-like fingers. The rest of the body looked like a mix of rotted flesh, bones, and tattered cloth. It was the beast’s glowing red eye and ragged toothy grin that stunned Rei and sent her out of the bedroom at breakneck speed._

_“Unit 00!!?” she wondered in shock._

_The rest of her apartment mirrored her room; the ceiling gone, the walls a broken mix of bare plaster and twisted metal and everything coated in a fine layer of dust. Rei slipped slightly as she sprinted for the front door which was, strangely, still intact. Looking back, she noticed some long skid marks through the dust from her bedroom. “What the hell?” She reached for the front door knob and felt an icy burn as her hand almost stuck. She pulled back fast and inspected her palm and fingers. The burning continued and she shook her hand and rubbed it against her leg. “It’s frost!” she thought as her mind raced to comprehend it all. “The whole place is freezing!” Even in the brief moment she stood there, Rei could feel the burning cold travelling up her arm to her elbow and beyond._

_A deafening roar came from behind her. She felt the hair on her arm rise just before a flash of light appeared and the door was blown open. She was thrown onto what used to be her living room floor, landing flat on her back. It took a moment to focus, but she could see something moving towards her. As it got closer, she realized it was similar to the much larger beast, only human-sized. This one seemed to be wearing a torn and burnt plug suit, but not just one. It was a patchwork of Shinji and Toji combined. Its head was covered with a pilot’s helmet, the face hidden behind a blackout visor._

_Rei could hear a conversation in her head as the figure moved closer. It started out garbled, but eventually sounded like two voices overdubbed as one. They were familiar, but because they were paired it was hard for Rei to recognize either one. It was almost like someone with multiple personalities had invaded her head and invited her to a group chat._

_As the figure drew closer, Rei tried to lift her right hand but it stayed put. What she saw from the shoulder down looked like sparkly, grey styrofoam. Her hand was open with the fingers spread out. As her eyes followed back up to her shoulder, she could see the grey creeping towards her neck. She looked up at the “pilot” with a mix of anger and fear on her face._

_“Ayanami,” the twin voices echoed in her head. There was a brief silence before Rei’s head was filled with indecipherable whispers in the strange voice. It was almost a game of question and answer or verbal ping pong as the whispers kept coming and coming. They crowded into every crease in her brain until she couldn’t speak or think straight._

_Amid the white noise that consumed her mind, the sound of three faint heartbeats began to rise above the din. As they grew louder, Rei realized they weren’t just hearts but words. Words repeated in time._

_“Sorrow… Solace… Rebirth…”_

_Lub dub… lub dub… lub dub…_

_As the sound levelled out, Rei, still on her back, watched the pilot kneel at her shoulder and appear to stare down at her. It crouched until she was only inches away, seeing her reflection in the visor. She actually felt her breathing calm as the creature reached out one of its mangled claws and placed it gently on the side of her neck. Almost at the same time, Rei’s reflection was replaced as a pair of eyes appeared in the visor. Clear, bright, piercing human eyes. One blue and one brown. Rei could feel them looking through her, reaching deep, trying to connect. She felt almost stoned as the link started to form between them. Giddy and light, she was at peace, her eyes still locked on this being. Rei was in a fog until she heard a whisper in her ear._

_“Peace now.”_

_Rei had barely registered the words when she felt a crushing pain and heard the sound of bones splintering. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out. For a split second, she saw the same blue and brown eyes shining brightly back at her. She felt pinned to the floor, but her arms and legs flailed away. She looked up to see the stranger’s free hand driving into her chest repeatedly._

_“Peace now,” came the whisper, direct to her mind this time._

_Before she had a chance to breathe, Rei heard a sharp CRAAACK! and felt the searing agony as the foreign hand broke through the bone and plunged deeper into her chest. Her head thrashing, her eyes wide with panic, Rei could only suffer silently as she felt the invader calmly cup her heart in its hand. She felt her whole body go cold, then felt the hand gently squeeze. Once again she could hear the three heartbeats in her head, stronger than before, and she felt a tiny spark in her chest._

_“Peace now,” the voice repeated in her head._

_The spark began to grow, and Rei could feel it radiating out, reaching every part of her. The giddy calm returned, and for a brief moment she wondered if this was what it felt like before you died. That thought faded as she now felt a sense of warmth and calm continue to build. As the heat increased, Rei’s body and mind ached for release and she thought her skin would blister and melt. She was so preoccupied with her situation, she didn’t notice the creature was gone._

_Rei looked and saw a gaping hole in her chest. The heat was almost unbearable and her mind started to overload. She watched in horror as big flakes of her skin started to float away, leaving patches of blinding white light underneath. Gradually, small beams of light burst out from all over her body. Her eyes glowed bright red as the light finally shot out from her chest…_

“Aaauuuuuuuggghhhh!!!!”

Rei hit the floor with a thud. “Oooof.” It took her a minute to realize that she’d fallen asleep and rolled off the bed. A flood of relief came over her and masked the pain in her shoulder. She’d landed on her side, with a clear view under her bed. Blinking, Rei saw one thing. “Ugh, dust bunnies.” Getting up, she checked her phone again; it was only 6:20pm. “Twenty minutes for all that?” she wondered, remembering most of the eerie details of her dream. Taking a look in the mirror, Rei was less than impressed. Her hair was squashed down on top with odd bits sticking out. Her eyes were barely open. She flashed her teeth then stuck out her tongue. Her mouth felt scummy and her lips were dry. At least her old “Electric Pony Club” t-shirt and paint-spattered grey sweatpants were a good match for her appearance. The laundromat didn't care about looks considering most folks only showed up when they had nothing clean left to wear. Her t-shirt was twisted around a bit and the sweat pant legs were rolled up to mid calf. Adjusting the shirt, she rubbed her shoulder and checked for any marks. One of her mismatched socks was half off. She pulled them off, balled them together and tossed them in the hamper.

“Two points,” she muttered, heading for the door.

Rei wandered into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She felt her stomach grumble, but didn’t have the desire to make something from scratch. Checking the cupboard, Rei pulled down a prepackaged curry and the ingredients for her tea. She popped the curry dish in the microwave and punched in 3 minutes. While she waited, Rei brewed her tea and got out the milk and honey. By the time the curry was ready, her tea was done, so she got out the chopsticks and carefully carried everything to the dining table. She could smell the cumin and coriander coming from the dish. The curry-covered chunks of chicken and veg were set on a bed of jasmine rice. Pulling out her phone, she brought up her favorite black metal playlist and streamed it to the small sound system at almost full volume. As she bobbed her head to the slow dirge coming through her speakers, she took the first few bites of her meal and waited for the burn. She didn’t just wait for it; she looked forward to her mouth turning red, her eyes watering, and her nose starting to run. Curry was always a dual treat with the bitter bite of fire and the wonderful mix of flavours that followed. Rei delighted in feeling the sweat roll down her back any time she indulged. Even on the hottest days, Rei would relish the agony as she worked to amp up the flashpoint of her homemade curry. Sometimes the heat was like a wave that kept building, sometimes it was a spike that hit her nose and almost singed the hair there before she’d even taken a bite. The rush of endorphins was the best thing she’d found since getting off the meds.

Pausing between bites, Rei opened her journal and began jotting down what she could remember about the dream. She stopped abruptly, flipped some pages back to her Amends and wrote down a name. She stared at the page for a moment. “Hmmmmm, almost forgot you.” Closing the journal, she finished her meal and planned out cleaning the apartment from top to bottom.

It wasn’t long before Rei was in full-on cleaning mode. Normally she wasn’t so obsessive about keeping the apartment up, but she knew this was a good way to take her mind off of her situation. Sometimes it felt like all she was about was her recovery. The meetings, the journal, the steps, the memories. All she wanted was to squeeze a few minutes of life into her life. All the work would still be there for her, but for now she just wanted to growl with the heavy music and scrub everything that wasn’t her.

It was 10:30pm when she finished. Rei rubbed the back of her neck and felt the sweaty hair clinging to her. Looking over the front room she felt satisfied with her cleaning. For a small apartment, it had taken an unusual amount of time to scour everything to her satisfaction. Her throat was also raw, so she finally accepted she’d never make a living fronting a black metal band. She moved to the couch and switched off the music. 

“Maybe it’s time,” she thought to herself. “I can’t just keep busy cleaning the apartment and shopping.” Looking at her phone, she hesitated for a second before dialing. The line rang three times before it picked up. “It’s me. We need to talk.”

 

Sunday morning. It had been years since his last visit. It was still so green and the smell of lavender was as present as ever. Some of the walkways were overgrown and the trees needed pruning, but it was the same place from almost 20 years ago. He walked for about 5 minutes before he spotted their bench. For the first time in forever, his stomach started to churn. He coughed, trying to get it to settle. The park was almost deserted except for him, wearing a dark blue overcoat that hid his uniform and a pair of sunglasses. He scanned the area and the bench again before noticing his loose shoelace. Crouching down, he made a quick knot then rose, only to realize someone was now sitting at one end of their bench. They appeared to be reading. Was it a magazine?

“Who reads magazines these days?” he wondered to himself. “And I can’t see the face.”

As he got closer, more things didn’t add up. 

“Right size, but the clothes are all wrong. Ripped jeans, beat-up sneakers, knitted cap. And the posture, that’s not right either,” he thought.

Finally arriving, he watched the stranger flip pages and noticed the black fingernail polish. Sitting down right in the middle of the bench, Gendo tried to use the power of his ego to take up the whole seat and make this strange person leave. After five minutes of them not budging, he gave up and decided to concentrate on his to do list.

“You can’t do that anymore.”

He knew the voice, but it was different somehow. He stared ahead and calmly answered, “What do you mean?”

“You can’t make me do things just by the sheer power of your will.”

“I see. What is it we need to talk about, civilian?” he made sure to overemphasize that last word.

He heard the magazine being put down and instinctively looked over.

“I’m sorry I was distant and didn’t communicate well while we lived together. Especially this last year. I’m sorry I disappeared without telling you what was happening.” Rei looked him right in the eye.

Gendo just stared at this blue-haired girl. “I see.”

Unfazed by Gendo’s nonreaction, Rei pressed on, “Aaaand, we’re here to negotiate my return to university and to active duty status at NERV.”

“NERV doesn’t negotiate with terrorists. Tampering with any of our equipment constitutes an act of terrorism. No matter who is responsible,” Gendo replied coldly.

“Given the current transition of NERV into a commercial entity, any information concerning its backroom deals with SEELE or the questionable treatment of its staff would cause anxiety among potential clients and investors. Not to mention the general public,” Rei shot back. “I understand where NERV is financially and I know its history. Let’s not be petty and use threats. Wouldn’t it just be easier to negotiate?” Rei answered sweetly. “I’m sure we can come to an agreement.”

Gendo clenched his teeth and swallowed. “Of course you’d pick this place,” he muttered.

Rei knew this was where Gendo had courted Yui when they were in university. She also knew it had taken years for him to get over her death.

“Find the advantage in any situation, and always follow through,” Rei replied as if quoting from a textbook. “You taught me that.” She looked at the Commander and spoke quietly, “I know it’s a cheap trick, but it was the only way I knew to get your attention.”

Gendo considered his next words carefully. “You have it. Don’t waste it.”

“Thank you. From now on you will treat me with the respect I deserve, nothing less. We both know I’m an excellent pilot and I expect to be judged fairly on the completion of my duties at NERV.”

Gendo slowly took off his glasses and slid them into his overcoat, not breaking his stare. “Go on.”

“I will attend university and choose my courses without your input. If NERV is truly invested in its employees, helping them grow, this will be the perfect chance for you to show the public you mean what you say. A win-win situation, don’t you think?”

Gendo shot her a wry smile.

Rei carried on, “Most important, my personal life is mine alone. My health and welfare, my lifestyle, my friends. I decide what to discuss, what to share, and who I share it with. That is non-negotiable.” She folded her arms, but her face was blank, trying to hide the butterflies inside.

“There’s been no negotiation,” Gendo answered calmly, coldly, “just a set of demands.” He stood up, casually walked past his protege, and kept going.

“You can accept or not, the choice is yours,” Rei called out. “But you know declining my offer simply isn’t feasible from an operational standpoint. NERV’s reputation can’t take the hit and we both know the money will dry up quickly if that happens.”

She watched Gendo stop and walk back.

“Done,” he said curtly. Pulling out his sunglasses, Gendo nodded slightly and walked away. He hated being out-maneuvered, but admired her skill. Smiling, he reached for his phone and dialed. “I’m done here, oh call off Operation Dolly and the First Child interviews.”

As she watched him disappear, Rei felt lightheaded. Everything seemed to move in slow motion on her way to the van. She climbed in, jammed the keys in the ignition and stuffed a cassette in the tape deck. The engine turned over as the first song blasted out the open windows, and Rei was gone. The van shot down the highway, Rei grinning ear-to-ear, heart pounding, hands gripping the steering wheel.

“Did it, did it, did it, you bastard!” kept running though her head. Ten minutes later, she was screaming along with the singer and pushing her foot to the floor. The rest of the trip home was a blur and before she realized it, she had swung into her parking lot and slammed on the brakes. Rei braced herself against the sudden stop and breathed in sharply. When it was all over, she let out a long breath, put her head on the steering wheel, and started to sob uncontrollably. She stayed like that for a good ten minutes before she gathered herself up and made her way into her apartment.


End file.
